Blood Ties
by MissKaoru83
Summary: Kanda and Lavi are drawn to one another but unsure why. While searching for answers, they must fight a group of rogue demons to bring order back to the world. Yaoi: LavixKanda
1. Awakening Thirst

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic featuring a Lavi/Kanda pairing. There will be violence, gore, sexual situations, and graphic details throughout the story. Please be aware that you do not have to read this if you do not want to. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of D. Gray-man. However, if I could, all I want is Lavi…and Tyki…yeah.

AN: Kanda and Lavi might be a bit OOC at first but there is a reason for that. Kanda just woke up after centuries of slumber and isn't really himself yet. Lavi's character has to go along with it for just this chapter but things will get back into character in the next few chapters. Also, this hasn't been edited by my beta yet so please bare with it. Hope you enjoy.

**Blood Ties:**

**Awakening Thirst**

Sapphire eyes pierced through the dark veil surrounding the cold room as he rose from his slumber. A slight tinge of red outlined his pupils as a familiar thirst ran through his body. He sniffed the air; a malicious smile pulled his lips upward as he recognized the smell in the air: fresh blood. Rising from his bed, his long, silky raven hair cascaded around him. Although it had been years since he had been among the so-called 'living', his body still retained its toned physique.

As he sat at the edge of his bed, he glanced down and noticed that his clothes from centuries ago still clung to his body though they were worn and ragged from aging. He scoffed at the image.

The scuffling feet approaching his room reached his ears long before the slight tap at the door. A maid walked inside cautiously.

"Master," she bowed low.

"What is it," his raspy deep voice almost purred.

"The elders felt you stir and instructed me to bring you new clothes, sir," she said without hesitation.

He motioned her closer with his slender finger, the black nails on his hands longer than he remembered but still just as deadly. Seeing them again brought back the memories of how he used those poisonous claw-like weapons to slit throats and kill his enemies when he needed to. His smirk widened and the maid froze just as she was rising from placing his shoes on the ground near the bed.

"I do not crave your blood; leave me," he ordered.

"Yes, Master," she said as she bowed low before leaving.

He gazed at the clothes now sitting on his bed. He had been asleep for so long that he was unfamiliar with what was lying in front of him: a pair of tight black pants that reminded him of leather when he slid them over his well trained legs and ass; a crimson, long sleeved dress shirt clung to and enhanced his muscular figure that he left unbuttoned halfway; and a long black coat with three silver buttons on the front that closed just above his waist, the bottom of the coat flowing out at the end to give him a rather regal look while the stiff collar shrouded his neck. A dark blue ribbon was folded next to the clothes on the bed and he used it to pull his hair back into a low ponytail. A pair of black boots sat at the foot of his bed as well and he pulled them onto his feet. As he looked over his newly acquired attire, the same smell he woke to filled his lungs once again and his eyes quickly changed to a fiery crimson. He licked his fangs and headed for the balcony. Mid stride, he stopped and turned to the foot of his bed. Walking over, he pulled a white sheet off of a glass box. There, within the glass, sat a long black sheath. He opened the box and ceremoniously pulled the sword from its resting place. A surge of power flowed through his body as he was reunited with his weapon once more.

_It's been too long, my precious Mugen._

Adjusting the sword's belt around his waist, he let the jacket fall over the blade to conceal it from peering eyes. He then returned to the balcony and pushed the large glass doors open. The night air was crisp and he inhaled the cool summer breeze, letting the smell of blood swirl in his mind, filling him with bloodlust. Someone was feasting without permission and the desire to have that blood fill him drove him over the edge. He mentally noted that he would have to talk to his Steward and find out later why blood was being spilled in his territory so freely after he specifically set out rules about when and where they could feast while he slept. He bared his teeth, the moonlight reflecting off of the pure white of his fangs.

Standing on the balcony, he looked out over the large city that had been built up around his mansion while he had been sleeping.

_Have 500 years really passed? _He thought to himself as his bloodthirsty eyes roamed over the buildings.

His eyes narrowed as he scanned for where the smell of blood was coming from. It was fresh and the victim still lived but there was a taint to the smell. Whatever dealt the fatal blow didn't finish the work, which meant a new creature of the night would be born out of control if either the kill weren't finished soon, or the blood of the creature responsible wasn't shared. With a feral growl, he leapt into the air, his body pulsating for a feast.

His crimson eyes surveyed the scene: a blood trail started just inside the alley's entrance. He knelt down and touched it with his fingertips, bringing the still warm liquid to his lips before lapping it off with his tongue. The taste filled his body with hunger and his sharp eyes narrowed in on the alley as he realized the taint he smelled earlier was indeed in that blood. He stood and walked into the darkness. Following the scent, he came to a dead end just in time to see the outlines of three figures: two standing over a lump of something else lying on the ground. His eyes roamed over the twitching flesh on the ground before focusing in on the other two. They hadn't sensed his presence yet mainly because he was hiding it. Why should he, of all the damned, allow lowly creatures like those two sense him? The two figures watched on, blood dripping from the claws. His eyes narrowed. He hadn't seen creatures like this in a long time, at least not together. Last he knew this species was almost extinct. But time changes everything.

These low level demons were descendents of the crow. When they killed, their human fingers transformed into razor sharp claws, their faces twisted into an ungodly blend of human, crow and eagle so that when one looked upon them, their ears were like wings and their hair spiked like feathers. If they transformed fully, black wings sprouted from their backs and their human bodies grew to the size of a horse covered in feathers of black and gold. Their eyes had the keen eyesight of a hawk and were gold in color. Hard beasts to kill because of their ability to fly but there was no creature on land or in the air that he couldn't take down.

The figure on the ground stopped twitching and began to rise from its deathbed. Its human figure so mauled that all that kept it human was the fleshy skin color. The woman's hair had been pulled out in places, several gashes were on her arms and legs, a huge wound was open on her side revealing her spilled intestines and her lips had been ripped off so that all one could see were the teeth and bone within her mouth. He snarled at the sight. Every sect knew better, at least they should have. The two creatures laughed as they watched their prey transform into something inhuman but not yet a demon. Whenever a kill wasn't completed, the victim could not die nor could they live; it was like a living purgatory, stuck in the middle of life and death and cursed to roam the land and kill anything that stood in its way.

"We did it! We did it!" one of the crows exclaimed. "The Master will be so pleas—" his words were cut short as a sharp blade pierced through its torso.

The second crow looked on horrified as his comrade's body was quickly sliced in two. He saw a figure emerge from the shadows, blood dripping from the black blade he held in his hand. The figure held the blade up, poised to strike again.

"Who is your master?" a chilling voice asked, red eyes threatening death if the crow didn't reply.

The crow swallowed hard. "N-no master. We just wanted to play and-AAAAHHH!" he screamed as the blade cut through his right arm, bringing him to his knees.

"I don't repeat myself," the voice warned.

"Please! I beg you! Our orders were to just turn them."

"Who gave you those orders?"

"A messenger. It's always been a messenger; no one knows who the master is or what he looks like. We just follow orders! Please believe me!"

The tip of the black blade pushed gently on the crow's chin, pushing it up so that he would look up.

"I believe you," the chilling voice said before he plunged the sword through the crow's throat. "But you violated the laws and cannot be allowed to live." Withdrawing his blade from the corpse, he turned to face the newly awakened creature. "Pitiful," he mouthed right before his sword tore through the damned figure. It screamed in agony and seized in pain as it slowly began to burn into the ground, creating a pile of ashes where it once stood.

He cleaned his sword before sheathing it. He turned from the ashen mess of the creature and jumped up onto the rooftops. The tainted smell was gone and now he breathed deeply enough to enjoy that tantalizing scent that had woken him from his slumber.

"Where are you," he questioned out loud of his prey.

"You seriously don't know the rumors?" the bartender asked the lively red head.

"I just moved to town a few days ago," he replied, chugging what was left of his beer.

The bartender leaned forward, whispering to the young man. "Listen, strange things happen late at night in this town. If you end up on the wrong road or go down any of the alleys, you are as good as dead. People say demons have slowly been surfacing again and are feasting on those that get lost."

Lavi gave him a blank stare. "Demons? Really? You believe in things like that?"

The bartender nodded. "This town has a dark past, mister. You'd be wise to not shrug the rumors off." The semi-bald bartender was beckoned to the other end of the bar and wandered off.

Lavi turned around in his stool and leaned back on the bar. He ran his hand through his red locks and sighed as his fingers gently brushed over his right eye. The rough fabric that covered his wound visible to anyone that looked at him. It was a reminder of what he'd lost and to whom he lost it. He had been hunting them for almost ten years with his grandfather and his search had led him to this city. Though his grandfather was no longer with him, he continued the pursuit for his family's murderers. He knew they were demons or some kind of damned creature but every time he came close to finding them, they would vanish and his search began again. He recorded all the information he possibly could in every city he traveled through, making sure to send details back to his home village where they logged the history for future generations.

"Did you hear about Marge?" a lady in the corner questioned her friend. Lavi's ears perked up to their conversation.

"I did! She's been missing for three days now. Shane's son was watching the store for his father and said he saw her go off on her own one-day and disappear into that alley. He was too scared to go after her but who could blame a small child like him?" the other woman replied.

Lavi noted the disappearance and glanced around the room. People were drinking, eating, talking; everyone was having a wonderful, happy time. He watched their smiles beam from their faces as they talked about this and that and could sense the heartfelt joy in each of them. He had forgotten what that felt like; had forgotten all emotion when his family was taken from him. He neither loved nor hated, feared nor longed for anything in this world. The only thing he sought was the Clan that destroyed his family.

He turned back around and left money on the bar for his drinks and quickly stood, stretching his body before walking toward the exit. As he walked, a very drunk woman slipped on her skirt and fell into a waiter carrying a large tray of food for one of the tables. The waiter was barreling straight toward him and he dodged out of the way to miss him but lost his footing and started falling straight for the wooden door at the entrance. Just as he was about to land face first into the oak door, he closed his one functioning green eye and braced himself. People gasped at the spectacle and several semi-sober patrons rushed to try and help the falling people. The woman was saved and the waiter didn't drop that many dishes but no one could reach Lavi in time. He waited for the inevitable broken nose he would receive from the blow.

Just as he was about to hit the wood, the door swung open and two strong arms caught the red head before he could land on his face. The room froze and everyone held their breath as a chilling air filled the bar.

Lavi opened his eye and realized he was hanging on to something plush. He felt the soft fabric between his fingers and he looked up to see a rather menacing man holding him.

"Eh, uh, excuse me," he said quickly as he gathered his wits and stood back on his own two feet. "My apologies."

Two sapphire eyes peered up at the slightly taller red head. The dark glare left Lavi feeling as if his soul was being probed. He smiled a boyish smile to get out of the awkward situation and put a hand behind his head in a rather immature gesture.

"Really am sorry about that. You see, the young lady tripped and the waiter was falling and I side stepped and lost my balance but if you hadn't opened the door I'd have one really bloody nose right about now," he rambled.

"Che," the cold figure muttered, still eying the red head. "What's your name?" he questioned.

Lavi stopped laughing and looked at the man suspiciously. "Um," he hesitated. He never gave out his real name for fear of the Clan finding him or another demon group hunting him for bounty but something about the way those sapphire eyes looked at him made him want to answer truthfully. "Lavi. My name's Lavi," he paused as the words sank in. "And you are?"

The sapphire eyes narrowed, wary of the situation. Anyone that knew of his lineage would know his name and he wasn't sure if he was ready for the world to know of his wakening. However, after the previous encounter with the crows, he figured the word was already out.

"Kanda," he announced.

Lavi noted how he heard several gasps in the room and the shuffling of feet behind him. Before he could say anything else, the bartender from earlier was scuttling up beside him, very hesitant to approach.

"K-Kanda-sama," he addressed the sapphire eyed man. "How may we be of service?"

For the first time since he came in, Kanda's gaze moved from the red head. "I'm looking for something," he remarked before turning his gaze back toward Lavi.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, sir?" the bartender asked with fear in his voice.

Lavi wasn't sure why everyone was acting so strange around this Kanda guy but he figured by the title and the way he was being addressed, he was a pretty important person. He kept his eye locked on Kanda's and listened to the conversation.

"No. I've found what I'm looking for," Kanda said with a feral grin. His fangs had retracted but their sharp edges peered out just enough and the bartended quickly retreated. "Come with me," he said, grabbing Lavi's unsuspecting arm and pulling him out of the tavern with ungodly strength.

"He-hey! Let go of me! Who do you think you are!" the red head demanded of his captor.

Kanda spun around and pushed Lavi into the wall of the tavern. "Do NOT push me right now. Come along quietly or you'll be dead before you can attempt the thought of crying out for help," Kanda growled as his nails dug into Lavi's neck just enough to leave a warning.

Lavi glared at him but nodded in acceptance of the threat. He couldn't die yet and he got the sense that this man could follow through with his threat if he didn't comply at the moment.

Kanda kept a grip on Lavi's wrist and dragged him through the streets until they reached a large road. As they walked to the intersection, a car pulled up and stopped in front of them.

"Get in," Kanda demanded and Lavi did as he as told. Kanda closed the door and addressed the driver. "Take us back to the manor as fast as you can."

Lavi sat very still in the car, his legs and arms crossed as he watched his captor. The man didn't dare move or speak and kept his eyes closed. After about ten minutes of silence, Lavi grew a bit impatient.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Kanda replied.

"Uh-huh. And just why was I kidnapped?"

Kanda's eyes shot open, the moonlight reflecting off of his deep blue eyes creating an eerily beautiful glow. "You weren't kidnapped," he bit out with a soft snarl.

"Um, last time I checked taking someone somewhere against their will is considered kidnapping."

"You got in the car all on your own."

"True, but if I hadn't, I believe that sword there at your waist was going to find a new residence in my body and I do love my body so I decided it was wise to get in the car."

Kanda was a bit surprised that the red head had noticed his sword. Not many people knew he kept it on him whenever he was out of his mansion. "You still entered on your own accord."

Lavi sighed. "Whatever," he said as he turned toward his window. His eye widened as he looked up and noticed a large mansion on the hill overlooking the city. "Is that your mansion?" he asked turning to face Kanda.

Kanda nodded.

Lavi watched the road the rest of the way up to the manor and marked every single street and exit in his mind in case he needed a quick escape. He was anxious to know why this mysterious man had forced him to come with him but, given the fact that he gave off a rather odd feeling, Lavi was inclined to follow regardless of the threat. Something about this man intrigued him and he wasn't exactly sure why.

The car pulled up to the main gates. The towering iron bars opened with a loud creak and the car entered into the main drive. Upon reaching the main house, the driver stopped the car and two butlers opened the doors for both Lavi and Kanda. When Lavi stepped out of the car, he glanced up, a bit overwhelmed of the sheer size of the manor. He couldn't exactly pinpoint which era the architecture was from but it seemed to incorporate several different centuries worth of designs. He noted that it was four stories tall and several meters wide and he couldn't begin to guess how long it was and just how much land the estate covered. His attention was brought back to what was going on when he heard the car doors shut and the vehicle drive away. He looked forward and noticed Kanda walking toward the entrance of the house. The dark haired man stopped and glanced behind him slightly, making sure that Lavi caught his attention.

"Follow me," he said. Lavi noticed that his voice had changed slightly and was silkier and he almost purred the words out. His green eye became a bit hazy and he blinked to try and clear away the fog but he couldn't. That's when he noticed the sweet smell of a lotus flower. It was enticing and he kept hearing a deep, silky voice calling him but he couldn't make out the words. His feet moved and he entered into the mansion behind Kanda.

Servants passed by as he walked through the corridor behind the dark haired man but he couldn't make out what they were saying or doing. All he could hear was that voice calling him. Lavi saw paintings and other artwork throughout the halls and felt his body go up over several stairs but he couldn't focus on anything. He would try to turn away but everything would become hazy and he felt like he was falling until he focused back on the voice and the smell of the lotus.

Kanda led Lavi through the mansion, up the stairs and down the main corridor to his chambers. His head maid greeted him at the door and his head butler opened it. Both bowed low and didn't say a word. Once Kanda and Lavi were through the threshold, the butler closed the door and the maid sealed it. She raised her right hand and traced a symbol in the air in front of the door. Her eyes flickered red as she said a small incantation and the symbol glowed white before disappearing. The maid and the butler retreated back to their duties elsewhere in the manner.

Lavi stopped in the middle of the dark bedroom, unable to make out anything other than Kanda's figure and the silhouette of a bed. The faint glow of something in a glass jar caught his attention but he couldn't focus on it enough to make out what it was. The smell of the lotus flower was over-stimulating his senses and he was slowly drowning in its sweet scent.

Kanda took off his coat and placed it on the back of the chair at his desk. He glanced at Lavi and smirked, knowing his spell had taken hold. He unhooked Mugen's belt from his waist and propped the sword up next to the bed in case he needed it quickly. Slowly, he circled around Lavi, checking him over and over to make sure he was unable to break the spell. Satisfied, Kanda went to the bed and sat on the edge. He tugged the hair ribbon from his head and his hair cascaded around his body. He leaned back on his elbows and spread his legs as he looked into Lavi's eye.

The red head watched as the man he just met circled him and stopped just in front of him, a devilish smirk smiling up at him. He couldn't move and he wanted so desperately to reach out and grab hold of the man that had forced him to this manor but something was holding him back. He watched as Kanda moved to the bed; watched as he let his hair down; and watched with a hunger as the man laid back on the bed, tantalizing, seductive in every way possible. He looked almost feminine enough to be a woman but Lavi knew better from the hard chest he could see beneath that crimson shirt and from the small lump forming between the man's legs.

"Come here," the silky voice called out to Lavi. Without hesitating, Lavi moved toward the bed and towered over Kanda. The dark haired man rose up and hooked his arms around Lavi's neck, pulling him down on top of him. Lavi felt his own manhood press against Kanda's and he gasped as two sapphire eyes kept his focus. Lavi began to pant in anticipation. In all his time searching for the Clan, he had never once given in to the desires of flesh even though he had several opportunities. Doing so, his grandfather had said, would give the enemy an opening and you could end up dead. Sure, he had played around, but he never let anything go further than a kiss he was in control of. Right now, he was not in control and couldn't care less.

Heat surged through him as two thin lips pressed against his own. He opened slightly and let a warm tongue enter his mouth to explore. He moaned into the kiss and pressed his body down further on top of Kanda's. The sweet smell enveloped him further and he realized it was coming from the dark haired man. Lavi pulled away to breath and Kanda shifted beneath him, his hands slowly moving down to Lavi's belt buckle. The red head remained still and let him do what he wanted. In just two short seconds, the belt was undone and Kanda was working on undoing Lavi's pants. He tugged at the hem of the red head's green shirt and Lavi obliged him in taking it off. Lavi leaned in for another sweet kiss and his hands started unbuttoning Kanda's crimson shirt. His pale skin could still be seen in the darkened room and Lavi panted as his lips moved from Kanda's to consume a supple nipple. Kanda moaned slightly and continued to push Lavi's pants down. The red head helped him remove them while still nipping and sucking at Kanda's nipples. His tongue roamed over them both and he would gently suck them to get them erect.

Pleased with how well things were going, Kanda decided to change things up a bit. Using his super human strength, he rolled the two bodies and was now sitting on top of Lavi, his knees firmly pressed against Lavi's hips. Lavi watched as Kanda unbuttoned his own pants and slowly pushed them down. With very little movement, Kanda gracefully shed the pants, exposing his nude body to the red head. Lavi swallowed hard. He had never seen anything quite as exotic as what he was seeing in that moment. Kanda's porcelain skin almost glowed in the dark. His sapphire eyes pierced through him and the man's body was so well defined that it took his breath away.

Lavi's hands roamed over the body, memorizing every possible aspect. Kanda leaned forward for another kiss, his hair creating a canopy around them. His exposed erection quivered and Lavi felt it.

Letting his hands roam some more, Lavi's right hand slowly cupped Kanda's throbbing erection and began to stroke it hesitantly. He had only ever done this to himself so he just did what he normally would do during his time in the bathroom. Kanda moaned at the touch and rocked slowly into it. Lavi rolled his own hips up, allowing his own hardened self to push up into Kanda.

Kanda guided Lavi's free hand to his mouth and began to suck on his fingers. When they were wet enough, he gently put them at his entrance. "Put them in," he ordered.

Without any hesitation, Lavi pushed one finger inside. Kanda groaned. After a while, he put another one in and then another, stretching him out as much as possible. Kanda pulled Lavi's hand away and slid his boxers from his waist, finally exposing Lavi's arousal. It was already slick with pre-cum enough that he didn't need to lubricate it. Smirking at how well endowed the red head was, he slowly aligned his entrance with Lavi's shaft and gently sheathed the red head inside him.

Lavi moaned as Kanda pushed down on him, the tightness causing his head to go crazy. His body heated up and he had the urge to thrust as hard as he could but something kept him from doing so. He watched as Kanda slowly moved his hips and each time he lowered himself back down, Lavi felt his cock go deeper into the dark haired man.

Soon enough, Kanda was going at a steady pace and Lavi felt his own hips moving in time with Kanda but he had no control over what he was doing. It was as if someone else was making his body move and he began to fight it. Kanda looked down at the red head, a tinge of pink on his cheeks. He was too into things and his spell was starting to wane, he could see it in Lavi's eye.

The fog was clearing from his sight and Lavi finally snapped out of whatever daze he was in. Every ounce of his body was on fire and he pushed Kanda back onto the bed, taking control of what was happening and pinning the man to the mattress. He stopped thrusting and breathed heavily as he looked down into Kanda's eyes. It was then he noticed the slight hint of red in his sapphire pupils.

"What have you done to me?" he panted.

Kanda glared up at him, refusing to answer.

"I swear that if you don't tell me right now, I'll kill you where you lie."

"Finish this and I'll tell you everything," Kanda all but ordered. His seductive smile caught Lavi's attention and his slender arms pulled the red head to him. "You know you want to," he whispered.

_He's right. Damn he's right. This is too good to stop right now and he's too damn sexy to pass up._

"No more tricks, though," Lavi demanded; Kanda nodded.

"If it's of your own free will, it's even better," he replied.

Lavi leaned forward and kissed him once again, this time more passionate than the last and more forceful. He thrust his hips hard and pushed deep inside Kanda. Each man ached for more and lost track of the time as they fucked. Lavi was getting close to his release and he claimed Kanda's lips once more. Just as he was about to cum, Lavi broke the kiss and moaned loudly, exposing his neck to Kanda's lips. As Kanda came with him, his fangs buried themselves in Lavi's neck. The red head rode out his orgasm, becoming lightheaded. It wasn't until his release finished that he realized just what was happening. His eye widened as he felt the pain and pleasure of having his blood taken from him. It was hot and his body burned.

Kanda fed on Lavi's blood, two small lines of red liquid trailed down the red head's neck. He sucked on Lavi's pulse point, holding the red head tightly but all the while being very gentle with him. He would explain it all just like he promised, but for now, his thirst needed to be quenched. He felt his hunger slowly fade and, when he had had enough to get by for a while, he retracted his fangs and slowly lifted his lips. His warm tongue lapped up the spilled blood and he pulled away from the red head. His eyes were glowing crimson, catching hold of Lavi's lone green eye.

Lavi panted heavily both from his orgasm and the loss of blood. He couldn't get his thoughts straight and he was dizzy. Kanda used one of his sharp nails to make a small cut on his wrist. He held it up to Lavi's mouth. The red head looked at him hesitantly.

"Drink this or you'll die."

Not really wanting to die at the moment, Lavi did as he was told. He pressed his lips over the small cut and drank a little of Kanda's blood. It was sweet like the lotus he had smelled earlier. Kanda pulled his arm back, licking the remaining blood from the wound. Lavi noticed that it was already healing and he felt the wound on his neck start to tingle. His surprised look caught Kanda's attention.

"It's fine; you're just healing," he explained.

Lavi fell forward and rolled off of Kanda, breathing deeply to regain control of his senses. He closed his eye and focused on his breathing for a long while. When he finally felt normal, he opened his eye and noticed Kanda was leaning on his side next to him, peering down at his lips.

"What?" he asked groggily. "If you want a kiss, you don't have to ask," he smirked.

Kanda's brow furrowed and he glared at the red head. His fangs had already retracted but his eyes were still crimson red, a sign Lavi would later learn meant Kanda was in predator mode.

Lavi pulled an arm over his face and sighed deeply. "What the hell is going on?"

"You are my food," Kanda said matter-of-factly.

Lavi uncovered his eye and peered over at Kanda, seeing if what he said was a joke or not. When he saw the lust and hunger in the other man's eyes, he realized that it was indeed true.

"Ok, I deserve a better explanation than that, don't you think?"

"Che," Kanda replied, turning over and pulling the blankets up around him. "Go to sleep. You can learn everything tomorrow."

Lavi blinked and rose up from the bed, leaning on his left arm. He was very confused and really didn't want to end the conversation there, but he got the feeling it was best not to push things further. He smirked and quickly wrapped his arms around Kanda, pulling him close to his body. Kanda struggled and fought with Lavi.

"Damnit let me go!" he ordered.

"Nope. If I'm your food, you're my pillow," the red head retorted playfully as he nuzzled his face into the back of Kanda's neck.

"Che," the dark haired man replied after he stopped struggling. "Only for tonight."


	2. The Rose and the Lotus

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic featuring a Lavi/Kanda pairing. There will be violence, gore, sexual situations, and graphic details throughout the story. Please be aware that you do not have to read this if you do not want to. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of D. Gray-man. However, if I could, all I want is Lavi…and Tyki…yeah.

**Blood Ties:**

**The Rose and the Lotus**

The swishing of a curtain being opened and the beaming sun hitting his face woke Lavi from his slumber. Slightly opening his eye, he noticed a young woman standing near the large glass door that led to what seemed to be a balcony. Not ready to fully wake up, he pulled the covers up over his face and buried himself deeper into the bed. The previous night's activities had left his tired and sore. Not only had he been taken to a strange place—Lavi claimed it to be kidnapping—he had sex with someone he had just met that just happened to be a guy and it just happened to be his first time. And to top everything else, he clearly had been food for a vampire. He mentally sulked and folded his body up into the fetal position to try and calm himself.

He heard the maid's footsteps as she crossed the wooden floor, stopping somewhere off to his left. The creaking of a drawer being opened filled his ears and he heard the slight ruffling of cloth, probably clothes. He squirmed under the covers.

"Excuse me, sir," the maid finally said.

Lavi wasn't sure when she had moved but she was now right next to the bed.

"The Master requires your presence elsewhere. You have fifteen minutes to get ready. The butler will be here shortly to escort you," her words fell on Lavi's half listening ears. She left just as quietly as she had come in and he finally pulled the covers off of his face.

He yawned and stretched his body. Looking around the room, it seemed quite different than it had been the previous night. It was still rather large but the seductive feel to the room was gone and, thinking about it, he attributed _that_ to Kanda with his exotic features and hauntingly graceful movements, not to mention that sweet smell his body emitted.

Taking inventory of the room, he noted that the large king size bed he was currently curled up in stood in the middle of the room. Four columns adorned each corner of the bed and each one was wrapped in a silky blue material that hung down over the poles that connected the columns at the top. The sheets on the bed were crimson in color and the comforter was black. Across the room sat a rather large desk and a bookshelf sat behind it. The balcony was directly across from the bed and large crimson curtains hung from the window. There were two large dressers in the room, one to the right of the bed and one to the left. The entrance was to the right of the bed as well and the bathroom stood just a little ways away from the entrance on the left wall. The dark wood floors gleamed in the morning sun. At the foot of the bed was a glass case that seemed very important—_or else it wouldn't be there_, Lavi thought—but it was empty at the moment. The last thing that caught Lavi's eye was the side table. He had noticed it when he first entered the room but hadn't been able to focus on the object. Now, in the daylight, he examined it closely. A large hourglass trimmed in gold sat on the table. Lavi was quite intrigued to find this one not filled with sand, but a glowing pink lotus flower. His eye roamed over object and realized the flower was somehow floating on air within the hourglass. He wanted to find out more about it but the sound of a grandfather clock echoing in the room caught his attention. He looked toward the sound and noticed it was tucked away in the shadow of the room. Gathering himself, he headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When he emerged from cleaning himself up, a set of clothes was waiting on the newly made bed. He looked around to see if anyone remained in the room and, when he found no one, he scratched his head in bewilderment.

He looked the clothes over. A pair of white pants and a dark blue shirt was folded neatly on the comforter of the now made bed. Next to them was a black bandana with a small white design that looked like an X. On the floor was a pair of black boots that buckled up over his knees. He blushed slightly when he saw the clean pair of boxers, his mind wondering how they knew his size in any of the clothing…especially his underwear. After dressing himself, he took a glance in the mirror that attached to the closest dresser. He nodded in approval especially when he noticed how the pants hugged and accentuated his hips. A slight tap on the door had him turning immediately.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm here to escort you," the butler said as he bowed to Lavi.

"Um, you don't have to do that," Lavi said as he waved at the butler to stop bowing. "I'm not nobility or anything close so please don't treat me as such."

"Whether you are nobility or not, that is not how the Master runs this estate. All guests are treated equally and you, being the Master's personal guest, warrants our utmost attention at all times. Now if you'll please," he motioned for the door.

Lavi shrugged in forfeit of his battle. He didn't want special treatment in any form because it was weird. What he would have liked, however, were answers to why he was kidnapped and brought to this place and to why Kanda did what he did the previous night along with why said kidnapper was no where to be found when Lavi woke up. He resigned his fate—and saved his questions—for the time being and followed the butler out of the room and down a long hallway.

Everything looked very different from the previous night. He was able to clearly see the large oil paintings hanging on the walls of various men and women—_probably the patriarchs and matriarchs of the family considering the exquisite detail_, he thought to himself. Going down the stairs, he was taken in by the sculptures of dragons that adorned the banisters. They gave off an oriental feeling and piqued Lavi's curiosity to touch. As his finger stretched out to touch the closest sculpture, he heard the butler cough. Flinching like a child caught doing something he shouldn't, he looked up to see the butler giving him an inquisitive look.

"Ehehe. No touchy?" he asked.

The butler nodded.

They continued on their way, Lavi's hands fumbling in his pockets as he resisted the urge to touch everything in sight. As he walked around, Lavi noted that the lighting was very different from the other normal atmosphere of the mansion. Several chandeliers hung in the larger parts of the mansion like the staircases and grand halls he passed through, but some of the small hallways and such were lit by candelabras. But they weren't just lit; it seemed they were floating instead of being attached to anything in particular and only lit up when the presence of a person came near. The light emitted was a soft white and blue glow but it illuminated the way more than a regular light bulb ever could.

Turning around another corner, Lavi came upon a large door. The butler held it open and bowed low as he motioned for Lavi to enter. The red head proceeded inside and the door closed behind him.

The room was full of books, and papers littered the floor. A man with purple hair and glasses sat at the desk sipping coffee and reading over a document. He looked up when he realized Lavi was standing there.

"Oh, you must be Lavi," he said while sitting his cup on the desk.

"Yeah, that's what they tell me anyway," he replied half jokingly with a smile.

"Indeed," the man said. He stood from his desk and walked over to Lavi's side, extending his hand. "My name is Komui and I am the Steward of this house. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Lavi shook his hand and nodded in acceptance. "You know, not to be rude or blunt or anything, Komui, but, I would really appreciate it if someone would tell me what the hell is going on. I just got to this city, you see, and was just enjoying myself and having a drink and the next thing I know I'm being kidnapped by some weird guy and brought here against my will where was sucked and fucked and left alone."

If Komui's cup had been in his hand, it would have found a new residence on the floor, broken and spilled. His blood left his body and he went white all over at the crude and vulgar language coming out of the red head.

Taking a moment to gather his composure, he looked Lavi over and smirked, sensing something odd about the red head. "I highly doubt it was against your will," he said knowingly. "Please," he motioned to a small couch in the middle of the room, "have a seat and we'll discuss things."

Lavi obliged and sat down, crossing his arms and legs when he got comfortable.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Komui asked.

"That'd be nice," Lavi replied.

Komui picked up his phone and started talking into it. "Please bring up a meal for our guest and some tea." The call ended just as quickly as it had started.

"Now, what brings you to this city?" Komui questioned.

"Well," Lavi started. There was no way in hell he was about to explain his real reasons for coming so he quickly made up a story to tell the purple haired man. "I'm just travelling around, seeing the world. Happened upon this place and liked the architecture and libraries so I figured it would be a good place to stay for a bit."

"I see, and that's all?" his eyes reflected more than he was letting on but he wasn't about to push Lavi into answering unless he wanted to.

Lavi nodded to the question, knowing the game that was being played as he sensed the underlying tone in Komui's question.

"So, are you going to answer my question about why I was brought here?" Lavi changed the subject.

Komui was about to speak when a knock at the door stopped him. Another maid came in wheeling a cart full of food. She was a lot younger than the one Lavi saw in the bedroom earlier but her hair was pure silver and her eyes were lavender with a sapphire ring around the pupils. She quietly served him and made her exit. Lavi was so intrigued by the woman and the ethereal presence she emitted that he watched her until she had closed the door.

The purple haired man cleared his throat, drawing Lavi's attention back. He began to eat the toast, eggs, and bacon that had been brought to him all the while listening to what Komui was explaining.

"This house has been here for many generations. Each lord of the manor has been given the obligatory responsibility to make sure that the laws are adhered to and that no one steps over their boundaries. If they do, they will be punished in some way or another. Currently our lord is a man by the name of Allen-sama and he is away at the moment with my sister doing business in the next town over."

Lavi swallowed the food in his mouth. "Then who was the guy last night that brought me here? He said his name was Kanda."

Komui nodded. "He is indeed. Kanda Yuu-sama is the head of this manor. He was the first ruling lord of the house."

Lavi stared at Komui for a moment, first taking in what he was saying and secondly wondering how the first lord of the estate could still be alive. Then his neck started to pulse and he held his hand up to the faded puncture marks on his neck. In that moment, he vaguely remembered the feeling of the fangs digging into his neck and how it felt as his blood was sucked from his body.

"He's not human," Lavi replied. "He's a vampire?"

"That's half right," Komui answered. "Kanda-sama is a very special creature. He is both vampire and human. However, his vampire traits are a lot stronger than his human side, which is what allows his body to remain young throughout so many generations. Really, though, the only thing that is human about him is the fact that he has a human heart, human blood and human emotions; though no one ever really knows where he stands on that emotional side of his. Usually we only see the cold, stoic lord and nothing else…well except for the occasional flare up he has when he gets pissy or someone calls him feminine or there was that one time with the braids and then—"

"Um, Komui?" Lavi interjected.

Komui stopped midsentence, his finger on his chin in thought as he rambled on about Kanda's little 'episodes'. "Oh, sorry. Ahem," he coughed. "Almost everything about Kanda is pure vampire. He is a beautiful yet deadly creature that many revere and fear."

"And he brought me here….why?" Lavi went back to his original question.

"About that," Komui started as he took a sip of his coffee. "Kanda-sama woke up yesterday after 500 years of sleeping. He needed a fresh supply of food and found you. However," he trailed off as if he didn't want to finish his sentence.

"However," Lavi goaded him on.

Komui cleared his throat. "From what I know, Kanda-sama has never brought his prey into the mansion nor has he ever allowed it to live. What his intentions are and why you remain alive, I cannot answer that. You would need to ask him directly."

"Ok, where is he?" Lavi asked, his own temper starting to flare since he was still receiving no answers to his questions.

"He is currently going over a few things that have to do with the estate at the moment. He has 500 years worth of history to catch up on and he is quite busy today."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" Lavi's anger pushed through and he glared at the purple haired man out of frustration.

"We can arrange a car for you if you'd like to go sight seeing or you can wander around the estate. But I will warn you, if you try to run, you won't get far," the man's purple eyes glowed slightly in what Lavi took to be a warning. The red head nodded as he finished his tea.

"Then I guess I'll look around here."

"A wise decision," Komui responded as he took a stack of papers in hand.

"Can you tell me one more thing?" Lavi asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is everyone in this mansion a vampire?"

Komui chuckled. "No my dear boy, we are not all vampires. Kanda-sama is the only full blood living here—well, full blood in the sense that his is the purest blood of all the vampires that we have an account of," Komui said without a real explanation. Not that he needed one. Lavi knew full well that there was an extermination of the vampires a long time ago and that's what led to the pacts among the races; but he wasn't about to inquire further or make mention that he knew anything. He remained silent and listened. "Allen-sama was turned many years ago by a rogue vampire and came under the protection of his predecessor, Cross. Cross isn't a vampire himself; he belongs to a clan of magicians that found a way to use their magic to prolong life. He's still alive but never shows his face unless he's summoned."

"So someone that's not a vampire can run a vampire estate?"

"In Cross's case, yes. He is a crucial member to the overseeing of the demon pacts and the Master trusts him ninety-eight percent of the time."

"What about the other two percent?"

"Oh, that? Well, Cross is an alcoholic womanizer and treads a fine line with Kanda-sama most of the time."

"Okay, then what about the servants?"

"Many of the servants come from abandoned homes or homes that were destroyed by other creatures within the demonic realm. The maid earlier, for instance, is the descendant of a dragon family. She is very timid because she lost her family at a very young age. Kanda-sama found her and brought her here."

"So, not everyone's a vampire, but they're all some sort of demon or creature from the otherworld?"

Komui nodded.

"And what exactly are you, then?"

The purple eyed man looked at him, intrigued by his many questions. "What do you think I am?" he questioned, wanting to see if what he knew of the red head would be confirmed or not.

Lavi looked him over, taking note of his features and the aura he gave off. He couldn't really pinpoint exactly what creature he was but something about his presence seemed familiar to Lavi.

"I can't say, actually. I've seen a lot of things in books," he half lied, "but I really can't tell." Though he had read about the creatures of the otherworld and their presence within normal society, he had also encountered and killed a lot of them. During his journey with his grandfather, they had to fight off several creatures and it was hard to tell them apart when they were in their human forms, but their auras usually gave them away to Lavi's unusual ability to see demonic auras. However, Komui was keeping his aura shrouded so Lavi couldn't sense it enough to find out just exactly what he was. He had always relied on that one ability to keep him safe. His grandfather said he was gifted with sight and that the angels had touched him in order to see the demons roaming the earth.

Komui smirked. "Maybe one day I'll tell you, but I have a ton of work to do so if you would so kindly excuse me," he said as he motioned for the door.

Lavi got the hint and excused himself.

The door shut and Komui sighed. "Why did I have to do that?"

"Because you're the Steward and because I'm pissed off at you," Kanda said as he emerged from the shadows.

"You know, this isn't like you at all. Why did you bring him here? He'll only be in danger by being in this manor and you know that."

"His life will be fine, Komui," Kanda replied coldly.

"Wait. Last night he said he was sucked and…well _that_…then you two…you didn't, did you?"

Kanda nodded an affirmation.

Komui fell into his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You know what this means, right?"

Again, another nod.

"But why? Why him of all people?"

Kanda stood staring at the door. He didn't answer at first because he wasn't quite sure himself, but he wasn't about to let Komui know anything about his current emotional state.

"Nevermind," the purple haired man said. "You never tell me anything anyway so why should I expect an answer now."

Kanda turned slightly and glared at him. "I'm going to train for a while. See that no one disturbs me." Kanda walked toward the door and just as he was about to reach it, he disappeared into a black mist.

Komui sighed and went back to his paperwork, wondering what would become of the situation and how the others would react to having a human on the estate. All he could do was wait and see how things played out.

Lavi walked through the garden, the aroma of fresh flowers filling his lungs. He quickly picked out the scent of roses and followed it until he came upon a large rose maze. He noticed the tip of what could be a gazebo barely peeking out of the hedges and he wanted to know if there was one or not. Having nothing else to do, he wandered into the maze. Every now and then he would come to a dead end and have to retrace his steps but he loved puzzles and would go as long as needed until he figured it out. Another ability he had been gifted with, he found early in life, was that he could see something once and know the exact texture, shape, size and—when it came to text—every word contained within; this labyrinth was no different as he memorized each nook and turn he came across.

About twenty minutes later, he found himself lying on the stone bench under the gazebo, shaded from the midday sun. He closed his eye and he was enjoying the soft breeze along with the quiet that the rose garden had to offer him. Slowly, he found himself nodding off to sleep.

Kanda sat within the forest surrounding the back of his estate, using the quiet darkness to meditate. He had discarded his shirt after training and let the sweat that pooled on his skin dry in the quiet breeze while he took up residence on a large rock in the middle of an alter like section of the forest. His hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and his sword, Mugen, sat on the stone beside him. He breathed deeply and let his mind quiet so that all he could hear was the rustling of the trees and the faint sound of the creatures in the forest running around.

He had been meditating for about two hours when a scent on the wind caught his attention. His eyes shot open and the deep sapphire pupils narrowed as he stared off back toward the mansion. His brow furrowed and he tried to ignore the scent. However, as much as he tried, it became stronger and stronger, causing his concentration to waver and a rather unusual heat overcame him.

Taking a deep breath, he focused on the scent and let it fill his body. The steady heat rose within him. He snarled at what he was feeling and let out a rather loud growl that reverberated through the trees. That scent was driving him mad. As much as he wanted to just feed and let things end, he couldn't. There was something about the red head that enticed him so much that he couldn't bring himself to kill him after the feed. Instead, he went and shared his blood with Lavi. His brow furrowed further as he sat and thought about his actions. He knew full well what the consequences of doing something like that would be but he did it anyway without a second thought. And _that_ is what was driving him crazy at the moment.

_Why the hell did I do that? He's nothing special. His blood is the most exotic thing I've ever tasted, yes, but to give him mine? _

"Che," he said aloud to the empty wood. "Baka usagi," he muttered as he gathered his sword and sweaty shirt. As he walked out of the stone alter, he looked back over his shoulder at it and scowled at the area, remembering exactly why it was there and not liking the thought one bit. He scoffed and continued on toward the manor.

He trembled as his grandfather held him close as the fires burned around them. The old man was holding a cloth over Lavi's bleeding right eye and they both looked on as the bodies of his parents were torn to shreds by the demons. Two of them: grins abnormally wide on their faces and grey skin that was just inhuman. They knew them well; they were the Noah Clan, after all, and thought to be extinct according to the records the old man's own clan kept on demons.

A shredded torso fell in front of the two in the corner; then an arm followed by a severed leg. Two disfigured heads dropped in front of them and Lavi screamed in terror at seeing the mangled bodies of his parents before him. Their blood covered what walls weren't burning yet and dripped from the hands of the heartless demons. The two figures approached Lavi and his grandfather.

"Should we play with them or let them go?" one of the demons asked.

"Our orders were just for the parents; these two are to remain alive."

"But that's no fun now is it?" the first demon asked as he knelt in front of the quivering little boy. The old man held him close to his side and glared at the demon.

A soft, cold finger wiped the streaming blood from Lavi's cheek and he shivered. The demon licked the blood and smiled.

"Mmm. Delicious. You are a special boy now, aren't you?" he teased as he reached for the boy once more.

"Joido!" the other demon called out. "Not now. Let's go."

The demon man smirked and stood, returning the old man's glare with a rather seductive smile before glancing back at the small red head. "I'll see you when you're older, boy."

The fire raged and Lavi's grandfather held him in his arms as he tried to find a way out of the burning building. The heat was intense and he watched as a large beam began to fall from the rafters. Just before it hit, a figure came out of nowhere and caught the burning beam. The last thing Lavi remembered seeing was a white shadow enveloped by the raging flames.

The red head shot up from his nightmare, sweating and panting. He was breathing hard and clutched the fabric of his shirt on his chest. He felt nauseous and made it to the edge of the gazebo just in time to throw up his breakfast in the grass. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gasped for air. Breathing deeply, he gathered himself and calmed his body. As he stood and turned around, he yelped in surprise to see Kanda standing in the gazebo behind him wearing nothing but training pants, his hair in a ponytail and his sword in his hand.

"God damnit! Don't scare me like that!" Lavi bit out harshly at being scared by the man's sudden appearance.

Kanda furrowed his brow at the red head's reaction and was quite puzzled as to what was causing him distress but he wasn't about to ask since it wasn't his business in the first place. Lavi was only food to him; he didn't need to hear anything about who he was or what was bothering him.

_But then why the hell am I standing here?_ Kanda asked himself, his eyes narrowing in on Lavi.

"Seriously! Give a guy a heart attack," Lavi said calming himself once more. His lone green eye roamed over Kanda's white skin. It was very alluring and the sweet smell of lotus mixed with the roses in the garden, filling his lungs with the sweetest scent he had ever come across.

He breathed in deeply, the aroma calming him. As he exhaled, he remembered the scent of the lotus and it brought back the previous night's activities.

"Ne, Kanda?" Lavi asked.

Kanda raised an eyebrow at the informal address.

"I was talking with Komui earlier and he told me to talk to you and ask why it was that things ended up the way they did last night."

"Tch. Why should I explain my actions to a lowly human like you?" he said harshly. He turned his back to the red head and walked back toward the mansion, his body disappearing yet again in a black mist.

Lavi exhaled and pouted. He wanted to spend more time with him and get some answers but he realized, in that moment, that getting Kanda to talk was going to take effort. But for someone with Lavi's mind, conceiving plans of manipulation were his forte and he knew just how to get his answers from the elusive vampire.

Dinner was served in a rather small dining area. The butler had explained that he main dining hall was only used whenever numerous guests were asked over. He nodded in understanding and sat at the place prepared for him.

After his afternoon run in with Kanda, he was determined to get answers and scoured the mansion as best he could in search for the mysterious man. However, his search yielded no results and he was left disappointed and dejected because he was sure his plan to get Kanda to talk would work. However, when he came up empty in his search, he cast the plan away and wandered aimlessly for some time until dinner. He roamed through the hallways, looking at nothing in particular and just let his feet lead him around. The maids in the manor tried to stop and ask if he needed help but he shook them off with a kind smile. By the time he heard the dinner announcement he realized he was standing in front of Kanda's bedroom door. Curious as to why, he went inside and found the man sleeping soundly on his bed.

_He was not here when I looked earlier, _Lavi mentally noted.

He walked over as quietly as he could and knelt down beside the bed, using the edge of the mattress to prop his chin up. He watched as Kanda slept, how his chest rose and fell with each breath he took and how a slight tinge of pink filled his cheeks. His face was peaceful and the scowl he had worn earlier in the day had vanished completely. Lavi brushed a stray strand of hair away from Kanda's face, tucking it behind his ear as gently as he could.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked aloud in a whisper. _And why does it seem we're drawn to each other? _His thoughts finished mentally as he tried to reason out what was going on.

He sighed and stood, leaving just as quietly as he had entered. Had he looked back, he would have seen two sapphire pupils staring back at him.

Lavi sat in his chair and waited patiently for his food. He figured he'd be eating by himself and felt extremely down. It had only been a day and he still had so many unanswered questions not to mention he had to get out and search for the Noah that killed his family. He had thought, at one point, that Kanda or Komui would know something about the Noah Clan but he wasn't ready to share what it was exactly he was searching for. On top of that, he needed to visit the inn where he checked in two days ago and get his belongings and pay for the lodging. He made a note to do that tomorrow.

The butler brought in the dinner trays and began to set the table. As he did, Lavi noticed he was setting out two different sets of food. Confused, Lavi wondered with whom he would be eating.

His question was quickly answered as Kanda entered the room and quietly sat at the opposite side of the table. The butler uncovered the dishes to reveal a serving of steak, steamed vegetables, and a baked potato for Lavi. The red head looked over at Kanda's plate and realized there was some sort of noodle sitting in front of him that he hadn't seen before.

"What's that?" the red head asked.

"Soba," Kanda replied as he picked up his chopsticks and began the ceremony of eating.

The meal progressed with little conversation at first and Lavi grew anxious at the quiet surroundings. He began to fidget in his chair with each bite he consumed and he couldn't find it in him to actually enjoy the meal all that much because of the anxiety.

"So, even a vampire can eat normal food like a human?" he asked to try and start some form of conversation.

Kanda took a moment to swallow his food. "I'm not a normal vampire."

"How so?" he asked. Komui had explained Kanda's origins briefly but there was something else to it, Lavi could tell, and he wanted answers.

Two sapphire eyes stared at Lavi from across the table, a tint of red in them. "That doesn't concern you."

Dejected, Lavi quickly tried to think of something else to talk about. "You know, I haven't been in a mansion like this in a really long time. About five years ago, I was traveling with my grandfather and we came across this aristo count somewhere in Germany and he took us in for a few days since we had nowhere else to stay because the city was having a festival of some sort so all the rooms were booked. Turned out that my grandfather knew the guy from years ago and the count was thrilled to be able to play chess with him again. He had a huge library too. I spent the entire time we were there reading through the volumes of books he had stored. I was almost finished with the last section when we had to leave," Lavi rambled on but paused momentarily; his emerald eye glistened slightly in the light.

Kanda noticed the deep, rich color and felt as if the red head was hiding something behind that gaze but he didn't care so he didn't ask; he let Lavi continue his rambling.

"There was an attack by some rogue demons at that village. Wiped everyone out and we were lucky to get away. Somehow we managed to kill a few of them that chased us. The count died, though, helping us get away and his home was burned to the ground."

Kanda sipped his tea. "What demons?" he asked as he set the cup down smoothly on the table.

"Eh?" Lavi asked, turning his face toward the now speaking Kanda. "Oh, um. I don't really remember much about them;" he lied, "A few werewolves, some crows, and something I had never seen before with gold eyes." Lavi withheld the information that he had come across those gold eyes before but the creature that had attacked the village was not one of the ones that killed his family; that he knew for sure.

"I see. Komui!" Kanda called out. The purple haired man appeared in a lavender mist and stood beside Kanda.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I want a full report on all activities in the last two years of rogue demon attacks by tomorrow afternoon as well as any account of demons with gold eyes," Kanda ordered.

Komui's eyes widened slightly and Lavi picked up on the shift in his manner when Kanda mentioned golden eyes. They knew something, and he needed to find out what.

"As you wish," Komui said as he bowed low before disappearing in the same lavender mist.

Lavi watched wide-eyed. He knew the people of this manor were different and he knew that he had to keep his guard up so as to not end up dead. However, he somehow felt like he wouldn't die unless Kanda said otherwise. He swallowed and went back to finishing up his last few bites.

The butler came back in and carried the emptied plates away. Lavi stood to leave as he was tired and needed to find his own room for the evening. Sure, spending the night in Kanda's room was okay last night considering how things went, but to stay there two nights in a row would be…awkward. He took a few steps from his chair but stopped short when he heard a slight growl behind him.

"Where are you going? I'm not done eating," Kanda snarled.

Lavi turned and looked over his shoulder. His emerald eye met two crimson tinted sapphire pupils. "Oh," he said quietly as he turned to face Kanda directly, realizing this could possibly be a chance to utilize one of the plans he had concocted to get answers. "And I suppose you want me to help with this again?"

Kanda nodded and motioned for Lavi to come to him. The red head crossed his arms and shifted his hips, contemplating his course of action. He could willingly obey and comply with the demands of the vampire before him or he could be a little stubborn. His lips curled into a smirk. He took a few steps back toward the table and pulled his chair far enough away from the table that he could sit comfortably and stretch his legs out.

Kanda glared at him. He didn't like it when people defied his orders and Lavi was testing his patience. Clearly the red head didn't understand the position he was in just yet and needed a refresher course in who and what Kanda was. He growled low at the red head's stubbornness to comply.

"Now, now Yuu-chan. If we're going to have this kind of relationship, you need to compromise as well," Lavi said with a triumphant grin. However, just as his words finished, he felt pressure on his lap and something sharp fixated on his neck. He opened his eye and, a bit fearful, saw the feral look on Kanda's face.

His eyes had changed to a deep, glowing crimson, his hair splayed around him as if the wind were holding it up and the killing aura radiating from his body was enough to stop the most courageous man in his tracks. Lavi's emerald eye caught sight of the black blade in Kanda's grip and realized the sword was pushing against his jugular. He swallowed whatever saliva still remained in his mouth.

"Don't call me that," Kanda seethed in a deep, husky purr.

"S-sorry," Lavi half apologized, retaining the information that Kanda's first name was a ticking time bomb if used inappropriately.

"Oh, you will be," Kanda smirked as he slid the blade down Lavi's exposed neck. A thin trail of blood followed the tip. Pulling the blade away, Kanda leaned forward and lapped the blood from Lavi's skin, sucking slightly on the wound.

Lavi whimpered beneath him. Kanda smiled devilishly as he pulled away from his prey's neck. He looked back into Lavi's eye, trying to find something that would justify why he was toying with the red head like this. He frowned when he couldn't read anything and slid a hand into Lavi's hair. Yanking his head back by the red locks, Kanda pressed his lips against the exposed skin where he had feasted the night before. Lavi hissed at the sudden pull on his head and wanted to fight back but somehow he couldn't find any strength.

Kanda's fangs jutted out and he slowly bit into Lavi's neck, being careful not to go in too deep. Lavi flinched slightly as the teeth sank into his skin but then he felt something odd. His body began to heat up and he heard his low moans echo in the room. Somehow, someway, this was turning him on. Kanda's body was so lithe in his lap at the moment and his scent was driving Lavi crazy; he wanted to hold him closer. Giving in, he wrapped his arms around Kanda, pulling him toward his body so that he was as close as possible. As he did, he felt Kanda's fangs push deeper into his neck and a low growl reverberated on his neck.

Lavi felt himself become hard and wondered if Kanda felt the same as he had the previous night. He had never heard of a vampire ever having an intimate relationship with its food before so he was puzzled by Kanda's behavior. However, he really didn't care. Having such an exotic creature crave him alone was enough to send him over the edge.

Shifting carefully in his seat, Lavi pushed his hips up into Kanda, letting the other man feel just how hot he was.

Kanda felt the growing heat under his ass and felt himself starting to get heated. He drank more of Lavi's blood hoping it would calm his urges to mate. The blood was sweeter and hotter now just as it had been the previous night as Lavi rode out his orgasm. Kanda purred slightly at the taste and his instincts pushed him to want more.

He pulled his fangs out and lapped the trickling blood from Lavi's tanned neck. The wound was already healing thanks to the blood Kanda had shared with him not 24 hours ago. He pulled back, still straddling Lavi, his hands resting on the red head's shoulders and both men aching for more. Lavi was breathing heavily as he reeled from the blood loss but also from the passion coursing through his body. He was hot and needed some sort of release. His emerald eye caught Kanda's just as the stoic vampire was licking his lips clean.

It was the first time Lavi had seen his fangs and they mesmerized him. His hand reached up and cupped Kanda's face. He felt the other man stiffen and freeze where he sat. Lavi's thumb caressed Kanda's lips and then glided over the white fangs. A soft smile tugged on his lips as he looked the exotic man over.

"You're beautiful," Lavi said without realizing the thin ice he was walking.

Kanda glared and shoved the hand away before standing. "Gochisousama," he muttered as he left the room and the red head, the door slamming behind him.

Lavi fell back in his chair, his hand rising to his neck where those exquisite fangs had just been feasting. He didn't feel a wound nor did he feel any blood. His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out why he couldn't find any trace of what had just transpired aside from the throbbing between his legs

After a brief moment of thinking, his eye widened and he stood up from his chair, ignoring the tightness in his pants as he ran toward the door to find Kanda.

Kanda sat in his room on the bed, his eyes narrowed in on the hourglass holding the lotus flower. His tongue flicked over his fangs and his face heated up. No one had ever called him beautiful before for being such a monster, at least not to his face; sure he had been called feminine before, but this was different. And he wasn't sure he liked the idea of being called beautiful; that was something you call a woman and he did _not_ like being compared to a woman. He knew he looked like a woman at times and there wasn't anything he could do about that. It was how he was designed and he detested it.

He threw himself back on his bed and turned on his side, closing his eyes to try and calm himself down. Ingesting Lavi's blood did something to him that he couldn't explain. He felt his human heart race and something in his body responded to that taste. His cock became hard and he became aroused. Never in his long life had any creature, be it human or demon, created such chaos in his life. And he had even gone through with having sex with Lavi because of this chaos. A mistake he wouldn't make again.

Thinking back on the past couple of days, he realized that there was something about this red head that he needed to keep an eye on because it could potentially be bad for him. He surmised that, at least for now, he would keep the red head under close watch and only feed when he had to. Thankfully, he had taken enough blood in the past two days to last him for at least a week. Besides, if he fed every day, Lavi would become ill and he couldn't let anything happen to the source of that delicious blood.

His mind grew quieter and he felt himself drifting off to sleep. He figured that after a couple hours of sleep, he could get up and go patrol the city to see if anything suspicious stirred in the shadows of the night.

Kanda barely had time to hear the footsteps as they approached the room. The loud banging of his bedroom door being shoved open and then slammed shut woke his defensive nature. He bared his fangs and his claws since Mugen was too far away to grab onto for protection.

Irritated, he furrowed his brow at the intruder. Lavi stood before him with a very serious look on his face and seemed to be panting slightly.

"What did you do to me?" he questioned. It had been a while since he had been serious enough to don his actual persona, but this called for it and he couldn't hide who he truly was at the moment.

"What are you talking about?" Kanda replied, withdrawing his fangs and his claws.

"This!" Lavi pointed to his neck.

"You mean feeding on you?"

"No asshole! There is no wound or puncture mark. There should be!"

"It's because your body healed."

"Uh-huh. Because I've always had _that_ kind of ability. If I did, then I wouldn't have this now would I?" he said pointing to the eye patch covering his right eye.

Kanda cocked an eyebrow and then turned back over to sleep. "You're fine."

Lavi was livid. He wanted answers and he was getting the run around from Kanda again.

_I am NOT playing this game anymore,_ the red head thought.

He stormed over to the bed, flipped Kanda over and pinned him to the bed. Two crimson eyes on the verge of killing looked up at him.

"Release me," he ordered.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on."

"I don't know what you're talking about but if you do not let me go in the next five seconds you're going to regret it," Kanda growled.

"Fine by me," Lavi answered back just as forceful, his hands tightening around Kanda's wrists just enough for his trimmed nails to dig into the porcelain white skin.

After five seconds had passed and Kanda had yet to do anything, Lavi called his bluff with a smirk. However, that was short lived because in one swift movement, he was now the one being pinned to the bed with an ungodly force holding him down. Kanda snarled on top of him; his face hovering with his fangs bared mere centimeters from Lavi's lips.

The red head realized in that moment what exactly he had done: he had challenged probably one of the strongest and deadliest demons of the otherworld and now he was absolutely going to die. He panicked and did what he did best: he rambled.

"Um, hey you know, I was just joking and all that. If you don't want to talk, you don't have to; I can live with just being food for you; we don't have to talk or do anything special or whatever just—" his words stopped suddenly when Kanda let out a low warning growl.

"Shut up," he whispered, his hot breath passing over Lavi's face.

Lavi yelped as he felt two lips press against his own and, with them, two very sharp fangs that grazed his lips slightly. He froze and let Kanda move on his own since he didn't want those two pointy teeth ripping his lips off—he rather liked his lips and wanted to keep them where they were.

Kanda pulled away slightly agitated. "Open your mouth," he ordered just as he leaned back in for another kiss. Lavi obliged and his lips parted. He felt Kanda's tongue slip in and probe his mouth, the slick muscle teasing Lavi's own until he complied, kissing the dark haired man back. He tasted his own blood from the small wound on his lip but he controlled himself by not getting worked up while having a deadly predator on top of him.

The sharp edges of Kanda's fangs raked across Lavi's inner lips and he whimpered whenever they came close to his skin, afraid that Kanda would hurt him. His body tensed up and he would pull away from kissing him back. Kanda felt the tenseness and understood that the red head was scared but he didn't care. After all, he wasn't about to hurt his precious source of food; he only wanted to tease and play with his pet. He pushed forward, tempting Lavi to open wider and consumed his mouth passionately. His fangs were part of who he was and Lavi needed to realize that. Kanda refused to retract them; he would teach Lavi the pleasure of fear.

After a long while of kissing and going back and forth between passion and trepidation, Kanda finally pulled away. He noticed a slight tinge of red on Lavi's lips. Leaning forward, he slowly licked the small trickle of blood that had escaped through the small puncture wound his fang had made when he first seized Lavi's lips.

Kanda sat up on the bed, his legs still straddling Lavi's hips. Feeling the hardness between his legs press against Lavi's, he used every ounce of what he was to withhold the moan that eagerly wished to escape his mouth. He glared down at the red head whose face was now flushed and a slight, erotic glaze could be seen in his green eye; a feeling of lust and want that Kanda had seen the previous night. He remembered the feeling of having the red head inside him and his stomach tightened at the thought. His brow furrowed at the thought and he pushed the desires away.

"I told you you're fine," Kanda said, his voice low and a bit raspy. "I gave you some of my blood so that you wouldn't die or transform into some ungodly _thing_."

Lavi blinked. Had he heard that right? His mind was fuzzy from the kiss but he was sure he heard Kanda just say he had given him blood. Through what Lavi knew about the demonic creatures, especially vampires, whenever they shared their blood, their prey would turn. However, he hadn't seen any signs of that yet. He shot up in the bed, holding himself up with his arms and catching Kanda off guard. He hissed slightly when he felt the tightness in his pants rub against the constricting fabric. Putting that aside for now, he looked at Kanda. The sapphire eyed man leaned back slightly, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Does that mean I'm going to turn into one of your kind?" Lavi asked the question he feared.

"Che, no," Kanda muttered. "You really are a baka usagi," he said as he climbed off of the red head and back into the covers, hoping sleep would cure the heat coursing through his body.

"Ne, Kanda. What do you mean? I know that if a demon shares its blood with its prey they turn. Am I wrong?"

Kanda's brow furrowed and he turned over to face Lavi, his stoic face clearly showing his irritation.

"Baka! It only works if almost all the blood has been spilled. I didn't take enough of yours to turn you. Giving you my blood only allows you to heal so that you don't die and," he paused. "Tch," he muttered and fell face first into his pillow, turning his back to Lavi.

The red head was confused. What else did Kanda's blood do to him? If it was something that would affect him, he needed to know.

"And what, Kanda?" he prodded, leaning cautiously over the vampire.

Kanda remained silent and still, his brow furrowing closer together as he felt the red head inch closer.

When he didn't get a response, Lavi prodded more. "Kanda," he almost whispered.

Still no response.

Lavi poked at Kanda's ivory cheek slightly, hoping it wouldn't end in his death. His lips hovered just above Kanda's ear and he whispered a bit seductively, "Ne, Yuu-chan."

Kanda shot up in bed and pinned Lavi back once more, shoving the red head up against the headboard, his head hitting with a loud thud as Kanda's strong hand gripped his neck, the poison tips of his nails sticking out slightly, ready for a kill.

"I told you, don't call me that."

Lavi chuckled and smiled. "Maa, maa! You're talking to me again though," he smirked.

"Do you want to die so badly?"

Lavi put a finger to his chin in deep thought. "Not really, no. But I do feel like I should know what the side effects of having your blood in me are. I mean, it's only fair, right? You don't want your food supply to get spoiled now, do you?"

Kanda grit his teeth. The red head had a point. Most of his prey in the past never lived beyond his feasting. Lavi was an exception; Kanda made sure he killed _all_ of his prey after draining their blood so they would be able to rest in peace. There were only two people he had ever turned and they currently served him as his head maid and butler. As far as people he could trust, they were the only two aside from his Steward and the lords put in place to rule while he was sleeping, though, with them, it was hard to trust at all since he didn't know them personally.

The vampire removed his hand from Lavi's throat, careful to retract his poisonous claws so not to scratch the red head by accident. "Aside from being able to heal small wounds, you're bound to me," he halfheartedly growled out.

"I'm sorry. It sounded like you just said I'm bound to you," Lavi spoke out, rubbing his now sore neck.

"That's because I did, baka."

"Ok, then what do you mean by that?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed in on the red head. "You're the genius, you figure it out _Bookman_," Kanda smirked as he spoke that last word.

Lavi's face went blank. _How did he know?_

His green eye caught Kanda's stare and neither moved for what seemed like eternity until Lavi spoke.

"I'm not going to pursue right now how you know about my title, but I do want a clear explanation of how your blood ties me to you; I deserve at least that. If you don't tell me, I'll leave right now and take your 'food' elsewhere."

Kanda growled and turned around, his arms folding over his chest. He hated talking to people and having to explain himself always grated his nerves. However, the red head had valid points and somehow managed to get him to talk regardless of how much he disliked it.

"When I was…born, the elders explained to me that I would be different than the rest of my kind. My blood is unique because it is both that of a vampire and a human," he explained.

"Ok but that doesn't explain—" Lavi's question was cut short by the intense glare Kanda shot his way for his interrupting. The red head pursed his lips together, biting the inside of his lips to remain quiet.

"Demons have two options when preying on humans: kill or turn. If one doesn't kill, most of the human blood has to be drained and then replenished by the blood of the demon taking it. That's how they're turned," he explained.

"But then how—" another glare shut Lavi up again.

"I still have that ability but choose not to put someone through the torment of living a life as a demon; I'd rather kill them and end their suffering. With you," he paused, looking Lavi over. "It's different. Something keeps me from draining you completely and killing you and that same thing compelled me last night to give you part of me."

"So, giving me your blood keeps me alive after you feed and helps me heal? But how am I bound to you? I'm pretty sure that the definition of the word doesn't really explain what you are implying. And, if I'm right—which I usually am—you are implying that by giving me your blood I am somehow linked to you on a different level. And, if my mind serves me right—which it usually does—a turned demon has a loyalty to the demon that did the turning but if what I gather is true, I'm different than them in the sense that I still have freedom. And if you're also saying I'm different, then I clearly mean something to you in a way that is unlike that of a master and servant. So, now, tell me if I'm right or wrong in my summation," Lavi explained using his vast knowledge of what he knew of demonic ways and hoping, just slightly, for a small amount of praise.

Kanda looked away from the red head, tired of talking and really not in the mood to continue this conversation, even if Lavi was half right in his assumptions. Thinking back on his so-called 'birth' made him remember one more thing the elders had told him. He would one day be drawn to a mate that would be his for life and by sharing his blood in an intimate way, he would bind that person to him for all eternity. Kanda had thought it would be a vampire, much like himself. And there had been one woman that was there right before he went to sleep. They shared a promise to wait for each other but when he woke up, he couldn't feel her presence anywhere; all he could sense was this scent that pulled him to Lavi. He couldn't explain it at first, but after thinking on it all day he realized this could possibly be what the elders had mentioned. However, he refused to believe it and would not accept it.

He stood from the bed and grabbed Mugen before heading toward the door, brushing off everything Lavi had just said.

"Wait, Yuu-chan!" Lavi called out.

Kanda stopped moving and his body tensed at hearing his name…again. "Don't call me that," he muttered. "We're done talking," he said as he disappeared into a black mist.

Lavi frowned at being discarded just like that. "But you didn't tell me everything."

Realizing he was going to be alone for a while, Lavi fell back on the bed. He didn't care if it was Kanda's room or not. The demon hadn't answered his questions and left him alone with too many things going through his mind on top of a hard erection from their kiss. "And I didn't get to talk to you about the Bookman thing," he muttered as he splayed out on the bed.

He inhaled deeply and filled his lungs with the scent of the lotus flower. The smell heated his body even more and made him feel like Kanda was actually right beside him. He tried to fight the urge growing in his nether region but being so enveloped in the aroma caused him to lose himself. His hands fumbled at his pants and he exposed his now hard erection to the air. His right hand slowly pushed down over his throbbing member and then back up before continuing on the same path once again. His momentum picked up and he turned on his side, his hips moving in time with each pump his hand made. He moaned out loud and turned his head into the pillows, filling his lungs once more with Kanda's scent. He panted into the sheets as he neared his release. His pulse sped up and his body tightened as his seed spilled onto the bed. The name 'Yuu' quietly escaped his lips as he rode out his orgasm before collapsing onto the bed. Without getting out of bed or taking his clothes off, he pulled the covers up over his still trembling body, settling in for a peaceful sleep.

Kanda stood on the rooftop of the church's steeple. It had always been in the town and was still the tallest structure there despite the advancement of the area over the years. He was happy to see that some of his orders were carried out while he slept. The night air was arid and he couldn't shake the tainted smell of blood that mingled with the breeze. He didn't sense spilled blood but something else, something dark was lurking around his city and causing several of the inhabitants to fall into darkness beyond what he had ever seen in his lifetime. He needed to find the source of this taint and destroy it before things got out of hand.

A loud cry toward the town's border caught his attention. It wasn't human and it didn't sound like any of the demons he knew. With Mugen at his fingertips and a devilish smirk on his face, he leapt from roof to roof toward the shrieking howl.

**AN: **Ok, so I've been finding it rather difficult to write Kanda for this fic. In my others he's been more of a side character and I haven't had to go in depth into him as a protagonist so I'm trying very hard to keep him in character but I apologize if he isn't quite like he should be. I can only do so much ._. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and, as always, I like reviews


	3. The Vampire and the Harpy

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic featuring a Lavi/Kanda pairing. There will be violence, gore, sexual situations, language and graphic details throughout the story. Please be aware that you do not have to read this if you do not want to. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of D. Gray-man. However, if I could, all I want is Lavi…and Tyki…yeah.

**Blood Ties:**

**The Vampire and the Harpy**

"Is that the last of them?" a girl's voice asked, her feet landing gracefully on the ground next to the silver haired boy.

"I think so," he answered, his British accent not as thick as it used to be. "But why are they swarming like this? They've never done that before."

"I don't know but we need to hurry back soon or my brother will start to worry."

He smiled. "Komui will understand if we're a little late because of 'business', Lenalee."

"I suppose so but we should—ALLEN! DUCK!" she exclaimed as she pushed the man down to the ground, both of them barely missing being decapitated by a swinging scythe.

"The bloody hell is that thing?" Allen questioned as he stood up, brushing his already dirtied black cargo pants.

"I don't know but it's quick and it flies. I can match it in the air, but I don't know if I can catch it," Lenalee said as her crimson wings formed behind her back. As a harpy, she had the ability to fly and was a very deadly demon in the air. Whenever a harpy got lost in the kill, it was hard to keep it from killing its allies but Lenalee had worked hard to control that part of her heritage so that she wouldn't kill her friends and family. And if anything threatened that piece of her life, her killing edge rose to an unfathomable degree and all the rage she harbored was released on her enemy. Right now, she felt it stir within her because her dear friend was in danger.

"I might be able to slow it down enough if I focus," Allen said, his grey eyes shimmering in the moonlight. "But I'm not a full blood so I don't know how effective I'll be."

"Would you stop with that full blood nonsense? You are strong, Allen-kun, just believe in your powers," she said with a smile.

The demon swooped back down, trying to kill its prey yet again. The two hit the ground once more before leaping into the air to meet their enemy head on. The ghostly figure hovered high above the city, shrouded by a shield spell that hid its true form. Its boney hands were the only things Allen and Lenalee could see as it held on to the scythe.

"I'll attack it head on. Wait for an opening and then destroy it," Allen commanded.

"Be careful," she responded, her purple eyes glowing brightly in the moonlight as she gathered her inner strength.

Allen lunged forward in the air, using his ability to levitate to his advantage. He knew he couldn't hold it for long so he had to make every strike count until Lenalee could find an opening and strike. The scythe slashed in front of him, cutting a small hole in his shirt.

_Too close, way too close,_ he thought to himself as he spun in the air over the figure, landing just behind it. Muttering a quick holding spell gave him just enough time to grab for the demon's arms, hoping that he could hold it long enough for Lenalee to attack.

Lenalee's eyes flickered with blood lust as she went in for the kill. She flew through the air like a graceful—albeit deadly—butterfly, her body twisting as she raised her leg for the striking blow. Her boots were her main weapon aside from the spells she had learned through the years. Her teacher had helped her learn to manipulate the magic inside her to command the boots at will, creating whatever weapon she would need in order to fight. Having her choice of weapons made it all better, too. She could have gone for the daggers offered her like every other harpy, but the boots called out to her and she knew they would make the perfect weapon. They were made of a lightweight material that allowed for agile movements and looked fashionable as well.

She concentrated all of her power into her feet where she used a spell to create razor sharp edges around the boots that could slice through anything with ease. Her leg came down at where the hazy figure was being held but never made contact. Instead, the sonic boom behind the attack sent Allen reeling in the air and down into the roof of a vacant house. Lenalee watched her friend impale the house and she quickly made her way to him.

However, halfway to where he fell, she stopped and dodged to the side. She felt the air freeze near her and realized in just enough time that the demon was attacking once again. Had it not been for the cold air it emitted just before the attack, she would have been decapitated. The scythe sliced in front of her, barely missing her nose; its only consolation was a small tuft of her hair that fell victim to the sharpened blade. A vile shriek filled the air and she readied herself for battle, her eyes scanning the area for any sign of the creature.

The hazy figure had managed to hide itself completely and she looked hastily around in every direction to try and find it. The only thing she could feel was the coldness as it was about to strike and she barely managed to dodge those attempts at her life. She glanced over at the house that Allen had impaled into and saw no movement from her friend. Her killing aura rose and she treaded the thin line of sanity.

In the moment she glanced toward Allen, the demon took a shot at her. She didn't notice it until the tip of the scythe was mere inches from her face, the blade aiming to cut her in two. She closed her eyes at the impending death, quickly apologizing to everyone for failing them.

"Do you plan to stand there all day?" a low voice called out to her.

She opened her eyes to see a man with long black hair hovering in the air beside her. His black wings mirrored the color of his hair and their brilliant elegance dazzled her beneath the moonlight. She blinked and realized that the wings weren't completely feathered wings; they were shaped like bat wings but still retained the elegance of feathers. She found it odd but elegant.

A clanging of metal rang through her ears and she noticed that the man was holding a black blade and it was currently putting pressure against the scythe to keep it from hitting her.

"You stopped it?" she asked hesitantly, stepping away from the killing edge.

"Che, this low level demon is no match for me," he replied, pushing the creature away with his sword arm. Kanda was quite irritated that he had to kill such a lowly creature but he was content in the fact that others were trying to uphold the law by taking care of any rogue demons such as this one.

Lenalee heard the man mutter some kind of spell and the next thing she knew, the shrouded creature's form became visible in the moonlight. It was a ghoul. Someone had decapitated it just enough to where it didn't die but allowed it to mutate into a 'half'. That's what she and the others called those that were once human but didn't die or turn. The tattered black tunic hid most of the creature's body but Lenalee could still see how the once human being had been shaved of its skin and that, in some places, only bone remained. The ghoul shrieked loudly and she covered her ears since a harpy's sense of hearing was beyond normal for any demon. She looked over to the winged man and noticed red eyes. Her own purple eyes widened just as the man leapt toward the ghoul, a devilish grin on his face.

In two quick slashes, the creature was killed and what remained of its body fell out of the sky, turning to ash as it did and disappearing with the wind. Kanda sheathed his sword and turned toward Lenalee, his killing aura so intense that her wings carried her back slightly in the air, timid and scared of the powerful demon before her. She had never felt a power as strong as she was feeling right now and it overwhelmed her.

Allen shook his head and gathered himself. He cursed himself for not being cautious enough. Being flung into a building and rendered unconscious was _not_ how he wanted to spend his evening. He pushed the rubble around him away and peered up through the hole his body had made in the roof. High in the sky he saw Lenalee, slowly floating backwards and then he saw nothing but black.

His eyes widened as the large, ebony wings flapped in the night sky and the figure loomed toward Lenalee. Acting without thinking things through enough, he gathered his strength and pulled his own power from within. Allen had always been one to act irrational when it came to the welfare of others and he always forgot his place as the lord of the manor. Throwing himself into battle for the sake of others was not something he was supposed to do; however, he didn't care about that because, to him, his friends were more important than his status. Using every ounce of his will to protect, he focused and harnessed it inside. The concentration of energy and power caused two white wings to emerge on his back. He shot into the air, quickly putting himself between Lenalee and the dark figure.

His eyes glowed a soft grey and a tinge of red rimmed his pupils while a hint of gold flickered behind the grey, an unusual sight indeed. Allen held back on baring his fangs because he wanted to save that trump card for later should he need it. Lenalee clung to his back, slightly in awe of his new wings. She glanced at the stark white wings and then back at the black wings, noticing just how alike they were in shape and texture. The only difference she could see was the color: one black as night and one white as snow.

"Wait, he's not—" she was cut off as Allen flapped his wings forcefully; the gust of wind created from his wings almost sent her flying off behind him.

"Stay back," he demanded of the black winged figure.

Kanda showed little emotion save for the crimson eyes glowing in the dark of night. His brow furrowed as per usual and he looked on at the male in front of him. He sized him up and figured he couldn't be more than a teenager in human years but he looked much older than that considering his silver hair. Kanda noticed a red scar on his left eye and a black glove covered his left hand. The thing that impressed Kanda the most, and what caught his attention at first, were the silver white wings sprouting from the kid's back. He had never seen such wings before and they were indeed very impressive for such a scrawny beansprout.

Smirking, Kanda hovered toward the two. "Don't get into more than you can handle, moyashi," he said before disappearing in a black mist.

Allen blinked and Lenalee looked around for a sign of the strange man.

"Who was that?" she asked when she realized they were now alone.

"I don't know but we should go talk to Komui about this. If there is such a demon out there as powerful as he felt, we need to find out about it." He turned to her, a smile on his face. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken up," she replied. "Um, Allen-kun, why didn't you tell me you had wings?"

He blinked and looked at her with a confused expression. "I didn't know I had them until just a moment ago."

"Oh, then how?"

Allen shook his head. "I saw that guy coming at you and something inside of me snapped and they appeared. I'm not sure what it was that triggered it; it just happened."

"Really? Maybe we should have my brother look at them. Do you think you can land okay and get them to disappear?"

Allen shivered at the thought of having a physical examination ministered by Komui. The last time he was in need of such services, he was mortified beyond any human or demon's comprehension. The Steward was just too heartless when it came to research on newly acquired information in terms of magic and demonic evolution.

Keeping his thoughts to himself, he answered Lenalee's second question. "Maybe; I'll have to try first, though."

The two landed in the middle of a small plaza. A water fountain stood in the middle of the area decorated in flowers for the upcoming flower festival the town held every year. The sculpted water nymphs on the fountain wore headdresses of wildflowers and ribbon that the town's children had made for them and water poured out of their hands into the basin at the bottom. Lenalee sat on the stone and closed her eyes, breathing softly as she willed her wings to reside once again within her skin. She had learned a long time ago how to keep them within her body so that she could at least appear normal to humans; if anything it was the first magic spell that she had been taught when she was brought to the manor and tutored by Lady Kloud. She opened her eyes and smiled up at Allen, encouraging him to try and do the same.

Allen closed his eyes and concentrated on doing the same. He breathed deeply and thought of the wings disappearing and they slowly faded away in a gold light. He exhaled and fell to the ground, his ass hitting the ground with a thud. He looked over his clothing and realized his jacket was nothing more than scraps of cloth so he pulled what was left off and put it across his legs. His white undershirt was still pretty much in tact save for the back where his wings had sprouted. Two large vertical slits revealed his pale skin but no scars could be shown where the wings had come from. He sighed and leaned back as he looked up at his friend.

"That was rather interesting, wasn't it?" he asked.

Lenalee nodded, her thoughts still on the black figure that had saved her.

"I wonder where Tim ran off to. He's always hiding when we get into fights; you would think that Master would have implanted something in him that would make him help us fight but all he's good for is gathering information and hovering," Allen sighed again. Lenalee giggled at the thought of the golden golem that Allen's previous guardian had left with him.

As if summoned by name, the golden orb darted out from a nearby alleyway and ran into Allen's side. He scooped the golem up and shook his finger at him. "Don't be wandering off without telling me, Tim," he scolded.

The dejected golem seemed to tear up at the harsh tone in his master's voice and Allen couldn't stand the puppy dog like attitude his golem exuded. He tried to be firm but when given that face, he caved every time. Holding Tim to his cheek, he nuzzled him lovingly and apologized. Lenalee rolled her eyes and smiled.

"We could call a car to come get us so we don't have to walk," she said, standing and stretching her sore body.

"That sounds like a great idea," he replied as he pulled a cell phone from his pocket and handed it to her. She gave him a curious look. "If Komui answers, you can sway him better than I can and we can get home a lot sooner," he smiled all too knowingly, his head cocked to the side in a friendly manner.

She sighed, realizing her friend was right and took the phone. After dialing the number, she waited to be connected and cringed at the shrieking voice at the other end when it finally went through.

"Hello brother."

Kanda sat in the forest meditating in his usual spot. The quiet night was peaceful and he had time to think about what was going on. Not only had he spent the entire night out hunting rogues, he had run into two demons that were actually helping. However, the one with the white wings bothered him the most. He couldn't sense anything about the kid and that grated his nerves. And those wings…something was different about him and Kanda didn't like it at all.

He brushed the thoughts aside and settled in for his normal meditation, clearing his mind and focusing on only the sounds of the night.

Lavi shot up in bed when he felt the mansion shake. He figured it was an earthquake but it was over too quickly for it to be such a thing as a natural disaster. Climbing from bed, he cautiously left the bedroom and wandered through the halls. He brushed at his disheveled hair with his fingertips, trying to tame the mess but gave up shortly after starting, realizing that the only thing that could fix his hair would be a bath. He made a note to take one in that lavish bathroom in Kanda's room when he got back.

He headed down the main staircase and ran into the butler who was busy carrying an empty tray away from Komui's room.

"What's with that shaking?" he asked the butler.

"The Steward is throwing a tantrum," the butler explained without any emotion as he pointed over to Komui's office. "I'd stay away for a bit if I were you." The butler excused himself and disappeared out of sight.

Now that Lavi thought about it, he hadn't seen any servants since he woke up and was wondering why they were not around considering the fact that most of them were night dwelling demons, or at least he assumed they were. A loud crash caught his attention and he turned toward the point of origin. He had been warned to stay away, but he had never been one to listen to caution. His curiosity got him into more trouble than a normal person could usually handle and his grandfather always said he was an idiot and would end up dead because of that curiosity. He chuckled to himself. _If only gramps were alive to see where I've landed myself this time._ Composing himself, he crept over to the entrance to Komui's office.

Sliding the door open just enough to peek in, he saw a woman with dark green hair trying to hold a very angry Komui back from attacking a poor defenseless kid. Throwing all reason aside and not thinking twice about the fact he was surrounded by demons, he burst into the room and helped the girl hold Komui back just as he was slipping through her hands. Considering the fact that he could fight and kill demons, he never second-guessed his strength or his ability to hold one at bay if need be, which is why he didn't hesitate to intervene and help.

Without wavering, and with the help of the added strength from the red head, the girl quickly used her magic to change her boots into two heavy, metal shoes. With a swift kick to the stomach, she sent Komui reeling into a bookshelf, knocking him out for the remainder of the night.

Thankfully Lavi had let go just in time to see the kick coming and saved himself from the same fate. The girl sighed and turned to him.

"Thank you. My brother is a bit…protective of me," she said apologetically.

"A bit?" the kid with silver hair asked, rubbing the side of his head where a small red mark appeared.

Lavi surveyed the room and realized that a few additions had been made to the piles of paper that had littered the floor upon his first visit there. Broken dishes and cushions lined the floor beside the male with silver hair and a slight British accent.

"Um, is that a chair?" Lavi asked, pointing toward the heap of wood now dismantled in front of the silver haired kid.

The kid nodded and smiled. "I couldn't help but react and protect myself," he explained. Lavi didn't really want to know how a thick chair made of oak could end up in tatters on the floor if one were just protecting oneself. It made him seriously rethink what he had just jumped into.

"Then may I ask why I helped knock the Steward of this place out cold? I'd like to know what I'll be dying for and all," Lavi asked, his hand behind his head in a rather confused manner.

"Oh, sorry about that," the girl said. "You won't be dying. My brother has it coming every time he overreacts and he should really know better," she scowled in Komui's direction but the unconscious Steward couldn't see her disgruntlement in the least.

"Wait…your brother? You said that twice now, so does that make you a demon as well?"

Lenalee and Allen looked at Lavi, eyes wide that a human would know their secret and, to top it all off, they just realized Lavi _was_ a human. Normally they would sense the scent of a human right away but something had kept his particular aura hidden until he actually started talking with them. Both of them knew it had to be a spell of some kind, but a very powerful one if it masked a human's scent to a demon.

Lenalee backed away slightly and Allen approached the red head.

"Do you mind if I ask who you are?" Allen inquired.

"Me? I'm just your friendly neighborhood red head kept here as a pet it seems for some cold hearted vampire," he explained with a goofy smile, not being serious at all.

Allen glanced at Lenalee. She looked just as confused as Allen was feeling but neither showed it.

"Your name?"

"Oh, I'm Lavi," the red head replied with a wide grin, sticking his hand out as an offering.

Allen hesitantly shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you Lavi. But I'm curious, why was I not informed of having a new pet?"

Lavi blinked his lone emerald eye at the silver haired youth. "Eh, what do you mean?"

"My name is Allen Walker and I am the Lord of this manner. I was not aware of having a pet," he explained. "Let alone one such as yourself," his eyes glanced over the red head and he wondered why someone would put a spell on him if he were sent there as a gift to appease the vampire lord. It was probably a trap and Allen resumed his cautious behavior by weaving a barrier spell around the room and Lenalee. Luckily, Lavi couldn't hear the undertone of the spell being sung as Allen breathed, but Lenalee and any other demon in the house would be able to hear it and would know the master of the manor was warning them of possible danger. When the spell finished, he made sure to give the red head his full attention so he could figure out just why he was standing in his manor.

Lavi vaguely heard something in the air but every time he tried to pinpoint what it was or where it was coming from, it would vanish. Mentally sighing, he thought back to what he had learned from Komui and the name Allen rang a bell. "Oh you were the one out on business with Komui's sister," he turned to Lenalee. "And this must be his pretty sister. I see it now; it's in your eyes," he smiled happily, reaching his hand out to her. She hesitated but offered her hand in reply. He took hold of it gently and kissed the top, his lips gently touching her soft skin.

"My name's Lenalee," she introduced herself with a slight bow.

"Nice to meet ya Miss Lena," he replied with a gentlemanly smile.

Lavi turned his attention back toward Allen, still acting as friendly as ever. "This makes much more sense now. See, I'm not so much your pet; in fact, I'm not really a pet at all—though I do kind of feel like it. I guess you could say I'm more like a living meal for Yuu-chan. He brought me here last night and said I could do whatever I wanted but somehow I feel that if I did I'd end up at the end of that sword of his again. I swear he needs to chill out or get laid more often. Purrs like a kitten after having a full course meal though, if you get my drift," Lavi rambled and the last bit of his sentence turned to a mumbled mess covered by a smirk and a slight blush of triumph at remembering his first time with the exotically lewd dark haired man.

Allen stood wide-eyed at Lavi, wondering what he was babbling about. "Wait a minute," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You said Yuu? As in Kanda?"

Lavi nodded. "Yeah, he told me not to call him by his first name but I'm doing it anyway because his reaction is just too cute," Lavi said all too happily.

Allen swallowed whatever liquid was left in his mouth and glanced over at where Lenalee stood. "Lenalee, I think we need to get changed and await his arrival back home. He'll want to meet at least meet me since I've been in charge for the past three hundred years and you too since you're from the Steward's line," Allen stated as he turned toward the door. Lenalee moved quickly to catch up to him and was out of the door first. Allen paused and turned to Lavi. "I'm sorry Lavi, but if Kanda has woken up, we need to prepare for his return. I hope we have the chance to talk later though; sorry for any misunderstanding," he said with a smile while he excused himself.

Lavi scratched his head as he stared at the closed door. Komui's body twitched and caught his attention. The red head looked over and sighed. "Guess I should go wander around until he gets back too since I'm too awake to sleep anymore." He exited the room, leaving the unconscious Steward to deal with himself.

Kanda walked calmly back to his mansion. He could feel that dawn was only a few hours away and found himself a bit tired from the activities that had transpired during the night. Hunting always invigorated him, testing his limits and pushing him to the killing side but it also tired him and, though he could go for days on the blood he had taken from Lavi, he found himself craving more from the red head, including a physical connection. He scowled at the thought.

_Me, the most powerful vampire ever created, wanting a human. That's absurd._ He thought to himself and argued with the thought while he walked.

The manor, he realized, was lit up on several floors and he could hear the servants scuttling about even before he reached the main walkway. He stopped midway, sniffing the air. He snarled as he breathed in the smell of two unfamiliar demons in his home and he could sense a protection spell woven all through the manor. All the tension he just released while meditating came back full force as his body readied for a confrontation. His mind raced with ways to combat whatever was in his manor but he stopped short on his plans when an image of Lavi popped up in his mind. He caught himself, wide eyed and staring blankly at the old mansion.

_What. The. Hell._

A loud crash and scream called his attention forward and he quickly disappeared in a black mist. Soon, his body materialized in the grand hallway, keeping his presence hidden from the unknown demon he sensed in the area. He found his head maid on the ground picking up shards of a broken pitcher and a silver haired boy knelt beside her apologizing and trying to help. His eyes narrowed and he unsheathed Mugen in mere seconds. The tip pointed into the silver haired boy's chin and he froze, putting his hands up in the air in surrender. Using the blade, Kanda pushed up, drawing the youth to his feet.

Kanda glowered and growled when the boy looked up at him. "You. What are you doing in my mansion, you filthy moyashi?"

Allen turned to face the owner of the rather sharp sword at his neck, scowling at the disrespectful nickname. He lowered his hands and became a bit defensive towards Kanda, knocking the blade away with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry; you're mansion? I think there is some misunderstanding because, you see, this is _my_ mansion," he explained, not flinching in the slightest. As he spoke, the protection spell he put on the manor earlier went into effect and began to hone in and constrict around the man with the blade. "And the name's Allen," he replied back.

"If I say you're a moyashi, then you're a moyashi," Kanda said sternly. His eyes flashed when he felt the spell trying to confine him. He smirked. "You really want to play with me with such a pathetic little spell?" He snarled as he spoke. His sapphire eyes widened slightly as he mentally broke the spell. Allen felt the surge of power break his spell; he flinched slightly and knew, then, he was up against a much more powerful demon than he had anticipated since he knew his spells were hard to break. His predecessor had seen to his teaching and made sure that Allen knew all there was to know about magic and then some, making Allen a very dangerous mage on top of being a deadly vampire.

"My duty is to protect this mansion and the people within it at any cost; I will not let some disrespectful demon wander the halls uninvited nor will I allow _it_ to threaten the safety of those that reside here," Allen said in a steadfast manner.

Kanda sneered at the reply, rolling his eyes and sheathing Mugen because he did not have time to deal with a stupid, petty moyashi. He pushed Allen aside and knelt beside his maid, using his own two hands to help her pick up the shattered pitcher.

"You said this was your mansion? Are you the new lord sent here to replace me?" Allen inquired, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on a nearby table decorated with a vase of flowers and small, red silk tapestries.

The maid dropped everything she had just gathered, causing a bigger mess, her hands stopping as soon as she felt the cold aura from her master seep into the air. "Go to bed, Isabella," Kanda ordered. She nodded, leaving the broken dish where it was and allowing the two lordly vampires alone time. After she was out of sight, Kanda turned his attention back to Allen, placing the shards he had in his hand on a table opposite where Allen stood.

"You honestly don't know who I am, do you?" his eyes flashed red when he turned back to address Allen.

"Let's see," Allen said, putting a finger to his chin while Tim sat idly on his head. "You can fly, your eyes are red, you brandish a sword and you can kill demons. You're either a high level demon yourself, probably a member of crow, or you're—" he fought to get his last words out but found himself unable to since Kanda had somehow managed to wrap his hand around Allen's neck. Allen didn't even see the movement it was so quick and he, himself, had very keen senses. He gasped for air and fought to get the hand off of his neck.

"You dare compare _me_ to one of those filthy crow demons? If you weren't a vampire, I would kill you where you stand," he growled, throwing Allen back.

He stumbled a few steps backward and rubbed his neck. "How did you know I'm a vampire?"

Kanda smirked. "You smell."

Allen turned his head and began to smell himself as if he did have some kind of odor being released from his body. "No I don't," he replied, his face wrinkling at the nose.

"You smell like a vampire."

"And how would you know?" Allen was unaware of the challenge he had just thrown.

A dark, silky laugh echoed in the corridor. Kanda slowly walked over to Allen once more, using a spell to show him the truth hidden behind the façade he kept up in order to keep his true identity and power hidden. Allen trembled slightly as he neared but he stood his ground. He could see the shadow of darkness surrounding Kanda, could feel the frigid coldness that enveloped his being. Never before had Allen felt that kind of power radiating from one particular demon. He saw the shadow of what Kanda was in the depths of the spell and a chill ran down his spine as he felt the ice-cold killing aura that pulsed through all of Kanda's being. Kanda loomed over him, his eyes were glowing red and his fangs pushed out just enough to warn off anyone that dared to challenge him.

"You were waiting for your master. Well," he paused, "here I am," he smirked as his index finger ran over Allen's cheek, careful not to puncture him and fill him with poison. Allen couldn't move and he dared not to.

Just as he whispered the words into Allen's ear, Lavi rounded a corner, stuffing his face full of cookies and carrying the rest in a bag. Somehow he had managed to talk the chef into making a full sheet of the dessert and allowed him to leave with the rest in hand. He smiled, swallowed and then yelled out to Kanda, unaware of what he had just walked into.

"Yuu-chan! Want a cookie?" Lavi's inability to read a situation grated Kanda's nerves further. He turned his attention on the red head. With lightning speed, Kanda had him pushed back against the wall he had just passed. Lavi landed against it with an '_oomph'_ but managed to keep hold on the open bag of cookies. He looked into Kanda's eyes and realized the predator was out and that he should be careful of what he said and how he said it.

"What did you just say?" Kanda snarled.

"I had the chef make cookies, want one?" he held the bag up as far as he could as he spoke; his wide smile affectionate and playful.

"I fucking hate sweets," Kanda said just before his fangs broke Lavi's skin. The red head tensed as the sharp teeth punctured his neck but, seeing as this was the third time, he had somewhat gotten used to it and the shock left him a lot faster this time. He wrapped his free arm around Kanda, pulling him close to make it easier for both of them.

Allen watched on in amazement and confusion. He had just angered the deadliest vampire he had ever heard about and insulted his master all in one go. Now he was watching a feeding and didn't know what to do. The smell of blood caused something in him to stir and he tried to fight it off. Lavi was off limits; he knew that by the way Kanda was feeding. Vampires had a strict code and if a human was marked as prey by a fellow vampire, no others could touch it without permission. However, Lavi's blood smelled rather delicious and he wanted very much to taste it; he unconsciously licked his lips. Slowly moving toward the feeding, Allen's fangs slid out and the tips peeked through his pursed lips.

Kanda sensed the movement and snarled as he fed. He turned Lavi, pushing his own back against the wall so that he could see Allen. He felt the urge to feed coming from the younger vampire and was not about to let a stupid moyashi anywhere near his food.

The silver haired vampire stopped in his tracks when his eyes met Kanda's. Those crimson red orbs issued death if he took another step. Freezing in place, he stepped back and bowed low before leaving the corridor, disappearing in a white mist of his own.

Kanda finished feeding and licked the remaining blood away. Lavi swooned from the blood loss but Kanda caught him, using his strong arms to hold him up.

"I would greatly appreciate a warning one of these days, Yuu-chan," he smiled at the black haired vampire just before passing out in his arms. Kanda furrowed his brow and held onto Lavi's body tightly. Using his magic, he surrounded them both in a black mist and teleported them to his bedroom, taking measures to not jostle the sleeping red head around as he laid him on the bed.

Lavi was still in his clothes and Kanda wondered if changing him would be a wise decision. And, as volatile as he was at the moment, he didn't want to do anything that would agitate himself further; after all, tending to and caring for another being was definitely at the top of his 'this will piss me off' list.

After contemplating his options, he decided the best course of action would be to just go to bed and forego pajamas. He took the bag of cookies from Lavi's hand and—wondering just how he managed to keep them from spilling out—placed it on the table next to the bed before settling in next to the red head. He pulled the covers up and was just about to fall asleep when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. Then he remembered what Lavi had said about compromising and how he was a pillow since Lavi was his food. He frowned at the thought but figured he could deal with it if it was just acting as a pillow for now.

Allen breathed deeply as he sat on his bed. Never in a million years would he have known that the dark figure he had stood up to earlier that evening—twice, actually—was the sleeping lord he had been told about. He sighed and plopped down on the bed.

His memory was quite clear about the sleeping lord thanks to Cross's lectures and Komui's innate ability to tell you things you don't want to know when you don't want to know them.

He yawned. He remembered his first tour of the manor and the room he had been shown as the chamber of the high lord. That room was protected under a spell so that none could enter in. It was to guard the lord at all cost because he was 'special'. Allen rolled his eyes. _Nothing special about a bloody arse like him_, he scowled.

Although, Allen had to admit, the lord was deathly beautiful, a bit androgynous and could almost pass as a female if the circumstances allowed. But no matter how Allen looked at it and despite the alluring beauty of the lord, Allen surmised that the lord had a sour temper, was an ass, and needed to work on his ability to communicate with people, among other things.

Sighing, his thoughts turned to his own behavior. "So much for first impressions," he muttered aloud to the golden golem lazing on his stomach. "Gah! I even approached his pet!" Allen frowned, turning in his bed. He felt dawn approaching and yawned once more. "Nothing to do about it now. Tim, make sure the windows are locked and the spells are in place," he lazily muttered to his golem.

Tim did as he was told, zooming around the room to make sure things were as they should be. By the time he rejoined his master on the bed, Allen was fast asleep.

A dim light shone through the small crack in the curtains, falling just over the bed where Lavi happened to be sleeping. Not wanting to wake just yet, he reached for the covers and pulled them over his head as he groaned. Something beneath him shifted and he opened his eye under the sheet, meeting two slightly glowing sapphire eyes.

"If you're awake, get off of me," Kanda demanded.

Lavi's brain finally began to work and he realized he had Kanda wrapped up in his arms. With one swift movement, Lavi let go and pulled away from the other man. Kanda rose from bed and stretched his slender torso. Lavi watched on, entranced by just how beautiful Kanda really was.

"Ne, Yuu-chan. Why are you able to be awake during the day if you're a vampire?" the red head asked nonchalantly.

Kanda flinched and grit his teeth. "Don't call me that," he seethed, sitting on the side of the bed with his back turned toward Lavi. He paused a moment longer. "I told you, I'm different." At his last words, he stood and gracefully walked toward the bathroom, intent on taking a nice, long, hot bath.

Lavi sprawled out on the bed, his feet sticking out slightly from under the sheets. Closing his eye, he listened as the water turned on in the bathroom. He could hear Kanda fumbling around in the shower and he chuckled when he heard a vivid array of curses reverberate in the room after what appeared to be a bottle fell with a loud thud against the tiled shower.

Opening his eye back up, Lavi shot up in bed; a rather mischievous grin lined his face as he glanced lasciviously at the bathroom door. Throwing the linens off of his body, he skipped merrily toward Kanda's location.

**AN:** Another chapter finished. Not sure when the next one will be up. Hope you liked it and please review~ I'd like to see the opinions of the readers so that I can possibly incorporate their ideas into the story somehow


	4. Reading in the Rafters

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic featuring a Lavi/Kanda pairing. There will be violence, gore, sexual situations, language and graphic details throughout the story. Please be aware that you do not have to read this if you do not want to. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of D. Gray-man.

**Blood Ties:**

**Reading in the Rafters**

Lavi groaned as he lay sprawled out on the couch in the large library, one hand behind his head as a pillow, the other holding an ice pack on his jaw. He hadn't expected Kanda to react the way he did; if anything, he thought the vampire would be happy that he was so willing to be a sacrificial offering. But Lavi was sadly mistaken. When he stepped into the bathroom, he nonchalantly brushed his teeth and splashed his face with water, making sure to run his wet fingers through his red locks to tame them a bit. Kanda didn't seem too bothered with the red head being in the bathroom, though Lavi did feel a tense aura coming from the shower. He wandered around the bathroom doing this and that all while stripping without letting the man in the shower know what he was up to. When Lavi finally slipped into the shower with Kanda, however, he realized he had made a very, very grave mistake.

Kanda turned around and his dark eyes reflected no emotion whatsoever. Lavi thought he would have been happy, after all, seeing as how he was making himself vulnerable to the vampire for both feeding and other things should Kanda want that as well. Lavi had thought long and hard about the night they shared together and his curiosity had led him to the conclusion that he needed to experience those things once more to be absolutely sure of his assumptions. Kanda, on the other hand, apparently had a different idea. Without any warning or time to react, Kanda threw a punch, knocking Lavi out of the shower and onto the tiled bathroom floor. The dark haired man stood over Lavi, an evil aura seething from his being. He clenched his fists and stormed passed the red head. Within the mere seconds that everything happened, Kanda was gone and Lavi couldn't sense him anywhere in the other room.

The red head frowned and rubbed his jaw. _Did I misread something? No, not likely; but why that reaction?_ He wanted answers for his thoughts, but the sharp pain in his face told him that he would have to wait for those answers. He gathered himself up and proceeded to change and get to an ice pack before the swelling could start.

As his mind wandered over the events, he felt a small surge of power enter the library. It wasn't something he was familiar with but he had come across that same aura once before. It wasn't until he felt it leaning over him that he opened his eye to meet the intruder.

Allen stood over Lavi, his smile beaming on his face. His head was tilted slightly as if pondering the situation. "Good morning," he said casually.

Lavi rolled his eye at the all too happy lord. "I'm really not in the mood to get acquainted right now," he replied, turning over on the couch and hiding his face from Allen.

The silver haired vampire sat on the edge of the couch. "You know, you're pretty lucky you only have a swollen jaw right now. I've heard stories that when Kanda gets pissed, no one lives to tell about it."

"Then how come there are stories?" Lavi asked, pointing out the obvious flaw in Allen's assumptions.

"Eh?" the Brit asked. "Well, servants and what not. They talk all the time so you overhear a lot; especially when you're a demon that has a prolonged life."

"Mhm," Lavi mumbled, not really wanting to talk at the moment.

A momentary pause lingered between the two. The silence of the library grew louder and louder to where the only thing either of them could hear was the faint ticking of a clock somewhere off in the distance.

Allen shifted and hugged a knee up to his chin. "So, what's it like being a pet?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Lavi rolled over and looked up at the silver haired vampire that was comfortably sitting near his head. He took the ice pack off of his chin and felt the small bump where it had swollen. It still hurt but thankfully there wasn't any blood and none of his teeth had broken. He thought for a moment longer before answering the question.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm really a pet; I mean if I were, I don't think I'd be able to roam around like I do and Yuu-chan doesn't strike me as someone that gets along well with pets," he answered.

"Then why do you stay?"

Lavi scratched his head. "That's the funny thing. I don't really know but I have this feeling that if I don't, I'll miss something important."

Allen nodded. "You must feel lucky, then."

"Hm?"

"You can have your blood drained and yet still remain alive in all meaning of the word. Some of us have never been that fortunate," he replied, rubbing his neck where he had been brutally bitten centuries ago.

Lavi sat up on the couch and turned to face Allen, crossing his legs Indian style as he did. "You were turned, weren't you? Which means you were human once?"

Allen nodded. "I was an orphan. The guy that picked me up and saved me from starvation was a traveling performer in some circus group. He gave me a chance to live and he showed me what it was like to have a family, even if it was just him. I thought of the other troupe members as family but they failed in comparison to how Mana treated me. He was a kind and gentle man," Allen explained as a soft smile curved on his lips. Lavi could sense the love hidden behind the words and he frowned slightly. His family had been brutally killed when he was a child and he hardly had any happy memories remaining anymore. Everything he did remember consisted of the time spent with his cold and stern grandfather as they chased around history and looked for the ones responsible for his family's demise.

"So what happened to this Mana guy?" Lavi asked, shaking the bad memories from his mind.

The smile on Allen's face faded and was replaced by a somewhat cold and sinister look.

"He was murdered. Killed for some unknown reason by demons I've yet to find," he answered.

"Is that when you were turned?"

Allen shook his head. "No," he replied and stood. He spun around in a circle on one foot, his hands stretched out to the side. In a matter of seconds, his melancholy attitude faded and was replaced by a happy go lucky persona. Lavi watched him, trying to figure out just what it was that Allen was hiding and why he would be so open and then shut himself off in a split second. The way the Brit acted caused Lavi to think he might have split personalities, but that was hardly the case. He assumed it was a safety mechanism that Allen had built up to keep people out and keep his secrets safe. That was something Lavi knew about all too well: creating masks and personas to keep your secrets safe.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he kept spinning around like some circus performer on a large ball.

"Eh? Oh, um, a bit, actually."

"Good. Jerry fixed an elaborate meal for breakfast; he always does that when I'm back in the manor so you'll get to enjoy some of the finest cooking in the world today," he said too happily.

"Wait, you eat human food too?"

Allen's silver laugh echoed in the library. "Of course! Who doesn't eat?"

Lavi scratched his head. "I only thought it was Yuu-chan that ate human food. Do all vampires eat like that then?"

"Nope; just those of us that are different," Allen replied.

"Ok, that's the second time I've been told that exact phrase when I asked that question. Can you please explain that to me?"

Allen stopped spinning and put his finger to his chin, crossed his right ankle over his left and stood contemplatively. "I can't answer for Kanda, because I don't know anything about him personally. But for me, my Master once told me it was because of the circumstances in which I was turned that allows me to still have a human appetite. I feed like any normal vampire and the blood I receive is very addictive, but there is a part of me that still hungers for human food and I have to indulge it as much as I do the thirst for blood."

"Well then. Seems there's more to this side of the story than any of our records held," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Allen asked.

"Oh nothing," he quickly covered. "So where's this giant feast you were talking about?" he changed the subject back to food and forced his boyish grin upon his face to conceal the Bookman within.

Komui sipped his coffee and read over a document. His purple eyes paused and he looked toward his office door. Gently, he sat the papers down on the top of his desk and folded his hands over them. He watched the door and waited until it flew open with a force that normally would have ripped it off its hinges if he hadn't gone to the trouble of getting a mage weave a spell over the things in his office after the incident with Allen and Lenalee the other day.

Kanda stood in front of him, his dark aura smothering anything that moved within the room. Komui waved his hand and the door shut—a little piece of added magic the mage had given him.

"Please do come in, my lord," he humbly greeted the vampire.

It was taking an exorbitant amount of restraint on Kanda's part to keep his power in check so that the entire manor didn't receive the brunt of his fury. Komui could sense this and he carefully calculated how to deal with his master.

"How may I be of service?"

"Get him out of here," he seethed through clenched teeth.

"And which 'he' are we referring to?" Komui asked to clarify. However, the sharp pain he felt as Kanda's demonic aura pushed down on his own reminded him not to be such a smartass at a time like this.

"That fucking baka usagi cannot stay here anymore; get him out now," Kanda ordered as he slammed his hands down on Komui's desk. The wood creaked slightly at the impact and Komui halfheartedly glanced down at his favorite piece of furniture.

"Well, I can see what I can do; but," he trailed off, wondering if asking his next question would end his life.

Kanda's eyes flashed crimson for a brief moment, something Komui understood to mean that if he didn't finish his thought, there would be more to contemplate than just his own life.

"Will that not affect your feeding?"

"Che; I can feed on anything as long as it's alive," Kanda bit back. "He's not that special," he lied. Kanda knew just how much he needed Lavi, though he wasn't sure why he needed him. He justified it by concluding that it was Lavi's blood that made him want to keep him around but the presence of the red head infuriated him. He didn't know how to cope with such emotion so he figured sending the red head away he would be able to think more clearly on the matter and come to a logical conclusion.

Komui, on the other hand, already knew what the red head meant to his master but it was not his place to say anything so he kept his mouth shut on such matters. Considering he was the Steward and knew almost everything that surrounded Kanda's history, he was very intuitive of what was going on. Kanda was pushing things away before they could have any dire consequences on his focus and self-imposed mission.

"He's an eyesore and a hindrance and he fucking pisses me off. Just get him away from the manor as quickly as possible," he ordered one final time before disappearing in a black mist.

Komui sighed and reached for his coffee mug. He frowned when he noticed it was empty. Sitting back in his chair, he thought of how he was going to take care of this task he had been bestowed with. It was clear that something had happened to push Kanda this far but to know exactly what it was, he would need to pry and one does not pry into his master's matters unless said matters would create some sort of vulnerability or cause harm to said master or others.

_I could and I have every right to know what is going on. All it takes is invoking my right as Steward and I would get the answers I need. _He shook his head. _Can't do that right now_.

The only option he was left with, was finding a suitable house to place Lavi in so that he could continue with his own life but still be around should the need arise. Komui was very reluctant to let Lavi leave the city, not only because the red head needed to be there for Kanda but also because there was something off about his aura that Komui couldn't really detect. There was something else surrounding Lavi that Komui could not read. He thought at first it could be his status within the Bookman Clan but when he had met with a representative, he tried to find the same aura but couldn't. That made him think that there was something else Lavi was hiding or not yet aware of lurking within his body.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Reever?" he called out.

A blond haired man walked through a door carved into one of the bookshelves. It led to a hidden room that only a few people knew about since it was used for very official, very secretive business. The room had several protection spells cast upon it as well as other barriers set up by several different demons and mages that would make sure that anything talked about in that room was not shared once the threshold was crossed.

"What is it?" the blond asked.

"We need to find a suitable place for Lavi to stay for a bit. Please make sure these items are taken to the pub downtown that he was staying in. I want to make sure he is well equipped to handle things outside of this manor," Komui informed his assistant as he scribbled the address of the pub down on a piece of paper. He handed it and the list of items to Reever and the man looked at it.

"Sir, I don't think this is a wise decision."

"Neither do I but it is by Kanda-sama's order and we do not go against his orders now do we?"

Reever nodded, still a bit apprehensive. "I'll get on this then," he replied, walking out of the office.

Komui went back to reading the document on his desk and skimmed back over the line he had been stuck on when Kanda first came into the office.

"_**We have received three eyewitness reports of demons harboring gray skin and amber gold eyes in three different locations around the world. Full reports have yet to be made because contact was lost. Teams are assembling to look into the matter further.**_

_**Bak**_

_**Second Division Head Officer"**_

Allen sighed as he sat back in his chair and rubbed his full belly. Lavi sat wide-eyed and shocked at just how much he had witnessed a single person ingest in one sitting.

"That was delicious as always," the Brit exclaimed with a content smile.

"How the hell did you manage to eat all of that?" Lavi asked as he surveyed the dozens of empty dishes lining the table. He stopped roaming when his eye caught sight of a small golden orb-like thing inhaling what was left of a piece of chocolate pie.

"I have a big appetite; can't be helped."

"Uh-huh," Lavi replied as he watched the golden thing burp and then fly over to Allen's head where it perched itself in contented bliss.

_Like owner like pet I suppose,_ he thought as he watched the two.__He pushed his own empty bowl to the side, letting the soup settle nicely in his stomach. He looked over at the clock on the wall and realized it was nearing 10:30 am. Realizing this, he looked at Allen, then at the window and then back to Allen.

"So you're a vampire but can be out in the daytime as well?"

"Kind of," Allen replied as he sat up in his chair. "I can't be in direct sunlight but I can be up and about," he said cheerfully. "Ne, would you like to go on a tour of the mansion?"

"I've already kind of walked around the place over the past couple of days; not sure what else there is to see."

Lavi noticed a slight flicker in Allen's eyes as the Brit leaned forward and drew his attention.

"Have you been to the locked room?" he whispered.

"Um, no?" Lavi responded. "What locked room?"

Allen smiled mischievously. "The one that lies in the South wing and has no door. It's rumored to be a place that only Kanda can enter but I found a way in."

"Is that wise? I mean, tempting fate like that and all."

Allen laughed. "It's all in good fun. Not like I'm going to do anything once I'm in there."

Lavi contemplated the idea. Normally, he wouldn't think twice about the acquisition of knowledge, but something about going along with this idea kept him from obliging the Brit. Knowing what he did about Kanda, he knew that the guy liked his privacy and if he went to lengths to make a room where none can enter, there was bound to be something inside that he didn't want anyone to know about.

Thinking it over, he reached a conclusion. "I'm not really feeling up to it," he answered as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Bah, you're no fun," Allen sulked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lavi felt a bit bad for dashing his hopes, so he thought of something they could do instead. "Sorry pal, I just don't want to end up on the receiving end of Yuu-chan's fist again any time soon," he smiled boyishly as he pointed to his cheek.

"Whatever," Allen said as he stood abruptly. His chair fell to the ground with a thud and Lavi looked at him curiously.

"Ne Allen, what's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost or something," Lavi commented at how much whiter than usual the vampire looked.

"Do you hear it?"

Lavi strained his ears. "Hear what?"

Allen listened carefully and heard the sweet tune echo in his ears. He tried to pinpoint where it was but every time he tried, it would fade away and leave him wondering where it had gone.

"Excuse me, Lavi; I need to go," he said, disappearing in a white mist before Lavi could object.

Lavi leaned forward on the table with his elbow propping his head up. He twirled his spoon around on his empty bowl. "So many interesting things here; I must be the luckiest guy in the Clan." As soon as he thought about the Bookman Clan, a scowl formed on his face. Not long after his grandfather died, he had resigned his position as successor because the only thing he wanted to do was find the ones responsible for his family's murder; doing the Clan's bidding would keep him from that in more than just one way. However, he still had all of his training and all of the needed abilities to be a Bookman. And it frustrated him. His grandfather had told him long ago that once one no longer is affiliated with the Clan, their power to be the next Bookman was stripped from them. This puzzled Lavi greatly: how could he still have all of his abilities even though he resigned his post? He sure as hell wasn't going to go back and ask them, but he wanted an answer.

The spoon dropped with a loud clank in the porcelain bowl as he thought back to Kanda. The vampire had made an allusion to knowing he was Bookman but had yet to explain how he knew it. As much as he wanted answers, he knew he wouldn't be able to get them because, for one thing, Kanda was not anywhere within the mansion and, for another thing, the vampire was not very talkative in the first place. He sighed at his predicament.

Standing, Lavi stretched his body and left, leaving the dirty dishes to the staff. He wandered aimlessly around the manor in search of nothing in particular. To him, just the idea of being in this manor was enough since there was so much hidden history behind everything down to the most minuscule detail, be it a picture, a sculpture or even a servant.

Times like these always piqued his interest and most of the time he blamed his abilities from the Bookman Clan for his inquisitiveness on all things peculiar. However, he always had a liking for finding the truth hidden behind the obvious so it wasn't so much of a stretch for him to wander about and see what he could find just by looking at things.

As he examined a particular painting of some far off land, he was unaware of the small figure on the ground scrubbing away at the floor. His legs bent and he fell over, tumbling down a few stairs and landing harshly on his back with the servant on his chest.

"Ow!" he rubbed his back and looked down at the figure on top of him.

The woman pushed herself back against one of the larger columns on the stair railing and looked at him curiously. Her lavender and sapphire eyes shimmered at him as if they were pools of water. She looked scared and timid, unable to move from her current position.

Lavi wrapped his hands around her arms to help her get up but she froze at his touch. He felt a sense of protection radiate from her body and he released his grip.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I only wanted to help you up," he explained, hoping she would understand he meant no harm. He picked himself up and dusted off his clothes.

Using the column to steady herself, she began to stand up. However, it was short lived as she tumbled back to the ground, hissing in pain. Her hand quickly wrapped around her ankle.

Lavi bent back down and covered her hand with his. "It's ok, I'm just checking to see if it's broken," he reassured her since she seemed so frightened.

She timidly removed her hand and let him examine her ankle. His fingers were warm and soothing to her skin and she found herself lowering her guard slightly.

"Well, it's not broken, but it looks as if you've sprained it pretty good. I'm really sorry," he apologized, knowing that it was his fault for not paying attention. "Here, let me help you." He offered her a hand and she tensed back up, her body wrapping around the railing once more. She shook her head and curled her body inward.

Lavi sighed. "Ok, I get it; you don't want me to touch you and I really do understand that, but if you don't get ice on that right away it's going to cause you more pain later on. If you can bare with it long enough, I can take you to that head maid so she can take care of you."

Looking up at him, she got the sense that he was really only trying to help her and she didn't sense any evil intentions coming from him. And, she supposed, if he were the one the master had brought into the manor then he couldn't be all that bad. Slowly, she reached out her hand to him.

He smiled softly and scooped her up into his arms. Her body was light, almost like the air and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She could feel his body heat as she pressed her own body against his strong chest. Trying to keep herself calm, she nestled her face into the crevice of his neck. His scent was pleasing and soothing, just like his touch. A small smile appeared on her face as he began to walk back up the stairs.

"By the way, I'm Lavi," he said all too happily.

She pulled herself closer to him, raising her head just enough to whisper in his ear. "Raeliarn."

"Rae-chan. I like it!" he smiled when he said it and she looked up at his beaming face. She blushed slightly. "Now, we need to find that maid. Any idea where she is?"

Raeliarn shook her head, her face still a bit warm. It had been a while since she had trusted anyone to know her name. But what was more shocking was the fact that this red headed man had called her something different. She was familiar with the human idea of giving different names to people they were fond of because it somehow created a stronger bond between them. However, she was not a friend; she was a servant and should not be given any special treatment. But here he was, calling her 'Rae-chan' and carrying her to the head maid. She didn't know how to respond so she only curled up in his arms.

"Lavi-kun!" a cheerful voice called out. Lenalee managed to somehow find the red head in the library. He had gone to great lengths to find a place of solitude where he could read alone without anyone bothering him, but the harpy was just too perceptive.

"Hey Lenalee," he waved while hiding the book he was currently reading under the pile of books he had acquired.

She sat down beside him and let her feet dangle over the edge of the rafter. "You know, normal people tend to read at a desk in the library."

"I'm not normal people," he retorted with a smile. His little hide out was situated up in the rafters of the library. He had seen from the floor that there was some sort of nook in one of the corners of the ceiling and his curiosity kept him climbing until he reached the place. It wasn't that large of a space but it gave him enough room to stretch out and keep a small horde of books with him along with a lamp to read with should he be up there when the sun no longer shone through the windows.

"So what are you reading today?" she asked.

"Nothing much; just some history about this place. Komui said I could read whatever I wanted and actually suggested this book," he held up the book he was not reading to validate his lie.

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up when she saw the book and she quickly relieved Lavi's grasp of the book. "I haven't read this in years! I always thought it was a fairy tale though," she said as she thumbed through the pages.

"Not really. It's an account of the life of one of the ancient lords. But I guess it would seem like a fairy tale if one didn't know its true meaning," he jested.

"Are you saying I'm stupid or something?" her eyes narrowed in on him.

He waved his hands in front of his chest while shaking his head. "Not in the least. I'm just saying that if someone wanted to keep secrets hidden about something, it's best to do it in plain sight."

She looked back at the old book. The gold binding had faded quite a bit since she was younger but the memories of her brother reading from the book were fresh in her mind. "Nii-san probably read it to me to make sure I knew the history without knowing it was history then, huh?"

Lavi nodded his head. Though she couldn't see it, she knew he was in agreement. She sighed and handed the book back to Lavi.

"You know, I heard that Kanda wasn't very happy earlier. Well, I guess I felt it more than heard it since his power is so strong and all. Whenever he has a mood swing it seems that everyone in the manor can feel it."

Lavi tucked the book back away as she spoke, not really wanting to talk about Kanda at the moment.

"Do you know why he would be so upset?" she asked.

"Not a clue. He doesn't really talk to me about anything. I'm just food, remember?"

Lenalee didn't respond. She hated that such a happy human had reduced himself to thinking he was only food for a vampire. She was trying so hard to be friends with him and make him feel welcomed in the manor but if he kept thinking that way, then she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to be friends.

"Oh, have you talked with Allen-kun lately?" she changed the subject.

"We chatted for a bit," Lavi answered. "He's quite a complex person, isn't he?"

Lenalee nodded. "Yeah. Allen's…circumstances are very different than most demons. None of us really know that much about him or of his past. We only know what Cross-sama shared with us when he brought Allen here and what Allen has shared with us. But he's very elusive to any questions regarding his past and plays them off with that poker face."

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement. "By the way, has he ever talked to you about a guy named Mana?"

"Yes. Allen told me that he was adopted by that man and they lived quite a happy life despite the fact they were just poor performers in some circus."

"Did he mention anything else?"

She shook her head. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing much. He just mentioned a few things about that Mana guy to me is all."

"I see," she said, her eyes studying the red head.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she smiled and stood. "Komui's out of coffee; I'm going to go make him some more before things get bad. When he's out of coffee, strange things happen to the people in the manor," she said with an all too knowing smile. Using her wings, she flew elegantly down to the first floor of the library. She turned her head up to the ceiling, smiled and waved before disappearing out of the front doors.

Lavi smiled and waved back and watched as she left. However, that smile quickly faded as he went back to the book he was really reading. It was a book of alchemy that he had somehow managed to find in Komui's office. He had never seen such intricate writing before and knew that the alchemic formulas were much more advanced than anything he had seen before. A few of the pages had notes scribbled on them and he was currently in the process of transcribing them. So far, he had only managed half a paragraph on the first page he had come to because the language was one of the ancient languages he wasn't that familiar with but it was a language he knew the basic grammatical structure of. Slowly, he was putting the puzzle together since he had to do extra work to remember the vocabulary and, when he couldn't remember a word, he had to follow root words back to a specific origin and then retrace that back to something familiar to the word until he got the right word needed for the context of the transcription.

Two hours passed and the sun was setting. Lavi's stomach growled and he figured it was best to stop for the day seeing as how he was starting to get a headache. He put the book back into its little hiding place under his massive stack of other books and stretched. He looked down over the edge of his little nook and saw that no one was in the library. With a grin, he pulled something out of his pocket that looked like a normal pen and aimed at the floor.

"Extend," he said aloud. The object grew in size and then extended all the way down to the ground. Making sure it was secure, he hoisted himself up on the pole and slid down the black handle until his feet touched the floor. "Retract," he ordered and the handle shrunk back to its original size. He quickly put it back in his pocket before anyone could come in and catch him. He began to whistle and walked about of the library toward the dinner hall.

"I still don't see how he can put away such a large amount of food," Lavi said as he watched Allen inhale dish after dish.

Lenalee laughed. "He's always had a huge appetite. My brother ran tests on him to see if anything was abnormal but nothing showed up. He attributes it to the fact that Allen's not a normal vampire," she explained before taking another bite of her steak.

"I'm still surprised to see demons eating human food. I thought they only preyed on the blood and flesh of humans."

"We're not all savages, Lavi. We can eat anything and it will fill us to a point. However, the fact remains that we are demons and we can only get the nutrients we need from feeding on humans," Komui explained as he walked up just in time to hear the statement.

Allen smiled and waved to Komui with his mouth full of food. Lavi and Lenalee turned around to face the purple haired man. The first thing Lavi noticed was the blond standing next to Komui.

"Good evening, nii-san," Lenalee said jubilantly. He smiled back at her like a doting father and patted her head.

"Are you enjoying dinner?" he asked more at Lavi than anyone else.

The red head nodded. "It was very delicious," he stated.

"Good; then that will make this a lot easier for me," Komui announced.

Allen stopped eating and swallowed. He noticed the serious look on Komui's face just as Lenalee did.

"What's going on?" she asked, her happy expression fading completely.

Lavi could tell something was up not just by the way everyone was acting but by the overall feel of the room. He kept his eye focused on Komui and the blond guy, though, hoping that he could be able to read one of them.

"Reever, if you would," Komui ordered.

Reever stepped forward and bowed slightly at Lavi. "I'm very sorry for this, but I need you to come with me immediately." His hand was around Lavi's arm before anyone could react, hoisting him to his feet and dragging him across the floor all while Lavi struggled for his freedom.

Allen slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "Komui; explain. NOW," he ordered. Reever stopped pulling Lavi and waited for his orders.

"I'm afraid I can't; I'm sure you understand why," he said without an explanation. Though, he really didn't need to explain. Any time that Komui acted on his own without an explanation everyone in the manor knew it was because Kanda had ordered it in some way, shape or form.

"Where are you taking him?" Allen asked, his voice low and his eyes dancing the line of feral predator and somber lord.

"We have been asked to escort him off of the premises and help him set up residence in a new place."

"He's being thrown out? Why?" Allen continued asking.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to discuss this matter with you any further, Allen-sama," Komui answered, bowing toward the vampire. "If you wish to know, please take it up with the person who ordered this. Come, Reever."

Reever pulled Lavi forward.

"Now wait a damn minute!" the red head protested, trying to pry the fingers wrapped around his arm away but with no luck whatsoever. Whoever this Reever guy was, he had a strength that was not to be taken lightly; that or he wielded some kind of magic that made it seem that he was strong. Either way, Lavi wasn't about to go so willingly.

"Just stop!" he continued to struggle. "I'm not going anywhere without a proper explanation! Who the hell do you think you are, huh? You people bring me here against my will and then throw me out like a piece of garbage? I don't think so!" he exclaimed as he used his inner strength to finally break the hold on his arm. Using a quick sidestep, he wrapped his arm around Reever's waist, picked him up, and, as he pivoted on his foot, sent the blond headed man flying across the room. Komui turned around, eyes wide and mouth opened wider as he stared.

Lenalee ran to Reever's side to make sure he wasn't hurt that bad. She helped him sit up and cast a healing spell on the small wound he had received when his elbow made contact with the wall.

Allen watched, cautious to say or do anything.

"Lavi?" Allen finally muttered cautiously. He was unaware that the red head housed such strength and he wasn't too sure how he should approach someone that could take a demon head on by breaking its hold and sending it flying across the room. He didn't doubt his abilities, he was just being cautious so that those within the room wouldn't be harmed should the red head get defensive again.

"You people haven't got a clue who the fuck you're messing with," he seethed. "Now, where the hell is Kanda?"

As soon as his question was asked, the looming dark mist enshrouded the room and a hand stretched out from inside it, grabbing hold of Lavi's neck. The pressure was so great that the red head fell to his knees just as the vampire materialized in front of him.

"I beg to differ," his silky deep voice purred. "I've known who you are since the moment I met you, Bookman. Don't you dare try to challenge me in my own home. You are nothing more to me than food and your life hangs in my hands. If you want to live to find the demons you are looking for, I suggest you leave here without any more outbursts like that, got it?" His grip tightened and his fangs were bared as he threatened the red head.

Lavi struggled to free himself from the grip on his neck so that he could breath. Just as he was about to pass out, though, the hand released and he fell forward, gasping for breath. _Did I hear that right? He knows I'm hunting demons?_ He coughed.

"Komui, take this piece of garbage away from here now before I change my mind and kill him," Kanda ordered.

Komui nodded and walked to Lavi's side, helping him up to his feet. The red head pushed Komui's arms away. "Don't touch me." His emerald eye stared at Kanda. "Don't think you can do whatever you want with me. Sending me away now, you'll never be able to find me, I hope you know that," he explained before turning toward the door and leaving with Komui quickly following behind him.

A sinister smirk tugged at Kanda's lips. "We shall see, Bookman."

AN: Ok, so I'm not a big fan of this chapter's title and I hate doing little filler things like this that only exist for the purpose of moving the plot along. I'm not very happy with how this one turned out…just feel like something was missing while I was typing it up. Oh well~

Next chapter will be a lot more smexier, I promise~


	5. Lavi and Vampires and Noah…OH MY!

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic featuring a Lavi/Kanda pairing. There will be violence, gore, sexual situations, language and graphic details throughout the story. Please be aware that you do not have to read this if you do not want to. You have been warned.

AN: Again, I'm writing this fic without a beta so I do apologize wholeheartedly for any mistakes found within. Also, there is a moment of Lavi x Tyki in this chapter but things will not go any further with them after this aside from light teasing on Tyki's side due to things that connect him to Lavi's past and who they both are.

**REPOST NOTE: **I apologize immensely for the repost. I hadn't realized I uploaded the wrong file when I published this earlier. As pointed out to me, one of my disclaimers and a few of my edits were missing from the file I uploaded. I save all of my work in two different files and I just mixed them up so I am very, very sorry for that and if it offended anyone that the warning about the Lavi x Tyki wasn't there earlier. But as stated on the other document, there is a reason behind it and it is a one time thing only.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of D. Gray-man.

**Blood Ties:**

**Lavi and Vampires and Noah…OH MY!**

Lavi stormed into the inn where he had first met Kanda. He walked up to the bartender—who was also the owner of the place—and slammed his hand down on the counter.

"Where are my things?" he demanded.

The older man looked at him, stunned that he was still alive. "They're in the storage room," he explained. "We weren't sure if you would be coming back and we needed the room so we boxed it all up and took it to storage."

"I am a paying customer damnit! Why the hell would you change the keys and mess with someone's things when they've paid you a months rent in advance? And, to top it all off, you're renting it out to another person? What kind of business is that? Fuck it!" he exclaimed. His anger had continued rising ever since he had been escorted out of the manor and had yet to dissipate when he was dropped off five blocks from the inn. Well, it wasn't so much being dropped off as it was Lavi jumping out of the stopped car and running away. He had to get out, had to get away from everything that reminded him of what had happened. His anger kept rising and being confined to a car was not helping. The only option he could think of was to run; so he did. It might have taken him longer to reach his destination but he knew that he could and he'd be in and out before the 'great lord Kanda' could find him.

He grit his teeth and tried to take a breath. "Bring me my stuff right now and give me a key to the room."

"But we have a reservation for that room in ten minutes," the innkeeper explained.

"I just need a minute to get something you wouldn't have known to look for," he said, trying his best to rein his temper in.

The innkeeper swallowed hard and fumbled around for the room key. His hands were shaking when he gave it to the red head.

"My things had better be out here when I get back," Lavi demanded as he stormed off toward the stairs.

The room looked empty without his things in it. He shut the door and was finally able to breath without fear of slitting someone's throat or beating them senseless. It had been a long time since he had gotten that angry. Before his grandfather died, he was taught not to feel, not to harness human emotions because it would only get in the way of what he was trying to accomplish. Instead, he turned a blind eye to everything and went about his daily life with little or not thought to other people. However, since the old man's death, Lavi had taken those emotions in. He used them to fuel his hatred of those that took everything from him. But the hate and the anger weren't all he accepted. He slowly learned how to love others and share his life with them in daily activities. With time, he knew he could be normal and the thought was very pleasing to him. But, deep down, he knew he could never have a normal life. His gifts and abilities would keep him set apart from regular human beings and he would forever walk the line of the light and the dark in a twisted balance.

Using the breathing techniques his grandfather had taught him when he was learning to shrug off emotions, he grounded himself and sheathed his anger for the time being. After all, he didn't have much time to get what he had come for. He walked over to the desk against the wall and sat down. Opening the middle drawer on the right side of the desk, he carefully took it off its hinges and sat it aside for the time being. He snaked his hand inside the opening and slid his fingers down behind the bottom drawer that had been masterfully welded shut. He brushed against what he was looking for and he smirked at seeing that no one had found his hidden stash. Pulling out the hidden things, he looked them over before spreading them out on the desk. Glancing over them, he managed to account that everything was there from the small black notebook he used for notes to the documents he had acquired through some rather questionable means. He sighed and leaned back in the chair, his thumb running over the binding of the notebook, thankful his belongings had been left untouched.

He put the desk back the way it was and exited the room with his things. Upon arriving back downstairs, the innkeeper and his son had just brought his luggage out to, sitting the contents in front of the bar.

"Did you get everything?" Lavi asked.

"Everything we could find we put in your suitcases," the man explained as he walked over to Lavi, handing him an envelope as soon as he reached him. "This is the money you paid us for the room. Because of our error, we're returning all of it, including the amount for when you were here."

Lavi took the envelope and put it in his back pocket without a word. He reached for his bags but the innkeeper shifted slightly so that his leg blocked Lavi's reach. The red head looked at him quizzically. "Something else?" he asked unamused.

The innkeeper's fingers fidgeted at his side and he averted his eyes from the red head but he seemed as if he wanted to ask him something.

"Well, you see," he started. "People around here know about…_him…_ and well, we are just surprised you came back, is all."

"Don't get the wrong idea, pops. I'm leaving so that you don't have to deal with what's coming," he said as he pushed passed the older man. "You don't need to worry about anything," he reassured the innkeeper.

He felt a little bad for making such a scene about his luggage considering he didn't have much to begin with. However, when he glanced at the pile of luggage, he noticed that there was something there with his duffle bag and backpack that wasn't his. "Oi, this isn't mine," he said while pointing at the small suitcase.

"It isn't? But it's full of your things; that blond headed guy made sure we put it with your things; said that the contents were yours and that you would be needing them soon," the innkeeper explained.

Lavi looked at the suitcase and wondered what was going on. "Which blond guy?" he asked.

"Not sure; said someone named Komui wanted this to be put with your stuff so we did as we were asked. He had a frightful look to him and we didn't want to offend him. Figured if he knew you then it'd be ok to stash it for the time being."

Lavi scratched the back of his head as he thought about things. _Why would Komui go to the trouble of giving me more luggage?_ He shrugged his shoulders as he realized the only way to find out would be to open it; however, he wasn't about to do that with innocent people around. He threw his backpack over his shoulders, hoisted the black duffle bag onto his left shoulder and lifted the handle to the small rolling suitcase. He was grateful it had four little wheels on it since he was already weighted down with his bags.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," he apologized as he left the inn.

**Two weeks later**…

After spending the past two weeks hopping from one hotel to another, Lavi found himself with making the decision of settling down in the town until he found a new lead in his search. He had gone to great lengths to stay hidden from any prying eyes, blending in as best he could. At one point, he went and bought a black hoodie so he could keep his red hair hidden as it stood out in any crowd. All of his leads had turned up empty and he was getting tired from wandering around the city so he came to the best conclusion for the time being and found a small place in the slums of the city to live in for the time being. The place was only about a ten minute walk from the outer city limits and he could easily walk back if he needed any kind of proper food or items for his new place once he found one. And, to his luck, he was able to find just what he was looking for.

When he walked into the empty room, he realized that it wasn't that spacious but it was enough for what he needed. He had somehow managed to find this small hole in the wall apartment complex that would let him stay there indefinitely and wouldn't ask questions or get in his business as long as he could pay a small fee every month. Having the money from both his parents and his grandfather's life insurance plus the money he had acquired from the clan had proven very helpful over the past few years. He figured settling down for a bit wouldn't hurt his wallet too much as long as he was frugal about things. And if he really needed to, he could get a small part time job nearby to pay for any extra expenses he would need.

The apartment didn't have much in the way of furniture aside from a small drawer and what he took to be a closet but was really just a hole in the wall that someone had modified with a broken mop handle so that clothes could be hung up. The bed wasn't that luxurious either. The twin-sized mattress looked worn down but still had the essence of some comfort to it. Thankfully, he had enough money to go out and get new sheets and blankets so that he could stay warm at night. His eyes roamed over the rest of the room, taking in the inventory. There was a very small shower and sink but the toilet sat just outside the tiny bathroom. He considered it an eyesore with it being out in the open like that but he really didn't care at the moment; it wasn't like anyone was going to be coming into the place or anything. Sighing, he started his unpacking.

About forty minutes later he was done and decided it would be a good time to go find some dinner and some linens for his bed. He didn't have time yet to find a good place to hide his personal effects, so he stuffed them into his coat pockets. He would have to figure that out later when he had time to sit down and figure everything out.

The night air had a nasty cold bite to it and he shivered as his hands dove into his coat pockets. His orange scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and he walked with no apparent destination. In the two weeks since he left Kanda's manor, he hadn't seen any sign of him or any of the other inhabitants. He scowled and swore under his breath as he kicked a can into an empty alleyway.

_I need to get over this._ His thoughts were quickly turning back to the vampire and he was trying desperately not to get angry again. It had taken him a long time to sheath his anger and, every time he thought he was over it, images and thoughts of the creature known as Kanda Yuu would take over his mind and he would find himself consciously thinking about him. He wondered what he was doing, where he was, if he was missing him or missing the blood he was so eager to get his fangs on. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized he actually still cared for the vampire even though he was only with him for a few days but those days, to Lavi, felt like weeks.

And to top everything off, he wasn't really mad at Kanda anymore. He was mad at himself for having feelings for someone like Kanda. He was rude, ill tempered, not very pleasing to be around, selfish, an asshole, and he only looked at things from the perspective of 'duty' and 'honor'. It grated Lavi's nerves that even though he knew this about the vampire, he still could not get over him. He mentally berated himself as he continued walking.

In the midst of his mental rebuke, his feet carried him forward and he rounded a corner without looking. Suddenly, he found his nose—and, subsequently, his face—buried in the back of a rather expensive suit. He stepped back and apologized to the man he had run into while he rubbed his sore nose.

The man turned around a bit surprised to see someone apologizing so passionately.

"No need for apologies," he brushed it off, using his slender white gloved hand to pull Lavi's head up. "I shouldn't have stopped at the corner." His brown eyes met Lavi's single emerald eye and he casually brushed his hand off of Lavi's chin. Lavi shuddered at the touch.

The man was elegantly dressed considering the part of the neighborhood he was in. He held a top hat under his left arm and his blue—almost black—wavy hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. He had a mole under his left eye and his voice was unlike anything Lavi had ever heard before.

"Um," Lavi began to apologize again but was cut off when the man spoke once more.

"Are you from around here? I'm afraid my colleagues and I are a bit lost and we are deathly late for a meeting," he explained as he pointed over his shoulder at the limousine in the middle of the street. Lavi noticed two heads—one with black hair, one with blond—peeking through the moon roof and a little girl with spiky black hair had her head hanging out of the back window, staring at them while licking a lollipop.

Lavi shook his head. "I'm just a humble traveler; seeing the city in all it's fabulous glory," he sarcastically joked, his emerald eye shining quite brilliantly in the streetlight.

"Your eye is exquisite," the dark haired man said, his hand reaching out to cup Lavi's face once more. He brought the red head closer and peered into his emerald eye. "Such a marvelous shade of green; like an emerald kept behind glass so as to keep it from losing its luster."

Lavi blushed slightly at his words. His body couldn't move but he wasn't sure if he really even wanted to move or not. He swallowed hard and realized his heart was beating rather faster than normal. "Th-thanks, I think," he finally verbalized.

The man's finger glided over Lavi's lips. "Tell me, red. What is your name?" his deep voice echoed in Lavi's ear and he felt his lips move on their own. "Hmm. Such a lovely name," he purred.

He released Lavi from his grasp and gently kissed the back of his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Lavi. I would hope that we can cross paths again sometime soon," he bowed his head slightly. "Have a pleasant evening," he said as he disappeared back into the limousine. The car drove away and Lavi was left standing with his mouth open wide, unable to say a word.

"What the hell is this?" Kanda fumed as he slammed the report onto Komui's desk.

"The monthly report on demon activity," the purpled haired man replied back, sipping his coffee and pushing the papers aside.

"Don't fuck with me Komui. There has to be a mistake."

"I'm afraid not, Kanda-sama. It seems that demonic activity has increased by 40% this month and 80% of that activity is against the laws set up by you and the council. We've tried managing it but our numbers are far fewer than those that are conducting these illegal acts thanks to the events of the Purge. I had to have Allen-sama and Lenalee come back to the manor just because they had been gone two months prior to your awakening."

"You're telling me that these pieces of garbage are growing in numbers and there's not a goddamn thing that can be done about it?"

"That is correct."

"What about Tiedoll, Kloud and Sokaro?"

"They've been out for some time now as well. I've sent word for them to come back as soon as they can but have yet to hear anything from them."

"And Cross?"

"Shrouded as usual."

"This is bullshit. What the hell is going on with these demons?"

"If I may," Komui politely asked. Kanda nodded for him to proceed, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for what Komui had to say. "If my assumptions are correct, I believe that these incidents aren't as disconnected as they appear on the surface. When you first look at the incidents, they seem to be spread out with no correlation whatsoever. However, if you look at the accounts of the killing patterns, you can see vast similarities as in time, vicinity, numbers, etc. The demons aren't acting on instinct nor are they acting alone."

"What are you getting at Komui?" Kanda asked, his anger about to explode.

"I'm saying that someone is pulling the strings of these demons. Someone is behind the scenes orchestrating each incident little by little. I've tried finding a trail but I'm afraid whenever I looked into it, I found nothing but a hazy mist covering everything and no amount of my power or magic could penetrate that mist."

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "Do whatever you can to find Cross; he will be a big help if there is magic being used. I'm going hunting," he commanded.

"As you wish, my lord," Komui acknowledged, sipping his coffee as Kanda disappeared from the room. Komui sighed once his master was gone.

"He's hunting again?" Reever questioned as he came from the hidden room he spent most of his time in.

"Yes; he's hunting again," Komui answered.

"He's been doing it more frequently lately, hasn't he?" the blond asked as he dropped a new stack of papers onto Komui's desk.

The purple haired man nodded. "It seems that our master is in quite a predicament and is lashing out as a way to deal with it. If only he would accept what's happening, things would be a lot easier on him. But he's way too prideful to acknowledge things for what they are, especially when it goes against his very being."

"What are you talking about Komui?" Reever asked.

"Hmm?" he questioned. "Oh, it's nothing really," he lied. The Steward was well aware of the lineage Kanda came from and he knew everything that had to do with the vampire line. He hated that his master was so willful because he knew that the only way Kanda would accept the inevitable is when it's too late. He sighed. "Reever, have you had a chance to find anything on that matter I put you in charge of?" he asked, changing the flow of conversation.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Haven't found anything. He's disappeared just like he said he would."

"I see. Well, if there is nothing more to do about it, I need you to put that on hold for the time being and put every effort into finding Cross. I think you'll find Allen-sama a huge help in this assignment so please utilize him as much as you need to."

Reever nodded and left the office.

Komui sat back in his chair, his fingers fluttered over a locked drawer of his desk. He contemplated opening it once again but thought twice about it. It wasn't yet time to go back.

Kanda extracted Mugen from the corpse, licking the blood from the blade before wiping it down with the hem of his jacket. The blood wasn't very fulfilling but it was enough to keep him going. He sheathed his sword and jumped to the rooftop, his dark eyes scanning the city. The bell tower in the distance chimed, signaling the change of the hour.

He couldn't get the bitter taste of blood out of his mouth and he scowled at how he was still longing for the sweetness that he had tasted through drinking Lavi's blood. But having him leave the manor was for the best. At least this way, Kanda surmised, Lavi could keep his life a little bit longer. Kanda knew that had the red head stayed in close proximity he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. The red head was too much for him and he found himself thinking that he would rather die of hunger than take every last drop of blood from Lavi. Kanda never kept his prey alive, and, knowing that, he had done Lavi a favor. But something still kept nagging at him about the entire situation. He still hungered for the blood no matter how many other substitutes he used. And he also craved the heat that radiated from the red head.

Kanda thought back on the night of his awakening. True, his thirst for blood was excruciating and he knew he had to hunt, but he was too weak to do any actual hunting. Something had drawn him to that little inn and to the red head within it. He had only planned on taking him back to the manor to drink him dry but he found that he couldn't. The way the red head's gaze pierced through him caused him to falter. There was something else, something more alluring about his prey but he couldn't name it. And it surprised him, after the fact, that he had been intimate with his prey. Never had he done that and he mentally cursed himself for losing control like that. But, at the same time, something small within him liked how it felt, liked the way the red head felt inside him and how his gentle kisses made his heart beat faster. He blushed slightly at the memory and then remembered the rest of the night.

After Kanda fed and the red head fell asleep from their intense romp in the bed, Kanda wandered into his own little sanctuary: the room which none could enter. The room was dark, harboring an ancient magic. As he entered, the room lit up with dim candlelight that came from the center of the room. The light exposed numerous glyphs on the walls and several archaic symbols on the floor, all contained within small circles. In the middle of the room was a large circle composed of each individual glyph that lined the walls as well as the archaic symbols. The circle had eight rings and within each ring was a pattern that contained the glyphs and symbols. The smallest ring was in the middle and it was bare. Kanda walked into the center and, as he did, the candles that lined the circle lit up, illuminating the darkness further. He went through the ritual of offering his own blood. Using his fangs, he pierced his wrist and let the red liquid drop onto the ground. The etching in the stone floor caught the blood and the few droplets that fell were transformed by magic into much larger portions that snaked their way through all the crevices that connected the eight rings. Kanda stood still in the center of the circle and called upon the power of his creators. Shadows formed around him, projections of the bodies still sleeping somewhere in the world. He stood tall in the center of their circle.

Kanda addressed each one by name and they in turn bowed to him, acknowledging him as the lord and leader of the vampires.

"What is it you wish of us?" one asked.

"Why do I only now awaken?"

"Prophecy," another behind him answered.

"When the lord awakens from the 500 year slumber, that which will bring balance will show itself," another started to recite the prophecy.

"The lord will know…"

"And the offering will be made…"

"The Blood will tie them together…"

"And create an unbreakable bond…"

"So that the world of light and the world of darkness will become one once again…" the last to speak the prophecy came in closer to Kanda.

Kanda narrowed his eyes at the shadowed figure that dared get so close to him.

"You were created for this one thing, Kanda Yuu. It is your responsibility and your destiny to bring balance to this world. We did what we could before we went into our long sleep. Now, it is up to you to find the light."

"How am I supposed to do that when I am not able to get near the light?"

"You can; you have the ability within you but you must accept it. Only then will you be able to see the light for what it truly is." As the figure spoke, it and the others disappeared, leaving Kanda alone in the alter room.

Something shrieked off in the distance, bringing Kanda out of his memory. He leapt off toward the noise, using the rooftops as mere stepping stones. Halfway to his destination, Allen met up with him.

"What the hell are you doing, baka moyashi?" he growled out as the silver haired vampire ran beside him.

"The name's Allen," he reiterated. "I was chasing something and it got away. Its scent is going off in this direction," he answered.

"Che. Just don't get in my way."

The two male lords stopped and jumped down at the same location outside of a park. Allen sniffed the air.

"He's here," he snarled as his fangs glistened in the dim light. His eyes had already changed to crimson and Kanda could feel the blood lust seeping from his body.

He smirked. As much as he disliked the other vampire, it was quite reassuring to have one of his own kind around. Sensing that blood lust pushed his own senses further into the killing edge and he reveled in how his body trembled with anxiety for battle.

A loud scream pierced through the night once more and then was gone. They heard something crack and then fall to the ground. The next thing they knew, a head came rolling out from the tree line that surrounded the park. Paying it no mind, they let it roll on past. For them, the thundering footsteps that echoed from the trees had more precedence over a corpse's head. Kanda drew Mugen and Allen flexed the razor sharp fingers on his left hand.

"Planning on scratching them to death?" Kanda replied as he realized Allen's weapon was his hand. Like most other demons, there was no need for the use of weapons because a single demon had everything it needed for a kill. However, using things like guns, swords, and the like allowed for trails to be covered a lot better so that the authorities wouldn't be alerted to the otherworld and the creatures within. Because of this, Kanda and the elders put the law into effect that those within the ruling caste of the demons would be allowed to use weapons when they hunt but would not be allowed to draw them unnecessarily. If they did, they would be required to face the vampire lord in charge in order to receive their punishment.

"Mind your own business," Allen retorted, not caring in the least what Kanda's opinion of his weapon was. He had little choice in the matter of how he acquired it but accepted it long ago on that fateful night his life was changed forever.

A large figure emerged from the trees, throwing the bodies of three humans at their feet. The figure licked its fingers and came into the light.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kanda said, very unhappy with what stood in front of them.

"How did an ogre get into the city?" Allen questioned, ready to fight.

"You were the one following it, shouldn't you know?"

"That's not what I was following."

The ogre stopped in its tracks. "My, my what do we have here?" a voice called out from somewhere near the ogre. "Did you come to play with my pet?"

A tall, slender man materialized on the ogre's shoulder, sitting happily. His long hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he leaned his elbow on the ogre's head, using his hand to prop his own head up.

"That's who I was following," Allen said through clenched teeth.

Kanda's eyes narrowed, surveying the scene. He had sensed an unknown presence but he couldn't pinpoint what or where it was; now he knew.

"Ah, the boy from earlier. I'm surprised you found me so quickly."

"Hard not to with the way you smell," Allen remarked, scrunching his nose as he spoke.

"Smell? Me?" the figure began the quick process of smelling himself. "I think you are mistaken."

"Let me rip your body open and we'll find out where it's coming from."

The man frowned. "That's so not cute," he waved his hand toward Allen and the Brit was sent reeling backwards into a building.

"Moyashi!" Kanda called out.

"Ah-ah-ah! You can't take your eyes off now," the man said just as the ogre's arm swung at Kanda.

Using his quick reflexes, he blocked the hit with the side of Mugen's blade. His feet were being pushed back from where he stood and he gathered his strength to stand firm against the attacking creature. The man hovered in the air where he had originally been sitting on the ogre's shoulder, watching the fight.

Kanda saw this and used his magic to disappear. The ogre went stumbling forward and fell into the same building Allen had landed in. The bricks crumbled on top of the ogre, knocking it unconscious.

"My poor pet!" the man exclaimed. He blinked a couple of times when Kanda disappeared, surprised that a demon other than one in his family could dematerialize on the spot. He stood in the air, clenching his fists together as his anger grew. First his pet, then his family's abilities and now he couldn't find his new toy. He would not forgive this, but found it quite amusing so he continued to play along.

In mere seconds, Kanda was on him, coming out of his black mist and baring both his blade and his fangs. The man floated back in the air and blocked the sword with his right arm. Kanda felt the metal hiding beneath the man's sleeve and figured he had some sort of armor on that kept him from getting seriously attacked by weapons.

"Such a naughty trick," the man said amused. "You must teach me that. I couldn't follow you at all!"

Kanda sliced the sleeve and revealed a silver plate covering the man's forearm. He pulled back for a moment, taking the chance to try and figure his opponent out.

"Who are you?" he asked through narrow eyes.

"Me? Oh I'm nobody of importance. I'm just having a bit of fun on my downtime."

"Fun? Killing innocent humans?"

"You make it sound like you don't agree with it."

"Like hell I would! You're violating the law of the council."

"Oh pish-posh. Those laws are outdated and stupid. Demons should have the right to kill and play without repercussions; no one, single demon or this so called council should dictate the lives of us that only want to be what we truly are."

"You dare defy that which has made it okay for demons to live in this world?"

"Very much so," the figure replied coldly with a grin that spread over his face. As he spoke those words, his skin turned grey and his eyes changed into a glowing amber color.

Kanda narrowed his eyes and he found himself on the killing edge. He tried to keep his identity hidden but it was becoming harder now that he saw this _thing_ for what it truly was. "Noah."

"Oh I'm so delighted you know who I am!" the Noah said jubilantly, spinning around in the air. "Shall we play?" He yanked his right arm and Kanda was barely able to dodge the body flying at him.

Allen struggled to move in the air but his body would not listen to him. The only thing he had control over was his voice and his head.

"Let me go!" he exclaimed half consciously.

"My, my, my. Such rude behavior. Here I am letting you two have a friendly game of fight to the death and you're struggling. Tsk, tsk," the man said as he moved his fingers with ease like a puppeteer. Allen's body moved to strike at Kanda and the two began to fight with a force that caused a shock wave to move throughout the city.

Allen's clawed hand sliced at Kanda, ripping his shirt while leaving red abrasions on his skin. The vampire lords split in the air momentarily before Allen was aiming for Kanda once more. Dodging the blow with Mugen, Kanda balled his fist and struck Allen in the face, sending him flying back just enough to give himself some time to attack the puppeteer directly.

The Noah's eyes flashed and he smiled wide just as the tip of Kanda's sword drew close to his face. Before contact could be made, the Noah vanished, releasing his hold on Allen. The secondary vampire lord fell to the ground, catching himself with one hand while using his other to stop his bleeding nose. He groaned and looked around for any sign of the demon.

Kanda stood alert where the figure once was. He clenched Mugen tightly and listened.

A sinister laugh reverberated through the air. "My, my. You've gone and ruined my fun already. It seems we'll have to put this little party on hold until next time. But before I go, let me say that it was a pleasure. Ta-ta~" the voice of the Noah vanished with the wind.

Allen stood up and sniffed the air. "He's gone."

"No shit. And what the hell was up with attacking me?" Kanda asked while sheathing Mugen with a bit too much force as a result of his temper.

"Excuse me, BaKanda!" Allen exclaimed; Kanda twitched at the informal and challenging tone in the other vampire lord. "I can't help it that his ability happens to be body control!"

"Hmph. Anyway, you let him escape."

Allen looked at Kanda dumbfounded. "_I_ let him escape?"

Kanda only glared at him. "Find something to do with this thing," he ordered as he pointed to the knocked out ogre. Before Allen could protest, Kanda was already in the air, his black wings carrying him back in the direction of the manor.

Allen scowled and barely touched his nose. The pain seared through his body and he made a vow, then and there, that he would be a very kind lord by repaying Kanda for his oh so tender display of affection.

He looked over at the unconscious ogre and sighed.

Lavi sat in the bar, downing his fourth drink of the night. He was not feeling the best, seeing as how when he returned home from dinner, his apartment door was wide open and his room was a mess. Thankfully, though, there wasn't anything missing. But he was baffled by why someone would break into his little poverty stricken place and not take anything. He leaned on his outstretched arm while his finger traced circles in the water that had sweat off his glass. He sighed and groaned with frustration since he couldn't put anything together. Not only that, he had felt an intense power clash somewhere on the outskirts of the city and one of the powers he felt was very much like Kanda's. The thought of the vampire soured his mood further and he was then inclined to have a few drinks to get his mind off of things. He closed his eye to keep himself a sober a bit longer.

He heard the door to the bar open since it was pretty quiet for a run down place at midnight. Luckily the guy that owned it kept things open for the locals that were more down on their luck than most people and couldn't afford to pay cover at some of the more upscale places. That is to say, the place wasn't that run down and still had quite a crowd at times; it just so happened that this night was a bit slower than most other nights.

He heard the footsteps of people approaching the bar and he thought he smelled something familiar but figured it was just his imagination. It wasn't until he heard the man talk that he shot open his eye and sat straight up in his seat at the bar.

The dark haired man turned and faced the jumpy patron. His face softened upon seeing Lavi and a warm yet seductive smile formed on his face.

"Well now, this _is_ a surprise," his deep voice exclaimed. Lavi froze where he sat, unable to move.

He noticed the man looked different than he had earlier that evening. His hair was still pulled back but he was wearing a pair of brown slacks and a cream colored shirt. The only thing that seemed as expensive as his suit earlier were the brown shoes on his feet and the silver watch on his arm.

"Um, you're the guy from earlier. Sorry again about the whole running into you thing," Lavi apologized again with a boyish grin.

"I told you not to worry about that, red."

"Right," he said looking away momentarily before getting drawn back to two brown eyes. "I didn't get your name earlier."

"Oh, I'm very sorry for that; seems I've forgotten my manners," he said. The guy beside him laughed just as he took a drink, choking slightly on his liquid. "My name is Tyki and this," he said pointing over his shoulder, "his my good for nothing older brother, Cheryl."

"How do you do," he said after wiping away the liquid that had spilled onto his chin when he choked.

"Nice to meet you," Lavi responded.

"Have you been drinking long?" Tyki asked as he sipped on his drink.

Lavi shook his head. "Not really."

"I see; care if we join you then?"

Lavi paused in answering, wondering if it was such a good idea. Considering what had happened earlier in the night, he was anxious to get back to his place in case someone else barged into his room; then again, the idea of leaving this man kept sending warning signals off in Lavi's mind. He couldn't put his finger on it, but ever since he had bumped into him there was something in his mind that kept nagging him, telling him to get to know him more. It was a different feeling than when he was around Kanda but—as with the vampire—Lavi was drawn to Tyki.

"The more the merrier," he answered with a smile. He raised his glass to the two men and they returned his gesture before all three drank away.

Lavi fought to breath as he pulled away from Tyki's lips and slightly pushed the man away from his body. The counter was rather uncomfortable and he had somehow managed to get his ass stuck in one of the sinks. He was breathing heavy and had his hands curled around Tyki's long hair that had long since lost the ribbon that kept his hair pulled back.

Tyki relaxed his grip on Lavi and kissed down his cheek and neck, letting his lips linger just above his collarbone. His other hand had snaked its way up under Lavi's shirt and was currently teasing the red head's nipples. Lavi moaned at the touch.

"You're pretty sensitive," Tyki whispered.

"Shut up," Lavi retorted half seriously. With each touch, he felt himself becoming more and more aroused. The last time he had touched anyone like this, or been touched for that matter, was the last night he shared that passionate kiss with Kanda. His body had ached for so long for some sort of touch or release that he honestly didn't care anymore as long as he could feel these gentle touches and find that release. He pushed his hips up into Tyki, somehow managing to wriggle out of the sink.

The dark haired man smirked at the hardness pushing into his own and he looked down at Lavi. "And just what exactly do you mean by doing that, red?"

Lavi smirked back and pushed himself up off the counter. He closed the distance between their mouths and kissed Tyki again. Carefully, he guided them into an empty stall and shut the door. He pushed Tyki down onto the toilet and then locked the door before straddling the man's lap. He resumed his conquest of the man's lips as Tyki's hands held on to his waist. Lavi rocked his waist forward and ground into the other man's crouch, feeling the heat through the fabric of both their pants. His own hands wandered down to Tyki's belt and he began undoing the restraint. The belt clinked as it came undone and the sound of the zipper echoed slightly under their heavy breathing and moans. Lavi gently cupped Tyki's throbbing cock in his hand and slowly fondled the hardness.

Tyki moaned and pulled away from the kiss. "You want to go that far in a bathroom stall?" he inquired.

"We don't have to but I want to feel this, all of this. I want to hear you come with me," Lavi replied back as he pulled his hands back to his own pants. He began undoing them but stopped when Tyki's fingers pushed them aside. He looked away from his pants and down at Tyki's brown eyes. The man was smirking and Lavi returned the gesture before consuming his lips again and leaving his own nether region to the man currently undoing his zipper.

His breath was hot on Tyki's neck as the man stroked his throbbing cock alongside his own. It felt too good to have someone else touch him, to have someone else bring him to the peak of ecstasy. He thought of how good it would feel to go further with this man, which made his cock stiffen more. Tyki was whispering something in his ear but he had lost himself to the pleasure. Before he knew what was happening, he felt a sharp pain penetrate him followed by slow and steady pleasure. Then he heard Tyki's voice.

"Just breath, Lavi. I'm going to give you nothing but pleasure, trust me."

The red head nodded into the crevice of Tyki's neck as he felt the finger inside him move in and out. The pressure increased when he felt another slender finger slide inside but it, too, slowly began to bring him nothing but pleasure. Getting so much from both his front and his back was too much. Within a few moments of Tyki's fingers entering him, he was on the brink of release.

"God that's good!" he exclaimed as Tyki's fingers went deeper and prodded his prostate. Lavi moaned out loud. "So close…"

Tyki smirked and kissed Lavi's neck as he sped up his ministrations, sending them both over the edge as pleasure coursed through their bodies. Tyki moaned with his release while Lavi murmured a name that even surprised himself.

"…Yuu…" His voice was almost inaudible but Tyki heard it nonetheless. Still riding his release, he smirked when he heard the name and pulled Lavi close to him.

The red head slumped onto Tyki's shoulder and their breathing leveled out. Tyki kissed Lavi's forehead and he pulled some toilet paper from the dispenser in order to wipe up their rather sticky mess.

Once they calmed down from their high, Lavi pulled himself up off of the dark haired man. He zipped his pants back up and made for the door. Tyki stopped him, grabbing hold of his wrist. The red head turned around to face him.

"Not even a thank you or a see you next time?" he questioned.

Lavi clenched his hand. He had hoped this could have been just a one time thing, that they both could easily do this and let it be over after one time. He had never considered the idea of keeping an ongoing relationship with this man he had just met.

"It was a one time thing, Tyki. Please don't misunderstand; I needed something and I used you to get it so thanks but I'll be leaving now," Lavi answered without turning around.

Tyki's grip tightened until the red head glanced over his shoulder. "I don't think so, red. You seem to want more than you're letting on. Let me ask you, would you have done that with just anyone? I don't believe so. You know that this could work if given enough time so why don't you give me the time? I'm sure I could show you things you never dreamed of before," the brown eyed man stated with a steadfast resolve.

"It's not that simple, Tyki. Please just let me go," Lavi asked and Tyki obliged to let him leave, releasing his hold on the red head.

Lavi opened the stall door and headed toward the exit that would lead him back into the bar. Tyki followed after him, calling out to him as his hand reached the doorknob.

"If you ever change your mind, you can find me at a place called The Ark. It's downtown; just ask for me," he offered too confidently.

Lavi didn't respond and walked out of the bathroom, the door closing behind him. Tyki leaned against the frame of the stall. His hair was rather disheveled and his nice, clean shirt was tucked halfway in his pants, a scene of a quick fix of their rather short session. Tyki's sinister smile framed his face and his low laugh echoed in the bathroom.

_So you managed to survive all these years, huh red? Seems like things just got a little more interesting around here_, his thoughts taking him back to a time long ago and to a place burning in a raging fire. A small red headed child cowered in fear behind a decrepit old man. His laugh grew louder just as Cheryl walked into the bathroom.

"Having fun?" he asked as he looked at his younger brother.

Tyki's skin had already begun to fade to a grey hue and his amber eyes flashed toward his brother. "You have no idea," he said. "He's still alive."

"That brat from years ago that you kept going on and on about? That was the kid?" Cheryl asked dumbfounded as he turned to look at the bathroom door, hoping he could see the red head through it.

"It's quite pleasing, I assure you brother. Not only is he alive, but he's been marked by someone I think the others will be happy to hear is also alive."

Cheryl looked back at Tyki, his arms crossing over his chest as his face donned a rather questioning look. "Oh, please don't keep me in the dark, Tyki. You know how much I hate surprises."

"What does the name 'Yuu' mean to you?" his amber eyes flashed as he asked the question.

Cheryl's eyes widened and then narrowed as a similar sinister grin formed on his face. "It means it's time for us to gather the family."

AN: What did you think? I do apologize for throwing a bit of Lucky in but believe me, all of this has a purpose and I wouldn't write it if it didn't. Hope you enjoyed it~


	6. Observation: Vampires are Stalkers

**Warning:** This is a yaoi fanfic featuring a Lavi/Kanda pairing. There will be violence, gore, sexual situations, language and graphic details throughout the story. Please be aware that you do not have to read this if you do not want to. You have been warned.

AN: I'm hoping that this chapter quells some of your thoughts and feelings about how the last chapter played out. Believe me, it was relevant to the story line and will unfurl the way it needs to. However, I will say this one more time: there will be a slight one-sided courting fest from Tyki toward Lavi in the next little bit because it's building up for something later on. Also, I'm still doing this without a beta so any mistakes found within are mine and I apologize for them in advance.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything DGM aside from merchandise I have purchased with my own money ._. Hoshino-sensei owns all, including my soul according to those that are close to me and know just how much I love this series ._. Can I have a cookie now?

**Blood Ties**

**Observation: Vampires are Stalkers**

Lavi stumbled through the desolate street, thankful that he didn't have to worry about bumping into anyone. He had drunk too much and his head was spinning; aside from that last moment of clarity he had in the bathroom before leaving Tyki, everything else was a bit of a blur. He leaned against a brick building to steady himself. Holding his head with one hand, he breathed deeply, trying to recount his evening the best he could.

He scowled and hit the brick wall with the hand he was using to balance himself, hissing in pain as his fist made contact with the hard, cold block.

_Quickly, _his inner voice prodded him forward. He had to get back to his place.

As he made his way through the winding streets of the slums, a pair of sapphire eyes watched him from the rooftops, carefully surveying the state of the red head.

**-SCENE-**

Lavi plopped down on his bed, his red hair wet from the shower he had somehow managed to take. His mind went back over everything and, though he had purged himself of the contents of his stomach several times and scrubbed his body profusely until his skin turned red, he still could not shake off the ugly feeling he had. He had done something on impulse; something that would have repercussions that he would have to deal with.

Tyki had been a one-time thing; that he was sure of. He had been lured in under the influence of alcohol and somehow he had the suspicion the other man had some sort of allure to him that wasn't all that human, but, seeing as he was still a bit drunk, his mind couldn't process things clearly enough to decide if the man were human or not. The one thing he was sure of, however, was that Tyki definitely had an appeal about him that would bring any human toward him if he wanted them badly enough. He scowled at the thought once more when he realized, again, he was one of those humans.

Glancing at the alarm clock, he read the digital red lights: 2:45 in the morning. He had to be at his part time job by six, so he figured he would try to get some sleep, only if it would be for a few hours. He slung his blanket over his body and let his damp head nuzzle into his pillow. He had left the sliding window to his tiny balcony slightly open to let in the night breeze since it was usually very hot in his apartment; however, he was a bit chilly but didn't want to get out of bed to shut it so his only option was to burrow into his covers and add his newly bought winter blanket. As he slipped off to sleep, he felt a comforting aura sweep over him.

**-SCENE-**

Just like every other night, Kanda would go about his business in the city. However, he always managed to find himself following Lavi home, and every step of the way his mood soured further. Ever since the red head had left the manor, Kanda's temper had gotten worse. He sent the usagi away to make things _better_ and all it had done was make them _worse_. And, even when he wasn't walking the red head home like he was now, he could still feel the usagi's presence no matter where he was. Every time the thought of the Bookman entered his mind, his body heated up and his thoughts became jumbled. He attributed it to the fact he couldn't come up with a good reason to kill Lavi and it was causing him unnecessary anger and irritation.

Kanda smirked. It _was_ rather irritating and the vampire wanted it to stop but he had no idea _how_ to stop it. He couldn't ask Komui, or rather, he wouldn't ask Komui because that would mean asking for help and Kanda Yuu doesn't ever ask for help. So he decided to try dealing with things the best he could by meditating more and hunting, hoping one of the two would ease the tension in his body.

He had been fine for the first week but, after Lavi's blood slowly started leaving his system, his irritability and anger grew more intense and no matter what he did, he couldn't calm down. And he was even losing sleep over it. Yes, he didn't really need sleep since he was a vampire, but since he had traces of humanity in him, those pieces needed a rest every now and then. Since he wasn't getting that, he was putting himself at risk and needed to find a way to deal with it.

Which is why he was there, standing in a run down, shabby ass apartment watching a certain baka usagi sleep. His eyes narrowed and he glared down at the sleeping red head. Seeing him sleep so soundly with minimal defense and protection annoyed him in a way that he couldn't even begin to explain. If _he_ could get inside with ease, then what would stop someone—or something—else?

His brow furrowed as he thought. _Well_, he supposed, _not just 'someone'; they'd have to be extremely agile to reach the 4__th__ floor window from the ground; that or they'd have to be a demon and have other ways of getting inside._ He scoffed silently at his thoughts, making sure not to wake Lavi.

Carefully, he wandered around the small hovel, his dark sapphire pupils surveying the place that Lavi now called his 'home'. Given the fact that Lavi was the cause of his frustration, Kanda had finally given in and decided to follow red head into his apartment this time.

Seeing as how it was his first time there, he wanted to make sure everything was fine so that his precious source of food wasn't lacking in any way. He was not very happy, though, with the set up because it was not up to his standards. Walking through the apartment, he snarled quietly at how tiny and cramped everything was. One moment you were in the kitchen, the next you were standing next to a toilet I the middle of the hallway. The bathroom wasn't any better either as he surveyed that little hole.

The vampire just couldn't understand how someone could live with such small provisions. True, Kanda had ordered Lavi to leave the manor, but he had arranged for him to be taken to one of the other properties Kanda owned. How the red head had managed to wiggle his way out of that deal and run away two weeks ago, he wasn't quite sure. Komui and Reever were supposed to have told him the details. If they hadn't, and it was all a misunderstanding, his subordinates would have a lot of explaining to do. Regardless of how things had played out, Kanda was very displeased with the apartment and way of living the red head had chosen. Had he just listened and gone where he was supposed to, things would be a lot better and he wouldn't be living in such a run down dump. A venomous snarl escaped Kanda's throat as he thought more on the matter.

Knowing there was nothing he could do at the moment, Kanda turned back toward the bedroom. His feet got tangled and he stumbled back into the bedroom, tripping on the clothes Lavi had discarded before taking a shower. Kanda could still smell the stench of alcohol on the fabric but there was something else. He breathed in the shirt once more and his nostrils flared at the stench he smelled. His eyes flashed crimson as he noticed the faint scent of another demon coming from the fabric. It was so faint, in fact, that he was sure that the inebriated Bookman probably missed it completely. He grimaced and threw the shirt aside. His now crimson eyes focused back on the unsuspecting red head on the bed.

He wondered if Lavi was even slightly aware that whomever had been that close to him was a demon. His body pressed gently on the side of the bed as he bent forward to inhale Lavi's scent. Closing his eyes as the smell permeated his entire being, he waited to open his eyes, wanting every last drop of that intoxicating aroma fill him. _Ah, that's it._ Kanda found himself calming down and the irritation and frustration he had been experiencing vanished in an instant. He purred slightly as he leaned forward to get just a bit closer. Lavi shifted on the bed and brought Kanda out of his trance. Kanda blinked and sat up straight on the bed.

Thinking over things, Kanda knew that no matter how drunk Lavi had been, his Bookman training would subconsciously record everything he didn't consciously pay attention to and Lavi would be faced with both an awful hangover as well as the perfect memory of what he had done when he woke up. Kanda realized he wasn't too worried about that aspect of this situation since the Bookman would have a better grasp of the demon once he realized what had happened.

The thing that bothered Kanda the most, and was now the prevalent source of annoyance, wasn't the red head's stupidity or drunkenness but the unknown demon's scent that was on Lavi's shirt. It was so faint that he almost missed it and Kanda did not 'miss' things. This demon was powerful enough to mask its demonic scent and aura. That was something only very few demons could do and Kanda knew all of them, well the ones that were still alive anyway. That happy thought brought a smirk to his face as he remembered how each one had died by his sword.

The smirk faded though when he thought back to which demon it could be. All of them regularly checked in with the manor so that Komui could keep track of them. Long ago, they had signed a contract with Kanda that they would abide by the new laws and part of that contract was to keep contact with the manor as to there whereabouts should something happen. Kanda couldn't pinpoint exactly where the scent originated from but there was something about it that tugged at his memory; it was something familiar yet very old and very dangerous. He knew it wasn't the scent of any of the demons on his list. Something inside him flared as if warning him to keep his guard up.

Kanda's attention was drawn toward the bed as Lavi turned over again, his face now facing the vampire's direction. His green eye opened slightly and he smiled with loving affection.

"Yuu-chan," he mumbled. His hands were up at Kanda's face, cupping it affectionately as the red head gazed up at him. With some sort of unknown power, Lavi pulled the vampire to him and pressed his lips against Kanda's. The moment was short lived, though, because said red head quickly passed back out. Kanda hovered above Lavi's serene sleeping face, stunned at what had just transpired. With that little move, the frustration Kanda had been fighting with swiftly came back, forcing a rather bright blush on Kanda's face as well as a racing heartbeat.

Kanda stood quickly from the bed. He had to get away from Lavi. When his senses returned, he felt his eye twitch slightly at the use of his first name. He scowled once more at just how defenseless—and stupid—the usagi really was. Clenching his fists, he—quietly—stormed to the window, ready to leave. However, a small murmur caught his attention and he turned back to see a shivering Lavi. The covers he had pulled over himself had fallen to the side and his deliciously and finely tanned skin was now exposed to the cool evening air that was seeping in through the open window. Rolling his eyes, Kanda went back to the bed and pulled the covers back up over the red head, tucking them in tightly around his body.

His head hovered close to Lavi's and he got a whiff of the red head's scent once more. He closed his eyes and concentrated on anything but that intoxicating aroma. When his crimson orbs opened, he realized his fangs were mere inches from Lavi's neck. He furrowed his brown and pulled himself away, mentally cursing his lack of self-control at the moment. Content with his 'duty', he went back to the window, intending to leave.

He halted as he reached the threshold, unable to shake the feeling he had from catching that demonic scent. Standing in front of the sliding window, he turned back around and faced the open room. His eyes flashed as he muttered a spell, one that lined the small apartment's perimeter for defense. Its purpose was to not allow any demons to come inside—aside from the spellcaster—without an invitation, though Lavi would be free to come and go as it was his place of residency without even knowing the spell was there. If, however, a demon were not invited in or even tried forcing their way inside, they would end up trapped in the spell.

Kanda smirked at his work. He hadn't used this particular spell in a while. He knew it probably wouldn't trap the thing currently latched on to Lavi but it would send a message to whatever demon it was. Kanda remembered that the last demon he had ensnared in this trap spent over 100 years in a living purgatory, suffering each day in an agonizing hell that Kanda had created. The vampire made sure that the demon suffered the same pain it had inflicted on its victims and, when Kanda felt enough justice had been served, he shattered the demon by ripping it apart limb by limb before using his magic to destroy the rest of it molecule by molecule until there was virtually nothing left to find. Satisfied with his work and the thought of what could await his future should this unknown demon try something, he turned back out to the open air and left the apartment.

Komui greeted him when he arrived back at the manor, his face beaming with good news but it quickly faded when he noticed the shallow breathing of his master.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Kanda stumbled forward, catching himself on Komui's sleeve.

"Nothing," Kanda seethed.

"I beg to differ," Komui said as he moved his hand to Kanda's forehead. "You're burning up."

Kanda smacked the hand away. "I said I'm fine."

Komui stood puzzled for a minute as he watched Kanda walk back inside the manor. As if the greatest epiphany ever had struck him, he ran forward and grabbed Kanda's arm. The vampire snarled and turned to his Steward.

"What?" he bit out.

"You're in heat."

**-SCENE-**

Six in the morning was way too early for the hungover red head. He barely made it into work on time and now he was being forced to do deep cleaning in the café before opening because the closing shift had not done what they were supposed to. He couldn't really complain, though, because he was working side by side with the owner who had been there at least an hour before him. They were currently scrubbing out the bathroom and, when they were done with that, they still had to clean the machines out front.

"Gah, this isn't going to work; there's just too much to do and it's already past time to open. I'm going to have to close the café today as much as I don't want to," his boss, Anita, said as she threw a dirty towel into the pile of soiled linens. She stood and wiped her apron. "Tell you what, while I'm doing that, take a break and get everything locked up on the patio. We're going to have an emergency staff meeting today and those idiots are going to get it. I swear, young people these days think they can shirk off their responsibilities and get by with the bare minimum. When you work for me, you work your ass off. Period," she ranted as she headed toward the door. She pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed a number. "Mahoja, I need you here now," she said as she disappeared out of the bathroom.

Lavi picked himself up from the floor and headed outside. The sun was just beginning to show itself; the sky slowly lost the luster of the black night sky but it was replaced by a beautiful lavender orange sunrise. He sighed as he began the tedious task of covering the tables and folding the chairs.

People were scarce this early in the morning aside from the regulars that would stop by for their morning breakfast. Lavi, however, was getting a bit tired from having his work interrupted by the would-be patrons. It grated his nerves that he had to keep repeating himself but he had no other choice at the moment seeing as he was outside and the only one that could offer information to the customers. The pounding in his head wasn't helping much either as it continued to get worse.

He sighed and covered the last table with the tarps the cafe used to keep them clean when it was closed. His brow furrowed, though, when he noticed he still had to deal with the chairs and then sweep the floor. And, on top of that, he still had to go back inside and wait for this emergency meeting, which he clearly didn't need to attend. _Why do I have to stay for it? I open with her every damn day so she should know that my work ethic isn't in question._

As he began bringing the chairs up alongside the wall of the café, he heard another person shuffle up in front of the black cast iron fence that surrounded the patio. He sighed, gathered his composure and greeted the customer with a smile.

"Sorry, but we're closed for the-" his smile faded and his words stopped in an instant when he saw Tyki standing across from him waving with a giant smile on his face. Without acknowledging him, Lavi turned back around and continued his task.

"Such rude service!" Tyki pointed out.

"We're closed," Lavi said firmly with a bit of anger in his voice. As he spoke, he was reminded of the previous evening's events; each moment recorded with his Bookman's eye perfectly. He scowled.

He hadn't liked it. When he woke up from his short slumber before heading to work, he was greeted with a hangover and a very clear memory of the previous night's events. He remembered everything that had happened thanks to his photographic mind and he was beyond disgusted with himself for getting so drunk that he would just go and do something so vulgar with someone he had just met. Even though it had felt good, Lavi still couldn't get past the fact that he had done _that_ with some random stranger. And it didn't settle right with him. Compared to when he was with Kanda, it was just a physical reaction, nothing more. Kanda made his heart pound, made his blood boil with passion and Tyki didn't. All he had managed to do was give Lavi a release and nothing more.

His face scrunched up further as he recalled every last detail.

"You know, last night," Tyki began.

Lavi turned around instantly and directed his heated gaze at Tyki. "Last night was a mistake. It didn't mean anything to me and there isn't anything more I want from you. I told you that it was a one time thing, or was I not clear enough?" Lavi said. His words came off with a bite in them as he stood defiantly and defensively across from Tyki, grateful that there was a fence separating the two of them.

"I see. Seems you have some fire inside you after all," Tyki almost purred at the reaction the red head gave him. "To answer your question, yes, you were very clear about what you wanted, but I'm afraid you didn't understand what _I _wanted, or rather, want." Tyki hummed as he leaned in further on the cast iron fence. His forearms rested in the grooves that separated the sections and his torso hung slightly over the fence, careful so that the pointed tips didn't press too far into his body. His dark eyes clouded over slightly and he looked rather enticingly at Lavi with a smirk on his face.

"I told you it isn't going to happen so just leave me alone."

"But where is the fun in that?" Tyki half pouted but the tone in his voice was more lascivious than the red head cared to hear.

Lavi glared at him.

"You know, the more you defy me, the more I want you, red," he smirked again as he stood tall, his arms crossing over his chest. He was wearing another dark suit but had forgone wearing the top hat. His hair was pulled back in the same low ponytail and his brown eyes sparkled with an almost gold color when Lavi looked over at him once more.

"Listen, I don't know what you're thinking and I don't care. I was drunk and made a really stupid decision; now, if you'll excuse me I have work to do," Lavi said firmly as he stormed into the café.

He quickly closed the door and drew the blinds, his eye peering through a small crack in the blinds. He watched Tyki stand outside with a dejected look on his face followed by contemplation of something. Lavi's face paled slightly when he realized it wasn't contemplation any longer but a rather mischievous grin that had Lavi's skin crawling. Within a matter of seconds, Tyki left and Lavi let out a sigh of relief.

"Good you're done," Lavi's boss said as she came into the café lobby. Lavi jumped at her words and her sudden reappearance since he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings.

Anita paused for a moment, staring at him with a look of confusion. "You alright?"

"Just peachy," Lavi said, his words and his tone of voice did not match the smile on his face but Anita left it alone.

"Listen, I know you're a good worker and all and I'd hate to keep you here for something unnecessary like a meeting that doesn't have anything to do with you but it wouldn't look right if I gave you special privileges, you know?"

Lavi nodded.

"Alright then. Help yourself to some breakfast for being such a trooper and if you want you can lie down in my office. Not to be rude, but you look like shit," she said while looking the red head over.

"Gee, thanks," Lavi replied halfheartedly.

**-SCENE-**

Kanda sat in the room hidden behind the bookshelf in Komui's office going over various documents that Komui said were 'imperative' for him to look at. After he returned to the manor, his Steward forced him to his bedchamber. And the same Steward had ordered the medical staff to bring in something to calm Kanda down so he could at least sleep for a bit. Sitting on the side of his bed, Komui explained that every so often, a demon will go into heat but it usually only happens when that demon's other half shows up. Komui pried Kanda for answers to questions but the vampire lord refused to answer any of them because even he didn't have the answers. At least, he thought he didn't.

Since he had slept for a few hours, the frustration and his fever had subsided. When Komui checked in on him, he had offered Kanda an outlet for the time being, one that would allow his mind not to sway to things that would raise his hormones. He told Kanda that some documents needed his attention and the vampire lord reluctantly agreed to help. However, Kanda saw nothing but page after page of complaints all revolving around random demon attacks. He sat back in his chair and threw the pages he had been reviewing back into the pile before him. He glared at the desk and then at the door.

"Komui!" he shouted.

No answer.

He called for the purple haired harpy again.

Still no answer.

"God damnit when I call you, you had best answer me!" he snarled as he stormed into the main office.

His temper flared when he found his Steward asleep at his desk, his coffee spilled all around him. Stomping over to where the soon to be corpse rested, he picked Komui up by the back of his white coat and flung him across the room into a wall. He landed with a thud and woke up, scratching his head in confusion.

"Why the hell am I stuck in a room going over some bullshit that I already know about?" Kanda barked out the question as he quickly closed the gap between him and the Steward.

Komui stood up. "Well, it's not stuff you already know about."

"Oh, so I don't know about these random demon attacks or that they aren't so random but are being orchestrated by something else or that several of the people I swore to protect are losing their lives because I don't have enough subordinates to handle the situation?" Kanda snarled as he came up almost nose-to-nose with Komui. Though Komui was taller, Kanda didn't care and he glared up at the man.

Komui cleared his throat, keeping his composure in the face of one very pissed off, very powerful vampire. "I thought that if you looked at them yourself, you might see something I cannot. You have way better tactical skills than I do so I thought that if you read the accounts of each encounter, you might be able to pick up on something. My apologies if it was too much for you." As soon as he said it, he regretted that last sentence.

Kanda's eyes and temperament changed in a heated instant and he had Komui pushed up against the wall with one hand. "Don't you dare," Kanda warned, his strong forearm cutting off Komui's airway as it pressed firmly into the man's throat.

"I'm sorry; I forgot my place, Kanda-sama," the Steward choked out as he tried to breath.

"I think you forgot more than that. Did my absence make the Steward line think they could say and do whatever they want without my approval?"

"No, Kanda-sama. We have only ever done what is necessary and what we believed you would have us do." Komui was struggling to speak and breath at the same time; his feet dangled against the wall as he tried to reach for the ground.

"And you see it necessary for me, the high lord of this manor, to sit at a desk for hours on end and sort through paperwork."

"I only…thought it would…help," the last of his breath started to escape him and he began to see stars.

The grip on Komui's neck tightened. Kanda glared up at him. "I'll do paperwork when the sun shines in hell," he snapped, releasing his grip on his Steward.

Komui fell back to the floor and coughed, taking in as much air as he needed in order to regain his senses.

"My skills are for the field, not the office, Komui."

"Yes, Kanda-sama," he replied with fresh air in his lungs.

"Good," Kanda huffed. "Now, has Reever found anything out about what I asked of him?"

"Not yet; he's still in the process of looking."

Kanda's eyes narrowed and he was about to speak again but his attention was drawn to the office door. Whatever was left of his temper was treading a fine line and he was not in the mood to deal with what had just walked through the manor's front door.

Komui's phone rang a second after Kanda had caught their scents and Komui scrambled over to answer it.

"Yes? Oh if that's the case, see them to the main hall and we'll be there momentarily. Have their luggage taken up to their rooms as well." The phone clicked off.

"It seems we have good news for once," he smiled over at Kanda.

"Yeah, _those _idiots have returned."

**-SCENE-**

"Uncle Tyki's back!" Road exclaimed as she jumped into her uncle's arms.

"Hello Road," he said politely as he held onto her.

"Back so soon?" Cheryl asked from his position on the last step of the stairs he had been descending; Tyki nodded.

"It didn't take that long. Never really does unless I intend to play for a bit; you know how it is," he said as he sat Road back onto her feet. "Is everyone here?"

"Well, not everyone. Skin went off looking for sweets again and Wisely wandered off into some isolated place to read."

"Well, I need them in the dining hall in twenty minutes, understand dear brother?" he asked with a chill in his voice. Cheryl knew all too well what that meant and he never crossed beyond that line as it would bring out Tyki's wrath in an instant, your death over before you even knew what happened. He excused himself in order to gather his roaming family members.

Tyki shrugged off his coat and handed it off to the maid. He and Road walked toward the dining hall. When the door opened, six of his family members looked over and acknowledged his presence.

"What gives you the right to call us all here, Tyki," a woman standing with her back leaning against the table asked. She was tall and thin; her blond hair was held back in a ponytail by a blue ribbon with a bell on the end. She wore a pair of dark glasses even though she was inside but her amber eyes flickered from behind them.

"Do not worry yourself, Lulubell. What I have to say will be most appealing to you," Tyki replied as he sat down at the table.

The others followed his lead and, just as they finished sitting, Cheryl reappeared with Skin and Wisely in tow. They took their seats and waited for Tyki to speak.

"It's been a while since we were all together like this," he started. "Well, most of us. May our dearly departed brothers and sisters rest in peace until they reawaken," he said as he tipped his wine glass in salute to his fallen family's empty chairs. He lingered momentarily on the head seat opposite his own before taking a sip.

"Get on with it Tyki. Some of us actually have important things to do," Wisely said monotonously, rolling his eyes slightly at having to deal with such a boring family affair.

"As you all are aware of, our dear Earl was killed many centuries ago and we were hunted and some of us left for dead by those vicious creatures. However, Cheryl and I have been searching for a way to avenge them all and we have finally found it."

Lulubell turned to meet his gaze. Not many things caught her attention and she rarely had anything to do with her family unless it pertained to the Earl; however, hearing this, she wanted to know more. "What are you talking about?"

"We have gone back over what happened on that day and realized the guardian fell as well when the battle was over. It was hurt badly and the only way it could survive was to be sent to earth and be reborn here," Cheryl explained.

"What does that have to do with revenge?" Lulubell asked again.

"Everything," Tyki said before taking another sip of his wine.

"You're saying that you know where the guardian is?" Fiddler asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"So what?" the twins interjected. "Knowing where a fallen guardian is doesn't mean anything."

Tyki crossed his hands in front of his face and looked coldly at the twins. "Have you not been listening at all?"

"This means we can revive him, right?" Road asked happily, getting the attention of her uncle before he let his dark side out.

He looked over at her. "Yes, Road. It means we can revive him. But we have a lot to do and it isn't going to be easy."

"If it means bringing him back, I'll do whatever it takes," Lulubell said firmly.

"Well then, Cheryl," Tyki gestured toward his brother.

"It seems we are lacking in a few areas. Tyki is working on acquiring the guardian but it is going to take some time to get what we need. It seems he's under the protection of the vampires."

Skin growled. "Vampires die," he seethed.

"Yes, they die, Skin. But it's not just any vampire that's keeping him safe," the sultry voice paused. "Does the name Yuu Kanda ring any bells?" Tyki asked nonchalantly as he sipped his wine.

All the eyes in the room widened and they all looked at him. "That arrogant bastard woke up?" Fiddler asked.

Tyki nodded. "He reached the guardian before I could so I have to work my way around that. However, we need to realize that with him awake, our job will be a bit more difficult because we need what he has."

"And what's that?" the twins asked.

"Aside from the guardian, we need his blood and the alter that is protected at that manor he lords over."

"How do you suggest we get that?" Wisely asked.

"If we can get Lulubell past the defenses and around the spells protecting that place, she can get the alter transported here using Road's ability. However, to do that, we need to know what spells are actually in place. I have a feeling that _that_ old magician created them so it will be a bit of a task," he motioned toward Wisely. "Wisely, I hope you can figure that part out using your spellcasting abilities. I need you to find out what spells are in place and find a way to erase them."

Wisely nodded.

"What about the guardian?" Lulubell asked.

"Leave that to me," Tyki answered with a malicious smile. "All good things come to those who wait."

**-SCENE-**

Kanda sat at the head of the table, his eyes shut as he focused on breathing and shutting out the infuriating voices that crowded his dinner table. Things had been so peaceful but then _they _decided to show up. His nerves teetered on the edge and all it would take is one thing, just _one_ thing to set him off.

Then it happened. A small yet soft _thing_ flew at him and hit him square in the face.

"Oh shit," a surprised voice exclaimed.

The room fell silent and all eyes were currently on Kanda. His body trembled as he tried to hold back his anger.

"Err, sorry dude," the same voice apologized. "It slipped."

Kanda's eyes tore open and he was across the table before anyone could stop him, his fist mere inches in front of the perpetrator as he reared back for another hit to the male's face.

Thankfully, one of the other men was on top of things and had wrangled Kanda away from the fight he started. The vampire lord struggled to free himself but the hands on his arms would not budge.

"Kanda," the soft voice scolded.

"Let me go Marie. That asshole needs to learn a lesson. Again," he seethed.

An older gentleman sighed. "Boys, why must you behave like this? Daisya, you've better manners than that and Kanda, you need to work on your temper. Your brother's face is not a punching bag for you to practice on," he pointed out.

"That _thing_ is not my brother, old man."

"My dear Yuu-kun. What has gotten into you?"

"More like what hasn't gotten into him," the bemused Daisya said while rubbing his now sore cheek. "Pretty boy probably hasn't gotten anything up the ass in, I don't know, five hundred years is it?"

Kanda snapped. Again. He twisted his way out of Marie's hold and lunged at Daisya. The instigator fell back out of his chair, landing on the ground with Kanda on top of him. Both men were swinging their fists at the other and each time they made sure they landed a hit.

Their squabble continued to escalate, causing damage to the entire dining hall, and no one could stop them, or rather, dared to stop them. That is, until two white strands came flying out of nowhere and grabbed them by the arms, pulling them apart.

"What the hell is going on here?" Allen asked as he walked into the dining room. His eyes widened when he saw the bloody mess the two men were in. Then he noticed the room, or what was left of it.

"Kanda?" he glared at the vampire lord.

"Let me go right now, Moyashi," he demanded.

"Not until you explain why you are attacking guests in this house. Last I recall, those that enter here are to be treated fairly and no one is to raise a hand of violence unless it is deemed unsafe to those within the walls."

"His very existence is unsafe for anyone," he glared at Daisya.

"Fuck you!" the so-called Daisya glared back, aiming to pounce Kanda once more.

The two almost were at each other's throats again but the two white strands wrapped around them jerked backwards and sent them flying to opposite sides of the room.

Kanda growled and began his attack once more. Allen stood in front of him, ready for a fight.

"You may be the high lord here, but I am your successor. I can stop you if I have to so please desist this fight and leave the rest to me," Allen addressed Kanda in the most formal way possible given their status as lords. He was right; though Kanda was the high lord, Allen still had claim over the manor and rule of the demons as well. His power might not be on par with Kanda's, but he knew enough to keep him held back long enough for Komui to come in with the warding spells if it came to that.

Kanda huffed and snorted. His eyes rested momentarily on Allen before peering over the vampire's shoulder to meet Daisya's.

"If you want to live, I suggest you remember who your lord is and where it is you stand," he barked before disappearing in a black mist.

Allen sighed. "I'm sorry for that," he apologized as he turned to meet the guests.

"Oh don't worry about it, Allen-sama. These two have always been at each other's throats since the day they met," the older gentleman replied. "Where are my manners? I am Tiedoll; Froi Tiedoll," he introduced himself as he bowed low.

"Nice to meet you," Allen replied with a smile, extending his hand out to shake the other man's.

"This here is Marie," he pointed to the taller man that had held onto Kanda. "And this," he paused, surveying the state Daisya was in, "this is Daisya. We have returned home as per request."

"Request?" Allen asked puzzled. "I didn't send out a request."

"No, you didn't," the older man explained as he watched Marie help Daisya up and over to a chair. "It seems Cross asked us to come back."

Allen froze then swallowed hard. "Um, you said Cross. As in Cross Marian?"

"Yes; is that a problem?" the old man asked.

"N-no. It's just…did…did he say he was coming back?"

"Hmm," Tiedoll held his finger at his chin in contemplation. "Um, no actually. He just said that all those available should report back to the manor as soon as possible."

Allen let out a sigh of relief. Without missing a beat, he replied, "If that's the case, then why don't you all go to your rooms and rest for a bit. If you're still hungry just ring the staff and they will make sure you get what you need. I need to go have a talk with Kanda," his eyes narrowed as he looked off into the direction Kanda's presence came from.

Tiedoll nodded. "It seems we should get some sleep now that the sun is almost up. Can't be caught out in that, now can we?" he jested.

Allen quickly smiled back and watched his guests leave. "Phew," he said to the thought to be empty room. He jumped when he heard a crunch as someone stepped on an already broken plate.

"Sorry, Allen-kun. I couldn't help hearing everything; I mean, no one within a five mile radius could have missed that flare of power," Lenalee said cutely as she walked over to the vampire.

"Kanda's being an ass again," he replied.

"Kanda's always an ass," she replied, catching herself. "Please don't tell Komui that I said that!" she pleaded, her hand clasped onto Allen's shirtsleeve.

He laughed, patting her head lightly. "Now why would I do that?" he asked. The two laughed for a moment before looking at the room. "I hate to ask, but can you make sure this is cleaned up? I need to go have a talk with our precious Lord Kanda," he said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

She nodded and Allen disappeared in a white mist.

When he appeared again, he quickly put his guard up, wrapping himself up in his white cloak. It was part of his power and a part of him that acted as a shield should he need it. He had used it before but ever since his wings sprouted, his control over it had grown substantially.

Allen glanced down at the piece of wood that sat at his feet. He frowned and looked up at Kanda.

"Why did you attack him?"

"He's a sorry excuse for a vampire and needs to learn his place."

"Kanda, we can't be attacking our own kind; we need every able body to fight what's coming and you know it."

Kanda scowled and sheathed his sword and his anger. "I know. But he still needs to understand who I am and where his loyalties lie."

"That may be the case, Kanda, but please try to refrain from violence in the manor at least."

Two sapphire eyes met Allen's gray ones. "Why the hell are you here, Moyashi?"

"To make sure you're ok. Komui told me what was going on so I just needed to see for myself."

"Fucking hell," Kanda sneered.

"Now, now, Kanda. We all care about you so please don't act like that," Allen said with a twisted smile.

"Instead of checking up on me and placing your _feelings_ on me, you should be out there trying to track down whoever's behind these attacks. Or did you forget your orders?"

"Need I remind you I don't take orders from you, _Yuu_," Allen said, knowing that using Kanda's first name would set him off.

And he was right; Mugen was unsheathed and the blade was almost at his jugular. Had it not been for his reflexes and his left arm, Allen would no longer be among the living dead.

"Is your head clear now?" he said, smiling up at the looming vampire lord.

"Che." Kanda retreated slightly and sheathed his sword. "Call me that again and you die." He didn't give Allen time to respond and disappeared in his usual black mist.

**-SCENE-**

Lavi walked about, trying to quell his annoyance. The day was just dragging on. He barely slept last night, had a hangover, his body ached all over from said hangover, and he had been stuck at work for almost twelve hours because of some stupid brats that thought they could get away with not doing their jobs. Sure, Anita had apologized for keeping him there, but what grated his nerves was the fact that they could have all left earlier had those surly brats not acted up. They slacked off doing everything they were told and they didn't seem the least bit remorseful about it. Anita's punishment, though, was a tad on the extreme side and she made Mahoja enforce it. Everyone was split up and given a task to do in the café, and these weren't just any tasks; they were deep cleaning, on your hands and knees kind of tasks. Lavi was beyond irritated at the punishment because he didn't see the need to be there doing it but because Anita couldn't show special treatment, he had to stay and do the same tasks.

What really set him off, though, was that the brats thought they could do a mediocre job. They were wrong. Each time they didn't do things to Mahoja or Anita's standards, Mahoja would dirty everything up once again and they were forced to clean everything again. After about five hours of this, Lavi confronted Anita, arguing that those that had learned their lesson should be allowed to leave as they were now cleaning properly. He claimed that it was unfair to keep making them reclean the parts that were perfect and that if she wanted to make sure they learned their lesson, she would let those that passed the punishment go and have those that still needed instruction stay and clean everything by themselves.

Thankfully, for him, he was allowed to go. The rest of the employees, however, were doomed to spend at least another two hours cleaning. He looked down at his hands and wrinkled his face when he noticed the crusted blood and blisters on his skin. The combination of cleaners, soap and water had caused his skin to dry out and crack open to the point where the wounds were bloody. However, they had long since dried out and, to his astonishment, healed. But he decided to still clean them properly when he got home to be safe.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

Tyki stood against a brick building, lighting a cigarette. His eyes caught sight of Lavi and he smirked as he inhaled the death stick.

"What a lovely surprise."

"Tch," Lavi refused to reply and walked briskly by the man, hoping that he could get away as quickly as possible.

Tyki, however, had other plans and he grabbed hold of Lavi's arm, pulling him to his chest. His free hand stroked Lavi's hair as the red head struggled.

"Let me go you pervert!" Lavi hissed as he glared up at the man.

"Why would I do that?"

"I'll beat your ass if you don't."

"Red, I would _love_ to see you try," his voice had a cold, sadistic tone to it. Lavi shuddered as the breath of the man passed by his face. Tyki's free hand fell gently down the red head's face, over his arm and snaked its way around his waist. "If you don't clean those wounds soon, they might get infected," he pointed out.

Lavi pushed himself free and pulled his hands from his pockets, ready for a fight if need be. "How did you know I was wounded?" he asked. He was hesitant in doing so but needed to know how this man could sense that he had been bleeding.

Tyki's low chuckle echoed in the quiet street. He took a draw of his cigarette and stepped forward, his other hand pushing a strand of red hair behind Lavi's ear. "My dear, anyone with blood that smells that sweet can't hide it," he said as his eyes flashed a brilliant amber color.

Lavi pulled away and created some distance between the two of them once more. "What are you?" he asked. He remembered smelling the faint scent of something on his clothes but he couldn't really pinpoint what it was. If it was Tyki, then it meant the man was more than human, which would explain a lot.

"Oh, I'm no one important. Just a humble demon trying to make a living in this mad world," he lied.

"Humble demon my ass. Demons can't hide their scents or their auras unless they are of a certain decent or of a certain rank."

"So you know about demons, then?"

Lavi nodded.

"That doesn't surprise me," he inched forward but Lavi kept the distance by stepping back. "I won't hurt you, Lavi. I only want to get to know you more. Can I not?"

"I told you no."

"But why? You haven't given me a clear enough answer as to why you are rejecting me. Is it because I'm a demon?" His amber eyes now sparkled in the lamplight.

Lavi hesitated. He didn't really know how to explain himself but he had to think quickly if he was going to get out of this. "I love someone else and I can't be unfaithful."

Tyki raised an eyebrow at the small confession. "Love? Does someone that harbors such affection for another get so drunk that any man will do?"

"I," Lavi started to explain himself but a sudden burst of energy caught them both off guard, the backlash careened through the street and toppled them both over.

Lavi shook his head as he picked himself up off the ground. As he did, a car came barreling at him through the air. He had no chance to dodge it and thought he was about to meet his maker. He shut his eye and waited for the impact.

It never came. When he opened his eye, he found Tyki standing in front of him, his suit torn from the debris and the man's hand holding fast to Lavi's own.

The red head shook the demon off of him and hurried to his feet. "What did you do?" When he glanced behind him, he noticed the car that should have hit him impaled into a lamppost.

"I think I just saved your life," Tyki said as he stood, dusting himself the best he could.

"How?"

"Ah, now that is the question, isn't it?" he teased.

Lavi refused to play games with a demon. Scowling, he turned to walk away.

Tyki stopped him, holding fast to his arm. "You know, one usually says thank you in a situation like this."

"I didn't ask for you to help me, Tyki."

"Regardless of whether you did or not, I saved your life. And if you know anything about demonic conduct, some of us still hold true to the old laws."

"What are you implying?"

"I save your life, you save mine. I think that's the simplest way to explain it, understand?" he smirked as his grip released from around Lavi's arm.

The red head stood still, watching as Tyki walked away. Before he knew it, the demon disappeared and he could no longer sense his presence, however faint it had been.

Lavi looked around and recorded the damage of the small area. He looked back up the street, noting that the blast had originated from there. Seeing as how he had nothing better to do, he started jogging in the direction of the blast, hoping to find what had caused the explosion.

He ran about six blocks, passing debris of all sorts. He noticed that several buildings were now without windows and, as he neared the center of the blast, many buildings were completely gone while others stood half demolished.

When he rounded the corner of a still standing building, he wasn't able to dodge the object flying at him at unfathomable speed. It knocked into him and he was sent flying back into a parked car. The wind was knocked out of him and he gasped in pain as he made contact with the vehicle. He slumped to the ground.

Whatever had hit him wasn't moving and he could barely make anything out since his sight was still blurry. He did notice a glowing figure approach him, bending down just in front of him.

"Ah, so this is the guardian. Seems my play time is over for now," the female voice spoke.

Something in Lavi stirred; a memory. He knew that voice. Shaking his head, he cleared away the blurriness and stared up at the woman holding a whip. His green eye widened when he realized he was staring at one of the creatures that had killed his mother.

"You," his voice trembled as he spoke.

"So you do remember me," she asked as she knelt down in front of him, using the grip of her whip to push his chin up. "I would so love to play with you more, but it seems my orders do not include you." She narrowed her eyes at the heap lying on Lavi's lap. "Take this…thing back to its master and give him a message for me, will you? Tell him that the time of retribution is at hand and the Master will rise once more." She laughed out loud and the evil shrill echoed in the dark street long after her presence vanished.

Lavi tried to push the body on top of him off but couldn't move it. Whatever creature it was, it was too strong and bulky for him to move alone. He sighed and checked for a pulse on the creature. It was there but it was faint. He had to get free and find help but he didn't have the strength.

After his feeble attempt to wedge himself out of the predicament he was in, he gave in and realized he wasn't going anywhere. Thankfully, though, two figures descended from the sky.

Lenalee was the first to land.

"Lavi! What happened?" she asked as she fell to her knees in front of him, checking both him and the other creature for injuries.

"I have no idea. I was trying to get home and then there was an explosion. I followed the trail and ended up getting impaled by this guy," he said as he pointed to the unconscious demon in his lap.

"Sokaro?" Her eyes widened. "Komui!" she shouted as she turned her back to Lavi and up to the now descending creature.

Komui landed next to his sister and he quickly examined the demon on Lavi's lap.

"A male harpy?" Lavi questioned, looking at the wings similar to those of Lenalee's. Komui looked a bit different than the female harpy, but the similarities were too great for him not to be from that species.

"Yes. We're bred once every so many years to keep the bloodlines going," Komui said as he diagnosed the patient lying on Lavi's lap. "Seems he'll be fine; he's just banged up and unconscious. We need to get him to the manor quickly though," he said as he motioned for Lenalee to grab hold of this Sokaro's other arm.

The two harpies pulled the demon up, freeing Lavi. The red head was amazed at the strength the two harpies possessed since he wasn't able to budge the brute. Closing his gawking mouth, he stood and stretched, stopping when he felt pain in his back. He tried to hide his verbal protest at the tenderness but didn't succeed.

Komui heard the minor shudder of pain coming from Lavi and he turned his head back to the red head. "Don't you dare think about going anywhere. I don't care what Kanda-sama said, you need to get checked out too so you're coming with us; we have enforcements on the way that can carry you back to the manor."

"I can go to a normal hospital. I'm not that hurt, just banged up a bit from hitting the car. I'll heal in no time."

"Preposterous," Komui said as he faced Lavi. Thankfully the lifting spell he put on Sokaro kept him up in the air so that he didn't collapse on Lenalee. "You're a mere human; you can't heal as quickly as we demons can."

"Oh?" he said as he lifted a piece of broken glass to his arm. "Then explain this," he said as he sliced his arm open.

"Don't!" Komui protested just as Lenalee gasped.

Both sets of purple eyes watched in awe as the wound began to close.

"How?" Komui asked, looking Lavi in the eye. He didn't have to wait for a reply, though, since he already knew the answer. "Kanda."

Lavi nodded.

Lenalee looked confused and wanted to ask but knew it wasn't the time or place.

"If you promise me you will get looked at properly, I will leave you to it."

"I will. Take care of that guy, he got pretty beat up," Lavi said as he pointed to the unconscious demon.

Before leaving, Komui asked one more question. "Do you know who did this?"

"No," Lavi lied, hoping he wouldn't get caught. After all, the message he had was intended for one person only. Komui nodded and he flew off toward the manor with his sister and the unconscious demon.

Lavi stretched once more. This time, the pain was minimal and he knew he would be okay without seeing a doctor. Steadying himself, he began his trek home. He heard sirens in the distance as they closed in on the area. He ducked into a nearby ally to hide himself from questioning people.

As he emerged on the other side of the ally, two black wings enveloped him. He struggled slightly but when the ground got further and further away, he rethought his attempt to get free.

Turning his head, he looked up to see Kanda focusing on flying. He clung to the vampire and waited until they landed to speak. However, Lavi could feel an unusual heat radiating from the vampire; one that almost felt like a fever. Figuring vampires didn't get fevers, he assumed it was because Kanda had been out hunting and his blood was just elevated from the fights. A building came into view and he waited as they approached it.

Kanda sat Lavi down on the edge of a high bell tower, taking a seat next to him. His wings vanished and he stared at the red head.

"You're hurt," he said rather than asked, his brow furrowing.

"I'm fine," the red head retorted, looking out over the city. He hugged his knees up to his chest, letting his hands wrap around them to keep them there. "What do you want, Kanda?" he asked.

"You're hurt," the vampire said again, picking debris out of Lavi's hair. His fingers traced down the red head's jaw line and peeled a fleck of dried blood from the corner of his lips.

"I said I'm fine!" Lavi pushed the hand away, scowling. "Why do you even care?"

The low growl that escaped the vampire's throat was enough to get Lavi's attention. One solid emerald eye met Kanda's sapphire pools. "First you tangled with an unknown demon in the street, nearly get blown away then saved by that same demon only to end up knocked out and bruised because your god damn curiosity got the better of you. Why can't you just leave demon hunting to those of us that have the authority and power to hunt? Humans aren't meant to fight this battle, Lavi" his white teeth flashed in the evening glow.

The few moments of silence were broken when Lavi sighed and turned away from Kanda's heated gaze.

"When I was little, two demons attacked my village. They killed everyone and slaughtered my parents before my eyes. I don't know why, but they let me and my grandpa live. Coming from the Bookman Clan, we had no other choice but to relocate and continue the work that had been started since we were the sole survivors. During that time, we learned what we could of the demon world and even sought out someone that could teach us to hunt and fight. When I was seventeen, we were in a fight, outnumbered and backed into a corner. I was knocked to the ground by some explosion and when I looked up, the same demon that killed my father stabbed my grandfather through the chest. But they still let me live. I don't know why but I've been searching for answers to why I still live all while hunting for those demons responsible for my Clan's annihilation. I know they're out there and I'll kill whatever I have to in order get my answers."

Kanda listened as Lavi told his story. He inched closer to the red head, but not too close, only enough to offer support should Lavi accept or need it. The wind whispered by and strands of Kanda's loose hair feathered around Lavi. The safety the Bookman felt from just those few strands of hair were enough to keep him talking without feeling like he had to hide anything.

"That guy of yours, Sokaro; he was fighting the female demon from that time my home was destroyed. She mentioned something about a guardian and that the time of retribution is at hand and the Master will rise once more. I don't know what it means, but she left again without hurting me. The more I encounter them, the more I think that they want me alive for something and that scares me, Yuu. I would rather kill them before they get the chance to use me for one of their ungodly plans. That's why I hunt and that's why I put my life on the line every time I run into one of those damn demons."

By now, Kanda had subconsciously wrapped his arm around Lavi and was cradling him in his arms. Lavi found comfort in that embrace and allowed himself to lean on Kanda for support. He unwrapped his knees and clung to the vampire's shirt.

"But why do you care, Yuu? Why did you come for me tonight? Why did you come last night? I need to know why you throw me away yet cling to me like this;" he looked up at Kanda's face, "can you not answer me?"

Kanda listened to the questions as he stroked Lavi's hair. He questioned himself as well, wondering why he was going so far for the red head. Lavi was food and food needed to be well taken care of, right? He shook those thoughts from his mind. That wasn't it. He knew it; had known it all along and the confirmation given to him from both his ancestors and the fact he was in heat was enough of an answer for him.

Sliding his hand to Lavi's chin, he lifted it, letting his thumb brush over two plump lips. Slowly, he pressed forward and gently kissed the young Bookman.

Surprised, Lavi thought of pulling away but, instead, let himself be kissed, parting his lips slightly as Kanda pursued his mouth further. Lavi's hand fisted Kanda's hair as the kiss lingered on.

Lavi felt the heat between them, but it was an unusual heat. Kanda felt too warm, but not feverish warm; just warm. He couldn't explain it and he didn't care to worry about it at the moment. Pushing the thought aside, he indulged himself in the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced with the vampire. When they parted, their lips were swollen and each panted to catch their breath.

"Why?" Lavi whispered.

Kanda pushed a loose strand of red hair from Lavi's face as he looked down at him. "Because you are special."

Lavi felt something in him break. _Special. He was special. Special as in only there for food, _his thoughts lingered on that one word and he tried to handle the situation as best he could.

The ageless vampire could sense that Lavi had misinterpreted his words and he fought to stay calm. A low growl came from his throat, not to scare Lavi, but to show his irritation with himself for not being able to communicate.

"Not that way," he said to the red head. Lavi looked up at him quizzically, his eyebrow arched in question. Kanda frowned further, trying to figure out what words to say. He averted his eyes as he thought and as he looked back at Lavi after figuring out what to say, he felt himself blush to see such a striking green eye looking at him as if he was peering into whatever soul Kanda had retained.

"I, um. You see, there's a prophecy and well," he began, baffled by having the red head so close. His growl grew louder and Lavi pulled away, standing tall as if he were about to leave. Kanda couldn't let him go, not yet. He reached up and held Lavi's hand.

"Baka usagi!" he snarled. "I said you are special, yes; and I do need your blood, that's a fact, too. But," he hesitated, a bit nervous to say what he needed to say since he had never been good with words or with 'relationships'. His sharp eyes glimmered in the moonlight as he gazed up at Lavi. "You're special because I…I l-love you."

**AN**: Aww, isn't it cute? Kanda admits his feelings :3 I don't know why but I was in a complete fluff mood when I wrote this. I wanted the two of them to have a moment and this is what I came up with. Somehow this story keeps changing the more I write it and it is deviating from the original plan. I dare say it might turn out to be a bit longer than I had anticipated, but oh well. I'm having fun writing it and I hope you're all enjoying reading it.

I have to point out, though, that this chapter was originally 12 pages long. I edited it down to 11 and then my re-edit ended with 24 pages. I don't know how, why or when that happened so…yeah. Anyway. This will probably be my last update on this particular fic for a while unless I can get chapter seven done and edited before I leave the country. I seriously have two weeks and a few days before I'm Japan bound so I ask that you remain calm and patient as I relocate.


	7. The Secrets We Keep

**Warning:** This is a yaoi fanfic featuring a Lavi/Kanda pairing. There will be violence, gore, sexual situations, language and graphic details throughout the story. Please be aware that you do not have to read this if you do not want to. You have been warned.

AN: Sorry for the long wait! I've just really settled in here in Japan and have had time to sit down and get things in order with my fics. Thanks to everyone for being patient and understanding I hope that you enjoy what's to come with Blood Ties. Oh, and please feel free to comment; I love talking with everyone about the story when they leave them and it helps me decide where to take the story 3

**Disclaimer**: Hoshino-sensei still owns all DMG related things in this realm of existence. However, I am still working on finding her now that I'm in Japan and having a nice 'chat' with her about the rights to a certain Noah and red head . Details to come later…

**Blood Ties**

**The Secrets We Keep**

"You're special because I…I l-love you," he somehow managed to say out loud, the blush on his face deepening while he averted his eyes once more. Kanda Yuu was never one to discuss _feelings_ but because of his interaction with the red head, something within him had woken up, something that had been there all along. It only needed the right person to trigger it; Lavi was that person and Kanda had come to the decision to fully accept whatever would become of his admission.

_I will not say __**that**__ again,_ his mind confirmed while he looked off into the night sky.

Lavi held his breath, unable to move or speak. _Had he heard right? Had Kanda just confessed to him?_ He had; his Bookman senses did indeed hear the vampire clearly and, upon hearing this, his chest fluttered and he felt himself begin to blush. Whatever his body was feeling at the moment, he had to push it aside and think. Lavi had to give Kanda an answer or else the vampire would shut him away forever and he needed to decide quickly if he was willing to accept this confession. His heartbeat increased and he felt his face flush further as the words swam around his mind. Sweat began to form on the palm of his hand; he wondered if Kanda could feel it since it was connected to his.

The red head fell to his knees, his head hovering just a bit higher than the vampire since he was a few inches taller than Kanda. Using his fingers, he gently turned Kanda's chin toward him, their eyes meeting in a lingering gaze. The silence between them spoke more than any words could have in that moment. Lavi cupped Kanda's face and the vampire leaned into the palm, kissing it gently with the side of his lips. The red head smiled and leaned forward, pushing Kanda back against the rooftop.

As he towered over Kanda, his lone green eye roamed down the vampire's body and then back up to meet those two perfect sapphire pools that could drown anyone that could keep his gaze. "Really?" he asked, a bit apprehensive to believe what Kanda was saying.

"Really," he said as his hands latched onto Lavi's neck, pulling him in for another kiss. When they parted, Kanda—surprisingly—kept talking. "I never let my prey live after feeding on them and I don't turn them. You are different; I kept you alive without turning you. I don't know how that's possible, but I think it has something to do with who you are," he paused as he pulled Lavi closer. "Lavi, you have to understand; when I woke up, I was instantly drawn to you before the thirst for blood hit me. It was a different kind of…thing that brought me to you," he paused, twirling a strand of Lavi's torn shirt in his fingers. "It was your scent, Lavi, not your blood that I craved at first. When I saw you, something inside me said 'mine' and I had to have you at all costs. The thirst came only after we were, um, together. God damnit, I sound ridiculous," he said, closing his eyes and covering his face with his left arm.

Lavi smiled down at Kanda. "No, you don't." He pulled Kanda's arm away. "I felt the same thing, Yuu. After the spell you put on me to follow you wore off, I knew, then and there that you were someone I needed to stay beside." Lavi kissed the vampire's forehead. He laughed. "Well aren't we a stupid pair?" his grin beamed down as he spoke.

"Che, don't call me that," Kanda snorted. He narrowed his eyes playfully and gently smacked Lavi upside the head. "You're the only idiot up here, baka."

"Right, right," he replied as he sat up, offering a hand up to Kanda.

Sitting back up, the two leaned against one another as they looked out over the sky. Kanda's head rested gently on Lavi's shoulder and they watched as the moon began to glow over the city. Lavi found Kanda's hand and gripped it firmly, interlacing their fingers.

Kanda was a bit surprised when he felt a hand clasp down around his own. The warmth of Lavi's skin felt amazing and he let his fingers entwine with Lavi's. The red head smiled.

"Ne, Yuu-chan," Lavi asked after a while of sitting there together.

"Hmm?"

"Could we, um, go back to my place?"

Kanda leaned up and gave Lavi a quizzical look. "What? Why?"

"Well, I'm getting a bit cold sitting up here and well, you don't feel so good. I mean, you're burning up," Lavi pointed out.

"I am not," the vampire protested.

"Yes, you are. You probably can't tell but I can," Lavi responded as he put Kanda's hand to his own forehead. "It's like you have a fever or something."

Kanda paled. He knew exactly what that meant, but he hadn't felt any of the usual side effects: no frustration, no irritability, nothing. Then it hit him. He was right next to Lavi and Lavi was the one that caused and soothed the fever he had been experiencing lately. And, if Komui was right about this whole being in heat thing, it meant that Lavi could possibly be in danger if Kanda couldn't control himself.

"I don't think that's such a great idea," he finally said.

"Eh? Why? It's closer than the manor and safe, right?"

Kanda couldn't argue his way out of this; he couldn't win a logical debate with a Bookman, ever. And he wasn't sure he wanted to win. The idea of going to _Lavi's_ place, to _Lavi's_ bed caused something inside him to erupt.

Lavi noticed a slight change in Kanda. He looked more enticing, more alluring. "Um, can we not go back? I mean, if you don't want to, we don't have to, but…" he trailed off without finishing his thought.

"No," Kanda said as he kissed Lavi. "We can. But you need to know that once we get there, I can't be held responsible for what will happen."

Lavi swallowed. He wasn't sure what Kanda meant by that, but he also felt like Kanda wouldn't really hurt him; not now, not after that confession he made. Hesitating, he answered back. "O-okay," his nod an agreement that he wouldn't hold him responsible. "If we're going, then, can you get us there?"

With a devilish grin, Kanda pulled Lavi in for a very forceful kiss. Lavi's eye widened and, before he could blink, he found himself standing in the middle of his living room. He pushed away from Kanda, taking a breath. As he did, he felt extremely dizzy and he stumbled backward. Kanda's arm caught him and Lavi could feel the vampire's breath hot on his neck.

"Breathe slowly," he whispered, helping Lavi to his knees.

When he finally caught his breath and he wasn't dizzy anymore, he looked up at Kanda. "What the hell was that?"

"Teleportation," he answered, helping the red head up. "Now, are you feeling better?" he asked, snaking his arms around Lavi's neck.

"Um, kind of. That was pretty sneaky of you, though. How did you know that I would survive that?" Lavi responded, letting his arms rest around the vampire's waist.

A smirk crossed Kanda's face. "I didn't."

"You gambled my life?" he asked in shock.

Kanda frowned. "Weren't you the one complaining and asking to get here as fast as possible? You were cold right? And I'm clearly running a fever? Those were your words, am I wrong?"

Lavi couldn't argue. Kanda was right and he couldn't say a word. "Well, yes. But I'm warm now and you're," he paused, leaning his head forward so he could touch Kanda's, "you're still burning up!" His exclamation came with a rather worried look.

"Che. I'll be fine," Kanda sulked. "Or I should say, I will be in a few minutes." His lascivious grin stretched across his face as he pushed Lavi backwards. The red head yelped when the back of his knees hit the side of his bed, causing him to topple backwards and land with a soft thump. Kanda crawled up over him, his body emitting a rather a predatory glow.

"Um, Yuu-chan. As much as I like this and all; d'ya mind filling me in on what's going on?"

Kanda sat up, his legs straddling over Lavi's hips. The red head could feel Kanda's hardness through his pants and he felt his own start to stiffen as well. The vampire ground his hips into the red head's.

"What's going on is that we're going to fuck," he purred out. His black fingernail flitted down Lavi's shirt, the sharp edge ripping it in two. When he reached the bottom of the shirt, his fingers fluttered into the opening, pushing the fabric aside and exposing Lavi's slightly tanned skin. Kanda leaned forward and licked up Lavi's chest, stopping when he came to his nipples. His tongue teased them equally, brushing over them ever so gently. They perked up and Kanda began suckling them. When they were erect enough, his teeth bit into them just enough to inflict a bit of pain but not draw blood.

Lavi writhed beneath him. His breathing hitched a few notches as he watched Kanda move over his body, the throbbing in his pants becoming more of a burden with each flick of Kanda's tongue. Letting instinct take over, he rolled over on the bed, pinning Kanda beneath him. He breathed heavily as he peered down at Kanda. The vampire's black hair created a rather beautiful sight as it splayed out behind him. His cold, sapphire eyes glinted in the dim lighting of the room and his pale skin glowed with the moonlight.

Without any hesitation, the red head tore Kanda's shirt from his body and furiously fumbled with the vampire's pants, sliding them off with the same force he used on his shirt. Kanda laid there completely exposed to the red head and he generously returned the favor by undoing Lavi's pants. His slender fingers worked on the buckle before moving to the zipper. He tugged them down and cupped Lavi's throbbing erection. Lavi moaned at the touch.

"Yuu, don't do that yet," he said, pulling the vampire's hand away. Kanda growled and reversed their positions again.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want, usagi," he bit out. He didn't mean to sound vicious but that was just the way he wanted things at the moment: raw and intense. His hand returned to Lavi's cock and he worked slowly at first, pumping it in his hand before increasing the speed to the point where Lavi couldn't protest anymore.

"Fuck, Yuu! I'm gonna cum if you keep that up," Lavi panted. His stomach tightened and he felt himself rising to the point of release. Kanda could feel it too as Lavi's cock throbbed in his hand. "Cu-cumming!" Lavi stammered as he released in Kanda's hand.

Kanda licked the semen from his hand and looked down at Lavi through the gaps in his fingers. "Delicious," he smirked.

Lavi's breathing leveled out slightly and he pulled Kanda up for a kiss. "My turn," he whispered as his hand traveled down to Kanda's groin. He strummed his fingers down Kanda's cock, eliciting a shiver from his lover. Lavi welcomed it when Kanda pushed into his hand and he began to stroke the vampire in the same manner he had just been serviced.

Kanda purred and moaned lightly at Lavi's touch. He had been craving this ever since that first time. His hips rolled into Lavi's hand and he clung to the red head's neck. Lavi pressed his lips next to Kanda's neck; his chapped lips trailing kisses down one side then up the other before licking and nipping at Kanda's chin. His lips found Kanda's and he tasted that sweet tongue once more.

Lavi's ministrations increased and Kanda was nearing his own peak. He panted in Lavi's ear, turning the red head on more and he felt his semi-lifeless cock revitalize. He prodded Kanda's entrance with the tip of his once again hard cock while still stroking the vampire.

Kanda's nails dug into the red head's back and he moaned loudly as he finally came in Lavi's hand. His body trembled and he fell on top of his lover, trying to catch his breath. It had taken a lot out of him to refrain from drinking Lavi's blood when they came and, when added to his own release, Kanda found himself a bit more worn out than usual.

When he looked up, he caught Lavi smirking just before he felt the pressure from the finger that slid inside him. He tightened up and the finger stopped where it was.

"Don't do that Yuu-chan, I need to stretch you out," Lavi whispered as he gave Kanda a few butterfly kisses on his cheek.

As if the words were magic, Kanda relaxed and let the red head continue. The vampire lord twitched and moaned with each new digit that entered him. However, he soon found himself indulging in the pleasure he felt from having three fingers inside, stretching him for what was to come.

Lavi pulled his fingers out and waited for a few brief moments, taking that time to reverse their positions so that Kanda was now lying on his back. He aligned himself with Kanda's entrance and stared down at the man beneath him.

"I love you, Yuu," he said amorously before consuming Kanda's lips. Lavi devoured Kanda's mouth, kissing him with all that was in him. As he did, he pushed himself inside the vampire, thrusting as deep as he could at first. He pulled out and pushed back in, taking his time to enjoy the feeling. He hoped Kanda was enjoying it too and, when he pulled away from the kiss to look down at his lover, he could tell from the lust filled look on his face that Kanda was indeed enjoying it.

Lavi's pace increased and he was pushing himself in further with each thrust. When he finally got into a rhythm, he let go of everything, letting his instincts take control. He panted with each thrust, slamming back into Kanda's entrance with as much force as he could without hurting him. Kanda laid there moaning from the pleasure and, when Lavi went a bit deeper, his voice rang out louder than it had ever been. His hands clenched down on Lavi's back as the red head rammed into his prostate, sending Kanda into a new wave of ecstasy.

Each thrust thereafter kept hitting his sweet spot and Kanda couldn't take much more. His own erection had fully sprouted again and Lavi was now pumping it in time with each thrust. It was too much but Lavi added even more pleasure when he leaned forward and nipped at the erect buds on Kanda's chest. His tongue lapped at one before he clenched it between his teeth, quickly moving to the other one before the pleasurable pain faded. Then he came once again for Kanda's mouth, exploring it with his tongue as much as he could.

Kanda tightened around Lavi's throbbing manhood, signaling he was about to cum again. He moaned into the kiss and felt Lavi harden more inside him, knowing that the red head was also close.

With a few more strokes and thrusts, they came together, breaking the kiss and moaning out loud as they rode out their orgasms. Lavi collapsed on top of Kanda and each man breathed deeply.

"That was…" Lavi began to say.

"Yeah," Kanda agreed as he pushed the red head off of him.

Lavi rolled to his side and Kanda curled up in his arms, throwing the blanket over them to keep them from getting a chill. Lavi wrapped his arms around Kanda and they stayed like that until they regained their breath.

"Yuu-chan," Lavi questioned.

"Hm," he replied.

"Just what the hell was that?"

"That was a damn good fuck, baka," he responded matter of factly.

"I won't argue there," Lavi retorted, his fingers playing with loose strands of Kanda's silky hair. "What I meant was, you changed so suddenly. We were having such a good moment out there on the roof and then you went into predator mode all of a sudden. Not to mention you were running a fever and now I can't feel it at all."

Kanda sighed and sat up on his arms, looking the red head in the eye. "If you laugh I swear I'll kill you where you lie."

Lavi nodded in understanding. He did, after all, enjoy his life and he wanted to at least be able to kill one of the demons responsible for the murder of his family. _And,_ he thought,_ it wouldn't be so bad to live if I can have a fuck like that every so often._ He chuckled at the thought. Wiping the smile from his face he replied to Kanda. "I promise I won't laugh."

Trying to read the Bookman, Kanda took his time in explaining. "It's like this: I was…or rather, am in heat. You're the cause of it too," he said.

Lavi held back his laughter and cleared his throat. "You mean, like a dog?"

Kanda's eyes flashed: a warning.

"Don't get pissy, I'm just trying to relate here," the Bookman answered. "And what do you mean it's my fault?"

"Che. Remember when I said that something inside me claimed you as 'mine'?" Lavi nodded. "That's what it means. You turned that on inside me by being with me, around me, inside me," he explained, which Lavi finally broke and chuckled. Kanda glared at him.

"Maa-maa! I can't help it. You said 'inside me' and I just went there," the red head defended himself.

"Fucking pervert," Kanda said as he rolled over, ignoring the protest of the red head next to him.

"Yuu," Lavi whined. "Come on. I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't laughing at you."

"Whatever. This is why I don't talk to people. I end up in stupid conversations like this and there is always some baka around that takes what I say to the god damn gutter."

"I'm really sorry; I can't help it, ya know? It's just a part of who I am and you _love_ me for it," the cheeky Bookman said, putting as much emphasis on the 'love' part as he could.

A pair of half sapphire, half crimson eyes shot over Kanda's shoulder to glare at Lavi. "You are so annoying," he mumbled as he turned back over. "Anyway, even though you're the cause of it, you're also the remedy."

Lavi took a little pride in that statement and pulled their bodies closer together. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Lavi wrinkled his nose. "You know what I meant." This time the chuckle came from Kanda's side. "Why didn't you drink my blood this time?"

"It's not like I didn't want to; I just wanted this time to be more human like than before."

"So you held back?"

Kanda didn't answer; he didn't see a reason to. If Lavi was as smart as he was supposed to be, then he could figure that out himself.

Smiling idiotically, Lavi nestled his face in Kanda's neck. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Che," was the only response he got.

The two laid there on the bed, their limbs entwined together. The rumbling of one rather hungry red head, however, rudely interrupted the serene silence.

Lavi chuckled; embarrassed that he had forgotten to eat. Gently, he kissed the top of Kanda's head and snaked his way out of the embrace. Before heading to the kitchen area, he slid on a pair of his pajama pants that just so happened to be conveniently lying on the ground next to the bed.

Kanda turned over in bed and watched his newly accepted lover stumble his way to the refrigerator. He noticed the slight sulk on Lavi's face when he peered into the cold contraption and then heard the soft sigh as Lavi pulled out a box of leftover pizza.

"You want any?" Lavi asked with a mouthful of three day old pizza.

Kanda snarled his nose, a bit disgusted at the rude display but he didn't expect any better from Lavi since the red head had come twice and was probably famished due to his humanity. He shook his head at the offer.

Lavi nodded and finished eating the slice in his hand. He placed the box on the kitchen counter and rummaged through the cabinets for a cup. Once found, he filled it with water and chugged it down and then refilled it. This process went on for three full glasses. When he finally finished drinking, he ate the rest of his pizza.

By the time he was done, Lavi noticed that Kanda had shut his eyes. He figured the vampire was just resting and not sleeping due to the nature of this particular creature of the night. Something inside him warmed. He noticed that his other self down below was stirring and, contemplating, he decided it wasn't time to go for another round. So he made his way to the bathroom to take care of a few things.

First, he scrubbed his face and brushed his teeth. He looked at his sticky stomach and realized it would be best to take a quick shower. He was in and out within seven minutes—yes, he timed it—because he didn't want to disturb Kanda's rest. The only clothes he had with him were the pajama pants he had put on earlier and they were still a bit sticky as well. He frowned and decided the best option at this point would be to wrap the towel around his waist and rejoin Kanda in bed.

When he exited the bathroom, he was a bit shocked to see an empty bed. Looking around, he finally found Kanda wrapped in a bed sheet staring out of the window. He walked over to the vampire and wrapped his arms around him.

"What are you looking at?" Lavi asked as he sat his chin down on Kanda's shoulder.

"Something's hunting nearby; I smell the blood."

Lavi frowned. "Are you going to stop it?"

Kanda shook his head. "No; it isn't disobeying any of the laws so it's fine," he said as he turned to face Lavi. "Feel better?"

"Much," the beaming red head replied.

The way Lavi looked at him caught him off-guard and he turned his head from Lavi's gaze. "You should get some sleep." He wasn't about to let the Bookman know just how much being near him and seeing him like stirred him up. If he did, Lavi would never let him live it down. However, something inside him told Kanda that the red head already knew but he realized Lavi was being respectful and not saying anything about it. That, too, caused Kanda to blush a little deeper.

"I'm pretty energized right now; wouldn't be able to sleep even if I tried," Lavi said in response. His eye roamed over the pale skin peeking out from under the bed sheet, following the way it clung to Kanda's body and he marveled at the sexy silhouette that it made. "Hey, Yuu, why don't we go back to bed? We don't have to do anything; I just want to hold you a bit longer. Would that be all right?"

Kanda now felt his cheeks burning even more, but he was sure that they weren't giving him away—Lavi would have said otherwise, but he knew that talking about Kanda's ability to blush easily was a topic _not_ to be touched in any way, shape or form for fear of death or the equivalent.

Kanda weighed the options and realized that he, too, wanted to spend a bit more time with the lively Bookman. Nodding his consent, Lavi led him back to the bed, their hands clasped together.

Settling back on the bed, the Bookman wrapped himself around Kanda as they sat upright. Lavi leaned against the headboard while Kanda nestled in between the red head's legs. Lavi played with his hair for a bit, using his fingers to braid small black strands and then take them out again. After about ten minutes of that, Kanda's irritation returned and he pushed Lavi down on the bed.

"Are you done?" he seethed, not really happy with being treated like a girl.

"Maa-maa, sorry," the red head apologized. "It's just so silky and smooth and long I can't help but want to touch it," he smiled playfully up at his lover, his fingers still weaving in and out of said silky strands. The glare that he was given was enough to tell him that he needed to stop, so he let go of Kanda's hair and smiled at the vampire. "I'll stop," he said lovingly as he cupped Kanda's face.

The vampire slumped down on top of Lavi's bare chest, not really caring if he was too heavy or if he was hurting the younger man. Though, if he really admitted it, he did worry a tad bit if he was hurting Lavi…but only a tad.

After a while, Kanda broke the silence. "You were pretty drunk last night."

Lavi nodded. "Yeah."

Kanda hoped that by bringing up the previous night's events that Lavi would open up and say something about it, including the demon he sensed on Lavi's clothes.

Another long pause of silence passed and, just as Kanda was about to speak, Lavi opened up.

"I know you have been following me for a while now, Yuu, and that you were here last night in my room. And I know you saw the shirt since it wasn't where I left it. Did you," he paused, "did you smell it?"

Kanda nodded. "I did." He wanted to know why a scent like that would be all over Lavi's shirt and hoped that the red head would give him a damn good reason. A demon's scent, he recalled, could only be transferred in close proximity or through a transfer of fluids be it blood or saliva. And, Kanda remembered, if this demon was as high a level as he suspected, then the demon could transfer his scent by merely emitting enough of it to permeate through anything, including fabric. It was how demons marked their territory and warded off those that would dare enter in. It irritated him that something had gotten that close to _his_ red head; but he couldn't say much because he hadn't put his own scent on the red head. Had he done it, then no demon in their right mind would dare go near him. However, he hadn't done it because he wanted to respect and trust Lavi. Now, he was second-guessing that decision.

Lavi sighed as his fingers traced up and down Kanda's back while the vampire laid contentedly on his chest. "Thought so," he replied. "Listen, I didn't know he was a demon at first and if I had been a bit more sober and followed my instincts, I never would have gotten involved with him. But," he swallowed. He didn't want to admit this to Kanda, but he needed to be honest about everything. "I ended up fooling around with him when I was drunk."

Kanda pulled away, a look of shock and horror on his face. "You did _what?_" The bite and hurt in those words were enough for Lavi to know just how pissed Kanda was at the moment. _Never again will I hesitate. My scent will be on him after this moment_. All he could think about in those few short seconds was covering Lavi in his own scent so that no one else would dare touch him. And that's what he did. In the few seconds between their conversation, his aura seeped out and covered Lavi. The red head could feel it, but he mistook what was happening for Kanda being extremely angry…which he was.

"Please don't be mad!" Lavi tried to reason. "I was hurting from what happened with you. I mean you threw me out! I thought I wasn't wanted anymore and you caused me to have these urges that I couldn't get rid of. I was kind of desperate, Yuu. And even though I knew you were watching me, I couldn't touch you."

Kanda glared at him. He wanted to yell, wanted to unleash his fury but the look of remorse in Lavi's eye told him to restrain himself for the time being. He knew that he was the one that separated the two of them and it was by his own refusal to give in that Lavi had been pushed to such things. However, had he shown up before the red head went into that bar, things would have turned out differently and they wouldn't be here now, having this conversation nor would they have had such intense sex earlier had he intervened sooner than he did. Kanda bit his tongue and tried to keep his calm, though Lavi could tell by the intensity of his glare that the vampire was doing what he could to restrain himself.

"Now, I appreciate your willingness to listen and not, you know, kill me, but I need to be honest with you, Yuu. Will you hear me out? Please?"

Kanda nodded slightly, not really wanting to hear the details, but he would at least give Lavi that much.

Lavi sighed. "If it wasn't for my Bookman's eye, I wouldn't have remembered anything at all from last night. I realized when I woke up that I was completely drunk, more than I had been in a while. I couldn't really make any rational decision and I was beyond horny, which I do blame you for since you were my first and managed to stir those feelings up inside me then throw me out without a word as to why. Anyway," he continued, ignoring the look of utter disbelief on Kanda's face. "My lower half decided to take over and I ended up fooling around with this guy I had met earlier in the evening and he, well, he helped me out," Lavi made a motion with his hand like he was jerking off.

The vampire lord sat up stunned, unable to fully make any sort of reply. His slender thighs tightened around Lavi's waist as if to keep the red head pinned beneath him in some sort of domination. He thought of what he could say but everything jumbled in his head before he could speak. Seeing that Kanda wasn't about to get a word out any time soon, Lavi continued.

"When it ended, I told him I didn't want anything further with him. I made sure he knew that it was a one time thing and to just leave me alone. But he's a bit persistent, it seems," he said, looking away and focusing on the pile of clothes on his floor.

"How?" Kanda finally asked after hearing Lavi out and taking a moment to control his anger.

"How what?" Lavi inquired as he looked back to a calmer vampire lord who just happened to be straddling him still. However, Kanda was far from calm. You could call it the calm before the storm and Lavi needed to choose his words carefully or else he would be in for a most unpleasant rest of the evening.

"How is he persistent?"

"Well, he came by my work yesterday and hit on me again. I told him to get lost and reminded him that I didn't want to have anything further to do with him. Seems that wasn't enough because he showed up as I headed home tonight."

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "He wasn't the one that saved you from that car was he?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. He muttered something about the old ways and that I owe him now because he saved my life. I think he was just spouting nonsense, though."

"You idiot!" Kanda's voice echoed in the room and his figure loomed over Lavi as he stood abruptly, the sheet cascading off of his body to reveal his nakedness. That, however, was the last thing on his mind. Given his close proximity to the wall near Lavi's bed, he made full use of it by hitting it with his fist, unleashing as much anger as he could in one hit and pretty much ripping a new hole in the run down room.

Lavi looked at him, confused as to why he was so upset. "What?" he asked, trying his best to get Kanda to calm down. He grabbed hold of the vampire's arm and pulled it away from the wall, still stunned to see how quickly he recovered from minor wounds. Lavi kissed the place where Kanda had been hurt and looked up at him. "What's wrong Yuu?"

Frustrated, he pulled his hand from Lavi's grasp and found his pants, tugging them on as quickly as he could. Taking a deep breath once he had them on, he sat down at the edge of Lavi's bed. "The old ways, as you so conveniently put it, are the laws handed down by the first demon lords. They state that if one saves the life of another, whether asked or not, they are bound to that person until the debt can be repaid. If he saved your life and mentioned that law, then you have to return the favor," Kanda explained as rationally as he could. Not only did he not know the identity of this demon, but Lavi now had a contract with him. Kanda's instincts told him that this was bad; very, very bad.

Lavi leaned forward, drawing his knees up and then hugging them to his chest. "That means I won't be able to get him to leave me alone, right?"

"Exactly," he replied. "I may not know this demon's name, but, if he's one of the demons I think he is, you just set yourself up for something I don't think I can protect you from."

Lavi felt his heart sink into his stomach. He had made a deal with a devil and wasn't even aware of it. He could see the hurt in Kanda's eyes, could sense that the vampire was searching for some way to overturn the contract without harming Lavi. It touched him at how much Kanda really did care. His first impressions of this vampire sitting in front of him was that he was nothing more than a cold, selfish, vicious predator that looked only for his next meal and cared for nothing and no one. But now, looking at the demon, Lavi knew he was different. He cared very much for those around him, even if he didn't show it, he was strong and tactical, weighed each thing before acting in any given situation. Lavi couldn't help but be enamored with him. Reality pulled him out of his thoughts, though, when Kanda stood from the bed.

Lavi grabbed at his arm again. "What should I do then, Yuu-chan?"

"Don't call me that," he growled out, looking around for his shirt. "We need to get back to the manor first and figure out a way around this law. Komui might know something." Kanda's shirt was on before Lavi could blink and he reached his hand out to his lover.

The red head hesitated to grab hold of the outstretched hand and then he looked away. "I'm sorry, but I can't go with you right now, Yuu-chan."

"What?" he seethed. "I tell you that your life is in danger and you don't want to come with me?"

"I can't. I have a job and can't really be irresponsible, ya know? Give me two weeks and then I'll come with you, okay?"

"Baka usagi!" Kanda yelled, his fist finding another new home in the wall. "In two weeks, you might be dead or worse."

"I'll be fine. I told you, I was taught how to deal with demons. And I'll be safe when I'm in the apartment since you put up that nifty barrier," he smirked.

Kanda fumed. He wanted to just knock the red head out and teleport them both back to the manor, but he knew he had to respect Lavi's wishes. That cheeky smirk also grated his nerves and he plopped back down on the bed next to his lover. "Hmph. That may be so, but the manor's defenses are much better than anything I can create."

"But I'll be fine, right? If I read that spell right when I walked in, then no one aside from me and you can come in unless they're asked, right?"

Kanda nodded. He also noticed his temper had slowly dissipated as the two talked things out. "I still don't like this stupid idea of yours."

"You don't have to like it; you just have to trust me, okay?"

Kanda crossed his arms, contemplating what to do. Forcing Lavi to go would just put a strain on their newly budding relationship and could possibly cause them to lose trust in one another and that was something he wasn't willing to do. He realized he would just have to trust that Lavi wouldn't die or get caught by that demon in the next two weeks. "Fine. But let me do something first," he said as he pulled Lavi to his feet.

He raised his hand in front of Lavi's face and closed his eyes. His lips barely moved as he muttered a spell in an ancient language. Lavi felt a warm sensation coat his body and then it was gone. He shivered as Kanda opened his eyes.

"What did you do?" Lavi asked, comically checking his body over.

Kanda smirked. "I put a spell on you. If anything tries to harm you at all while you're out of your room, I'll know and I can teleport to your exact location in a split second."

"Overprotective much?" Lavi teased.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Hmm, I could think of a few things," he said as he pulled Kanda close. There wasn't any protest either as his hands snaked around the vampire's waist.

However, Kanda scowled at the young Bookman for the act as well as the implications in his words. "Pervert," he muttered.

The moonlight fluttered in from where they stood in the room and reflected the vampire's skin. Pale, almost porcelain, Lavi noted. "Ne, Yuu-chan, you look…paler than you did the last time I saw you; are you sure you're okay? I mean, you didn't drink my blood earlier so I'm just wondering if you're fine."

Kanda tried to pull away but Lavi stopped his retreat, trying to look Kanda in the eyes. The vampire quickly averted his gaze again. "I'm fine," he said.

"Uh-huh. And I didn't make out with a demon last night." The glare that Kanda sent Lavi could have frozen a normal person in their tracks; but Lavi was anything but normal and his lips caught Kanda's before he could say anything in protest.

When the kiss ended, Kanda growled. "I might be a bit…hungry," he finally admitted, his head resting on Lavi's shoulder.

"Hungry? As in food hungry or as in blood hungry?"

"What do you think?" he barked out, glaring back up at the red head.

Lavi chuckled as he cocked his neck to the side. "Eat up," he insisted, his hands pulling Kanda closer.

The vampire refused at first and tried to push away. "I won't drink your blood unnecessarily, Lavi."

"Well, it's a good thing this is necessary then."

"I won't take your blood."

Lavi looked into Kanda's eyes, his neck straightening and an air of seriousness in his face and words. "You're not; I'm offering it freely to you, Yuu. Please, take it." He moved his neck once more to give the vampire a good angle to drink from.

Kanda caught a whiff of Lavi's scent as the red head cocked his head and he felt himself move toward that outstretched neck. _It is his blood giving off that intoxicating aroma_ Kanda surmised as he bared his fangs without any more protesting.

He felt Lavi's skin break as he pushed through the epidermis all the way through to the hypodermis before hitting the main artery in Lavi's neck. The blood burst in his mouth and he began to drink. The warm liquid filled him and he began to lose himself to the intoxicating aroma that emitted from the wound.

Lavi flinched when Kanda's teeth pierced his skin. He tried to think of something else to ease his mind from the slight sting of the fangs burying into his neck. Thankfully, the feeling didn't last long and he cradled Kanda as the vampire drank his blood.

After a longer than usual time of feeding, Lavi began to feel faint. He tried to get Kanda to stop. "K-anda," he struggled to whisper but the vampire didn't hear him; he was too far lost in his feeding to pay attention. Lavi called out his name again, this time fisting the vampire's hair and pulling it to get his attention.

"Yuu," he whimpered as he tugged one last time with what strength he clung to.

Kanda's eyes opened, the deep crimson red of his eyes that marked what he was shone brightly in the moonlight that ghosted in through the window. He pulled his fangs out of the red head's neck when he realized he had lost himself in the feeding. Lavi collapsed in his arms. Kanda looked down, horrified with what he had done. Quickly, he cut his wrist and let his own blood flow freely, using a small spell to keep the wound from healing on its own. He propped Lavi up and pried the red head's mouth open. The blood dripped into his mouth and, slowly, Lavi drank. When Kanda could hear the red head's breathing even out, he sighed and stopped his own wound from bleeding further. The gash on his wrist healed quickly enough and he watched as the fang marks disappeared from Lavi's neck.

The slightly unconscious red head clung to Kanda's frame. Using a lifting spell, Kanda hauled Lavi off to his bed. When he tucked Lavi in, he covered him as best he could but realized the red head was still shivering despite being completely covered with layers of blankets. Knowing of nothing else to do, Kanda raised the blankets and slid in beside Lavi. Pulling him close, he wrapped his arms around his lover and hoped his semi-warm body could offer some sort of heat. Lavi stopped shivering after a while and nuzzled up to Kanda, a content smile on his face.

When Kanda knew the red head was completely asleep, he quietly slipped out of the bed and then out of the apartment. It had been a good four hours since the fight Sokaro was engaged in had ended and he needed to get back to the manor to see what was going on. And he needed to talk with Komui about the message the demon left with Lavi. He made his way to the window and stood on the balcony. His wings sprouted from his back and unfurled. He stretched them out and then took to the sky, quickly flying back toward his manor.

Two pair of amber eyes watched from the shadows in a nearby alleyway as the vampire left the apartment.

"It seems things aren't going the way you planned, ne Tyki?" Cheryl asked his brother.

"Oh but they are; maybe not as I originally planned but I have the red head in my grasp whether those abominations know it or not. Soon enough, both the guardian and Kanda Yuu will be in my hands and our Master will once again rule this realm," his evil grin stretched across his face as he glanced up at the apartment where a very unsuspecting red head rested.

**SCENE**

Komui met Kanda in the corridor outside of the healing rooms. He had his arms crossed and looked as if he were in deep thought as Kanda approached. And, he was. Sokaro was never one to get beaten down this bad and the wounds were almost beyond the medical staff's healing abilities. If it hadn't been for Allen being there and knowing some of Cross's healing spells, Sokaro would have died.

"If you bite your nail like that, it's going to bleed, sir," Reever said as he caught Komui's attention. "Oh, and Kanda-sama's here," he motioned toward the vampire heading their way.

Komui collected himself and shoved his hands into his white coat pockets as his lord approached. "Welcome back, Kanda-sama," he addressed, bowing low as Kanda walked up to him. Reever bowed as well.

"How's Sokaro?"

"He's…stable," Komui replied, catching the questioning gaze from his master. Kanda crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. "I've never seen him in this sort of state. He is quite resilient and hardly ever comes back this hurt. If it hadn't been for Allen-sama, he would have died."

"Get to the point Komui," Kanda said. His tone was quiet, cold.

Komui scratched his head. "The wounds on his body were deep and each laceration had a spell embedded in it to keep the wound from healing. I haven't seen wounds like these in a very long time," Komui stated, thinking back on a time in the past. Forgetting the past, he refocused his attention. "It seems the enemy had the intention of letting him go from the beginning if those kinds of spells were there. Allen-sama wasn't sure he'd be able to break them, but he did. Oh, and he's resting now, though, so you can't talk to him," Komui pointed out, knowing that Kanda would want to discuss this with the other vampire lord. Kanda shifted where he stood as Komui continued. "After the spells were removed, we were able to perform surgery. Thankfully there wasn't any extensive damage. He has a collapsed lung, several deep wounds in his abdomen; the ulna on his right arm and the fibula on his left leg are broken and his right hand was crushed. He's also in a coma so it might be a while before he wakes up."

"Tch, so there's no way right now to figure out who attacked him?"

"I'm afraid not."

Kanda thought for a moment then looked at Komui. "How long before the Moyashi wakes up?"

"Eh, the what?"

"The Moyashi," Kanda reiterated.

Komui's confused face was very apparent.

"Che, the fucking annoying, silver haired old man that you seem to still want to call master," he finally let his anger lash out.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure when Allen-sama will wake back up. Would you like me to alert you when he does?"

"No," Kanda said. "That idiot there will," he motioned to Reever. "I have further business to discuss with you in private _right now._" The emphasis on the last two words sent shivers down both Komui and Reever's spines. Neither wanted to know what was meant behind them, but Komui, unfortunately, had no choice; he would soon learn what Kanda was implying.

Kanda stormed over to Komui, forcefully grabbed his arm and the two disappeared in a black mist before anyone could protest. Reever sighed once the two were gone and sent a small prayer to whatever beings were out there that Komui would at least live long enough to sign his paycheck over.

Before Komui could realize what had happened, he was thrown into a chair in the middle of a dark chamber. The lights were dim and he realized it was due to the candlelight that surrounded them. Kanda stood in front of him and was murmuring something and, when he had finished, the lights flickered just enough to send a wave of illumination through the chamber. Komui swallowed.

"Is-is there a reason you brought me to this sacred room, Kanda-sama?" he asked hesitantly, not sure if he should breath or move. No one had ever been allowed in this room since Kanda's ancestors, along with the original magicians, had specifically designed it for the one that would bring balance to the world. That person was Kanda and only he had access to this chamber. Komui sat very still, afraid that if he moved or even breathed he would cease to exist.

"Calm down, Komui. You won't be harmed in here," Kanda explained.

"What do you mean by bringing me here, Kanda-sama."

"We need to discuss some things and I can't take the chance on anyone overhearing us."

Komui nodded. "What is it you would like to discuss?"

Kanda pulled a chair up and sat down in front of Komui. "How much of the old law do you know?"

Komui pondered the question, gathering the information in his mind before speaking. "Quite a bit. It was handed down my line so I'm very familiar with it; why do you ask?"

"Is there any way to reverse a contract made in the old ways?"

"Hmm, depends on the contract."

"What if someone that didn't know the old law came into contact with someone that did and that someone saved said other person's life and invoked the law of retribution?"

Komui's purple eyes widened. "What happened Kanda-sama?"

"Just answer the question. Can it be reversed?"

The purple haired harpy was torn between divulging what information he had and lying to his master. For fear of his own life, Komui took a deep breath and answered. "There is no known way to break this particular contract. If anyone tries to interfere with it, then the spell surrounding that law will cast and those bound to that law will forever be connected."

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, neither will be able to live without the other and if one dies, they both die. It also connects them much like other forms of sorcery but it is most like the Blood Ties."

Kanda's usually cold eyes widened and he stood up straight. He began to pace back and forth, thinking of what this could mean for Lavi.

"Kanda-sama, I can't help you if you don't tell me exactly what's going on. It is my duty to know and you are well aware that if it comes to it, I can get the information from you whether you're willing or not."

The vampire lord's eyes flashed crimson. "What's going on is that I have a problem that I can't solve."

"Wait-you don't mean you made a contract with someone, do you?"

"Like hell I would," he said, his gaze somewhat clouded.

"Lavi," Komui murmured, not really meaning to say it out loud. Kanda caught what his Steward said and nodded.

"Seems he went and let some demon I don't know anything about save his life and that asshole invoked this law. Now that baka usagi is in debt to some unknown devil and I don't know what's going to happen to him or if I can even protect him."

Komui leaned forward, curious. "Why would you want to save him? He's just a meal for you, right?"

Mugen was at Komui's throat before he knew what happened. Kanda snarled at his Steward. "He is anything _but_ food. He is bound to me; if something happens to him, those involved will wish they had never seen the light of day, understand?"

Komui nodded as a small bead of sweat rolled down his face. He had never seen Kanda act so lividly toward another living thing and this made things much clearer. Kanda sheathed Mugen and Komui took a breath. The Steward knew that Kanda had shared his blood with the Bookman, but he was completely unaware of how deep that bond had grown. If Kanda was this heated over Lavi, it meant that Kanda had already made a contract with the red head. And if that were the case, then whatever happened to Lavi would certainly happen to Kanda. Knowing that he couldn't let anything happen to his lord, Komui gave in.

"Kanda-sama. I will do my best to find something to reverse this contract, but it will take time. Be aware though that I am not sure if there is even a way to reverse it."

Kanda nodded, noticing the hesitation on Komui's face. "What is it?"

"Well," the Steward began, "I need to know something and it might be a bit forward of me to ask. However, if I were to find a way to break the contract between Lavi and this demon, I need to know if there will be any rebounds."

"What are you getting at Komui?"

Komui coughed slightly to clear his throat. Looking straight into Kanda's gaze, he asked, "Did you make a Blood Tie with Lavi?"

A moment of silence passed between the two. Kanda's piercing gaze never flinched while Komui looked on with steadfast resolve.

"Yes," Kanda finally answered. "But not a full one."

Komui sighed a bit in relief. Had Kanda forged a full Blood Tie to Lavi, things wouldn't be easy should he find a way to break the contract. "I thought so," he sighed. "Then this will take a bit more time than I originally thought. What we need to do now, though, is get Lavi here before the enemy can get at him."

"He'll be here within two weeks. I promised him that time," Kanda responded.

"But it's too dangerous out there for a mere human like him!"

Kanda smirked. "He's anything but a mere human. He's a Bookman and he's been fighting demons for a long time. I trust him," Kanda explained.

Komui was stunned. Kanda trusted absolutely _no one_, not even his own kind. For him to say this meant that Lavi had made a deep impression on the vampire lord. And that curious thought made Komui even more eager to have the Bookman back in the manor for 'self study'.

The evil, mischievous grin on Komui's face did not sit well with Kanda.

"Don't think about laying your hands on him. If you do, I'll personally relocate you to_ that_ place and bring _him_ here where he can dote over Lenalee all he wants," Kanda threatened.

Komui's grin faded and he looked once more like the sophisticated Steward he was. "Ahem, there is no need for that. That person could never serve you as well as I can," he explained. "Now, is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

The cold gaze that looked his way froze him on the spot.

"It seems the Noah are back," Kanda informed.

Komui's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "No; it can't be. You killed them!"

"I thought they were all dead. Seems like they either healed themselves or were reborn. One of them attacked Sokaro. I didn't say anything in front of those idiots because you're the only one I can count on with this information."

"I don't know if I should be happy at the faith you have in me, or scared," Komui responded. The look Kanda gave him caused him to stop his thoughts then and there. He coughed. "How do you know this?" the Steward asked, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Lavi told me. He said that the female fighting with Sokaro left a message for me. She said that _he_ is going to be revived."

"That can't be! It was prophesied that you would defeat him and he would never again roam this world."

Kanda remained silent long enough for Komui to feel uneasy.

"I thought that too, but it appears there is more to that prophecy than either of us knew about. The only ones that know the truth are the ancestors and they refuse to tell me anything," he glared around the room as if looking at something.

"Um, are they here? Now?"

Kanda nodded. "I called them out so they could hear this conversation and know where we stand. And they aren't being forthcoming with information."

"_We are bound by the law to keep the truth safe,_" one of the ancestors spoke, this time so that Komui could hear.

"But why keep it a secret? If the Earl is resurrected, this entire world and the demon world will be swallowed up in an eternal darkness!"

"You're wasting your breath; they disappeared already."

"What does this mean then?"

"It means I need to go have a talk with my dear old relatives."

Komui couldn't hide his response. "Absolutely not! You cannot leave this manor for that long of a time and you most certainly cannot leave this city when it's on the brink of a Noah invasion!"

"Then what would you have me do, Komui? The people I protect are going to be forced to deal with this abomination if those damn Noah succeed in resurrecting that god damn piece of demon flesh!"

"But they can't! They don't have the means to," Komui said out of desperation.

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"They can't revive him without the Guardian that fell from the heavens during that fight. You remember don't you?"

Kanda's confused look said enough.

Komui sighed. "You haven't regained that part of your memory, huh? I guess it's to be expected."

"What the hell are you spewing, Komui?" Kanda growled.

"It's a rather long story and one that I am not at liberty to discuss."

"Oh you had better start talking, harpy," Kanda ordered while pushing Mugen's tip to Komui's throat.

"I am bound by the old law not to say a word about it! I'm sorry Kanda-sama, but it isn't my place to open those memories for you."

"Then whose place is it?"

Komui smiled. "Only the Guardian can reawaken those memories."

Taking a minute to actually listen, Kanda remembered what the message had also said. "Lavi mentioned something about this 'guardian' in the message he received from the Noah. He wasn't quite sure what she was talking about and wasn't really listening to her, just recording. However, the one thing he managed to hear quite well, and the thing that caught his attention the most was that she apparently called him the Guardian. He didn't know what she meant by that and neither do I, but he said it struck a nerve in him for some reason."

Komui's eyes widened enough for Kanda to be taken aback slightly. He had never seen his Steward so worried before. Komui's skin paled and his knees wobbled as he reached for a nearby table to steady himself. "Kanda-sama; we have to get Lavi here. Now."


	8. Deadly Butterflies

**Warning:** This is a yaoi fanfic featuring a Lavi/Kanda pairing. There will be violence, gore, sexual situations, language and graphic details throughout the story. Please be aware that you do not have to read this if you do not want to. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: Hoshino-sensei still owns all DGM related things.

AN: New chapter Hope you enjoy. Please leave messages because I'm giving away cupcakes :D

**Blood Ties**

**Deadly Butterflies**

Lavi rolled over under the covers, hoping to pull Kanda closer to him. He was disappointed, though, when all he felt was cold sheets. He frowned as his eye opened and he sighed. "Of course you wouldn't be here," he half sleepily mumbled.

He stretched on the bed and turned to read the alarm clock. It was a little before five in the morning but he was already wide-awake so he decided to get up early for once and do something productive. First, he needed to clean the apartment and put things away properly and then he had to start packing what he could. Seeing as how things were progressing, he pondered the idea of not staying for the last two weeks at his job, so he wanted to be prepared. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay; he just had this feeling that he wouldn't be able to. He shrugged the feeling off and started pulling things out of the closet.

His clothing was quite minimal but it was enough to get him by as he wandered around the world. The only other possessions he had were the documents that had been passed down through the Bookman Clan that he kept hidden at all times. And then there was the suitcase that Komui had sent specifically to him when he was told to leave the manor so many weeks ago. It brought about a feeling of nostalgia and he sat down on the bed with the suitcase.

Opening it up, he perused the manuscripts within. The books Komui had sent him were the complete set of the ones he had been reading in the manor before leaving. They contained the history of both the manor and some of the ancient demon history that dated back to Kanda's predecessors. He gently glided his finger over the spines and stopped above one that he had been holding off in reading. It wasn't because he didn't want to read it, but rather, it was just that he got a weird feeling every time he wanted to read it. Somehow he knew that if he read this particular book, something would change. This feeling he had inside him brought about both a sense of curiosity and fear.

Sighing, he pulled the book out and opened it to the first page.

_Herein lies the account of the Holy War of XX-18. _

_Only the chosen one, destined to fall in order to live may access the contents contained in this tome._

Lavi sat paralyzed by the words on the inside cover; those words were meant for him; somehow he knew it. That was the feeling he had gotten when he refused to read this volume and, even now, something familiar yet fearful stirred inside him. He contemplated what to do.

The warning seemed real enough, but he wasn't sure about continuing. He had been given a choice: to read or not to read. But to make a decision based on the moment was something that went against his nature as a Bookman. He knew far too well the dangers that a cryptic message like this could entail.

A small burst of energy shocked his hand and he looked down at the book. The spell keeping the contents safe was slowly unraveling and, if his assumption was correct, the book would be readable, at least to him, in just a few hours. How he knew only he could read it, he wasn't sure; but it was a feeling he could not shake nor would he be able to describe it to anyone if they asked how he could read such words. As they began to appear, he noticed that the words were in a language he had never come across before in all his wandering and training as a Bookman. However, he knew the language as if it was his native tongue. He was beyond puzzled at how he could decipher the script but he was reading it, and quite well. He perused the first few pages quickly enough to get an idea of what was being explained. He noted the fact that the introduction spoke about some Holy War centuries ago and that this volume recounted that incident. He was curious to read more but, after glancing at the clock, he realized it was nearing time for him to start getting ready for work. He pushed the book back inside the suitcase and put it away for safe measure. For now, he would think over what had happened and what he had read and would make a decision before returning home after work on whether or not he would finish reading the volume.

Sighing, he got ready and left his little apartment. As he made his way down the street, he noticed that the normally rising sun was hidden by the darkness of the clouds. _A storm_. He didn't like that thought. Storms brought back too many bad memories for him. The night his parents were murdered, it was storming. The same thing happened when his grandfather was killed. To him, storms were a bad omen of things to come and he would trade anything to not have to go out in it but he had to work. Sucking it up, he continued walking.

He turned the corner and saw the little café just as the raindrops started falling. He continued to walk at a normal pace, all while thinking about what to do with the book, which is why he didn't sense the other person until it was too late.

The girl ran into him from out of nowhere, tumbling out of a small alleyway. He fell to the ground and she landed on top of him. When he looked down, his eye widened and he pulled the young female up to make sure it was who he thought it was.

"Raeliarn? It is Rae-chan!" he exclaimed as he helped her up. He noticed she was shivering and out of breath. "What's wrong?" he questioned, quite concerned that she seemed out of sorts more than normal.

She didn't reply, only clung to him with all her strength. He sensed this was urgent so he pulled her away slightly. "I'm going to pick you up and take you somewhere safe, okay?" his gentle smile was answered with a nod. Hoisting her into his arms, he began to run toward the café.

The door opened abruptly, startling both Anita and Mahoja. "Lavi! What are you-" Anita stopped her question when she noticed the girl in his arms. "Bring her to my office," she directed and the red head followed.

Anita cleared a place for the girl to sit on the sofa she had inside her office. Mahoja brought in a few blankets and towels for Raeliarn to dry off with.

She was still clinging to Lavi when Anita approached her. When she sensed the uneasiness, Anita backed away and looked at Lavi.

"Rae-chan. This is Miss Anita and Miss Mahoja. They are nice people and won't hurt you; can you let them help you change?" he asked sweetly. She looked up at him and saw that he was speaking genuinely. Nodding, she released her grip. "I'm going to step out there for a minute and make you something good while you change, okay? Then we can talk." Again, she nodded. As he passed by Anita, he whispered, "Just help her change; don't ask questions."

When he closed the door, he could hear Anita's kind, motherly voice from within as she began to chat with the younger girl, coaxing her out of the wet clothes and into more suitable ones. He let out a sigh and went to the front to start brewing some warm cocoa for Raeliarn. He was halfway done when he noticed the man passed out at a corner table. He was covered in a black coat so Lavi couldn't make out anything about him. His defenses kicked in and he was about to go ask him to leave when Mahoja came up beside him and stopped him.

"He's a guest," she explained. "Anita lets him stay here to sober up sometimes; he's not a threat. Besides, I'd kick his ass if he tried anything again with Anita," she smiled, but it wasn't a smile of comfort, rather, it was a smile that showed her sincerity in the threat. Lavi nodded. "That little one is changed now; you can go back."

When he entered the office, Raeliarn was huddled up under a rather large blanket and Anita was beside her, stroking her hair and humming a soothing lullaby. Lavi smiled. He had never seen Raeliarn relaxed like that but figured it was because of the soothing spell lining the song Anita was humming. Lavi noted the fact that Anita had to have some sort of magical power to be able to use a small spell like that. However, he couldn't sense much power coming from her, so he figured it wasn't a matter that he needed to pursue at the moment.

He knelt down in front of Raeliarn and offered her the mug of warm cocoa. "Drink this; not only will it warm you up but it's the especially rare, Bookman Brew," he jested with a big, warm smile, trying to make her feel comfortable. Reluctantly, she took the mug and sipped the drink.

"Good," she said.

"Thought you'd like it. Now," he said as he plopped down on the other side of the sofa. "Want to tell me why you were outside of the manor, running around in the rain, and half exhausted?"

She refused to answer and only sipped her drink. Lavi knew it was because Anita was in the room so he looked over at her, letting his question rest in his gaze.

"Raeliarn, I'm going to go open the store now, but if you need anything, just let me or Mahoja know, okay? We girls have to stick together after all," she said while gently hugging the girl.

When she left, Lavi asked his questions again. "Do they know you left the manor?"

She nodded.

"Did you go by yourself?" She shook her head to that question. "Then who were you with? I can't help you if you don't talk to me, Rae-chan."

Hesitantly her small voice became audible. "I was shopping with Lena-nee-chan. But we were attacked. Then he came and…started chasing me."

"Who was it? Who was chasing you?"

"I-I don't know his name."

"Ok, what happened to Lenalee?"

Her silence was enough for him to understand she didn't know. "I'm sure she's fine; she can take care of herself, after all," he reassured her. "Do you want me to call the manor and let them know where you are?"

She dropped the mug and what remained spilled on the floor. "No! I can't go back! I can't! He'll find me and do that again and hurt everyone!" her wailing filled the café.

Anita ran back inside, stunned to see Lavi still at ease but noticing the girl's behavior. Lavi held his hand up to stop Anita from coming further inside. Then his green eye met hers and he signaled for her to leave.

"Raeliarn, no one is going to hurt anyone at that manor. It's protected by great magic."

"He'll still kill them all just for his master's sake," she cried. He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her as best he could. A trickle of white energy glowed around the two, encasing them in a warm light. When Lavi pulled away, it vanished and both he and Raeliarn were unaware of what had happened.

"Have you calmed down any?" She nodded. "Okay then, why don't you lie down here for a while and rest? We can figure everything else out when I get off work, okay?" She nodded again, her eyes grew heavy and she blinked to try to keep herself awake. Lavi was glad he mixed the calming herbs into the cocoa; he figured she wouldn't sleep without any help. He picked her up and tucked her into the sofa, wrapping the blankets tightly around her small body.

He knelt beside her and watched her until he was sure she was sleeping. He brushed a small strand of her silver hair out of her face and wondered just what exactly had caused her to be so fearful of people, especially men, and what had chased her all this way. And he wondered what happened to Lenalee. He sighed; he had no choice but to call the manor.

Standing, he left the room quietly and found Anita busy at work.

"I need to make a call real quick, do you mind?"

"Not at all; just hurry up before the rush gets here," she answered.

Stepping back into the storeroom where it was a lot quieter, he picked up the phone inside and dialed the number to Komui's personal line.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered.

"Hey Reever, this is Lavi. I need to talk to Komui; it's kind of urgent."

**-SCENE-**

Lenalee breathed deeply as she landed. She managed to defeat all the demonic night wolves that had attacked her and Raeliarn and was now looking for her but she couldn't find her anywhere. All Lenalee could do was hope that she was safe for the time being. She leaned against a brick wall and let the rain wash over her face, clearing it of the blood that stained her white skin.

"Letting your guard down will cost you, pretty," a cold voice said as a hand emerged from the wall she leaned on. The arm twisted around her body, pinning her arms behind her back. She felt the heat of another person behind her and realized the demon had materialized from the wall itself.

"Who are you?" she demanded as she squirmed to free herself.

"That would take the fun out of this game if I told you my name, pretty. Speaking of games, I have a rather interesting one to play with you. If you indulge me, I might just spare the life of that helpless little water dragon."

"Coward!"

The icy voice laughed. "Me? A coward? Now that's funny," he said as he turned her to face him. Her eyes widened as she stared up at the wide grin and gray skin of her enemy.

"Noah," she breathed out, knowing that this game was going to end only in bloodshed.

"Good girl," he answered. "It seems that you already know about our existence thanks to that big guy from yesterday. I'm sure my dear sister has passed on the message to your master by now so I'll make this brief," he said while strumming her wings with his free hand.

Lenalee glared at him, unable to move. She wished she wasn't as powerless as she was but there was no way she could defeat a Noah by herself. She could harm them, yes, but the only ones with the power to destroy them completely were currently sleeping somewhere in the world or at the manor.

The Noah continued talking. "It seems that your master has a debt to pay and we will be taking it shortly. If he cooperates, I promise that there will be a special place created for all of you that follow those abominations in the new world and that you won't be completely destroyed."

She spat in his face. "Never. We will never cooperate with you."

He sighed as he wiped the spit from his face with the back of his gloved hand. "You have very pretty wings, harpy. Such a vibrant crimson color; almost like the eyes of the one that killed my master." A shrieking scream erupted from her mouth as the Noah tore through her wings with his hand. "Such a pity, really." He continued slowly slicing through her wings until they were nothing but tatters. When he finished, he released her and her body slumped to the ground. As if in a daze, she couldn't hear or see much of anything else.

"Don't go losing it just yet, pretty. This game is only just starting," he said just before disappearing with her body in tow.

**-SCENE-**

"I'll send someone over as soon as possible to pick her up," Komui said over the phone. "Lavi?"

"Hmm?"

"She didn't say anything else about Lenalee did she?"

"I told you all that I know." The red head heard the sigh on the other end.

"That girl's strong but not that strong. We'll send a team out to look for her. Also, you should probably come back with Raeliarn to the manor for your own safety."

"I'm fine, Komui. I can handle myself. Besides, I have some unfinished business to attend to before I come back; Yuu already knows this."

A pause on the line told Lavi that Komui wasn't happy with his decision either. "Fine, but as soon as that's done, you are to get back here, understood?"

"Yes sir," he said into the phone just before hanging up.

_Lenalee, I hope you're safe._

Lavi went back to the front and was greeted by a long line of patrons waiting for their morning coffee fix. Anita eyed him and pleaded through her gaze for him to help. Donning his apron, he tied it tightly around his waist and began to work.

An hour and a half later, things calmed down and it was time to do clean up. While they were busy restocking, Lavi told Anita that someone would be coming soon for Raeliarn. And he also inquired about the man in the corner.

"By the way, who is he? Mahoja said he was a guest but he reeks of alcohol. Is he some drunkard?"

"Yeah," Anita said with a longing smile as she looked the man's way. "But he's welcome whenever he needs a place to stay."

Lavi didn't argue or press the matter any further and continued doing his chores. When the last of the stocking was done, he let out a sigh of relief. Just as he did, the door opened and he turned to greet the patron.

"Good morning! How may I help you?" he questioned with a smile while turning around. It wasn't until he opened his eye and quit smiling that he saw the person in front of him.

His face paled and he stumbled backward to get away from the man leaning forward on the counter.

"I'd like to get a Grande, non-fat white chocolate mocha latte with a double shot of espresso to go, please," the sultry voice purred.

Lavi couldn't say a word and he was horrified at seeing the blood splattered all over the man's face and clothes.

"Is that any sort of service?" he asked.

"You! What are you doing here, demon?" Anita asked, glaring profusely at the man at the counter.

"My, my. I just wanted a nice cup of coffee."

"You know he's a demon?" Lavi asked, confused at how a human like Anita could know something like that.

"Not now, Lavi."

The man ran his bloodstained, white-gloved hand through his loose, wet locks. Though his hair was down, Lavi knew those cold, golden eyes only belonged to one person.

"What do you want Tyki?" Lavi directed his question at the demon.

"Why, to see you, Red. It is a rather lovely way to start my morning," he answered.

"Why is there blood on your face?" the red head inquired.

"Oh this?" he wiped a small smear from his face. "Ah yes, that's what happened isn't it. Seems my other self decided to play with a little harpy bird earlier. Such pretty, crimson wings too. Such a pity," he trailed off.

Before anyone could move, Lavi's hand was around Tyki's shirt, pulling him halfway over the counter. "What did you do to Lenalee?"

The cold chuckle that filled the room was enough to make anyone's hair stand on end.

"She's alive…but I wonder how long she'll stay that way. Care to play a game?" Tyki asked.

"I don't play games with demons," he spat out. "Where is she?"

His golden eyes flashed and he changed, his skin deepening to a gray hue. "Let me go right this instant or everyone in here dies before your eyes _Guardian_."

Lavi paled and his hand released the demon. "What did you call me?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Don't act like you don't know. You've already begun to awaken. I sensed that small little aura you emitted earlier with the dragon girl. You should feel happy; it's because of that that the pretty harpy is still alive. Oh," he said with a frown, "seems someone found her already. Such a waste," he trailed off as if he had sensed something. "And we were playing such a fun game. Anyway, it seems I need to change my plans. Give me the dragon girl and I'll leave without another word."

"Like hell I will!" Lavi seethed, ready for a fight.

"You can't use your power in here," Anita interjected. "This place is protected from demonic energy."

"You mean this power?" he asked with a smirk as a ball of energy pushed through his body and destroyed one of the walls next to the sleeping man.

Everyone's eyes widened. The guy at the table stirred slightly while the remaining three patrons hurried out of the door, panic and fear the only thing on their faces.

"No way…how did you?" Anita asked, petrified that this demon was able to use his power within the barriers.

Tyki's eyes flashed her way. "Don't lump me into the same category as those pathetic demons you try to ward off. I am Tyki Mikk, demon Noah of Pleasure."

Anita was floored and she fell to her knees. Mahoja came to her side and stood in front of her, protective of her friend.

"A Noah? That can't be; you were all destroyed," Anita said while trembling.

"Hehe, that's what you were told. We survived and we've come to take revenge," his teeth bared in a feral smile as he turned his attention to Lavi. "Now, care to fix that drink for me, Red?"

"Go to fucking hell," Lavi growled.

"Been there; done that," Tyki sighed. "Such a pity. And here I was hoping we could do this the easy way." His right hand was around Lavi's neck in an instant while some sort of life form materialized from his left. The butterfly like creature fluttered in his palm, baring its razor sharp teeth. "Guess it doesn't matter if we have you alive, since all we need is your blood." He pressed the butterfly close to Lavi's chest but before he could complete the transfer, the butterfly disappeared in a sputter of purple light.

The Noah glanced sideways from where the energy blast had originated and he cocked his eyebrow when he saw the man at the table stand up. Curious, he decided to play with this man that rudely interrupted him. "Care to tell me why you involved yourself? I would have let a drunkard like you live had you only stayed put."

The figure walked normally over to the counter that Tyki stood against, passing Anita on the way. His right hand touched her shoulder in a reassuring way and the relaxed smile on her face told Lavi not to underestimate this man.

As he approached, Tyki could not tell exactly who the man was. The hood of the black coat he wore covered his face and all he could see was the faint scruff on his chin. "You really want to tangle with me, don't you?"

Within a split second, Tyki was jumping backwards, avoiding a rather close encounter with another energy blast. His eyes widened and then narrowed in on the man that now stood between him and Lavi.

"You!" he exclaimed, realizing just who it was he was dealing with. "Weren't the twins supposed to kill you?"

"Oh, they were trying to," the figure said rather sarcastically. "Kids these days are just too rambunctious for their own good, though," he smirked from under the hood.

"Did you kill them?" Tyki asked.

"Can't; it's not my place. You know that better than I do, Tyki Mikk," the figure said as he uncovered his head, revealing a rather young looking face. His long red hair cascaded around his face and he pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

"Cross Marian, last of the great magicians, live in person. I should say it is an honor, but you know how much I hate to be upstaged. I suppose I should kill you first and send your head back as a warning to that vampire, hm?"

"You could try, but you've never been able to defeat me. And now that you're within my barrier, I doubt you can try that little trick of yours again," Cross smirked.

No one knew when he had put the barrier up, but, once they were alerted to it, both Lavi and Anita could feel the difference in energy surrounding the café.

Tyki looked around, noticing it too. His mannerisms changed in an instant from predator ready for a kill to a bird waiting to take flight. "Now that you mention it, I do have a previous engagement to attend to. Another time perhaps," he said tipping his head in a mocking respect before disappearing.

Cross walked over to Anita and helped her stand. "Are you alright?"

She nodded while smiling. "I'm fine."

"Good," he replied. "Hey you! Idiot Bookman!" his tone changed in the blink of an eye.

Lavi jumped at the thundering command, yelping slightly as he stood straight and tall. "Yes?" he questioned.

"Is that girl in there okay?"

"Eh? Oh I think so. I mixed some calming herbs into the cocoa so she should be alright for now."

"Do you know why that thing was after her?" Cross asked in regards to Tyki.

"Not a clue and she's not talking," Lavi replied. "Hey, don't you care that he was after me as well?"

"Hehe," the older man smirked and laughed. "I don't think _he_ was going to let anything happen to you," he gestured behind Lavi.

The red head turned and was shocked to see a very angry, very dangerous Kanda Yuu fuming in the corner. No one had sensed his presence, not even Tyki but Cross knew he was there; the shield that Kanda used to conceal himself was something that the magician had taught only him so he was aware of the vampires presence even before he lowered the sight shield to reveal himself.

Lavi wondered how Kanda could conceal himself like that but didn't have time to ask as the vampire was furiously stomping toward him.

"Two weeks my ass!" he seethed. "You're coming back _now!_"

"But I can't!" Lavi protested as he struggled to free himself from the grip Kanda had on his wrist.

Cross seemed extremely amused at seeing the two fight back and forth like they were and decided to say something about it.

"Seems you've learned to open up a bit, prick," he said toward Kanda.

The vampire lord released his grip on his lover and stood toe-to-toe with Cross. "Who you calling a prick, ass?"

Cross narrowed his eyes as he looked down at Kanda. Lavi had never seen anyone give off such a menacing glare; at least, none that could rival Kanda's like this.

"You're a cheeky little prick ass bitch, you know that?" Cross said nonchalantly, as if he didn't care to whom he was speaking. "Seems the princess hasn't really changed that much in five hundred years."

Kanda's aura was anything but pleasant and the darkness he radiated told everyone in the room just how angry he was at the moment. He was about to retaliate but Anita interrupted them before anything bad could happen. "It seems as if help from the manor is here to escort the young girl back," she said at seeing the car pull up in front of the cafe. "Are you going with them?" her question was aimed at Cross.

The man looked at her, averting his eyes and attention away from Kanda. The way he brushed him off like that infuriated the vampire lord even more and he was about to draw Mugen when he noticed Raeliarn emerge from the back room. Sheathing the sword, he composed himself.

She looked up, seeing Lavi first before her eyes settled on Kanda. A bright smile adorned her face but nothing compared to the happiness she displayed when she caught sight of Cross as he was trying to make his escape.

"Papa!" she exclaimed as she ran to him, clinging to his side.

He froze where he stood, as did the rest of the room. Kanda found himself closing his slightly gaping mouth just as Lavi decided to open his more.

"Papa? Are you kidding me? You're a father?"

Cross glared at the younger red head. "Adopted father," he explained while he caressed her hair. "Raeliarn," he half-heartedly chastised.

She clung tightly to him, not about to let go.

"Let me go; I have things that need attending to," he explained.

She shook her head. "No! If I let go, there's no telling when you'll come back and I have things to talk to you about!" she argued back. "And Allen-sama wants to see you too! I heard him asking that other man you sent here."

An evil smile crept across Cross's face. "Oh really? Then why don't we go surprise him then?" She smiled at the comment and the two headed toward the exit. He stopped just next to Anita. "The barrier I put up will hold no matter what, so don't worry. I'll send help over by this afternoon to patch up that hole and take care of any further damages. And Anita," he said as he gently raised her chin with his fingers before kissing her softly, "don't let me find you like this again."

As the two walked outside, Reever greeted them. When he first saw Cross, he was happy and then had an the look of absolute horror on his face. Lavi didn't understand why he looked that way, but he didn't have the chance to ask either. As soon as Cross and the girl were inside the car, Reever got back in and drove off swiftly toward the manor.

When the chaos had settled down, and everyone aside from the three café workers and Kanda were left alone in the little shop, everyone had a chance to think through everything. Lavi started by asking questions, completely ignoring Kanda's insistence on leaving.

"Anita, how did you know Tyki was a demon?" he asked from a Bookman's standpoint, still ignoring the fuming vampire lord.

She held her tongue for a few moments, glancing toward Kanda while trying to put the words together in her mind before speaking. When he gave her a reassuring nod, she answered.

"My family has always helped the manor. For generations, we have offered a safe haven for those that needed it to hide from demons if need be or to recuperate in some way. My bloodline has the ability to see all sorts of auras and through that I can see which ones are demons and which ones aren't."

Hearing this, Lavi was even more intrigued because what she was describing was a lot like the ability he had tried honing since his grandfather told him he had it.

"How do you use it?" he asked.

"I don't _use_ it; rather, I feel it. It's hard to explain but once you accept the power within, you become stronger, enough so that you can do something to help; at least, that's what I like to think," her sad smile was hard to see but Lavi kept asking questions.

"Is that why you hired me then? To keep me safe?"

"Partly," she answered.

"Why? Why the hell is everyone so bent on _me_? What have I done to be so special?" he questioned, more so out of frustration than really wanting to know. "Why couldn't anyone do anything for them, then? Why just me!" he asked as the memories of his family being killed in front of him flooded his mind.

Anita walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her chest.

"I hope you never find out," she whispered before pushing him away. "Now then, the café is going to be closed for a few days, so take this time to get your thoughts together. And don't worry about telling me you have to quit, alright? I know what's going on. You just take care of yourself, you hear?" her gentle smile couldn't be refuted and Lavi nodded in acceptance.

"Kanda-sama," she addressed, bowing slightly. "It isn't much, but I would like to apologize for any unnecessary actions that might have caused you problems. If you find it a worthy punishment, you may have my life."

"Anita!" Mahoja exclaimed, running to her side. Anita stopped her and smiled.

"This is my penance for putting him in harms way," she said, referring to Lavi. "I've seen the bond between the two of you just by seeing your auras. I knew what and who Lavi is but I continued to let him work here, hoping that the barrier would keep him safe. I was wrong and I accept full responsibility for that."

Kanda stood still, contemplating what to do. Normally, he wouldn't give something like this a second thought and would punish the perpetrator instantly, but Anita was an entirely different story and most of what happened was the baka usagi's fault to begin with. So he couldn't hold her completely responsible.

When he came to a suitable punishment, he walked over to her. "I don't give a fuck about your life or what you do here. As long as he is free from your service and can come with me without any lingering attachments to this place, I'll let this slide."

She bowed to him. "Very well," she turned to Lavi with a warm smile on her face, "Lavi. You're fired."

The red head's jaw dropped and he protested, which everyone at that point expected.

"You can't do this Yuu! I worked hard for this job and now you're taking it away from me just like that? I won't do it! I'll keep coming here every morning until my two weeks are up!" he said defiantly.

"Like hell you will. That Noah will try to get you again and I can't let that happen. I told you I would protect you and to do that I need you near me."

Lavi glared at him. "I'm not some helpless princess that needs fucking saving!" he said before storming out.

As soon as he was out the door, Tyki swooped back in, covering Lavi's body in purple butterflies before he quickly disappeared. Kanda had no time to react at all and the three stood outside, looking at the sky.

**-SCENE-**

Lavi slowly opened his eye, trying his best to focus. The room he was in was dimly lit and he could hear a few people talking in the background. He felt the softness of a mattress underneath him and tried to sit up. However, his hands, he realized, had been tied to the bed post and he was unable to move.

While he was fidgeting with the bindings on his hands, a figure emerged near where he was laying and bent over him. He could make out it was a girl with black spikey hair and golden eyes, but nothing more. She smiled and giggled before returning to the other shadows in the room. After a few moments, all but one remained and it made its way over to Lavi, sitting down beside him.

"I told you I wanted to do this the easy way but you gave me no choice," Tyki's voice directed.

"What did you do to me?" Lavi asked, still unable to focus.

"Nothing much; just gave you a bit of a drug to calm you down. Though I'm not sure how it will react in your body seeing as how _special_ you are," he smirked as he leaned forward, his lips ghosting just above Lavi's. "I would have given you anything you desired had you just come with me willingly, Red."

Lavi spat in his face. "Go to hell, Noah!" he exclaimed as he pulled as far away as he could.

Tyki wiped the saliva from his face and his amber eyes showed no signs of humanity. "You know, I tire of this game you're playing. I've waited years for you to be ripe enough to touch, but you went and made a contract with that thing before I had the chance to see you again."

Lavi didn't understand what Tyki was talking about and, frankly, he didn't care. "I want nothing to do with you so let me go."

"I don't think so," Tyki said as he slid his body over Lavi's. "You went and forgot about me, and that's something I can't forgive, Red; so I'm going to have to remind you," his eyes flashed as he plunged his hand through Lavi's stomach.

The red head felt the puncture, felt the pain, but there was no wound. His eye focused in on where he should be seeing blood spew but there was nothing but Tyki's hand embedded in his abdomen. His eye widened as he saw the smirk creep across Tyki's face.

"Remember now?" he purred as he pulled his hand back.

"You killed gramps," Lavi said, a hint of fright in his voice.

Tyki frowned. "Yeah but that's not all. You see, I-"

"It's time," a female voice said, interrupting what Tyki was saying.

"I'm busy right now Lu; care to come back in a few minutes?"

"I'm afraid this can't wait, Joido; we have urgent business and you need to be present."

She exited the room and Lavi froze wide-eyed as he stared at the Noah towering over him. He knew that name; it had been engraved in his mind since he was a child. Slowly, he felt the string on his eye patch move from his head until the patch was completely gone, revealing the eye beneath. Lavi kept it closed of his own volition since it hadn't seen the light of day in many, many years. To open it now would hurt too much.

Tyki leaned forward and licked up the side of Lavi's head near his right eye. "Seems you've finally remembered," he chuckled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to attend to. Wait here and I'll be back as soon as I can and when I do return, I hope you'll let me see that radiant gaze one more time."

Lavi was frozen and he only heard the door shut behind Tyki as he left. _This can't be happening; this can't be happening. Why is this happening? Gramps…mom…dad…why is this happening?_ He turned over on his side to hide his face as he cried alone. "Yuu," he softly whispered as he thought of his lover. The last thing he remembered of the vampire was the outstretched hand trying vigorously to reach him.

**-SCENE-**

His sapphire eyes widened in shock as Lavi was swept away before his eyes. Anita and Mahoja stood stunned and unable to move. Before they could say anything, Kanda was already in the sky flying after the mass of purple butterflies. He was quickly gaining on them and if he pushed himself a little bit farther, he could reach Lavi's outstretched hand. His fingertips were so close and he brushed them just enough to feel the warmth of Lavi's skin before they vanished into thin air. Kanda halted. His eyes searched the sky: nothing. He tried to sense Tyki's demonic scent, tried to locate Lavi's, but he couldn't sense either of them. With nothing else to lose, he kept going in the direction the butterflies were going, hoping he would pick up the trail.

Three hours later, he returned to the manor; rage the only prominent emotion permeating his being. The people within the manor made themselves scarce as he walked through the entryway; only his head butler greeted him.

"Sir," he inquired rather hesitantly.

Kanda shot him a glare. "Where is he?"

The butler wasn't too clear on which 'he' Kanda was referring to and he was surprised that Kanda hadn't actually sensed the person he was looking for when he walked in like he normally did. However, seeing the aura surrounding his master, the butler was happy that he still had his life.

"May I inquire as to which 'he' you are referring to?" he finally asked. He knew then that Kanda couldn't differentiate between auras since he was clouded by his own fury.

"Cross."

"He's in the infirmary with the others, sir," the butler bowed low and quickly got out of his master's rampaging way.

Kanda stormed into the manor, hoping to find something to vent his anger on and he had already chosen the Moyashi should he start anything before Kanda had a chance to talk to Cross or Komui. He huffed as he came upon the medical wing. He had calmed down just enough to tell that there were a lot of demons in there and he was curious as to why. Without regard to the patients, he threw the door open with a loud bang.

When the door opened, his anger returned full force and he stood frozen as he looked into the white room. The scene before him was one he had never wanted to see again, at least, not in his manor. He silently marched over to the bed everyone was gathered around to see what had happened. Tiedoll, Marie and Daisya stood back to give him room; Allen stood at the foot of the bed; Komui was bent over, crying, holding the patient's hand and Cross was busy using his magic to heal the wounded Lenalee.

"I'm giving someone five seconds to start telling me exactly what the hell happened," he ordered, his voice cold and vicious.

Allen scooted closer to him, getting his attention by softly touching Kanda's shoulder. The vampire lord's crimson eyes flashed over his shoulder at the silver haired vampire behind him and Allen reluctantly let his hand fall from Kanda's shoulder.

"We don't know who or what did this; all we know is that Lavi called and said she had been attacked and that we needed to find her as soon as possible. Luckily, she was wearing her locator and we found her pretty quickly. And, if Master hadn't shown up when he did, she would have died."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Her wings were torn to tatters; she has multiple lacerations all over her body but the deepest wounds are on her legs and it seems that each gash had a spell embedded into it just like the wounds on Sokaro, but these are much more intricate. Master's the only one with enough ability to undo them so he's trying to rework the spells so she can heal completely. It also looks like because of the wounds on her legs, she won't be able to use her boots for a while. As for her wings," he trailed off without finishing the sentence because everyone was well aware that Lenalee might not ever be able to fly again.

Kanda walked up closer to the bed so he could speak with Cross and Komui. "Will she be alright?" he asked.

"Of course she will; you doubt my abilities?" Cross asked.

"No. I just want to know that she's well taken care of. I have a feeling I know who did this and the bastard will pay dearly for it."

"You know?" Komui asked, looking up at his master. His eyes were red from where he had been crying and he looked more worn out than usual.

Kanda nodded. "I need to talk to you two about that matter."

Komui wiped his face and looked behind Kanda at all the other bodies in the room. "Please leave us," he directed.

Out of respect and as ordered, the demons in the room left quietly. As soon as the door was shut, Kanda put up a barrier to keep prying eyes and ears out of their conversation.

"What do you know?" Cross asked.

"It was Tyki Mikk. It had to have been. He went to the café probably after sensing Lavi and Raeliarn there. But there is no doubt in my mind that it was him; even if there is no evidence."

"Don't be so quick to say that," Cross said. He pulled his left hand away from Lenalee's wounds and held his palm open. A small orb appeared and inside it was a purple gas-like liquid.

"What's that?" Komui asked, intrigued.

"It came from her wounds," Cross explained, "it's a poison only one demon I know uses and it belongs to that Noah: Tyki Mikk."

Komui's eyes widened. He hadn't seen anything like that come out of his sister so he had no idea that Cross had extracted it.

"It's what he uses to keep the wounds he inflicts from healing."

Kanda's body trembled as he tried to restrain the anger that pulsed through his veins.

Cross noticed something was off with the vampire lord; something like this wouldn't upset him that much, he was sure. So there was more to what he needed to talk about. He used his magic to hide the orb and resumed his work as he addressed Kanda.

"Where is he?"

Kanda knew exactly what he was talking about. "That damned Noah took him. Right in front of me."

"Well, fighting in anger won't get you anywhere. Do you know where they went?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be here right now, old man."

Cross gave Kanda a sidelong glance, glaring slightly at the term 'old man'. "If you can't sense them then it means they have a strong barrier hiding them. There's only one of those damn _things_ that I know that can work with barriers that well and if he's with them right now, you won't find them without my help."

"Excuse me, but could you please fill me in?" Komui interjected.

Both Kanda and Cross looked at the Steward, neither really wanting to offer up an explanation. And, Cross, knowing how anti-social Kanda usually was, knew it fell on him to explain.

"Tyki not only hurt your sister like this, he went searching for Raeliarn and he managed to kidnap that stupid red head."

Komui's eyes widened. "He did what? But with him in their hands, that means-"

Cross stopped Komui from speaking, holding his hand up in front of the Steward. "Yes. Which means as soon as I'm done healing your sister, we'll look for him. But I have a feeling that they'll look for us before we find them."

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked.

"They took him as bait. I don't think they'll kill him but they might hurt him to lure out what they're after."

"You aren't making any sense," Komui stated.

Cross smirked. "Tell me Steward, what would a demon family as powerful as the Noah need with someone carrying the blood of the Guardian?"

Komui's eyes widened. "They don't plan to bring him back? There's no way they can," he said, pondering the predicament they faced. His eyes widened further in fear and focused on Kanda. "Unless they have the blood of the two that sealed him."

Cross nodded and Kanda remained unmoved.

"I don't give a fuck what they plan on doing or who the hell they plan on reviving. I will not let them have Lavi and I will do whatever is needed to get him back," he said with all the anger and rage that he harbored inside.

"Kanda-sama, please be reasonable here. We can't let you be taken. If they get a hold of both of you, they'll revive the Earl and there is no way we can hold him off this time, our numbers are too few."

"I don't care. If it means getting Lavi back, I'll do whatever it takes, even if it means letting them revive that vile psychopath."


	9. Outside of Space and Time

**Warning:** This is a yaoi fanfic featuring a Lavi/Kanda pairing. There will be violence, gore, sexual situations, language and graphic details throughout the story. Please be aware that you do not have to read this if you do not want to. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: Hoshino-sensei still owns all DGM related things.

**Blood Ties**

**Outside of Space and Time**

Lavi screamed in pain as the cold knife scraped over his chest. He had lost count at how many times Tyki had used the blade to slice his skin. Though the wounds healed instantly, the numbing pain still remained and he felt every piercing touch the blade carved. He cringed as he felt Tyki's tongue once again on his fresh wounds.

The Noah lapped the blood as if it were a delicacy and smirked when his eyes met Lavi's. "Ah, there it is," the Noah said as both of Lavi's eyes looked down at him. "I've waited years to see that beautiful gaze once more," his amber eyes locked on to Lavi's green eyes, making sure to take in the radiance of the one that was kept hidden.

Lavi couldn't help but stare at the Noah, pleading with his eyes for him to stop. In the few hours he was left alone, his right eye had adjusted to the dim light and he was now able to open it fully. He had never wanted to use it again in his life if he could help it because his grandfather had made him vow to keep it hidden under any cost. But now, with the situation he was in, he couldn't keep that promise and it made his chest hurt.

Turning his head, he averted Tyki's stare. However, the Noah pulled his face back and made him look at him. "Don't hide from me, Red. It's more enticing when you look at me with that defiant fear. And that eye of yours is breathtaking, even more so than when you were a child." He gazed down into Lavi's eyes, taking in the sight of the vibrant emerald eyes staring insolently at him. The one he had kept hidden had the most intricate, almost cat-like iris as well as a pure, white glow around it. It was what defined him as the Guardian and was the wellspring of his power. However, keeping it hidden all these years, he never knew about it and, thus, had never learned about who he was.

"As lovely as you are, it seems you haven't regained all of your powers yet," Tyki frowned.

"What do you want with me?" Lavi asked, panting to breath from the drug he had been given.

"Several things, actually," Tyki said lowering himself closer to Lavi. "But I would much rather you give me one thing willingly," he smirked, pressing himself upon the red head. Lavi couldn't help but feel the hardness bearing down on him and it disgusted him.

"Like hell I would!" he retorted, knowing exactly what it was the Noah wanted.

"Such a pity. Seems that you've already gotten in too deep with that accursed vampire to let yourself be taken by anyone else."

Lavi glared at him at how he talked about Kanda. "Kanda's a way better person than you'll ever be, demon."

Tyki laughed. "Person? That thing…a person? You are funny, you know that? Tell me, would a _person_ slaughter an entire family with no remorse? Would a _person_ go and kill his own kind just because they were told to? Normally, people use their own judgments and morals to make those kinds of decisions but your _Kanda_, as it were, went off and did exactly that at the bidding of his creators. You say he's a person, but he's more of a demon than I'll ever be and you'd do good to remember that."

Lavi remained quiet. He didn't want to get into a petty argument over who was a better demon than the other. He knew Kanda and that Tyki held a grudge because Kanda had killed his Master. That was all it was. There was no way that his lover could be that cold and unfeeling.

A knock at the door interrupted them and the same woman came inside.

"What is it Lu?" Tyki asked, putting the knife back into its sheath and then tucking it back into his black jacket.

"You have a guest and I think it's about time you stopped playing."

"But it's so fun."

"Be that as it may, we can't have him die on us from your demented games," she said sternly.

"Fine; I'll stop playing for now," he said as he stood from the bed. He turned to Lavi before leaving and bent down over him, placing a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back soon so don't worry."

"You can be back never for all I care," Lavi spat back. His reactions had little effect on the Noah and, instead of putting him off, it seemed that his defiance turned the Noah on even more.

"Such a feisty Guardian. You weren't like this back then; I think I like this side of you much more." With that, he left the room.

Lulubell stayed behind and walked over to the bed. Lavi was nervous to have yet another Noah so close to him and unable to do anything about it.

"Joido has done a number on you," she said, looking down at the bare chest of the red head and seeing all the knife wounds. Even though Lavi's wounds could heal on their own, the scars could not. She sighed as she sat down next to him. "Don't move," she said as she pulled a needle and vile from a bag. Lavi hoped and prayed that whatever she was about to do, she would do quickly. That and he hoped that the needle had at least been sterilized.

"Don't worry; I'm a nurse and it's sterile."

Lavi was a bit surprised at her statement and how expertly she moved with the instruments. She worked with the needle and prepared his arm. Using all the ease a nurse does, she pricked his vein and drew the blood she needed. After a minute, she pulled the needle out and placed a bandage over the wound, though with Lavi's healing ability, he didn't really need it.

When she finished, she put the used needle back in the bag and carefully handled the vile of blood. Without another word, she left the red head alone in the room.

Thankful to have some time to think, Lavi heaved a sigh of relief and began to think back over things. He tried to figure out a way to free himself but, with so many Noah around, the likelihood of him escaping was slim to none. The only thing he could do was wait things out and hope that the others would find him.

_Who's not a princess that needs saving?_ He questioned himself as he recalled the last words he yelled out to Kanda. He sighed again. Thinking about the vampire made him relax a little bit and he soon found himself nodding off to sleep.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Tyki opened the door to the sitting room. His guest stood next to the large window that overlooked the mansion's flower garden. Without having to ask, Tyki already knew who he was meeting with even though the figure remained hidden by a long black cloak.

"May I ask why you've decided to come today? We weren't scheduled to meet for at least a few days."

"My plans changed. With you causing a scene like that earlier today, I had to do damage control and I don't really enjoy having to clean up messes like that," the figure said as he turned to face Tyki.

"My apologies," the Noah said as he bowed slightly to the figure. "Then might I be able to know what it is that you've called me out for?"

"You have him in your room?"

Tyki nodded. "He's quite well; I've only been playing with him and Lu just took the blood we need."

"How are you going to get the other's? Getting his won't be that easy. And believe me, he's beyond pissed right now."

"I know what I'm doing. Red owes me a favor because of the Old Law, remember? I'll use that to lure out the vampire and get what I need from him."

"Do it soon. I'm working on getting everyone away from the manor so that Wisely can break the seals. I've already put a few cracks in them so it'll be easier."

"No one's noticed? Not even Cross?"

"That old man is too absorbed in himself and finding the Guardian. Besides, I didn't learn what I did to be caught so easily."

"That might be true, but if we run into any problems, we'll be set back."

"Don't worry; there won't be any problems as long as you keep yourself in check from now on, got it?" the warning came without any room to defy.

Tyki nodded. "Anything for you, _master_."

**LINE BREAK**

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Komui stated at Kanda's plan.

"Why not?"

"Well, for you to willingly go out like that is just too reckless. And we don't even know if Lavi's alive."

"He is," Kanda stated.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You two started the Offering but never finished it," Komui remembered. "So you can at least feel if he's alive?"

Kanda nodded.

"You didn't finish the ceremony?" Cross asked while exhaling the smoke from his lungs.

Kanda glared at him. "There were a few details that were left out and he hadn't woken up yet."

Cross rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"I have an idea; why don't we wait and see what the enemy does first?" Reever said out of no where. The three other men in the room turned and stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"Just go back to finishing that filing," Komui said. "Let the grown ups handle grown up things."

"The day you're a grown up, Komui, will be the day that I willingly come to you without those damn experiments of yours," he said as he stormed out of the room.

Komui sighed and returned to the conversation. "So, what should we do?"

"I can find the place they're hiding but it'll take time and I'll need to scour the city from the tower," Cross said. "Once I know where it is, I can break the seals and we can go in for an offensive assault. But everyone will need to be ready. And we'll need the vampires on the front line."

"We don't have many to spare at the moment," Komui said, thinking that there were only five vampires around at the moment.

"We'll need to leave one here to make sure things are taken care of; that idiot apprentice of mine can do it since he's the second strongest next to Kanda. The other three will go with me and Kanda will wait patiently in the Offering hall," Cross ordered.

"Like hell I'm waiting. I'm going with you to get him back."

"No; you're going to stay where it's safe so that they don't get what they need to bring that laughing bastard back to life."

Before the two men could start a full on fight, a knock at the door interrupted them.

Raeliarn walked inside, followed by Allen.

"Um, papa," she said quaintly. Cross looked at her and waited for her to finish speaking. "What can I do to help?"

"You're going to wait with Kanda like a good girl. They can't get you either," he said, patting her head.

"But why am I special? I can't do anything so why are they after me?" she asked in all earnest.

Cross looked at her and then at Allen.

"I didn't say a word," he said.

"Come here," he said as he pulled Raeliarn up to his lap. "You are a water dragon; water dragons are the protectors of the life spring. You have the ability to call it out when it's needed and since you're the only water dragon left in this world, they need you and the blood of two idiots."

She contemplated what she was told. "But, I don't know how."

"Yes you do. You did it the day we met but you can't remember it because I put a block on your memory. You were trying so hard to bring your family back to life that you almost died yourself. If I hadn't stopped you when I did, you would have given everything you had to finish the ritual. The Noah saw your ability that day too and have tried to find you since then so they can use you to bring back the Earl."

She nodded and looked sternly into Cross's face. "I won't let you down. I'll make sure Kanda-sama stays put!" She jumped off of Cross's lap and latched onto Kanda's arm.

The vampire lord froze and looked down at her. "Excuse me?" he said.

"No! You can't get hurt! I won't let them take you away like they did momma and papa!" She squeezed his arm tightly.

Kanda glared at Cross. "You play dirty, old man."

The red head smirked and took another draw off his cigarette.

"By the way," Komui said, "where have you been Allen?"

"I was patrolling and looking around to see if I could find the barrier the Noah are using."

"Like you could find it, idiot. Your level isn't near good enough to find something that strong," Cross interjected.

Allen glared at his master. "I was just trying to help."

"If you want to help, go to the kitchen and make yourself a god damn sandwich since all you seem to be able to do is eat," Kanda seethed.

Allen smiled at the other vampire. "Kanda, it seems you think I'm good for nothing but I'll have you know I've been taking care of things here for five hundred years while _someone_ was sleeping peacefully. Lazy people really can't do much of anything and I had to do a lot to make sure that this manor could thrive after the devastation that _someone _left behind before falling asleep."

"Care to take this outside, fucking Moyashi?" Kanda flared up as he stood toe to toe with the other vampire.

"Would you two stop it? We can't afford to have the two most powerful vampires fighting at a time like this. We need to-" Komui was cut off by Kanda holding his hand up.

"What?" he asked.

"Shut the fuck up," he said as he listened intently.

"What is it?" Komui asked once more.

"I hear him."

**BREAK**

Lavi felt like he had been running for hours, lost in a hazy fog in the middle of the forest. However, this forest felt familiar. He felt this pull toward the center of the labyrinth and kept heading in that direction. He stopped momentarily to catch his breath.

Putting his head between his knees, he inhaled deeply, hoping his lungs would stop hurting long enough for him to get free of wherever he was. When he raised his head, he made out the faint silhouette of a stone gate. Pushing forward, he made for it.

The iron clad bars of the entrance had long since eroded away so it was easy for him to fit through the gaps in the bars. He wandered inside and found that he was in some sort of temple area. To him, though, it was as if had come home. He looked around and found himself in the center of the area. There, before him stood a large temple, dilapidated because of time. He looked at his feet and noticed a circular pattern that stretched out into eight rings, each having a set of glyphs of some unknown writing etched into them. He couldn't read them because they were weather worn. Looking to his left, he saw a small light shining from another temple. He made for it.

The light came from inside a much smaller temple than the grand one he had just looked at. Casually, he walked inside and began to search for the source of the light. He pushed back tattered black curtains and came to see an empty throne behind the veil. Walking up to it, he noticed the faint light came from that lone throne. Kneeling, he let his head rest on the seat.

A familiar warmth settled over him and he began to breath normally. He finally felt safe, as if he were home. His lips moved and his tiny whisper echoed in the room.

"Yuu…"

**BREAK**

"_Yuu…"_ he heard his name and Kanda all but froze. "No one is to leave this room until I get back, got it?" he said before disappearing.

He rematerialized in the Offering Hall, standing in the middle of the room. Instead of his usual ceremony, he walked to the back of the hall, pushing a black curtain aside before climbing the small stairs to his dark, lordly throne. His thrown had been placed in this sanctuary because it was the gateway between realms. It let him travel between the demon world, the earth, and the heavens easily. Only the demon lord had access to this and right now, he was being called to that place once more.

It had been many years since he had used it; the last time being right before the battle with the Earl. He had gone against his creators and wandered into the heavens to see the Guardian. He wanted once more to try and talk him out of what he was about to do. But the Guardian wouldn't listen to him; he said that it was his fate and that it had to be done. Kanda recalled the argument they had, his chest hurting slightly as he remembered the harsh words he spoke before leaving the White Lion. If he had known that it would have been the last time, he would have never said what he did.

He shook his head and pushed the memories back into his mind. He had no idea why so many things from the past kept popping up in his memory, but he was finding it a little irritating especially when he was trying to keep chaos from reinvading the world. Glaring at the throne, he sucked it up and quickly sat down, letting the magic within the chair transport him to where he needed to be.

**BREAK**

Lavi wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but he woke up when he felt a warm hand on his head and inhaled a very familiar scent. His two green eyes blinked awake as he stared around the room. He couldn't see anything different than when he had fallen asleep on the throne, that is, at least not until his gaze was drawn back to the seat. It was then that he noticed the vampire lord sitting in the chair, his hand nestled gently in Lavi's red locks and a smile of complete content on his face.

"Have a nice nap?" Kanda asked.

"Yuu? But how? Why? Huh?" the confused red head asked as he bolted up from where he sat.

Kanda grabbed Lavi's arm and pulled him down onto his lap. He held onto him with ungodly strength. "Why did you come here?"

"I don't even know where _here_ is, Yuu. Last thing I remember is falling asleep in that Noah's room and then waking up here."

Kanda sighed, pushing Lavi away just enough to look into his eyes. It was then that he noticed the missing eye patch and the two green eyes. His face went blank and he stared abnormally at the red head.

"What is it, Yuu?" Lavi asked.

"When did you open your eye?"

Lavi hesitated. He didn't want to say anything because he knew it would set Kanda off, but if he didn't say anything, it would make things that much worse when he _did_ find out. He took a deep breath and began to tell him what had happened.

When he finished, the look and aura Kanda emitted could have destroyed an entire continent if he had been allowed to. "I'm going to fucking kill that god damned fucking son-of-a-bitch; I'm going to slice his fucking dick off, shove it up his own ass, and fucking cut his head off," he fumed.

"Calm down, Yuu. Getting so upset isn't going to help things right now. I need you to stay calm for me, okay? Just have Cross find the barrier and you can see me soon, alright?"

Kanda grunted a positive response, but his anger still remained. Lavi strummed his fingers through Kanda's long hair.

"Ne, Yuu-chan," he muttered.

"What?"

"Do you know this place? It seems really familiar, but I don't have any recollection of it in my memory."

"Of course you wouldn't," he replied.

"Huh?"

"Your memory of the time you spent here hasn't fully come back to you yet; same as your powers."

"So, I am this Guardian thing that everyone keeps talking about?"

Kanda nodded.

Lavi sighed, leaning his head on Kanda's shoulder. "Will you tell me? About this place?"

"I don't know if I have enough time for that," Kanda replied. "Right now, your consciousness and the spiritual connection you have here is keeping you from experiencing what your body is."

"Huh?" Lavi asked, dumbfounded and awed that Kanda would come up with such a complicated explanation.

"Baka," he said as he hit Lavi's head. "You subconsciously came here to escape where you were and you called for me. The only time I can come here is when I'm summoned by the Guardian, get it?"

Lavi took a moment tor process things. "Sort of," he replied finally. "So, do I own this place?"

Kanda sighed. He didn't want to spend this time explaining things, but if that's what it would take to help Lavi, he would do it.

"No, you don't; this isn't a place that one can 'own'. This place is the Guardian's home. The world is divided into three realms: earth, heaven and hell. The Guardian oversees all three of these realms and its dwelling place is on a plane outside of the normal realities of the other three. It is a place outside of time and space."

"Then how come it looks so run down if it's outside of time and space?" the knowledgeable red head inquired.

"Fuck if I know. You're the only one that can answer that," Kanda huffed. "Anyway, only those called by the Guardian can enter in. The main temple in the center is the Guardian's dwelling place and the surrounding three temples house thrones like this one," Kanda said, pointing to the chair he was in. "One for earth, one for heaven, and one for hell."

"So, which one is this?" Lavi asked.

Kanda glared at the red head. "Which one do you think?" the demon's eyes flashed red.

"Ah; yes. Okay, so this is where I'm supposed to live and you heard my call?"

Kanda nodded.

"Then, can you hear me outside of this place? If I were to call to you from earth, would you be able to hear?"

"Not with that damned barrier keeping you locked in."

"I see. Then, we can't do anything about anything until Cross finds that barrier."

"That's the plan. He's going to lead an assault on the Noah with the vampires."

"Will you be there?"

"I've been 'ordered' to stay in the manor but it'll be a cold day in hell before anyone tells me what to do."

Lavi looked dejected, his eyes sad from what his lover said.

"What?" Kanda bit out.

"But the manor is the safest place for you. If they capture you, they'll take your blood and kill you. I can't stand the idea of them doing that."

Kanda smirked. "They can try; but only one thing can kill me and that thing isn't alive anymore."

"Still, they can torture you, kill you, wait for you to heal and then keep doing it over and over again. I can't stand the thought of that! Why can't you just stay put and stay safe?"

"Because you're life's on the fucking line! I'm not going to stand by and wait for you! I'll be there to save you and to kill that fucking Noah for what he's done to you."

"Yuu," Lavi said as he pressed his forehead to Kanda's. "I'm begging you, please stay at the manor. I would rather you wait for me then see you hurt over this. Please, for me, will you please just listen to them and stay?"

Kanda bared his teeth and pulled Lavi in for a heated kiss. "If it wasn't you asking, I wouldn't hesitate about leaving. But since it is you, I'll wait. However, if you don't come back to me within a decent amount of time, I will rip this city apart to come and get you, understand?"

Lavi smiled and kissed his lover. "Thank you," he said. As soon as the words left his mouth, his figure disappeared, leaving Kanda alone in the once grand hall. His eyes widened as he scoured for the red head but he couldn't find a single trace of him anywhere. He realized Lavi had probably woken up wherever he was and that his subconscious self had to return. Gritting his teeth, he looked over the hall once more before using the gateway to return to the manor.

**AN: **Short chapter, I know, but it's all I could do right now. Hope you liked it More to come when I get the time.


	10. Hatred

**Warning:** This is a yaoi. Lavi x Kanda. Written with sex, blood, gore, rape, language etc. If you don't like, please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Hoshino. Owns. All. (except the story idea here…that's mine)

AN: Okay, so I know I said I wasn't going to have anything happen between Lavi and Tyki again, but the way the story is going, there is a scene in this chapter with them together. However, it is simply torture and rape, nothing more! I'm warning everyone now. After this, there won't be anything else between them, writer's honor!

Also, how much do you love me right now for cranking out two chapters in one week? Thought so :P

**Blood Ties**

**Hatred**

Lulubell, Cheryl, and the rest of the Noah family looked toward the door, their utensils stilling as their meal was interrupted by the anguished scream of a certain prisoner.

"It seems my dear brother has lost his patience with that one," Cheryl sighed.

"I told him to keep things together but I guess it's too much to ask of someone like him," Lulubell said as she resumed her eating, tuning out the screams.

"Yes, but he won't kill him; he's merely toying with him and mad that he went and did what he did."

"Still, he needs to remember that the vampire is still out there and he is hurting the one thing that that filthy creature holds most dear," Lulubell explained.

Cheryl nodded and the family resumed their meal.

**BREAK**

Lavi panted as his body trembled on the bed. Having the Noah torture him like this was beginning to get unbearable. He lost count of how long he had been a prisoner after about the seventh day and he was starting to wonder if he would ever be free of this demonic bastard that loomed over him.

"Now, now my lovely, we can't have you passing out," Tyki said as he retracted his hand from inside Lavi. For the past few hours, he had been playing with Lavi's internal organs, squeezing here and there to give him a glimpse of death before letting him live. "What would I do if you ran off to _that_ place again? I can't have you telling your little pet about our plans." Tyki had known the moment Lavi's consciousness had left his body and gone to his sanctuary. There is a distinct aura that only the Guardian has when he is in his own realm and Tyki saw and felt it when Lavi left to meet Kanda that time. He was more than irate when the red head returned and made sure not to let him pass out like that again. So Lavi's attempts at meeting Kanda once more were stopped dead in their tracks.

Tyki looked down at his prey. The red head's eyes were glossed over and he was almost completely incoherent. At this point, he wouldn't be able to make any sound decision should he need to. But one thing kept him from losing everything: Kanda. He made a promise with him, and he was going to keep it so that he could see his lover at least once more.

That day in the dark hall, Kanda felt so real; his kiss was so passionate and caring. Lavi craved for those lips, wanted those hands to cling to him, but he couldn't have them. If anything, that was the worst torture of all.

"My little red, it pains me to see you in such a state," Tyki said as he caressed Lavi's bare chest with his hand.

"Whose fault is that?" Lavi said through deep breaths.

"Yours of course. Had you not gone there and seen him then I wouldn't have lost my temper. I tried so hard to separate you two but you went and met him somewhere I can't interfere."

"Serves you right you damned demon," Lavi bit out.

"Such uncouth things you say toward me, Red. Why can't you just give in already? Didn't I tell you this would all end if you said one little word?"

"Fuck you!" Lavi snarled before turning over in the bed. He was still restrained but the bindings had been changed so that he could at least sleep properly. However, as much as he tried, he could not get them undone. He used everything he knew about spells and magic but nothing could break what was woven into those chains.

"If only you would let me," Tyki chuckled as he slid in behind the red head, his hard crotch pressing into Lavi.

"Get the fuck away from me you sick, demented pervert!" Lavi struggled to get away but Tyki's hold on him kept him from moving anywhere.

"I'm just lying with you, red. No need to get so worked up. Besides, there's nothing to worry about. I told you I wouldn't take you forcefully."

"Like I believe anything you say."

Tyki sighed. "Fine, fine. I see that you're in no mood to comply again today," the Noah slowly rose from the bed and began to leave the room. "I'll have dinner brought up to you in a bit. Eat everything and get some sleep; tomorrow's a big day for you _Guardian_," his devilish smile haunted Lavi even after he was gone from the room.

Closing his eyes, Lavi tried desperately to get back to that place he had met Kanda. It had all felt like a dream or a memory but he knew it was real. Since that time, however, Lavi had tried every day to return there but he couldn't do it. As much as he wanted to and as hard as he tried, he just couldn't get there. He wanted to warn Kanda to stay away but there was nothing he could do. And it pained him to be the one that would bring the vampire to his knees.

Tyki had told him every detail of the plan; told him that he would be used as bait to lure Kanda out so that the Noah could finally have their revenge. And Lavi couldn't stop him. After all, Tyki had invoked the old ways and was using that to get what he wanted. Lavi was a bit surprised that he didn't use that contract for something more intimate, but it made more sense for him to use it to get to Kanda. The red head held back his tears as he thought about what tomorrow would bring. He'd finally be able to see Kanda, but the cost in which he would was something he didn't want to think about.

**BREAK**

Kanda paced the floor in the Steward's office, his thumbnail resting delicately between his teeth. Something felt off and he wasn't sure what it was. The last time he felt this was right before the end of the Holy War when Lavi gave his life to stop the Earl. Whatever was about to happen, he had a very bad feeling.

"Kanda-sama," Komui called out. "It isn't going to help with you pacing like that. Cross found the barrier and has been working on it. He said everything will be ready in a few hours so there's nothing to worry about."

The vampire lord stopped in his tracks and the look he gave Komui froze him to his core. "Nothing to worry about, you say? Then why don't you explain this feeling then."

"Wh-what feeling would that be?"

"The one that is telling me something's off."

"I'm sure it's just your anxiety of having to wait and, speaking of that, shouldn't you be in the hall? That's where you were asked to stay."

"Like hell I would. I'm here; that's good enough."

Komui sighed. It was true. Kanda never listened to anyone but he was obediently staying at the manor while Cross and the attack team narrowed in on the Noah's location. But something about how Kanda was acting really worried Komui.

To change the subject, Komui asked, "Where is Raeliarn?"

"She's in the hall. I opened the door so she can come and go."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Che; only a vampire can enter through the barrier Cross put up so it will be fine."

Komui nodded. "Why don't we have something to eat while we wait?"

"Not hungry. I just-" his voice stopped as did his pacing.

"Kanda-sama?" Komui asked, hesitating in approaching his lord.

The look Kanda gave Komui had the Steward working fast to keep the vampire from doing what he was about to do. However, Komui wasn't powerful enough nor was he quick enough to create a barrier that would keep Kanda inside. In the blink of an eye, Kanda disappeared from the manor.

"This is not good," Komui said as he hurried out of the door. He rounded the corner and came to the main staircase where most of the staff was sitting around, idly waiting for any news.

"Reever! Find Kanda's location at once!"

Dumbfounded, Reever looked at his superior. "Wasn't he with you?"

"He was; but I think something happened outside and he left. It has to be Lavi so please do whatever you have to and find him immediately!" Komui ordered as he scrambled down the stairs. "Everyone else, please make sure the barriers are still in place and that everything is still functioning properly. I have a bad feeling about this," he said. Just as the words left his mouth, a loud explosion rocked the manor. Komui went flying down the stairs but caught himself when his wings extended from his back.

"The hell is that?" Reever questioned.

"Everyone alright?" Komui assessed the damage.

"No one seems hurt but what was that?" the head butler asked.

"I don't know." Before anyone could make heads or tales of the situation, another explosion shook the manor.

"This can't be," Komui said as he raced to the main window. He looked outside and his eyes widened as he stared out and noticed the silhouettes of five golden eyed demons standing in the courtyard.

"Honey! We're home," a malicious voice sarcastically remarked before sending a wave of dark energy toward the mansion.

"Everyone take cover! We're under attack!" Komui ordered.

The staff hurried around, making sure that the safety measures were in place so that no one could infiltrate the mansion. The Noah slowly made their way toward the manor and each one readied themselves for a bloodbath. However, one of them made for the forest.

"Hurry up and do what you need to do; we'll keep them occupied," Lulubell ordered. Wisely nodded and trotted off toward the forest.

Komui noticed this and his heart fell into his stomach. He knew exactly what was going on and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

**BREAK**

Raeliarn jumped when she felt the manor shake. She was all alone in the hall and was told to stay there no matter what happened. However, she was curious to know what was happening. She looked toward the opening in the wall that Kanda had made but she couldn't see anything except the long hallway. She felt the second explosion and she balled her body up in the corner, covering her ears with her hands and shutting her eyes to try and escape what was happening.

She didn't even notice when he walked in but she felt a very comforting hand on her shoulder. Startled, she pushed herself away from the touch and looked up to see Allen standing over her.

"Allen-sama!" she cried as she clung to him. "I was so scared! What's going on?"

"It's okay; you're safe," he soothed. "It seems that some bad demons have decided to attack the manor."

"Shouldn't you be out there fighting them off?"

"Well, yes, I suppose I should, but why would I go through all the trouble of letting them if I only wanted to kill them?" his kind, wicked smile scared her and she tried to step away from him.

"You're scaring me, Allen-sama."

"Raeliarn, you are a naïve little water dragon, aren't you? Well I suppose it's to be expected considering where you grew up but, let me make this easier for you: I let them in. They will resurrect him and you are going to help or I will destroy everything that you love here within this manor, understand?" the smile on his face was one that Raeliarn had never seen before. It was then that she noticed his skin wasn't so white anymore but grey and that his beautiful eyes had changed to a golden hue.

She trembled. "You-you-you're a Noah."

"Good girl," he said as he scooped her up, knowing that she wouldn't protest since she cared so much for the people in the manor. "Now, shall we go?" Without another word, he disappeared with Raeliarn in his arms.

**BREAK**

Kanda stood in front of the door of the small apartment. He didn't mean to break his promise but as soon as he felt both Lavi and Tyki's presence, he knew something was wrong. The only thing he could conclude was that the Noah planned everything out: from kidnapping Lavi to Cross leaving the manor with the vampires. All of it was to get Kanda away from the manor and to get him alone without any way of fighting back. He grit his teeth at the thought of having been played by such worthless demons but it wasn't the time to worry about that. He needed to be inside with Lavi. His hand reached for the knob and he turned it, taking his time to step inside the threshold. Nothing had changed since he had been there last. The red head's things still littered the floor and his scent filled the air. However, that wasn't the only scent that Kanda noticed. He snarled as he made for the bedroom. When he turned the corner, every fiber in his being wanted to eradicate the demon in front of him.

Tyki sat on the bed smirking, holding a very naked Lavi in his arms; that sight alone sent the vampire's temper over the edge. However, he couldn't react the way he wanted to for fear of what Tyki would do to Lavi. He looked at his lover and realized that the red head seemed to be sleeping but Kanda felt the pull of a spell shadowing the red head's body. That's when he noticed the wounds and scars all over his lover's naked skin. His crimson vampire eyes flashed at the Noah as he snarled.

"Be a dear and let's keep things quiet or else you'll wake the princess," Tyki said playfully, his hand caressing Lavi's red locks.

Kanda sneered and moved closer. He surveyed the scene in order to think of some sort of plan. He hated that Lavi's body was being exposed like that but he was a bit thankful that the Noah was still dressed. If Tyki had been naked as well, there was no telling how Kanda would have reacted and the vampire lord knew that seeing Tyki clothed was a good sign…at least for now.

Tyki held up his hand. "Oh please, don't come any closer than that. I've prepared a front row seat for you. See that circle?" he said pointing toward the glyph on the floor. "Would you be a dear and stand there?"

Kanda glared at what he saw. It was a binding spell; one that would inhibit him from moving and leave him vulnerable to anything Tyki wanted to do. He didn't want to give in, hated the thought of doing so but he had no other choice. He knew that if he didn't comply, that Tyki would not hesitate to kill Lavi right in front of him.

Having no other choice, Kanda moved over to the circle. As soon as he was in the center, he felt the spell activate. Several invisible bonds tightened over his arms and legs, pulling him to his knees. He glared at the Noah and his white fangs reflected what light was in the room.

"Now, now. I just want to show you something interesting. You see, I've had a claim on this little one since the time he was a child," Tyki explained as he tenderly thumbed over the scar near Lavi's right eye. "I harmed in him the past and was drawn to that delicious blood of his. I made a decision then to wait for him to ripen before completing my own little ritual. But I couldn't do that because you interfered. You've taken not one but two things I hold dear to me and it's time I pay you back," the devilish grin adorning his face told Kanda that he had just made a huge mistake in letting himself get tied down.

Tyki phased through Lavi's body, letting the red head gently fall to the bed. He walked over to Kanda and slowly pulled Mugen from its sheath. He examined it thoroughly and frowned. "This ugly thing killed my master," he stated before tossing it aside, the blade landing with a _clang_ near the bed. His slender fingers pulled Kanda's face up to meet his gaze. "I've waited a long time to make you submit to me, to rip away that pride you cling to and to make you grovel at my feet. I'm going to make you fall from that high pedestal you set yourself on, you filthy, murdering, demon." Tyki reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a knife. He pressed it against Kanda's skin and slit both of his wrists deep enough that the blood would pour at a steady rate.

Kanda smirked, knowing his healing abilities would kick in.

"Oh, don't worry; that knife is laced with a dark poison that keeps your regenerating abilities from working. You'll sit there and bleed until I say otherwise. Ah! Almost forgot!" he said as he took a vile from his other pocket. He let the blood trickle in and fill it to the brim before calling out one of his butterflies. The creature ate the vile and flew out of the window away from the apartment.

Kanda glared at the Noah.

"Don't worry; you're going to _love_ this," the Noah smirked. With that, Tyki left Kanda and went back to the bed. He towered over Lavi's body and his eyes smirked at Kanda. "Let me show you something good," he said before turning his attention on Lavi.

"Lavi," he whispered in the red head's ear. "Time to wake up; your lover is here to rescue you," he chuckled. The spell that had Lavi sleeping quickly wore off and the red head's eyes shot open. He looked up to see Tyki looming over him but then caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. When he glanced over, his eyes widened as he saw Kanda on his knees and unable to move.

"Yuu!" he tried to get up and go to his lover but Tyki's strength kept him pinned to the bed. "Let me go damnit!"

"I don't think so, Red. You see, we're going to play a new game. One that gets me everything I want and destroys him in the process."

The fear behind Lavi's eyes sent shivers of excitement down Tyki's back. "There's a dear. Now, if you don't want your precious vampire to suffer, I suggest being a good boy and saying that one little word right here, right now."

Lavi swallowed hard. He knew what Tyki wanted of him but he couldn't do that; he didn't want to betray Kanda. However, if he didn't comply with Tyki's request, he knew that Kanda would suffer to the point of being killed by the Noah. Looking over at his lover, he apologized with a longing gaze.

Kanda didn't understand at first but when he saw that resigned look in Lavi's eyes for the second time in his life, he realized Lavi had given in again.

Lavi faced Tyki once more and, with a slow, hesitant, and weary nod of his head, he let himself fall. He didn't want to and everything in him fought to say no, but in order to protect Kanda, he let himself agree to Tyki's demand.

Tyki smirked as he slowly pressed his lips against Lavi's. "Finally," he said as he began to get what he wanted. With expert moves, the Noah quickly undid his pants and turned Lavi onto his stomach. And with no preparation, he forced himself inside Lavi. The red head screamed in pain at the intrusion. He felt himself tear and felt the blood trickle down his legs. Tears formed in his eyes as he clutched the sheets of the bed. Tyki disregarded the tightness and the damage he was doing and continued to thrust in and out of the unwilling red head. He panted as he slid in and bent over his prey. "It's better than I ever imagined, Lavi. Thank you for letting me have you."

Kanda grit his teeth and tried to free himself. The bonds, however, would not break and all he could do was sit there and watch as his lover was raped by the demon Noah.

Lavi cried as the pain increased. "You-_ungh_-don't have me fucker!" he gasped out in hatred.

Tyki stopped what he was doing and pulled the red head up, letting his body be on full display for the vampire bound on the floor. "You say that, but he can clearly see who's inside you right now, making you pant like a fickle woman. You love this, I know. I can feel you tighten around me," Tyki remarked as he rammed himself inside Lavi over and over again in front of Kanda, shivering with pleasure each time Lavi clamped down on him when the red head came.

The vampire lord's dark aura filled the room. _I'm going to fucking kill him,_ his mind only focused on that one thing. He tried again to free himself but the spell holding him down would not budge. It seemed as if it had been made specifically for him so that none of his power or magic could break it. He struggled and glared at the Noah, letting him know that he would die.

Tyki smirked. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he's well taken care of. Oh look, he's coming again," the Noah said as Lavi came once more, his cum pooling over his cock as it spasmed. Tyki changed positions once more, this time, taking Lavi to the floor in front of Kanda. He pushed the red head to his knees and waved his hand toward Kanda.

The vampire found himself being pushed down by an invisible force, his face now directly in Lavi's crotch. Tyki slid back inside the red head and began to fuck him again. He leaned forward and stroked Lavi's cock in front of Kanda. "Be a dear and help out," he ordered, shoving the red head's throbbing member into Kanda's face.

Kanda refused to contribute to this rape so he turned his head, realizing the amount of blood on the floor. He had bled a lot and wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep conscious. However, he refused to just merely give up. He tried thinking of the best way to free himself and save them from this nightmare.

"Now, now," Tyki said, interrupting Kanda's thought pattern. "Your little lover is panting and throbbing and you won't help him out? Seems you need more incentive," the Noah remarked as he pulled the same knife he used before from his coat pocket. Using the tip of the blade, he pressed it against the red head's throat. "Suck him off or I'll slice his throat."

Gritting his teeth, Kanda had no other choice; if Tyki used that knife on Lavi, the red head would surely die and that was something Kanda would not let happen. He turned his face up to look at Lavi and the hurt, defeat and sympathy he saw in those two green eyes hurt him more than anything else ever could.

Lavi could barely tell what was going on anymore but he saw Kanda's face; he saw the longing, the frustration, and the pain in his deep sapphire eyes. The red head couldn't move, he couldn't lift a single finger to help his lover out. All he could do was sit there and take what was happening to him in order to save Kanda's life. As his mind began to cloud over, he felt a wet hotness engulf his throbbing cock as something else pushed deep inside him. He couldn't handle it anymore and his mind went blank. He lost himself to the pleasure he despised having.

Even though he wasn't aware, Lavi came three more times. Twice he came in Kanda's mouth and the third Tyki pulled him back just in time to let his seed splatter all over Kanda's face. The Noah laughed at the sight and pulled away from the vampire, letting him see everything as he finished ramming the red head. With one final push, Tyki came inside Lavi. When he pulled out, Lavi's almost limp body fell to the floor and Tyki stood up, towering over both of them.

He walked over to Kanda, who was still bent over the ground. "Mmm. Delicious," Tyki remarked as he leaned down over the vampire. "Don't tell me you've never taken him before? He felt like a virgin."

"He was, asshole," Kanda snarled as he glared up at the Noah.

"Oh; well then. I really did get a treat didn't I?" he remarked as he slid in behind Kanda, his body wrapping around the vampire.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kanda bit out.

"Only what I said I would. I'm going to make every ounce of your pride crumble tonight and no one is going to stop me," he said as he began to undo Kanda's pants.

**BREAK**

Komui scrambled to the infirmary. The assault on the manor was more than he could manage so he had issued a complete evacuation. He knew very well that if the Noah wanted to, they would have already forced their way inside and destroyed them all. But it made him question as to why they hadn't. Then it dawned on him that it was all a set up to get Kanda away and keep them busy so no one would go after him. He hung his head in frustration for not realizing it sooner.

He rushed through the door and found Sokaro towering over Lenalee on the ground. The damage to the infirmary wasn't that bad but the ceiling had collapsed. However, thanks to Sokaro's magic, he was able to shield Lenalee and the nurse that was in there at the time.

Komui sighed in relief as he ran to his sister. "We're leaving. Now. Sokaro, you can either come with us or go your own way for now but we must get out now."

"Like I'd leave two helpless people like you alone. I'm sure they'll come for you first so that means I can play a bit," he said with a sinister smile.

Komui nodded and escorted them out of the infirmary. As they hurried down the hall, Lenalee realized they were going toward the one room that only Kanda could enter.

"Brother, why are we going there?"

"Because it is the only way out. I'm the only one that knows the secret passage there because Kanda told me about it a long time ago. We're going to get Raeliarn and get out of here."

She nodded and followed after her brother. Her legs were still sore but nothing else hurt for the time being. The three pressed on and rounded the corner, coming up fast to the sanctuary's entrance. Komui stopped abruptly and Lenalee came up behind him followed by Sokaro.

"Brother?" she asked.

"I should have expected this," he said as he looked over at the entrance. The open area that Kanda had put up had been completely destroyed and blocked by a pile of rubble, keeping everyone out.

"What about Raeliarn?" Lenalee asked.

"Don't worry about her, she's safe," Allen said as he materialized in front of them. "Once the fighting started, I rushed in here to make sure she was okay. I got her out just before the ceiling collapsed."

Komui looked at the rubble, then at the ceiling and then at Allen. "Tell me, how can that much rubble be there from such a tiny hole in the ceiling, Allen-_sama_?"

A twisted smirk adorned Allen's face. "You know, I never really liked the way you could see through things, Komui. It takes the fun out of everything," Allen said as his skin started turning grey. "You see, we need that little dragon so, like I said, I took her somewhere safe for the time being. But I wasn't expecting you to come for her. So When I felt you approach, I tried to make it seem like a good excuse. Guess I was wrong," the vampire in front of them stated.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked, a bit frightened and confused at what was happening.

"Oh, sorry about your wings, Lenalee. I told him not to hurt you too much but Tyki sometimes loses it and can't help what he does, especially when he's having fun."

Lenalee's eyes widened in horrific shock.

"What do you want, Allen?" Komui asked.

"Nothing. I have what I need and Wisely is acquiring the last part right now. I'm giving you this one chance to escape Komui, so please take it."

"You deceitful piece of shit," Sokaro said as he started for Allen.

The vampire held his hand up, using magic to halt Sokaro's attack. "I don't want to hurt you further so please just leave for now." With that, he flung Sokaro across the hall, careful to not cause him any further injuries. Lenalee ran to his side and Komui stood his ground.

"You won't get away with this, Allen. You know Kanda will not tolerate this betrayal."

Allen smirked. "Yeah, I know. But that prick is a bit busy at the moment getting paid back for some of his lesser crimes. I'll see him in due time," the Brit said before vanishing.

**BREAK**

Kanda almost bit through his lip as he felt the Noah penetrate him. He was far from pissed and would have eradicated the Noah and himself if Lavi hadn't been lying helpless on the floor. On top of that, the blood loss was making him crave more than just death: he wanted fresh blood and a lot of it. He tried to resist but being pinned as he was, there was no way to escape from the torture or the rape. Blood seeped from the corners of his mouth where his fangs pierced the skin while the wounds on his wrists continued adding to the pools of blood on the floor.

"Oh don't do that now. You should be enjoying this; I'm quite good," Tyki purred as he pounded into Kanda.

Glaring over his shoulder at the Noah, Kanda let out a small burst of energy to try to kick the Noah off. However, Tyki reveled in the defiance and took the chance to punish Kanda a little more by pressing him all the way down to the ground, raising his hips more before ramming into him even harder.

Lavi stirred on the floor, his consciousness slipping in and out of reality. He saw Kanda pinned to the floor and could tell something was wrong. That's when he focused and noticed that Tyki was raping him now. That wasn't part of the agreement and something inside Lavi stirred. But he couldn't move…not yet. He reached his hand out and, without knowing why, his hand gripped the discarded hilt of Mugen. He gripped it tightly and waited.

Tyki pulled out of Kanda and sat the vampire up before coming around to the front. He raised Kanda's hips again and sheathed himself inside the vampire once more, letting the vampire ride on top of him. He continued his assault until he felt Kanda close to release. He pushed in as hard as he could letting his seed spill inside the vampire; Kanda came mere seconds after the Noah, his cum spilling over the Noah's shirt.

Tyki chuckled in Kanda's ear before licking the vampire's sweat that had produced during their little romp. "Too good," he whispered. "Had I known you would be so delectable, I would have done this sooner and more often."

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Kanda seethed.

"I'd like to see you try. You have nowhere to go and you're bound by my spell."

Kanda smirked. "But he isn't," he remarked just as the tip of Mugen pierced through Tyki's chest. The Noah looked down, frowned, and looked back to see Lavi struggling to stay awake long enough to deliver a finishing blow.

"Go to fucking hell!" the red head yelled as he forced the blade through the Noah.

As soon as the blade ripped through Tyki's body, the Noah's body burst into a multitude of butterflies. Mugen fell to the ground and Lavi fell into Kanda's lap. The spell binding the vampire disappeared and his body slumped on top of the red head, his arms wrapping around his lover the best they could.

"Lavi," he whispered.

"Yuu," was his reply before both men lost consciousness.

**BREAK**

The door to the apartment was ripped off its hinges and the tall red head stormed inside, pissed beyond anything because he had been tricked and had to deal with stupid brats one more time. Tiedoll inspected the poor remnants of the door as Cross and Marie made their way inside.

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Cross glared down at the scene. Marie held his breath because of the putrid smell in the air. Tiedoll finally came in and his eyes widened. He had never seen such a scene before in his many years as living. Even during battles with other demons, nothing compared to the raunchy scene before him. The stench of sweat, blood and semen caused his eyes to sting and he wished for anything that the blood he smelled didn't belong to the two men on the floor but, sadly, it did and he had to act fast. He quickly knelt down beside Kanda and Lavi. He checked for a pulse on each of them and, thankfully, found one.

"We need to get them help," he said in haste. His hands fumbled around in his pouch for some gauze he kept for small emergencies. He worked on Lavi first, wrapping the wounds on his body before making for Kanda's wrists.

Cross knelt down beside him and started muttering some incantation over the wounds. The bleeding finally stopped and the wounds began a slow healing process.

"It won't work as well as before, but they'll start healing for now. When I get them somewhere safe, I'll work on the rest," he explained. He stood and began another incantation. This time, a beautiful woman in a green dress appeared beside him. He took her hand and talked sweetly to her. "Maria, transport," he ordered and she began to sing a lovely song.

Tiedoll and Marie stood off to the side, letting Cross do what he needed to do. Kanda and Lavi's bodies slowly rose from the floor and hovered in the air next to the woman. She put her hands over their chests and waited for her orders.

"Go find Komui and make sure he's doing okay. I'm sure he's shocked and trying to act all brave about all of this. If my guess is right, he's probably at the second manor making sure everything is fine and everyone is accounted for. He's going to need you there for support. I'll send reinforcements once I get these two taken care of, understand?" Cross ordered.

"Understood, but Cross," Tiedoll started.

"Hmm?"

"What about that kid, Allen? Did you know?"

The red head's eyes didn't change nor did they give anything away. "Who knows," he said with a wave of his hand. In an instant after he said those words, he vanished along with Lavi and Kanda.

**BREAK**

Komui solemnly walked the halls of the second manor, letting everything settle in his mind. It was the first time since the invasion that he had time to himself and he needed it more than any other person in the manor. Lenalee was helping the nurse tend the wounded and Sokaro was helping keep watch just in case they had been followed.

He pressed his back against the wall in a quiet, dim hallway and slid down to the floor, exhaling as he did. For several minutes, he didn't move and he felt like he wasn't even breathing. It wasn't until he felt the warmth of a hand caress his hair that he looked up.

Reever knelt down in front of him and smiled warmly. Everything in Komui broke and he threw himself into the arms of his assistant. Reever stroked his hair and let him cry openly. "Get it all out, Komui; then we can talk."

After about twenty minutes, Komui finally composed himself and leaned back against the wall. Reever handed him a bottle of water and sidled up beside him, letting his arm rest around the Steward's shoulders.

"You know, there isn't much else we could have done, Komui. We were played hard by their side and we lost this round. But we're all alive and can rebuild and start again."

"I know that, it's just, how can I say it?" he paused. "I never expected Allen to turn on us. It's as if he's a totally different person and we don't know anything about him. And we don't know what's become of Kanda-sama or Lavi. I feel like I've lost all faith in my role as Steward too."

"Don't say that, Komui. You got everyone out safely and we're able to regroup right now. I'm sure Cross knows something so when he comes back, we'll ask him, okay?"

Komui nodded and looked over at Reever. Without hesitating he leaned forward and kissed the man. And, without anything further, the renewed Steward stood abruptly, the negative energy surrounding him disappearing as he donned the loving smile he always wore in front of his subordinates. "Let's get going; there's a lot to do," he ordered as he helped Reever up.

As the two walked back into the bustling lounge of the new manor, everyone stopped what they were doing to listen for their new orders. The Steward stood in front of them and cleared his throat.

"Everyone," he said, "I can't express how sorry I am for not realizing what was happening. We've all lost our home and are facing a dark time right now especially since the Noah have now seized control of the things needed to bring the Earl back from the dead. However, we made it out safely and have the chance to survive at least for a little while longer. I'm encouraging everyone to help at this time. I need you all to focus on the here and now; don't worry about anything outside of this new home. I suspect things will start getting a lot worse with the demon infiltrations within the cities, but we are too few to fight at the moment. We need to recover and wait for word from our leader before we make a move. As acting lord, I hereby am ordering every person under the protection of the Dark Lord to remain on standby in this location until further orders are given. The wounded need to be taken care of first and foremost. Please help in any way you can. This place has an ancient seal protecting it so no one can enter or leave until the Dark Lord says so. Does everyone understand their orders?"

A simultaneous comply echoed through the new manor.

"Good," Komui said. "Now, I will be in the meeting room on the second floor with Reever for the time being. If anyone needs anything, please come find me," he ordered before leaving with his assistant.

As he headed up the stairs, the front door opened and everyone froze. Komui had just stated that no one could enter in but now, before them, stood two men. At first, everyone stopped breathing, thinking that he Noah had found them again. However, Lenalee rushed forward and hugged the older looking man that came inside first.

"You're okay!" she cried.

"We're fine, Lenalee but, I'm afraid that Daisya didn't make it," Tiedoll said solemnly. "That boy couldn't help but pick a fight with one of the Noah and he ended up giving his life so we could get out and find Kanda," he explained.

Komui rushed over to Tiedoll, hearing the last remark he made as he came up beside him and Marie. "Kanda-sama is alive? Where is he? Why didn't you bring him back with you? Where's Lavi?" he questioned relentlessly.

Tiedoll's face fell even more than it had been when he told them about Daisya. Realizing this, Komui pulled himself together and addressed the issue. "Let's talk in the meeting room," he said as he led the way. Tiedoll and Marie followed close behind while the others went about their business.

Four men sat down at the meeting table in the upstairs library. Komui waited for Tiedoll to start speaking before he asked any more questions.

"Cross realized things were amiss as soon as we got inside. They somehow put up an illusion spell to make it look like they were still there and it caught him off guard; which is something that never happens mind you."

Komui nodded.

"Once he broke that spell, we were ambushed by one of the Noah and a horde of its demon followers. The demons were no problem but the Noah was as vicious as ever. Somehow we managed to get the upper hand while Cross relocated the rest of the Noah. Thanks to Daisya's sacrifice, we all made it out alive and began to head back to the manor. However, Cross changed our direction when he got wind of Lavi and that Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk. Soon after that, we felt Kanda's aura radiate through the city. We had no choice but to abandon the manor and go after them."

"I see," Komui said.

Tiedoll continued. When we got to the apartment, a strong force kept us from entering in; even Cross couldn't open it. He said it was some form of ancient magic that he didn't even want to try and touch; something about the evil radiating within the spell was too gruesome and nasty or something like that. I don't know spells so I don't know how to explain," he said.

"It's fine; just continue," Komui said kindly.

The vampire cleared his throat. "After about twenty minutes of trying to see what we could do, the barrier suddenly dropped and we rushed inside. We found Kanda and Lavi both barely alive lying limp on the floor."

Komui's eyes widened. "What did it look like happened?" he asked.

Tiedoll remained quiet and averted his eyes. Komui wanted to pry and was about to when Marie spoke up.

"The room was filled with a very evil aura. On top of that, there was a pungent smell of blood, sweat and semen," he said flatly. Marie had been blind since birth, so his other senses were fine tuned. What he had smelled in that room would stay with him forever, but he was the only one that could describe it as bluntly as that because he hadn't seen it. He knew that drawing it out would just make things worse, so he said what he needed to.

Komui paled and Tiedoll continued the story.

"It seems that Tyki tortured them within the time he had them closed up in there. Cross said that he used a strong time spell that slowed time. He believed that the Noah used it in order to hurt them for far longer than we know right now. Regardless of how long, though, they were in pretty bad shape. Cross said he was taking them somewhere safe and he'd return when they were out of danger. Until then, he told us to not make a move against the Noah."

Komui sat back in his chair, letting things settle in his mind. When he was ready, he asked the question he had been wanting answers for. "Does he know about Allen?"

Tiedoll nodded. "He didn't give a complete answer but I have a feeling he knows something. I was shocked too when I felt his power skyrocket. If we weren't connected through our link as vampires, we would have never known it was him that led this attack. I'm not sure if he let us know on purpose or what, but I know that every vampire felt that trickle of hatred no matter where they were at the time he revealed his true nature."

"I see. Well, there's nothing that can be done about it now; we'll just have to wait things out. Both of you go get some rest for now, okay?" he said warmly. Tiedoll nodded and he and Marie excused themselves.

When they were out of the room, Komui slumped in his chair. "This isn't good," he said.

"What?" Reever asked.

"They have the alter, the dragon, and now they have the blood. The only thing left for them to get is the key."

"But they don't know where it is, right? Only three people in the world know where that is hidden."

Komui sighed. "True, but one of those three people disappeared again and his only apprentice just turned on us."

Reever let that thought sink in before he spoke. "Do you think Allen knows where the key is?"

"It's possible, but I don't think Cross would give up information like that willingly, given his nature and all."

Reever nodded. "That's true."

"I need a drink," Komui said.

"Then let's grab one. Sometimes you need to take your own advice, Komui, and relax."

"Heh, maybe I do."

**BREAK**

Allen walked briskly through the hall, heading toward the room he had been directed to. He slammed open the doors and made for the bed where Lulubell was just finishing up. She turned to meet him.

"He's resting but he's been hurt very badly; I'm not sure if he'll survive," she said coldly.

Allen's amber eyes flashed as he pushed passed her and went to the bedside. "What the bloody hell were you thinking, Joido? I told you not to do anything reckless!"

The Noah smirked as he looked up at Allen. "Can't help it; it's my nature," he replied, a painful expression on his face.

Allen looked over the wound on Tyki's chest, his fingers gently slid over the bandages wrapped around his chest. He was lucky that he felt the tip of the sword pierce him or else he wouldn't have been able to dodge the finishing blow by phasing out of harms way.

"If you hadn't of used your power, you would have been killed," Allen said.

"I know."

The Brit softly hit Tyki on the head. "Don't do stupid things like that again, Joido! I can't afford to lose you; not now, got it?"

Tyki lifted his arm and ruffled Allen's hair. "My apologies, Neah; it won't happen again."

"Good. Get some rest. We have a lot to do in the next few days and I need you healed for when we bring him back."

Without a word of contest, Tyki complied and let his eyes close. Allen waited until the Noah was asleep before he left. When he exited the room, Cheryl and Lulubell greeted him.

The three began to walk and talk down the manor's corridors. "The water dragon hasn't stopped crying since you brought her here," Cheryl remarked. "It's a bit irritating."

"She will eventually," Allen assured.

"We still need the key," Lulubell reminded.

"We'll get it."

"But do you know where it is?"

Allen stopped and turned to the two Noah beside him. "Why do you think I went to all this trouble? I wouldn't do something so reckless if I didn't know where all the pieces were. I am Neah, the 14th Noah; the one cursed by both God and by Demons. I hold the balance of the world in my hand; of course I know where the key is. It's right here," he said as he pointed to himself. "I'm the last part of this puzzle."

**BREAK**

"_Why did you bring them here, Sage?"_ a voice from the darkness called out.

"Cause this is where they need to be," Cross said as he continued healing the wounds of the two men he brought with him.

"_This is a Holy Sanctuary protected on neutral ground. You're invading," _another voice echoed.

"Shut up; I'm not going to be lectured by phantoms," he replied, not really giving much attention to the apparitions.

"Then maybe you will be lectured by me," another voice called out. However, this voice had a body and it was awfully close to where Cross was working.

His eyes darted momentarily from what he was doing to the cloaked figure that now stood beside him.

"I don't have time to argue with you right now. They need to be healed and I would appreciate it if you would at least try to help."

The figure moved from Kanda and then to Lavi, assessing the damage of the two. When he finally stepped back, he realized just what was going on. "The Dark Lord and the Guardian?"

"If you get it, then hurry the hell up and help me."

Without any further hesitation, the figure moved alongside Cross and began to heal Lavi's wounds while Cross focused on Kanda's.

"It's been a while since I've seen him," the figure commented. "He's grown quite a bit."

"Is this really the time for catching up?"

"I suppose not. But we are going to have to see the Tribune once we have them resting."

"I know that."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Not now, old man."

"Very well," the figure said as he focused on his task.

Two hours later, Cross was watching as two servants helped tuck Kanda and Lavi into bed together. It had been a grueling process to repair the damage Tyki had caused both mentally and physically but the spells woven into their wounds were too intricate to try and just rip out. They had to be taken down to their very bottom layer and then reworked from there in order to eradicate them. Cross looked on as his healing assistant walked up to him.

"Why the same room? They would heal faster separately."

"I'm telling you now: if you separate those two, you are not going to like the consequences. These two are linked through their Blood, though, it's only recently been finalized."

"I noticed that their bodies were weak but still connected, Cross Marion. And I am aware that the contract between them is too fresh. Were you the one that finished the ritual?"

Cross nodded. "I didn't have a choice. I knew that going back to the hall was a risky thing to do, but without the chalice and the alter, it couldn't be done. In order for them to live, and for the future of the world, I had to complete it without their consent."

"How can you do something without their consent?"

"These idiots started the ritual but never finished the process. Thankfully, there was still enough blood for me to use to finish what they started. Their Blood is now tied."

The figure sighed. "All is as it should be then. If they had only done this the first time around instead of letting people like me and the Tribune interfere then things would be different and the world wouldn't be facing destruction for a second time."

"Whatever; I don't care about that kind of crap," Cross said as he made to leave.

"Where are you going?" the figure asked.

"Nowhere in particular."

The figure's eyes narrowed. "Running away again so you don't have to see 'her'?"

Cross glared at the figure. "I just have to report to Komui on what's happened to his precious master. Besides, I told you what happened already so you go tell them."

"It would be better coming from you."

"Well I have obligations elsewhere. These two are going to have to sleep for a while so I'm going to put a barrier up to keep them confined in here. When the princess wakes up, he's going to be awfully thirsty and we can't have him randomly feeding, can we?"

The figure nodded. "But what of Lavi?"

"Oh he'll manage. With the ritual complete, those two can only count on each other for their sustenance. He's a smart kid; he'll figure it out," Cross said before disappearing.

The figure sighed as he uncovered his head. His bald head looked rather funny with a small tuft of hair protruding from the middle. The dark circles under his eyes made him look like a panda and his sour face showed no signs of friendliness.

"Looks like that idiot finally went and did something stupid," he said as he glanced over at his grandson one more time before sealing the two sleeping men inside for a long slumber.

**AN:** And that's the end for now. Sorry for the semi-cliffhanger ending but I thought it was the best way to end it. Also, due to a request, there will be an Omake story after chapter 11 involving our two favorite men…but I won't spoil the surprise :P Thanks for reading and please leave your love/hate.


	11. From the Ashes

**Warning:** This is a yaoi. Lavi x Kanda. Written with sex, blood, gore, rape, language etc. If you don't like, please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Hoshino owns DGM related things.

**Blood Ties**

**From the Ashes**

The dark doors opened and the small figure of an old man walked through them. Candles lit the red carpet he walked down and he stopped at the end of the elegant rug. Before him sat five figures. The figures kept their faces hidden but the old man knew them well; they were, after all, part of his ancestry.

"Where is the Magician?" a female asked.

"He has gone to deal with the problems facing the court," the old man explained.

"Does he not know his first duty is to this Tribune?" a man questioned.

"He knows full well his duties and he is fulfilling them."

"At the expense of not heeding our invitation?" another man asked, his tone a bit on edge.

The old man's eyes glanced to the side, narrowing in on the figure that spoke. "Cross's loyalty is and always has been to one person alone. He will not idly sit by and listen to the words of those that do not have anything to say."

"You speak out of turn," the woman reprimanded him.

"I speak as I should," he retorted.

Before a fight could escalate, one of the figures stood and all went silent. The person went forward and stood before the old man. She pulled her cloak away from her face to reveal soft, white skin, dark crimson eyes and black, wavy hair.

"Your life and existence is due to our intervention, Bookman, yet you speak so boldly to this Tribune. Why?"

Bookman's eyes made no evasion, told none of what he was thinking. "Do not get me wrong; I appreciate what this Tribune did for me so many years ago and my obligation to you will never change. However," he paused as he glanced over the other members of the Tribune, "with those here, it seems that things will have to change. They will need to know who they can trust and who they can't in order to fulfill the prophecy. My allegiance is to the Clan first, to you second as per our agreement. They have done well in keeping Lavi in the dark of my existence, but he will find out when he wakes up. At that time, he will find out everything and, knowing him, he will not back down."

The woman looked at him for a long time, pondering his words. She folded her arms across her chest before she spoke again. "And what of the vampire lord?"

"He will find out as well. They both have a right to know exactly what happened during that time and Kanda, specifically, has a right to know about his origins, does he not?"

"We kept that a secret for good reason, Bookman," one of the males interjected. The woman held her hand up to silence him.

"Why do you feel it's necessary to tell him now? He's lived for so long in the dark, and he's done wonderful things for both demons and those ethereal beings."

Bookman looked at her with a solemn look. "Would you want your heritage kept from you?"

She thought a moment and shook her head while smirking. "Guess not."

"Thought so. Besides, since Lavi's memories have probably completely returned due to everything that's happened, Kanda will also start to remember. Kanda will be pissed and Lavi isn't going to be very happy either."

She flashed her wicked, vampiric smile. "Oh, the Dark Lord can bring it on if he likes; I'd love to fight him for real."

"You'd lose in a heartbeat," another man said as he casually walked by the two, leaving his Tribunal seat.

The woman glared at him. "You have that much faith in him?"

The figure turned to them, his white skin barely visible. "Course I do; we're brothers after all," he said before disappearing from the room.

"That kid will never learn," the woman said.

"And neither will you. You cannot possibly think of taking on Kanda and winning. He's much too powerful for you."

"Yet your little apprentice can tame him; it still baffles me."

Bookman huffed. He really wasn't too happy with the situation Lavi had ended up in but there was no way around it. Had he been able to raise him properly, he would have let the red head be friends with the vampire lord in order to achieve what needed to be done. However, he supposed that the past would catch up with them eventually and they would remember their fondness for each other. He hated thinking that way, but there was nothing he could do about it; he would be there for Lavi until the very end: that was his one and only promise.

The woman sighed. "Tell me, Bookman; how long will they need to heal?"

"The spells will last for three full cycles," he answered.

"I see. So we have time to prepare then."

"Yes. And you're going to need it," he said. Without saying anything else, he left the room.

The woman stood there, thinking of a lot of things. The remaining two figures joined her.

"What are your orders, sister?" one asked.

"We will need to get things in order for when he wakes up. Start with making sure his estate is well taken care of and protected from the Noah."

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"Send some back up; we have a few fighters to spare, ne?"

"I'll make sure it's done within the hour," one of the men said before disappearing in a teal-colored mist.

The woman and the hooded man continued talking as they made for the exit.

"Three cycles is a long time, sister. Can we really hold things down until then?"

"We've had to wait longer than that before, brother. Don't worry; our reserves are well rested and have been waiting for this day," she said as she opened a secret door leading out of the Tribunal Hall.

The two vampires stood in the entrance, looking into the dimly lit room. A hazy green glow emitted from several points of origin. The woman walked up to the nearest sphere and placed a gentle hand on top of it. She smiled.

"We've been keeping them safe for so long and soon they will wake back up. It pains me to think of what will happen to them once this battle starts again."

"But that is why they are here, sister," he reminded as he came up beside her. "It was his idea after all and they were all willing to sleep until then."

She nodded. "But to think of how many we will have to lose when that time comes."

"The Noah are too powerful now. We need everything we have to deal with them once and for all."

"I know, but it still hurts."

A silence fell between them as they looked over the thousands of small green spheres that had been kept secret and safe for so many years.

After a while, she turned to leave, her male companion beside her. When they were safely out and the door was locked once more, she began to speak again.

"Did you sense what I did when that fight started?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Then it means he finally made his move."

He nodded.

"Which means we have yet another secret to keep. Do you think that the Bookman knows?" she asked, a little worried that one of her plans might be leaked out.

"I doubt it. He's been too occupied with the red head lately to really pry into matters like that. Besides, you and I were the only ones he confided in before settling on this route."

"True, but it still worries me that he's taking on so much by himself. If he's caught, then he'll be tortured for eternity by that person."

"He knew what he was getting into," the man said. "Let's stop talking of these depressing things; it's putting a damper on my mood."

"You and your moods," she sighed. "Guess there's no helping it. I'm in need of food anyway and the hunting ground is very flavorful tonight," her white fangs flashed.

"Well, go easy on the prey; after all, we need to keep them healthy and lively so they can reproduce. Having an ample supply of fresh food for when he wakes up will be our first priority."

"But that's three years from now so I'm going to have fun while I can," she smirked before they both disappeared.

**BREAK**

Komui sighed as he laid his head down on his desk. He had spent almost the entire past twenty-four hours making sure everyone within the circle was accounted and cared for on top of checking all the businesses they owned. As far as he could tell, the Noah had done nothing other than acquire the mansion and kidnap Raeliarn. His heart tightened when he thought of her at the mercy of the Noah family.

He heard the door to his new office creak open but he was too tired to lift his head to acknowledge the entry. However, no one else had that kind of aura about them so he knew instantly who it was.

Talking from where his head rested, he spoke to his guest. "I take it they are safe?"

"You doubt me?" Cross said as he took a seat in the office.

Komui raised his head just enough to glare at the magician. "Forgive me if my faith is a bit shaken in you, Cross. But considering that it was your disciple that turned on us and let the Noah in, I can't help but be a little cautious."

Cross lit a cigarette as he listened to Komui. "Well, you have every right to doubt me, but my loyalty has always been to one thing and you know that."

Komui sighed and sat back in his chair. "What news do you have?" he said sluggishly, trying his hardest to stay awake.

"I've taken them to the Lair," he answered.

As tired as Komui was, his eyes lit up when he heard that name. "Wait, _the_ Lair? The one that's location is unknown aside from the head of the manor? The place where the remaining forces of the vampire family are lying in wait for their awakening?"

"The same. I know them well and have been working with them for years. Kanda knows about this too so don't get your panties in a wad, Steward. I couldn't tell you because of the secrecy it involves. And I'm only telling you where they are because I know how much you like to worry."

"Who's looking after them? Tiedoll said they were," he paused, not really wanting to verbalize his thoughts, "in bad condition."

"I and another healed their wounds and I put them into a deep sleep with the help of the old man and the vampires. They're bodies need time to properly heal and adjust to what's happened, especially that Bookman. His powers awakened at an enormous rate, one that his current body couldn't handle. They'll be there for three years, Komui. At the end of that, they will come back and it will be our turn to act."

"But what of the Noah until then?"

Cross put out his cigarette and stood. "They might have all the pieces and the key, but Raeliarn isn't old enough yet to go through with the ceremony. Her body would give out halfway through."

Komui's dejected face had Cross wondering what the look was for.

"What? Something I need to know about?"

"Raeliarn had advance teaching from Allen and a few other magic users here. Her powers grew substantially over the years she spent here and are on par with a fully developed water dragon. I'm afraid that if they tell her to, she can perform the ceremony with little harm to her body."

Cross sighed. "Well, nothing we can do then but ride this storm out."

"When he's revived, the next three years are going to be a living hell for humanity."

"Yeah, but they have us to fight as long as we can."

"That's true. But we're going to need a stronger power than we have now. Only vampires can kill the Noah and we are far from being vampires."

Cross smirked. "Don't worry; help's already on the way," he said before leaving a bewildered Komui.

The Steward slumped in his chair, his fingers pressed against the bridge of his nose. He was more than irritated with Cross because he never gave full explanations on anything and always left before anything could be resolved. With so much on his mind, he didn't even sense his assistant approach.

"Komui," Reever said as he put a gentle hand on the Steward's shoulder. "You need some rest."

Komui sighed and let his hand fall on top of Reever's. "Care to carry me?" he said with a playful tone.

"I'm not that willing, Komui. Come on," he prodded the Steward to his feet, "let's get you to bed or else Lenalee will worry too much."

"Right, can't let her be upset, can we?" Komui said with a forced smile.

Reever slung Komui's arm around his shoulder and wrapped his own arm around his superior's waist, pulling him a little too close for normal friends. The forced smile on Komui's face softened and he genuinely smiled as Reever led him out of the room.

**BREAK**

Road sat at her uncle's side, watching him sleep. She noted how painful he looked while sleeping and looked at the bandages on his body. Anything but good thoughts went through her mind on how she would deal with the Guardian and vampire for doing such a thing.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and she turned to see who had entered in unannounced. Her eyes lit up slightly when she saw Allen walking toward the bed.

He gently sat down on the edge of the mattress. "How's he doing?" he asked concerned.

"He looks like he's in a lot of pain," she answered.

"He probably is considering what he was stabbed with. That sword of Kanda's is something I've never been able to figure out."

Road snarled at Allen. "Don't mention that thing's name in this manor, Allen. As much as I like and tolerate you, I will not let you say whatever you like."

"My apologies," he smiled out of habit. "It's possible that his sword is made of the same substance as what's in my arm," he said as he raised his left arm. "If that's true, then who knows what other weapons can be made that will hurt us."

Road looked at him curiously. "Why can't you be hurt then?"

"Huh?" Allen asked, quite confused.

"If that substance is in your body, and you're a Noah, then why aren't you hurt by it?"

"Hmm," he thought. "I've never really thought about it. Maybe because I was human and it synchronized with me before the Noah side could come out?"

"That still doesn't explain it, Allen. And it doesn't explain why you aren't hurt for being half vampire either," she stated.

Her words were very true and there was nothing Allen could do to argue nor was there an explanation he could give. He had once thought about it all way back when his Noah first emerged, but something inside him told him it was okay and not to worry about it, so he didn't. He went about his business and headed for his goal.

A long silence fell between the two before another person interrupted and came into the room.

"It's time," Lulubell said as she came up to the bed.

"All right," Road said as she stood up from her seat. She leaned forward and gently kissed her uncle's forehead. She turned for the door and waited.

"Give me just a moment," Allen said to the two females. Lulubell nodded and guided Road out of the room, leaving Allen alone with Tyki.

The Noah on the bed slowly opened his eyes and Allen smiled down at him.

"How long were you awake?" Allen asked.

"Long enough to see just how well you two get along," Tyki answered back. He slowly tried to sit up and, seeing his struggle, Allen helped him. "So, you're going through with the ceremony?"

Allen nodded. "The sooner the better."

"Why are you doing this, Neah? I mean, you could have gone your entire life without having to deal with him but you chose to bring him back. But for what?"

Allen smiled, letting his hand rest on Tyki's cheek. "There are a lot of things you still don't know about, Tyki, and that's a good thing. I'm grateful you've helped me this far, but your role is over and I just want you to get better, okay?"

Tyki sighed into Allen's hand. "You know that he's never going to allow it once he's back, right?"

Allen shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I'll make him understand one way or another. He might be powerful but he got rid of me for a reason."

Tyki's tired eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he asked, pushing for an answer.

Allen put his finger over Tyki's lips. "Not now; just rest and get better, okay?" he said as he kissed Tyki's forehead. "Your niece is very worried about you." With a wave of his hand, he murmured a sleeping spell that quickly fell over Tyki.

"Don't think you can…evade…forever…Walker…"

With Tyki's last words, Allen left the room and headed for the cove in the forest.

**SCENE**

The once quiet meditation spot that Kanda had used for many years was now bustling with demonic activity. The entire Noah clan had gathered around the alter and waited patiently for their ally to show up.

"Why do we need him again? We have everything, right?" one of the twins asked.

"Patience," Lulubell said in an authoritative tone. No one had ever dared to go against her since she was the Earl's right hand man back when he was alive.

"We need him because it was his plan. He's one of us regardless of how you feel about it," Road said as she sidled up next to her father. Cheryl looked more than pleased with his daughter's admiration for him but he couldn't keep his mind off of Tyki…or Neah for that matter. The relationship between those two Noah had always baffled him and he wanted to know to what depths their intimacy went.

As if his thoughts on Neah had beckoned him, Allen emerged from the woods, Raeliarn following reluctantly behind. She hid herself behind Allen when he stopped in front of the rest of the Noah, her hand clinging to his shirt.

He smiled back at her. "Don't worry; you won't be harmed," he promised. "Just do what you're told and you can leave here and go wherever you want," he reminded of their deal. She nodded hesitantly.

"It's about damn time you showed up," Wisely said, irritated with having to wait. "Everything's already set up; we just need the dragon and the key."

Allen nodded. "Raeliarn, it's time for you to do the ceremony," he said, taking her hand in his and guiding her to the center of the alter.

Upon the stone pedestal sat several items: a skull, two vials of blood, a knife, a bowl, and a black top hat. Allen directed Raeliarn to the items and reminded her of her role in what was to follow. She nodded and began to gather the items. He turned and smirked at his fellow Noah before lying down on the alter.

Wisely created a barrier around them and the other members of the clan formed a tight circle around the edge of the old shrine. Raeliarn lifted the bowl and put the skull inside it before setting it down on top of Allen's chest. He held onto it with his hands to keep it steady. She poured the vials of blood in at the same time, their mixture causing a smoky reaction. Next she held the knife to Allen's left wrist, slitting it with the sharp edge. He winced in pain and let the blood flow into the bowl. When enough had been given, his arm fell to the wayside and the blood dripped onto the alter, pooling into the crevices and slowly filling in each carved section until the area around the alter was completely full of blood.

Raeliarn started the incantation that only her people knew and called forth the wellspring of life. The iridescent pool of water opened through space and time, revealing a beautiful scenery of purity and calmness. She reached inside with her hands, cupping them to catch the water as it flowed. When her hands were full, she retracted them and filled the bowl with the water. She repeated this three times before closing the portal.

Slowly, she began to recite an ancient prayer and the mixture in the bowl began to sway along with her voice. As the tempo increased, so did her tone. As if on cue, the mixture of blood and water slowly rose from the bowl, circling in the air above the alter. The Noah watching the sight were baffled and intrigued.

"It's dancing," Road remarked as she looked on.

And she was right. The liquid danced in the air, mixing more and more until the water had completely taken over the blood and formed a human sized bubble. Within the bubble, a shape began to form. After several minutes of singing, Raeliarn stopped and quickly stabbed the bubble with the knife. It burst on top of Allen, drenching him, but the body that was left hovered above the Brit.

He rose from the alter and Raeliarn slowly lowered the naked body down where Allen had been laying. She began another spell, but this time it was to rejoin the soul to the body. She put her hands on the figure's chest and closed her eyes as she searched the universe for the soul that used to house this body. After several attempts at finding it, her eyes shot open and she removed her hands.

"He's not there," she said as she backed away from the alter.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"His soul isn't out there."

"Explain," Lulubell said from where she stood.

"Every soul returns to the universe when it passes on from this world but this person's soul isn't out there. It's as if he never left this world and still lives somewhere."

An evil laugh reverberated through the forest and a cold hand grabbed on to Raeliarn's wrist.

"I wonder, should I thank you or rip your precious little dragon body to shreds?" the calm but deadly voice spoke as the once lifeless body rose from the alter.

"Master!" Lulubell exclaimed, about to break the circle.

"Don't move!" Allen ordered. "You can't break that circle just yet."

Two golden eyes shifted from the water dragon to the voice that had just ordered his children to remain still. A wicked smile grew on his face as he let go of Raeliarn and moved in front of Allen.

"This was your doing?" the figure asked Allen.

"It was, Adam."

His cold fingers brushed through Allen's silver hair and he looked over the Brit. "It's been a long time, Neah. Should I kill you now or later you traitor?"

Allen gently held on to the man's hand, kissing the top of his palm. "Let's not shed anymore blood, brother. We have a common enemy to face first," Neah said.

"And you expect me to trust your words?"

"I do. I've lived a long time since I was reincarnated. Our previous quarrels were petty and we shouldn't have let that get in the way of our relationship, brother. Now that we are both born again, it's time we put our power together instead of turning it on one another."

The man's eyes narrowed, not sure if he should trust everything his brother said so easily. "You have until I'm back to my full power to make me believe you, understand?"

"I do, Earl," Allen said as he bowed to the Earl.

"Dragon girl! Finish this ceremony already!" the Earl ordered, not really happy seeing his half-reformed body. The sight of veins and muscle repulsed him and he wanted to see the skin he so longed for.

Still in a bit of shock, Raeliarn stood back up and proceeded to finish the ceremony. Another half hour later, she collapsed; her task finally completed. Allen scooped her up in his arms and headed for the mansion.

"Where are you going?" Road asked as the rest of the family gathered around the newly revived Earl.

"I made a promise with her. I'll see to it she's taken care of and I'll be back in just a little bit," he said before disappearing in a white mist.

The Earl's eyes caught sight of Allen leaving with the dragon but he was too busy tending to his children to do anything at the moment.

"My dears I have missed you all," he said as he looked over each one of them. In total he counted only twelve. Adding in Neah that would make thirteen but he knew for sure exactly who was missing. "Where is Joido?"

**BREAK**

Komui woke with a start when he felt that deadly wave of evil energy wash over the mansion. He rushed out of his room and met Reever halfway down the hall. Both men ran as fast as they could to the main hall where they saw Cross walking inside with Raeliarn in his arms. Komui rushed to his side and began questioning the red head.

"Where did you find her?"

"I was asked to take care of her," he answered.

"By whom?" Komui asked sternly, not about to let Cross dodge this one.

The older red head glared at him but he knew that Komui needed a little straightforwardness every now and then. "My idiot apprentice called me out and said he promised her freedom after the ceremony was completed. She's unharmed, just exhausted," he explained.

Komui pursed his lips and held back the words he wanted to say about Allen. "Then that wave of dark energy just now was him?"

"Haha! That's funny Komui; that idiot might be powerful but he's not so evil as to have that kind of aura, is he?" Cross half smirked.

"So it was the Earl; they revived him. But why so soon?"

"They probably want to start doing whatever it is they have planned while Kanda's out of commission. Believe me, every demon with half a brain can sense that his aura has disappeared and they're going to take advantage of that."

"But it's only been a day!"

"Yes; which means we need to move soon or else face annihilation," the red head said as he turned the corner, heading for the infirmary. "Get the main heads together; I have something to tell them," he almost ordered of Komui.

Not wasting time, Komui turned his heels and was almost flying down the hallway, his assistant close behind him.

"What does this mean, Komui?" Reever asked.

"I don't know but for Cross to have something to say, it worries me. He never willingly offers up information."

"True but what could he possibly have to say at this point?"

"I don't know but we need to get everyone to the meeting room as soon as-" both his speech and his movement stopped instantly when he felt it. Reever was about to ask what was wrong but in a split second, he too felt the surge of power enter into the manor.

Both men raced for the door once more. When they came through the hallway, their eyes widened at what they saw.

"Honey we're home!" a more than childish voice called out through the manner loud enough to wake anything that was sleeping.

"Do you really have to be so loud? Think of the time! Unlike us, they have to sleep," another reprimanded.

"Both of you shut it," a third voice interjected, this time female. Her eyes locked on with Komui's and she smiled warmly. "It's been a long time, Steward," she greeted.

Closing his half-gaping mouth, Komui pulled himself together and responded. "Yes, it has Lady Hevlaska."

"You know her?" Reever asked.

Komui nodded.

"Care to explain?"

"I wish I knew where to start," the Steward said as he walked forward to greet the guests properly.

He bowed down on one knee in front of the three guests and let his eyes fall to the floor. "You do us a great honor with your presence, Lady."

"Well, that crass drunkard put up quite a fight in getting us to actually come out to help you but," she said as she knelt in front of Komui, using her hand to lift his face, "I'm glad he did or else I wouldn't have found out anything about what is going on," she smiled rather warmly before hugging the Steward.

By now, most of the people sleeping in the manor had woken up and made their way to the foyer, their eyes full of questions and suspicion. Hevlaska noticed this and wanted to put everyone's minds at ease. She looked up at all the onlookers and began to speak.

"My name is Hevlaska. For your understanding it would be best to say that I am the Queen of the vampires. These two are my trusted servants. The well behaved one is Suman and the loud one is Timothy. We have come here today to offer our assistance to both demons and humans. In the wake of this dark moment, we will all soon be suffering at the hands of the Millennium Earl once again. Instead of fighting alone, it is best we stand together. That is why we are here," she explained quite mother-like.

Komui stood beside her and she turned her attention to him. "Do you know of Mugen?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered.

"That blade was made from an old acquaintance of mine from China. He has long since passed from this world but I was the one that helped him harness the power held within that blade. I can do the same for you, if you are willing to accept my help," she stated.

Komui let the words register and then his mind was hit with a million questions. However, he could only mutter one word: "How?"

She smiled. "Sleep now and we'll discuss everything in the morning, Komui. You need not worry while we are here; we shall protect you all."

Giving her an agreeing nod, Komui ushered everyone out of the room. When he was the last one remaining, he approached the vampires.

"Pardon my intrusion, Lady, but, why have you come now? Was Kanda-sama in such bad shape that we need protectors?"

She shook her head. "His state has nothing to do with this, Komui. Five hundred years ago, it was every demon and human for himself and it resulted in one of our most sacred beings dying because of our stubbornness. We want to rectify that mistake and want to join forces with you this time. The Earl is hard to overcome alone and now he has the entire Noah family including the 14th so we need to give each other whatever assistance we can. Tomorrow we'll talk more so please get some sleep, Steward," she said quite calmly. Komui listened and slowly walked off back toward his room.

"Is it wise to go through with this Hev?" Suman asked.

"It is what should have been done in the first place," she replied.

"But doing it will take a huge toll on your body, won't it?" Timothy inquired.

"My two little vampires, you need not worry about me. This body has lived a long time and it is my fate to do what is needed. Do not fret and, when the time comes, you must protect what is dear to you, understand? This world is not only our home, but everyone's and we must fight to make sure our children and our children's children can enjoy the beauty that has been created." She held them close to her body in a loving embrace.

From the shadows, Cross watched on. He hadn't expected them to come this soon but, given that the Earl was already revived, he was a bit relieved. Since she had asked everyone to wait until morning, he decided a nice bottle of the Steward's most expensive wine was in order.

**BREAK**

The Earl sat quietly in the study as his children bustled in and out of the room tending to business matters. Since they had revived him, they abandoned the vampire mansion, leaving it in a pile of rubble as a warning.

He flipped through the history book he was currently skimming but not really reading. His mind was full of the things he had learned in the past few hours including how the world had changed over the past 500 years and how society now allowed demons to live peacefully without having a firm rule. The though of his people being subjected to human laws appalled him more than anything else.

The quiet footsteps of an uninvited guest caught his attention and he turned his gaze toward the door.

Allen walked inside as if he lived there, or had been living there for a long enough time to be cozy with the family. The other Noah greeted him properly but the Earl only glared at him.

The Brit knew to be cautious and had seen this coming ever since he concocted the plan to bring the Earl back. However, one wrong step would send him flying back into oblivion to wait and be reincarnated if the world survived the Earl's second rule.

"What do you want, Neah?" the Earl asked.

"I just came to spend time with the family, Adam; is that a crime?"

"It is when I don't trust you," the Earl answered.

Allen sighed. "I know you don't trust me but I'm going to prove to you that you can," the Brit stated.

Road turned around in the chair she currently occupied, letting her head slump over the back. "You know, it was Allen's idea to bring you back, Earl-sama. He was the one that put his life on the line to acquire the needed things, find the alter, and bring all of us together again just so we could bring you back from that void," she explained.

"Even if all that is true, my dear Road, traitors cannot be welcomed back so easily. I will tolerate his presence for now, but one wrong step and your beloved Neah will face the penalty given to all that betray me, understand?" he threatened with too big of a grin.

"I understand perfectly, Earl," Neah said as he bowed slightly in submission and respect.

He took a seat in front of the chair Road was sitting on and she turned her attention to him, her fingers playing nicely with his soft, silver hair.

"Lulubell," the Earl called for his most precious child.

"Yes, Master?" she asked.

"How is Tyki-pon doing?"

"He's healing but it will be a long while before he can go back to an active lifestyle."

"I see. And it was that accursed vampire and Guardian's doing?"

"Yes, Master."

His eyes flashed and his dark aura spread through the room at the mere thought of Kanda and Lavi.

"And you haven't located them yet?"

"We have been unable to find them anywhere, Earl-sama. We have several informants looking all over the world; as soon as we do, you will be the first to know."

"Make them work as hard as they can and when they're found, I want their heads, understand?"

"Yes, Master," she said before bowing and leaving.

"You can't hide forever," he muttered under his breath.

**Three years later…**

Lavi rolled over, his arm dangling over the side of the bed. He slowly opened his eyes and felt a very stiff pain shoot through his body. He felt as if he hadn't moved in a really long time. Carefully, he sat up. He looked around and realized he wasn't in Kanda's room. In fact, he had never seen this room before in his life and the auras he was feeling sent a shiver down his spine. He was unaware of how long he had slept and had no clue where he was and not he was facing a potential enemy that he knew nothing about even though he hadn't seen them yet.

_Wait…_ he thought. _Several auras…I've never felt so many this close before and I've never felt them so clearly. What the hell is going on?_

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt something shift beside him. When he looked over, all of his anxiety ceased to exist as he looked down at his beautiful lover. Kanda was sleeping peacefully, something that Lavi had never seen before. He leaned over and ran his fingers through Kanda's silky hair. That's when he felt the spell.

He retracted his hand and began to think of what was going on. That spell was something old, something ancient. _Did the Noah do something to us?_

His mind began to wander again until he heard small footsteps on the ground. As if on reflex, he was out of the bed and ready for a fight even though his body was still getting used to moving around.

Lucky for him, the ground wasn't too hard when his knees buckled under his weight.

"Ouch!" he complained as he rubbed his legs.

The footsteps grew closer and Lavi could finally see the feet of a figure now standing in front of him. However, he could not sense any sort of magic or aura that could tell him who his captor was. He didn't dare raise his head just yet because he wanted to survey his options quickly.

However, as he glanced around the room, the figure spoke to him.

"Oh look, the idiot's woken up," an old, familiar voice said.

Lavi's eyes widened and he looked up just as the figure bent down beside him. "I told you not to do anything stupid and to keep that eye hidden, didn't I?"

Water filled the red head's eyes as he looked into the face of his thought to be dead grandfather. "You? But how? I saw…and then he with his hand…and the funeral…and the body…how?"

Bookman placed his hand on Lavi's shoulder. "There's too much to explain but we'll get to it eventually. It seems your injuries have healed a great deal faster than expected. Let's get you into the bath for now and we'll discuss everything once you've had some food." The old man helped Lavi to his feet and into the adjoining bathroom where he readied the bath for the red head and helped him in.

"Can you at least tell me where we are, JiJi?" Lavi asked as he let his body relax in the herbal bath.

The old man sat on a chair next to the bath and his eyes shifted toward his grandson. "Cross brought you here after everything that happened."

"But where is here?"

"This place can't be described because it has no name and no known location. Only those that know of it can enter in. It is the home of the vampires, where the first King and Queen ruled and where Kanda once lived. You two have been kept safe here for three years. If you must give it a name, we call it the Lair."

Lavi's eyes widened. "Three years? We've been sleeping for three years? What about everyone else? What about the Noah? What's happened?" he insisted, almost pulling himself out of the tub with his eagerness to know.

"Calm down. I told you that I would show you everything once you've eaten, idiot. You may be the Guardian but you're still a Bookman so I can at least share the knowledge with you at a faster rate."

Lavi sat back into the tub. He pulled his knees up and began to massage his legs. "Just tell me one thing, JiJi," he said, not looking at his grandfather.

"Hm?"

"Did they revive him?"

"Yes."

**AN**: I am so, so, sorry for the long wait. My life has been uber crazy and there have been plenty of moments of writer's block coupled with inspiration hitting at the wrong moments. However, I am slowly getting back into writing what I can, when I can. This was the one story I had mostly finished and decided to work on first. I appreciate everyone's patience and hope you can all forgive my inability to update in a long ass time. My other fic, _My Memory of You_, will update soon *crosses fingers* I can't make promises as to when but look for it Also, the next chapter here will be up whenever I can find time to write and edit everything (.) Thanks again for reading and for understanding.

~MissK


	12. Time Turns and Secrets Revealed

**Warning:** This is boys love. Lavi x Kanda. Written with lovey dovey things, blood, gore, rape, language, violence, etc. If you don't like, please don't read. I'm trying to stay in-character but there may be some OOCness happening so I apologize for that if anyone gets upset. It is hard to write a character that isn't your own around a plot that isn't of their natural settings. Anyway, enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** Hoshino owns DGM related things.

**Time Turns and Secrets Revealed**

Lavi sat still at the dinner table, waiting for his food to be served. Bookman sat opposite him, his never changing face stared back grimly at the younger Bookman. His heart was heavy and so it should be considering what all Bookman had told him. All that had transpired within three short years was enough to send even the most optimistic person into a state of depression.

"The Earl made his move quicker than you anticipated then?" Lavi asked.

Bookman nodded. "A year after he was revived, he led an attack on every major city, desolating them within a day's time. Those that could fight back tried but were no match for the Noah themselves, but they did manage to destroy some legions of demons."

"What about Komui and the others within the manor?"

"As I said, they are protected under the veil of the vampires but that barrier is deteriorating and I don't know how much longer it will hold. Right now, the Earl isn't aware of its whereabouts but it won't take long for him to find it if that barrier breaks."

"Did they try to fight?"

Bookman nodded again. "They are still trying. Thanks to Hevlaska, they have managed to infuse weapons with the same kind of power that is in Kanda's blade and, using that power, can combat the Noah and keep them at bay but they cannot kill them as you know."

"Hm," the red head pondered things. After being awake for a few hours now, and after hearing the news from Bookman, he wanted to get a clear idea of how to handle things from this point forward. He was aware of the sleeping army that rested just beneath him in that secret place and he was aware of his power, now returned. The best solution had yet to appear in his mind when dinner was served. He cleared his mind enough to make the meal pleasant and catch up with Bookman.

The old man told him of how the vampires had intervened on his death. Since Hevlaska, the Queen, was of Holy decent, she was able to restore his body and soul to some extent and used the water dragons to finish the ritual. Once he was reawakened, he was in the Lair and swore service to the Queen until the appointed time came and the Guardian rose again to take his rightful place. During the time he spent in the Lair, Bookman had learned a great deal of knowledge about the vampires. He kept that information to himself because it was not his business to intervene in those matters. Plus, he figured the Guardian side of Lavi would inform him of all the memories he had once possessed during his reign.

After the meal, the two men sat quietly, letting the food and conversation settle. Lavi finally stood and stretched his body.

"Well, I think it's about time I go and see this vampire counsel and have a word or two with them," he said quite eager with a wide grin on his face. Bookman showed no emotion but inside, he was a bit worried of what and how Lavi, or rather, the Guardian would react to how things had been run over the past many years.

"Then follow me," Bookman finally said pushing his chair from the table and rising as well. "Though they do not take kindly to being summoned nor do they like uninvited guests."

"Well, they will just have to deal with it. They have to answer for their actions sooner or later and it is better to do it now and get it over with than to put if off," he said in a regal, judging manner.

Bookman only nodded in accordance and led the way through the long halls to the great door that held the vampire counsel.

None were in the room when they entered as it was time for their rest. So Lavi gazed around for a somber moment and thought about how he would go about things. Then he just did as he always did: he just acted.

"Wake up you undead bastards and show your ungrateful faces," he said point blank. In a matter of moments five swirling mists covered the room and the vampire owners of those mists stepped out ready for a fight.

"How dare you disrespect us," the female leader spat out. "And you even dare summon us? Who gave you the right to-"

She was cut off mid sentence when Lavi showed her exactly who had summoned them. His radiant aura filled the room and all the vampires cowered before him, shielding their eyes and slowly bowing before the Guardian.

"My apologies," she said once the aura had dimmed. "I had no idea you were awake and we are rarely summoned so I assumed you were an enemy."

"Hmph," Lavi half pouted. "Well you are half right." He proceeded to move about the hall and take up a seat on the head throne that adorned the far end of the chamber. The vampires followed him as did Bookman. He threw his legs over the arm of the chair and got as comfortable as he could.

"My lord, would you mind explaining yourself," a young male vampire asked cautiously.

"Hm? Oh yeah. You see, I don't see any of you as friends but you aren't enemies. I mean, considering it was your people that talked my people into doing what they did and dividing the world so many years ago. Not to mention," his eyes grew cold and narrowed in on the vampires and he paused as he surveyed them. "Not to mention that you are the ones responsible for ripping us apart and hiding away his memories so that he has no clue as to who or what he really is."

"But my lord, it was the only way to solve the issue of the Noah," the female spoke once more.

"Oh really? Then tell me why it is that the Earl still lives and his Clan have hold over the mortal world once again?"

The vampires fell silent in the interrogation. None could answer the question because none knew why the plan hadn't worked.

"You see, you people, and for reasons unknown, my people thought it would be best to manipulate me and use me for your own gain in the war. However, none of you even considered what the ramifications would be of that. And now, we see them. I lost myself for centuries, Kanda has no idea of who he really is, and the Earl still lives. Now, if you would be so kind as to explain why these things happened I may find it in me to give a fuck."

The vampires were speechless and could not answer him, again. Just when the silence was becoming maddening, Bookman spoke to Lavi.

"If you would like to lay blame, you have every right as Guardian, but make sure you do not do it without all the facts."

Lavi's eyes narrowed on his grandfather. "Explain."

"It was in the best interest of us all to do what we did. The vampire counsel, the Holy Elders and even the Bookman Clan thought the way was just and would work. Had we known it would end the way it did, we would have done things differently. So, to make up for that, we have spent decades upon decades amending this and that and following Kanda's orders just before his mind slipped into the curse. We have built the army needed, we have fortified the heavenly strongholds and I have born the burden of taking care of you. Kanda was never in any real danger as the vampires would not give him up to anyone and Cross was looking out for him."

Lavi's cold gaze sent shivers down the vampire's necks. "You did this?"

"If you would see it that way, then yes, I did. But right now is not the time to blame or take action against those that have worked long and hard in repentance to help you both when the time came. Now is that time and we need you as our leader to complete your destiny."

"Destiny?" he half laughed as he jumped off the throne. "Why should I care about a destiny that no longer matters? Huh? The Earl is ruling the world of men; the dominion of the damned is in an uproar because the leaders are being killed one by one at the hands of the Noah; the Elders are keeping their prying noses out of things for once and are offering no help whatsoever. So tell me, why should I lend my power to help now?"

Bookman scowled and walked up to his grandson, his hand slapping him firmly. "Because this is the only world that your parents fought long and hard to protect so that you could become who you were born to be. And I will not let you disrespect their and everyone else's sacrifice."

Lavi let the mark set in his heart. His parents were the only thing good he had known as a kid and were so brutally killed by Tyki and Lulubell as they tried to protect him. He didn't want their sacrifice to be in vain.

"Fine," he said finally. "But judgment will come at the end for all, not just the Noah." As he finished, he walked toward the door then stopped. "Get your army ready. Wake the ones you choose to be leaders and prepare them in the way you see fit," he said toward the female vampire. "I want the army ready within a month, understand?"

"Yes, my lord," she answered while bowing.

Lavi raised his head and smirked, then turned toward them all. "Seems like our sleeping beauty needs his prince sooner than you thought," he said before vanishing in a radiant gold and red light.

The room fell dim once again and the vampires approached Bookman.

"That went better than I was expecting," the younger male stated.

"Hmph. He just wasn't in a judging mood so much right now but mark my words, when the end comes, we will not go unscathed for the part we played. He will give judgment as that is what he is."

**LINE BREAK**

A pair of predatory crimson eyes pierced the darkness in the room. He surveyed his surroundings, noting that they were unfamiliar to him. As with any unknown situation, he went on the defensive and scrambled for a place that gave him the advantage. From the lofty corner farthest from the door, he was able to adjust to the light in the room. A feral growl filled his throat and he sniffed the air around him. The scent he hungered for lingered in that room but it mixed with two others. And, he felt the strange pull of other vampires around him but he was also unfamiliar with their scents.

The thirst he had clouded his judgment and only the need to feed filled his mind. He wanted that delicious blood more than anything at the moment and he would get it at any cost. He thought about how to get out of the room and find it but he sensed the magical barrier and knew he couldn't break it so he remained in his spot until his prey came to him.

No sooner had he thought that, the red head appeared before him in a dazzling show of gold and red. His green eyes roamed first to the bed and then around the room when he found that the vampire was not where he left him.

"Ne, Yuu-chan. Are we really going to play cat and mouse today? I would much rather us catch up on our alone time than spend it playing games," Lavi spoke out into the dark room. He knew exactly where Kanda was hiding and looked in his direction. His green eyes met crimson and, no sooner had they locked eyes and Lavi smirked, Kanda flung himself at Lavi, looking to pin the man and suck him dry.

Lavi was not about to give his little vampire what he wanted so easily so he dodged the attack and caught Kanda off guard, twisting his hands behind his back and pinning him instead.

"You know, your instincts are usually better than mine, but, today you seem a little slow. It wouldn't be because you need to feed now, would it?" Lavi teased as his breath caught on Kanda's ear.

He could smell it, hear it pulsating in Lavi's skin. He wanted it more than anything; the scent maddening him with every second.

"Free me," Kanda growled.

"Nope," Lavi quickly replied. "You see, I have you where I want you right now. If I were to let you go, you would have no restraint on your feeding. So, I'm actually going to help us both." Lavi quickly tied Kanda's hands together with a binding spell and turned the vampire to face him. He smiled boyishly at the creature before him and walked him back to the bed. Kanda refused to comply and fought him every step but somehow Lavi was more powerful at the moment and Kanda found himself at the mercy of his food.

"Now, sit there and be a good little vampire," Lavi stated as he moved his hand toward the side table drawer. He rummaged through and finally found the knife that he had always carried with him. He assumed Bookman had put it there after their arrival in the Lair and it was the most logical place to put such a thing so he guessed right.

Raising the blade to his left wrist, he slid the metal across his skin. His blood flowed freely and Kanda's eyes widened with want.

Lavi smirked. "Of course you can have it but you can't drink me dry. Open your mouth," he ordered.

Kanda did not like the idea of being ordered around by anyone but, at that moment, he could have cared less because his instincts were overpowering him. He raised his head and opened his mouth. Lavi held his arm over Kanda's lips and the blood dripped slowly into his mouth. When the blood had filled his throat, he swallowed and Lavi pulled his arm back, closing the wound with a small healing spell.

The vampire's rage quelled slightly and his eyes dimmed, reflecting more sapphire than crimson.

"Feel better?" Lavi asked, wiping the blade and using a spell to heal himself. Blood still trickled down his arm and he was about to wipe it off but Kanda leaned forward and licked the remaining blood from the red head's arm.

Licking his lips, he pulled away. "Much," he remarked. "Now untie my hands," he ordered and Lavi complied with a smile. Once free, Kanda quickly pinned the red head beneath him. His lips moved to Lavi's neck and he inhaled as deeply as he could.

"Delicious," he smirked before sinking his fangs into his lover. He feasted for only a short while, taking care to not drain too much of Lavi's blood. Even though he was quite hungry for blood, he would never take that much from Lavi. He would feed when he could and make due until he was completely sated.

When he pulled away, he licked at his fangs and cleaned all traces of the blood that had slightly trickled down his mouth. Lavi was enamored with the sight, as he always was. Something exotic and mysterious about the vampire feeding made him want the dark lord more and more.

"Ne, Yuu," Lavi whispered as he pushed his hardening shaft into the vampire.

Kanda's lovely expression faded faster than anything and he snarled and went into defensive mode. "The fuck?" he questioned, wondering how Lavi could even remotely be in that kind of mood.

"It has been three years and you set the mood so well...so I just thought maybe," he trailed off a bit disappointed.

"Did you fucking forget what that asshole did to us? He _raped_ us, Lavi. Doesn't that piss you off?" he sneered.

"Yeah, I'm pissed about that and I intend to pay him back tenfold when the time comes," the Guardian now spoke. "Yes, it was bad and yes I feel extremely vulnerable and dirty but being with you can make that all go away, don't you see? If we are together, we can purge our bodies of those feelings and connect way deeper than we ever have in the past. Even more than before the war."

Kanda's eyes narrowed, suspicious of his lover. Lavi was right: Kanda felt dirty, too. He didn't want to give a damaged body to his lover, especially not _this_ lover. He was torn yet again with what to do with the red head. He pondered a few moments and let his gaze fall to some random spot on the bed.

While he thought, Lavi crept slowly up to him without giving himself away. Before he knew what was happening, Lavi was whispering in his ear. "Don't you remember? The days we spent together in my realm? The countless times we wasted away doing only what lovers could do in the hidden places? You can't throw those memories away anymore, Yuu. I will draw them out of you and I will make sure you know that you are not dirty; you are not unclean. You are everything I ever wanted and will want. You are my strength and my shield. You give me what non other in any realm has ever dared to give me: a chance to love. You have always had my love and I want you to know, that, no matter what has happened or will happen, you have my heart," he said as he pulled Kanda's gaze toward his own.

It took him a moment to process such a confession from the long winded Bookman but he did process it and he had to answer. But how? How can one just throw such feelings out like that? And what did he mean by memories they shared? He had to ask that first.

"What do you mean 'memories'? I can count on one hand how many times we have been together, idiot. You're making something of nothing more than a couple of times," he said and pulled away, arms crossing across his chest as he sat sulking.

Lavi ran his fingers through his lovers hair until he came to the end of those long raven locks. He pulled them to his nose and sniffed the beautiful lotus scent. "You have forgotten and those that made you forget will be punished," he began to say as he rose from the bed, standing just in front of Kanda. "But I will make you remember," he said before consuming Kanda's lips passionately, taking his time to mingle their tongues and waiting until Kanda was moaning for more.

When he got that go ahead, he pushed the vampire back on the bed and kissed softly down his neck. As he moved, he wove a spell that would unbind whatever had locked his memories away. He moved carefully as he did not want to harm Kanda in anyway, lest he be harmed in retaliation.

With every tender kiss, he dug deeper into Kanda's mind and finally found the lock that he was looking for. He figured the spell out and started working on a counter spell. It wasn't going to take that long for the Guardian Bookman to undo such a spell but he wanted to be careful and take it slow for Kanda's sake. If he forced it, the vampire most likely would not care too much for what came with the breaking of the spell. So he was cautious and tried desperately to keep Kanda busy the best way he knew how.

Kanda tried to resist Lavi's advances, but somehow the red head seemed different and, this time, seemed to have him under a spell. He couldn't get away and every kiss and touch heated Kanda's body more and more. He didn't want to give in but something was making it hard for him to resist.

"Oi, I thought I said no," he finally spoke out after stifling a small moan.

"Now, now," Lavi chuckled, "I'm just getting started."

Kanda snarled. "You're no better than him if you do this against my will," he pointed out.

Lavi stopped and looked down at his lover. "You honestly think I would go that far after what I _just_ said to you?"

Kanda was caught in that but he spoke out anyway. "Who knows. I don't know you at all and maybe you are that kind of person after all and now that you have me unable to defend myself are going to take advantage of that."

Lavi's cold green eyes glared down at the vampire. "Never put me on a level with Noah," he stated threateningly, his voice almost thundering in anger. "I was going to do this the easy way and let you slowly get your memories back. But if you would rather have it rough, then so be it," he said while slamming his hand onto Kanda's head.

The vampire struggled greatly but could not move Lavi's grip. He heard the red head start to chant some kind of spell, one that sounded familiar but he was unable to catch. He thrashed about and fought with all his strength but he could not move Lavi.

Suddenly, he let out a loud cry of anguish as Lavi broke through the spell that had been placed on his mind. All those long years and old memories came crashing through his mind and over loaded him. He saw the war, his time with Lavi, the secret meetings they held in order to keep everyone blind to their relationship, their first meeting, his life before the Earl appeared, his dominion over Hell, his upbringing and his birth. He saw them all in a flash of a moment.

Lavi pulled his hand away but stayed close to Kanda in case he needed him, knowing that the sudden surge of information would not settle well within a mind like Kanda's. The vampire screamed in agony as the anger, the hatred and the rage of what had happened filled his being and he almost lost himself to it. But Lavi knew what would happen and had prepared a safety barrier around the room to keep Kanda inside should things turn ill. Kanda's crimson eyes flashed once again in all directions, his instincts kicking in as he wanted to hunt down those responsible for his past and current life. Then his eyes met Lavi's and the anger quelled. It was like looking into the most calming scenery that stands in the middle of the twilight. That haunting moment when neither light nor dark have power and only somber silence and peace radiate through the world.

He felt a warm touch on his face and leaned into the hand that held him. He knew that hand all too well and knew the owner's scent. He took a deep breath and centered himself in that calming moment. "Holy Guardian," he murmured.

"Hehe," Lavi chuckled. "I think we are way past formalities. Sorry about that shock, though," he apologized as he pulled Kanda closer.

"Mm. You had to do it. I was being a bit...difficult," he answered back, an unusual thing for him but one he would admit to this time. "Thank you," he finally said looking into two emerald green eyes.

"Not necessary," he answered back. "There is a lot that has happened to us both and there will be a time to take care of the past but right now we have to focus on the present and save the future. I've already spoken to the vampires overseeing this Lair and have given instructions to them. So, before you get all huffy-puffy about their part in everything, I've already taken care of it."

Kanda nodded and leaned his head against Lavi's chest. "My head is pounding."

"Can't be helped. All your memories came back at once and I'm sure it'll hurt for at least a couple of days until you can manage to put it all in order."

"What about you? How did you handle your sudden awakening?"

"Well," Lavi began as he laid down on the bed and drew his lover close, "it seems that when all that with Tyki happened, my body went into some kind of shock. And because I had read a secret incantation in a book Komui gave me that unsealed my memories, the power behind that spell mixed with my shock and it overpowered my body. And my Bookman side recorded everything even while I slept so I know that during these three years, my mind kind of worked itself out on its own and so I wasn't so shocked about everything, just pissed off."

"I see," Kanda replied in understanding. "So what do we do now?"

"I have the vampires getting the army you had them create ready for battle. They have one month to do so. Any other orders you want to give them you can but at least give them a day or two before taking over. They really do feel bad about what has happened and want to impress you as much as possible."

"It'll be cold day in hell before anything they do appeases my anger," he scowled.

"Maa-maa. But aside from that, we can't really do anything for a while ourselves because we need to get our strength back. The Earl has a horrid hold on the Earth and in Hell. It's going to be a very hard battle to win this time. If you can prepare your army, I can zip up to the Heavens and see what's going on there. I'm sure they aren't expecting my return so quickly but I really could care less about their feelings on any matter right now. They'll either listen or die like the rest of the realms."

"Hmph. Serves them right, arrogant bastards. I never liked them."

"That's because you are half demon. But you cannot deny your angelic half, Kanda. That is part of what makes you special and I love both of your halves. Guess you could say then I love your whole," a cheesy grin replied.

"Baka," he said as he gently hit Lavi on his head.

A momentary silence fell between the two as they laid on the bed thinking and pondering things. Kanda was trying to sort some things out while Lavi only breathed deeply as if he were about to fall asleep.

"Oi, usagi," Kanda growled.

"Hmm?" he asked, half asleep now.

"I know you want to do..._that_...but I'm not sure I can right now. Give me one week and some time to cope with things; then you can have me," Kanda all but whispered out, his cheeks flushing at having to say such lovey-dovey things. He cursed having to show such emotions and say these words but it was the only way to appease Lavi and the only way to get things through his thick skull.

Lavi smiled and cooed as he embraced his lover tightly. "Deal," he said. "Now let's get some sleep."

Kanda's eyebrow raised. "Sleep? We've been sleeping for three years straight."

"Mm. But I've been up for hours dealing with stuff and I'm still tired. Plus I've used a lot of energy today just to get up and try to act all high and mighty. I know you can sense how weak I still am too," he pointed out.

And Kanda acknowledged with a nod. How the red head had had such energy earlier was a mystery but now he noticed just how much power he had used up. And to top off their scuffle and Lavi using spells, he didn't know how much he had exerted during the day. So, content with things, he nestled down beside the red head.

**LINE BREAK**

Cross walked passed the threshold, his arms carrying a very hurt vampire. Too many of them had been brought back in such tatters that Komui was finding it hard to keep up with the wounded. The fights with the Noah were getting more intense and he didn't know how much longer they could hold out against the demonic forces.

A nurse came in with a stretcher and a team of volunteers and wheeled the vampire off into the medical ward. Cross took off his jacket and threw it into some unknown location where someone would incinerate it for him.

He sighed and pulled out his cigarettes, lighting one as he took a seat in the main study just beyond the manor's threshold. A few other people were gathered there either reading or taking a breather near the fire to stay warm during the cold winter. Lenalee was sitting on the couch opposite where he sat. Reiliarn sat next to her and the two chatted quite happily as if nothing bad were happening to the world. But it was ok, they needed those times in the dark days they now faced. Reever and Tiedoll were standing farthest away near the bookshelves going over some points that Cross didn't care to overhear. But his attention was drawn more to the lonely vampire standing in front of the fire. He didn't ask any questions, only watched and pondered the meaning of why such a creature was within their halls.

He finished his cigarette and stood, making for the vampire. "Care to explain why you're here?" he asked bluntly.

The vampire jumped at being startled out of his thoughts and stared up at the tall red head. "I beg your pardon?" the male vampire managed to muster out.

"I'm asking you a simple question so don't waste my time, idiot. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help in the fight against the Earl, as are all the other vampires."

"Oh?" Cross said and he changed his stance to a more defensive stance but the move was subtle as he had a way of becoming defensive when he was about to use magic. And only a few people knew that move; all but one of them were in that study room.

The chatter stopped abruptly and all eyes now peered toward the fire. "I'll ask again in case you are too stupid to understand. Why...are...you...here?"

The vampire felt the impending fight and tried hard to restate his purpose. "I'm here to...to fight in the war against the Earl."

Cross sighed. "Seriously? They're sending idiots now," he said as he waved his hand in front of the vampire, closing it in a rectangular barrier. With another wave of his hand, the facade fell and, instead of a vampire, a cousin of sorts stood in front of them. The Cousins were crafted by the Earl. He had taken vampire blood and mixed it, distorted it to fill his nasty purposes. He used the Cousins as puppets to infiltrate and spy among his enemies. And this time, one had slipped in with the vampires that kept coming to aid the manor.

"So, which one sent you?" Cross interrogated. By now, everyone in the room was ready for a fight and came close enough to do so but far enough away for Cross to handle the situation.

"Please! I only came with a message. A message for 'Master'."

Cross's eyes narrowed and he erected another barrier, keeping everyone else out and then put up an aural shield to keep anyone from listening in.

"What does my idiot apprentice have to say?"

"Neah-sama wishes to speak with you privately at _the_ location. He said you would understand."

Cross was wary to accept the words as truth but then the Cousin reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden orb that fluttered quickly in the air, its white teeth bared and glaring at the Cousin. It turned and saw Cross and darted out of the barrier, nestling against his face before propping up atop his head.

"Very well. When did he say to meet?"

"He said no specific time; he said you would know the right time to come based on the season."

Then it struck him and he fully understood what Allen had meant. "Then there is no more use for you then?" he questioned as he lit the box with the Cousin on fire, the body quickly burning to ash and then evaporating in a red light.

Cross lowered the barriers and sighed.

"What was that all about?" Reever questioned.

"Seems the Earl is trying hard to get inside information about what we are doing here. And he is trying to find a way inside past my barrier."

"How did a Cousin get inside?"

"Probably my idiot apprentice gave him enough blood to pass through undetected and used a sight spell to keep him hidden. But his spells aren't enough to hide anything from me. Be on your guard as more may slip through. Perhaps Komui can think of something. I'm taking a shower," he said with a wave of his hand and exited the room.

_Fucking idiot calling me out in the dead of winter. Hope he knows what he's doing._

**LINE BREAK**

Kanda woke sometime in early morning, or so he assumed by the grandfather clock ticking away. Lavi was sleeping peacefully beside him and unaware of any movement the vampire made. Or rather, he seemed to be unaffected by it. He knew that with their memories back, Lavi always could sense where Kanda was and what he was mostly doing. He snorted slightly at the thought and rose from the bed. He had slept long enough and now his more human side was winning over and he found himself starving for actual food.

He made for the bathroom and took a much needed shower and made a quick change of clothes. He was a bit delighted to see that someone had prepared his personal wardrobe and attended to his lordly designs. He put on a pair of black pants that fit his body nicely. The long crimson tunic tucked inside snuggly and the black vest contrasted very well. He found his black boots near the door next to Lavi's shoes and managed to find a piece of leather to tie his hair back in. The last thing he needed, and found, was Mugen. The blade sat at the end of the bed and he hoisted it around his waist firmly before stepping out of the room.

Before one foot crossed the threshold, he remembered that Lavi had put up a barrier to keep things out and keep him in. But he didn't feel such a thing now and, cautiously, he stepped outside. When he realized that the barrier was now gone, he quickened his pace through the door and made his way down the long dark hallway.

He took his time navigating the halls because it had been a long time since he had been in the Lair. Much had changed but much had stayed the same. As he neared the great hall, he heard noises, whispers coming from inside. Curious as to whom would be whispering in such a place, and why he couldn't sense their auras, he decided to take a look.

The door was cracked just enough for him to peer inside and he could see nothing but darkness. Even with his eyes, he couldn't make out the figures or even hear them anymore. But then he saw movement and the voices returned, not sensing his approach. So he listened.

"You've got to get everyone out!" an angry whisper shot out. "I don't know how much longer I can keep him at bay and keep up the barrier surrounding the manor. Haven't you found a new place to live?"

"And where to you think we can go, idiot?" the other voice shot back. "There is no place on Earth or in Hell that we can hide save for our current location. And even if he does know the whereabouts, he still cannot get past the magic that holds the barrier."

"It's only a matter of time! Don't you see? If I don't give him something soon, all we worked for and planned out will be lost and there will be no way to defeat him!" This time the voice shouted and Kanda burst through the door, Mugen drawn and the tip pushing ever so close to the owner's throat.

"Give me one good reason not to slit your throat," he growled as he pinned down the figure.

"Fuck," the other voice murmured as he chanted a spell to make the lights come on. At the same time, the spell keeping them cloaked disappeared and Kanda could now sense everything. "You had to go and get heated up over this, idiot," Cross said as he exhaled smoke.

"You've got it all wrong Kanda!" Allen tried to affirm but could do little of nothing as he was pinned to the floor with Mugen at his throat.

"You do not speak; and you," he glared toward Cross, "you will explain everything. Now. Or he is another dead vampire."

"Get your pretty panties out of your crack and just chill," Cross said. "Allen has been working under cover for a long time now. In a nutshell, once I knew he was the inheritor of the 14th Noah, I worked with him to reinstitute the plan he tried to carry out so many years ago with the Guardian. He knew that the Earl wasn't completely dead since they all share a link. So, we hatched a plan to have him work as a double agent. He was to make plans with the Noah and get them on his side and then eventually revive the Earl so that the real purification could take place. And right now, he is in a great deal of trouble because the Earl wants past the barrier at the new manor in order to annihilate those that oppose him. And Allen is the only one that knows the location and can give him that. If he doesn't, then the Earl is going to kill him, get it? And we can't have that and you know it. Neah is key to this entire operation."

Kanda growled but he slowly stood and sheathed Mugen. "Your life is spared for now. But you will receive your punishment as well."

"Fine, fine. I don't really care anymore. This is all getting to be too much," Allen said, dusting himself off.

"Care to elaborate on this barrier?" Kanda asked Cross.

"I put up a barrier with a spell that combined the power of the wizards, the vampires and the Elders. The Earl can't crack holy power so easily but he has weakened it enough that a full on attack could break it. We need something else to withstand that kind of attack but I don't have that kind of power. Not even Hev can do anything and forget asking those holy rollers for any more help."

"Hevlaska? She's at the manor?"

"Yeah, she came in when you two were out of commission. After I finished the Blood Tie with you two and brought you here, she was devastated and decided it was time for her to give her last for this sacred war. She now dwells in the depths of the manor giving power to the weapons we all are now equipped with," Cross motioned to his side and the silver gun that hung at his waist. "Mugen is still the best made and the only one that can kill; but ours have enough power to fight and make decent wounds so that we don't face destruction."

"I see," Kanda said thinking of what sacrifice the Queen would have to make in order to do such a task. His eyes narrowed back on Allen. "Tell him how to break through. Let him attack with all he has in three days time. Tell him that the magician will be out and that none strong enough will be there to keep the barrier going."

"But that will destroy everyone," Allen noted.

A feral smile crept over Kanda's face. "Exactly," he said before leaving.

"Go to it, idiot. I'll see what's going on with him but you need to play your part and the less you know the more safe you will be, got it?"

Allen nodded and disappeared in a white mist.

Cross followed Kanda out into the hall and down toward the kitchen. As they entered the room, they were greeted by Bookman having an early breakfast and reading a few books and, somehow, and only God knows how, Lavi was feasting away.

"Yuu-chan!" he beamed and smiled at his lover, not embarrassed in the least.

"Cross Marion," Bookman acknowledge by putting his book down.

"I wanted to see how the beauties were doing but it seems they are getting along well," he half lied.

"Care to tell me why Allen was here?" Lavi asked as he bit off a piece of bread. Kanda sat down across from the red head and Cross pulled a seat up opposite Bookman.

"How did you know Allen was here?" Cross inquired more so to get a gage on how much Lavi had really awakened.

"Don't go asking stupid questions so early in the morning, Marion. Idiots will be idiots but not when things are as dire as they are. The Guardian knows more than you would realize," Bookman answered politely.

"Hmm. Well, do you want the short version or the long version?" Cross asked as a plate was served to him and Kanda.

"I got what was said just now, but care to fill us in on what's been going on at the manor?" Lavi answered before Kanda could say a word. But even if he had had the chance to ask, Kanda wouldn't have. It wasn't his place to ask questions, he always left that up to the Guardian and then he would form a plan and attack. That was his way.

During the course of the meal, Cross dillied out information about the past three years and then some, catching them up on the plans he had made with Neah in order to set the world straight and bring balance once and for all. Lavi listened carefully and understood a lot more than what was being said. But none of what he caught would be discussed at this meeting as there were things more urgent to take care of.

"Komui seems to have things under control for now but with what Yuu-chan told him to do leaves us little time. I need you to get back as soon as you can and tell Komui this: have everyone that is in the manor stay put and those that are outside will need to stay where they are as well. Magician, your role will be to leave the manor as planned in three days time and you will be charged with bringing back the people loyal to Kanda and myself. There are some in hiding, holy beings, and they might be hard to find but I know you can do it. Whenever you find one, have them go back to the Heavens and await orders."

"Sounds good but how do you plan to protect everyone in the manor with the Earl coming full force? And how do I coerce these beings to listen to me?" Cross asked.

"Show them this," Lavi said as he waved his hand toward the Magician. A light gold and red band circled around Cross's right arm and formed an old insignia. Cross looked at it and then back at Lavi.

"I suppose that'll work. But what of the other problem and protecting the manor?"

Lavi smirked. "I'm going to give the Earl exactly what he wants. The 'death' of Kanda's supporters."

**AN**: I know it has been a very long time since I've updated and I apologize but, as I explained briefly on my profile and my other fic, I was without a computer for some time and just now have gotten back into writing on a somewhat regular basis. I hope you enjoy the update and will leave lovely comments that will inspire more writing and more Lavi x Kanda goodness :) Thanks for the understanding and support!

~MissK


End file.
